


so destiny... it's bullshit

by janethewindrose



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin Series - Mary Stewart, The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Goddess Julia Wicker, Hurt/Comfort, Like... really slow, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Penny is so done, Queliot are stupid but at least they're trying, Royalty, Slow Burn, Swords & Sorcery, You've been warned, no one's dying on my watch i promise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 71,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janethewindrose/pseuds/janethewindrose
Summary: In a land of myth, and a time of magic… the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name… Quentin.- Но Элиот совсем другой, - возразил Квентин, - он будет справедливым королем, я позабочусь об этом.- Или не будет, - Белая Дама пожала плечами. - Ты думаешь, судьба - это каменная римская дорога, прямая и надежная, но на самом деле судьба - это тропинки в лесу, а они меняются.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. I. Howling ghost they reappear / In mountains that are stacked with fear

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи принадлежат сериалу "Волшебники", некоторые географические названия и хронология - циклу книг Мэри Стюарт "Жизнь Мерлина". Сюжет в большей части глав принадлежит сериалу "Мерлин". 
> 
> События происходят во второй половине VI века н. э. в Южном Уэльсе. В работе присутствует отец Элиота, что само по себе является предупреждением, но ему не уделяется слишком много времени.  
> Названия глав вежливо позаимствованы из песни Of Monsters And Men - King And Lionheart.
> 
> Работа также опубликована вот тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9371577
> 
> Тред с созданием работы, кратким (спойлерным!) пересказом сюжетных линий, отрывками и коллажами находится вот тут:  
> https://twitter.com/janethewindrose/status/1256850234656935936?s=19

***

У мальчика в колодках были грустные глаза. Странно было бы ожидать иного, но чем-то этот незакомец отличался от десятков других, занимавших это место до него. Незнакомец был невысоким, хорошо сложенным, среднего достатка, судя по одежде, но точно не преступник. Девушка подошла ближе, заинтересовавшись. День был по-летнему жарким, солнце палило немилосердно, а полуденные тени еще не выросли, и мальчик, должно быть, страдал от жажды.

\- И что ты сделал? - спросила Марго, ловко увернувшись от подгнившей свеклы, брошенной кем-то из горожан. Овощ треснул у самой щеки узника, оставив красный след на деревянном брусе.

\- Я? Мм, что-то плохое, но виноватым я себя не чувствую, - тот, кого Марго ошибочно приняла за подростка, поднял голову и оказался ее ровесником. Длинная челка падала парню на лоб, в каштановых волосах застряли кусочки капусты. Глаза были цвета темного июльского меда. Взгляд потерянный, встревоженный.

\- Вот как? - она ухмыльнулась, предвкушая содержательную беседу. - Я - Марго. А ты не местный, ведь так?

\- Квентин, - он кивнул головой, насколько позволяло его положение. - Я второй день в Камелоте.

\- И уже влез в неприятности, я впечатлена. Так что именно ты сделал?

\- Возможно... я, _возможно_ , обозвал кронпринца Камелота ослом, - смутившись, признался Квентин.

\- Ты _что_ сделал? 

Марго попыталась не рассмеяться, но быстро сдалась; разговор становился все более захватывающим, а она давно так не веселилась в компании кого-то, кто не Элиот.

\- Нет, в целом я с тобой согласна, но мне нужны подробности.

Квентин тяжело вздохнул. Марго отступила, чтобы уберечь плащ и платье от очередной порции полетевших в него гнилых овощей. Что-то подсказывало ей, что их встреча не случайна - не в значении романтической чуши про любовь с первого взгляда, конечно же, нет. Нечто похожее она, девятилетняя и напуганная новым большим городом, почувствовала, когда впервые встретила Элиота. "Мне нужно увидеть его снова."

\- Не знаю, все получилось очень быстро, - сказал Квентин. - Я увидел парня, он прикрывался круглым дубовым щитом, и его гоняли по двору как живую мишень для метания ножей. А несколько рыцарей всячески его оскорбляли, и...

\- И твое благородное сердце этого не вынесло, - саркастически закончила Марго. - Не продолжай, я знаю, что произошло. Тот парень был брюнетом и в ливрее с гербом Вогов?

\- Ну да, с алым драконом.

\- Его зовут Тодд, и сегодня был самый счастливый день в его жизни, я не шучу, - Марго закатила глаза. - В Камелоте есть традиция, что в последний день перед посвящением в рыцари новобранца нужно хорошенько извалять в грязи и напомнить ему о бренности жизни, чтобы научить смирению и другим добродетелям. Но ты этого, разумеется, не знал?

\- Странная традиция.

\- Очень глупо, это правда. Мужчины и их идиотские традиции, - она скривилась. - Так скучают по войне, что устраивают турниры и дерутся на них до печеночных колик. А когда турниры надоедают, придумывают себе проблемы на пустом месте. И все же, почему ты здесь оказался? Это непохоже на принца Элиота, он бы просто посмеялся над этим недоразумением.

\- Так и было. Но вот его рыцари сочли мои слова тяжелым оскорблением их кронпринца. И то, что с балкона всю сцену видел король, только все ухудшило.

\- Тогда у него не было выбора, - согласилась Марго. - Я могла бы походатайствовать за тебя, использовать связи при дворе.

Парень хотел покачать головой, но колодки не позволили.

\- Спасибо, это необязательно. Скоро у них, - он кивнул на толпу. - закончатся гнилые овощи и меня отпустят. Могло быть и хуже.

\- Тогда не буду им мешать, - ухмыльнулась Марго, отступая. - Еще увидимся, Квентин.

***

Незнакомка с дворцовой площади натолкнула его на очень рациональную мысль: могло быть и хуже, в разы хуже, если бы Пенни не добился его освобождения, если бы у короля было дурное настроение или принц оказался бы обидчивым бараном. Квентин уже провел ночь в темнице и повторять этот опыт не стремился. Когда его наконец отпустили, и он смог вернуться в комнату, выделенную ему придворным лекарем, последний обрушил на его голову шквал ругани и возмущения.

\- Что я говорил? Чтобы ты не высовывался! Чтобы ни у кого в Камелоте даже мысли не возникло, что в этом мальчишке есть что-то особенное! И что ты делаешь? В первый же день нарываешься на неприятности!

Квентину оставалось слушать и кивать в правильных местах. Взгляд его гулял по комнате, останавливаясь то на ароматных пучках засушеных трав, то на склянках с латинскими подписями в шкафах у стены, то на дым, клубящийся в маленьких колбочках на столе лекаря. Пахло здесь старым пергаментом, сальными свечами, полынью, лебедой и немного опасностью - если судить по пятнам на потолке, колбы часто взрывались.

\- Ты что, не понимаешь на какой риск я иду из-за тебя? Мою магию король прощает, потому что я ее не использую, но тебе такой милости не позволят.

\- Не используешь? Почему? - к своему стыду, Квентин понял, что забыл спросить его об этом при знакомстве. Пенни излучал уверенность взрослого, умудренного опытом человека, и казалось, что он может решить любую проблему одними знаниями и умениями, без колдовства. Если захочет, конечно.

\- Она заперта, для моего же блага, - внешне Пенни выглядел ровесником Квентина, но глаза выдавали его настоящий возраст; уставшие и серьезные. - Для тебя и таких как ты, магия может казаться даром, но для меня это было проклятием, непрекращающейся мигренью, гулом голосов, который никогда не затихал.

\- Ты читал мысли других людей? Я слышал о таком.

\- Ага, а еще моя магическая защита иногда слабеет, так что не думай слишком громко, - предупредил его Пенни.

\- Я постараюсь? А почему король так ненавидит магию?

Пенни бросил ему чистое полотенце и отошел к столу, заставленному пузырьками и книгами.

\- Люди боятся того, что не понимают. И он прав в том, что магию можно использовать во зло. Это другой, высший уровень власти, другой баланс сил в королевстве.

\- Звучит так, как будто ты его оправдываешь, - заметил Квентин из-под полотенца.

\- Конечно нет. Он сжигает людей, Квентин, невиновных даже в использовании магии, ты считаешь, я его поддерживаю?

\- Ты ему служишь, - заметил Квентин.

\- Как служил его отцу и буду служить его сыну, когда тот взойдет на престол. И я делаю это ради Камелота и его людей, не ради его правителей. Тебя может это удивить, но магия - настоящая, древняя магия, дитя Старой Религии - медленно умирает, и умрет вместе с последним живым драконом. Камелот же останется.

\- Драконом? Разве они не исчезли?

Отец рассказывал ему о драконах, когда Квентин был совсем маленьким. Существа из чистой магии, живущие дольше королевств, которых они приводили в ужас. Были среди них драконы коварные и жестокие, но были и мудрые, справедливые создания. Оружием, закаленным в их дыхании, совершали великие подвиги короли прошлого.  
Пенни глубоко вздохнул.

\- Двадцать лет назад, когда Тибериус открыл охоту на всех магических созданий, да, но один из них все еще жив. Поговаривают, он прямо здесь, в столице, но это только слухи. Только самые сильные магические адепты, а еще жрецы и жрицы Старой Религии могут чувствовать присутсвие драконов, даже слышать их.

Вот черт. В первую ночь в Камелоте Квентину показалось, что его звал чей-то глубокий рокочущий голос, звучащий прямо в его голове. Он списал это на переутомление и богатое воображение, но вчера в темнице это повторилось снова, ближе и громче.

\- И ты тоже слышишь его?

\- Боги милосердные, да сколько можно тупить, я же объяснил вчера, что наша с тобой магия - не одно и то же. Ты починил мне разбитый котел одним движением, а я все свои умения оттачивал годами, и именно поэтому ты должен скрывать свой дар, а не оскорблять наследных принцев направо и налево!

\- Я постараюсь этого больше не делать, - Квентин пожал плечами. - Я не специально.

\- Уж постарайся, - проворчал Пенни. - Не хочу обьяснять твоему отцу, что ты и недели не продержался в Камелоте. Иди вымойся и приступай к обязанностям. Отнесешь снадобье для голоса леди Хелен, она гостья короля, комнаты в западном крыле.

Проходя через дворцовую площадь, Квентин вспомнил, каким увидел это место в первый раз. Высокие стены в свежей белой краске, дверные проемы с резными колоннами. Балкон, огороженный тонкой резной оградой с широкими перилами для удобства кролевской семьи. Острые, крытые темной черепицей башенки. Церковь нового бога христиан, перестроенная из старого римского храма. Кругом кипела жизнь, слуги толпились у колодца, было многолюдно, как в базарный день. На площади в тот день сожгли человека - осужденного за колдовство преступника, как обьяснил горожанам король. Квентин успел подумать, что его отец ошибся, решив, что в Камелоте ему будет безопаснее, чем дома. Когда предсмертные крики колдуна стихли, из толпы выступила пожилая женщина, мать казненного. "В этой стране только одно зло," - сказала она королю Тибериусу, перед тем как исчезнуть в клубах черного дыма. - "и это не магия. Это твоя ненависть, твое невежество. Ты отнял у меня сына, и клянусь, очень скоро ты разделишь мое горе."

Покои леди Хелен он нашел почти сразу. Комнаты пустовали, и Квентин уже собирался поставить пузырек со снадобьем на стол и уйти, когда заметил необычную книгу. Он узнал переплет - такую же книгу дал ему Пенни в первый день своего наставничества, и она была полна заклинаний, большую часть которых Квентин не мог даже прочитать. Его магия всегда имела интуитивный, случайный характер. Исчезающие в ладони монеты, фокусы с картами, осколки глиняной посуды, срастающиеся сами собой под его руками. Эта магия была совсем другой: строгой и упорядоченной, почти темной. Он чувствовал исходящую от нее энергию кончиками пальцев, страницы были одновременно горячими и холодными на ощупь.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Он обернулся. Знатная дама в лиловом платье смерила его презрительным взглядом и быстро прошла вглубь комнаты, с силой вырвала книгу у него из рук.

\- Я от лекаря Адиёди, он просил передать вам снадобье, миледи.

\- Рыться в моих вещах тебя тоже лекарь просил? - выплюнула леди Хелен. - Или это личная инициатива?

В этот раз Квентин решил не испытывать судьбу; одного эпизода с колодками хватило с головой. Он извинился и вышел из ее покоев, пытаясь понять, что именно в этой книге и этой женщине показалось ему странным.

Во дворе он снова наткнулся на рыцарей кронпринца. 

\- Квентин! - из-за плотного ряда красных плащей показалось горчичного цвета платье и темная копна волос. Марго, горожанка с дворцовой площади. - Я же говорила, что мы еще увидимся.

\- Ты знаешь его? - один из рыцарей, плечистый коренастый блондин, имени которого Квентин не знал, обернулся к девушке, и от тона его голоса ничего хорошего ожидать не приходилось.

\- Представь себе, Майк, знаю, - Марго закатила глаза. - А тебе если заняться нечем - иди и поторопи Элиота, иначе солнце сядет раньше, чем он сочтет свой наряд достойным верховой прогулки и появится сам.

Рыцарь проигнорировал ее слова.

\- Как тебе понравились наши темницы? Квенни, или как там тебя.

\- Не помню, чтобы мы переходили на ты, - пробормотал Квентин, отворачиваясь.

\- Ты оскорбил моего сюзерена, думаю, это вполне считается.

\- Ах да, припоминаю, что назвал его ослом, но не знал, что он венценосный.

Марго хмыкнула, но Майк ее веселости не разделял.

\- Ты ответишь за свои слова, - он покачал головой, отступая и обнажая меч. - Ты ищешь драки? Или верной смерти? Предупреждаю, меня учили убивать с рождения.

\- А как долго тебя учили быть идиотом?

Марго смотрела на них обоих с нечитаемым выражением лица, но из праздного интереса не вмешивалась.

\- Ты не можешь так со мной говорить! - Майк выглядел в большей степени удивленным, чем обиженным.

\- Извините, как долго вас учили быть идиотом, _милорд?_

Квентин успел подумать, что теперь так легко, как в прошлый раз, он не отделается, но, когда рыцарь кинулся вперед, до них донесся звонкий, как пощечина, приказ.

\- Стой, отпусти его, - по ступеням спускался сам Элиот Вог, наследный принц Камелота. Заходящее солнце играло на вышивке его одежды, подсвечивало бледный высокий лоб и ямочку на подбородке. Он подошел и подал руку Марго, глядя на Квентина в упор. - Ты, может быть, и идиот, но храбрый. В тебе что-то есть, Квентин. Что-то, чего я не могу понять. Нам стоит это прекратить.

\- Никаких возражений с моей стороны, милорд, - Квентин бросил на Майка торжествующий взгляд, развернулся на пятках и ушел, намеренно не спросив разрешения.

Остаток дня он провел, бегая по поручениям Пенни, с каждым разом все более сложным и странным. Последним заданием было поймать черных лягушек в пруду за стенами Камелота. Он же просто издевался? В отместку за инцидент с кронпринцем? Вымокший до нитки и раздраженный, Квентин рухнул в кровать, намереваясь остаться там до следующей весны, когда снова услышал тот самый голос. Сильный и раскатистый, он шел откуда-то из-под земли, звал его по имени. "Ну уж нет. Достаточно." 

Квентин выбрался из постели и натянул первую попавшуюся сухую одежду. Голос привел его в темницы, и Квентин отвлек стражников простым магическим фокусом, проскочил в длинный темный коридор, затем спустился по еще более темной винтовой лестнице. Свечей он взять не додумался, но от падения его спасло маленькое заклинание светящейся сферы, одно из первых, найденных им в книге Пенни.  
Лестница привела в пещеру, уходящую вниз. Факелов не было, но, тем не менее, он видел все очень четко. Среди темного гранита встречались и другие камни - матовые, белые и бледно-голубые, с мягким свечением. Из-за них стены напоминали звездную ночь, но долго любоваться Квентину не пришлось: снизу зашумели железные крылья, поднялся ветер, и он увидел, как огромный дракон взлетел к потолку пещеры и опустился на каменный выступ, и его длинная, полная острых клыков морда оказалась всего в десяти футах от Квентина. Вслед за ним тащилась тяжелая железная цепь, в кольца которой были втоплены те самые матовые камни, как в стенах пещеры.  
Дракон выдохнул горячий воздух через ноздри, едва не ошпарив волшебника. 

\- Наконец-то мы встретились, Квентин. Как ты мал, и такая великая судьба, - произнесло существо. Его бронзовая чешуя блестела в свете пещеры, глаза горели ярко-желтым. Почему-то слышать критику своего роста от дракона было особенно обидно.

\- Почему ты звал меня? Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

\- Элиот станет однажды королем Альбиона, - продолжал дракон, проигнорировав его вопросы. - Ему будут угрожать друзья и враги. Без тебя Элиот не преуспеет, без тебя не будет Альбиона. Никто не выбирает судьбу, Квентин.

"Сомнительное утверждение." 

\- Элиот? Мы об одном Элиоте говорим? Потому что в нем я великого короля как-то не вижу.

\- Твой дар, Квентин, был дан с определенной целью. Не пытайся изменить свою судьбу.

\- Тогда объясни, что я должен делать? Мне нужно знать больше!

Вместо ответа Дракон камнем рухнул вглубь пещеры, мощный поток воздуха едва не сбил Квентина с ног. 

\- Спасибо, так гораздо понятнее! - крикнул вслед волшебник. Отлично, просто замечательно. Очень взрослое поведение, особенно для древнего дракона.

***

Утром Квентину удалось ускользнуть, пока Пенни еще не проснулся. Пользуясь временной свободой, он отправился в библиотеку. В книге Пенни не было ни слова о судьбе или предсказаниях, только сотни сложных бытовых заклинаний, которым ему предстояло научиться. Квентину нужны были ответы. Он взял три тяжелых тома о лекарственных растениях для отвода глаз и отправился бродить между книжных полок в поисках чего-нибудь действительно полезного. Пенни объяснил ему, что, после запрета магии, все книги с заклинаниями и другим, опасным для королевской власти содержанием, должны были сжечь по приказу короля, но вместо этого спрятали в запретной секции, куда нельзя было попасть, не зная, где искать. Даже старый, верный Тибериусу библиотекарь не подозревал об этих книгах, двадцать лет лежавших у него под носом. Квентин нашел рычажок, и в стене открылась потайная дверь. Комната, куда он попал, была маленькой, но светлой. Ранее она служила оружейной - на стенах сохранились выцветшие следы там, где когда-то висели мечи и щиты.

Вот черт. Он был не один. На широком подоконнике сидела девушка.

\- Кто ты и что ты тут делаешь? - увидев Квентина, она спрятала книгу, которую читала до его прихода, и вскочила на ноги. - Отвечай мне!

Закрытое синее платье и темные круги под глазами прибавляли ей возраста, а заплетенные в косу светлые волосы средней длины придавали сходство с простой горожанкой, но девушка была, без сомнений, из благородных. 

\- Я... я лишь хотел найти место почитать, здесь такой хороший дневной свет, - соврал Квентин.

\- Кто ты? - повторила блондинка требовательным тоном.

\- Квентин. Ученик лекаря Адиёди. Я не хотел помешать, миледи...?

\- Элис. Элис Куинн, воспитанница короля. Ты недавно во дворце?

\- Да, миледи. 

\- Ты прав, здесь хорошее место для чтения, очень тихо и светло большую часть дня, - Элис поджала губы, разговор причинял ей видимый дискомфорт. От Квентина не укрылось, как девушка медленно прикрыла переплет своей книги подолом платья, глядя при этом в другую сторону. - Я прихожу сюда, чтобы почитать... легенды. Да, о рыцарях и подвигах, которые они совершили. Или часослов. Или... жития святых. А ты с чем пришел?

"Ну да, ведь в запретную секцию, полную книг о магии, приходят только затем, чтобы почитать жития святых."

Квентин показал ей взятые в библиотеке травники.

\- Уильям Адиёди просил найти кое-что. Я могу уйти, если миледи этого желает.

Элис огляделась, словно ожидая, что из стены появятся шпионы Тибериуса. 

\- Останься. Ты не помешаешь, если не будешь читать вслух.

Квентин сел на скамейку под окном и открыл самую толстую из принесенных книг. _"Омела белая, применяется в виде настоек и отваров при болях в животе, истерии, женских болезнях, головокружениях. Медуница темная - полезна при желудочных заболеваниях."_ Было сложно сконцентрироваться на чтении из-за взаимной лжи и напряжения в воздухе, но Квентину нравилось рассматривать детальные и точные рисунки растений. _"Гусиная лапка или лапчатка гусиная: с лечебной целью используются трава, плоды и свежий сок растения. Отвар из плодов помогает при женских болях. Отвар из травы лапчатки применяют при судорогах, спазмах и болях в животе."_

Элис к своей книге не вернулась, что только подтвердило подозрения Квентина. "Жития святых, ну как же."

\- Ты когда-нибудь встречал историю о рыцаре или искателе приключений, которая бы не заканчивалась свадьбой с его дамой сердца? - вдруг спросила девушка. Она смотрела в окно, где во дворе тренировалась дружина кронпринца, и говорила тихо, как будто сама с собой.

\- Только те, где в конце рыцарь благородно погибал, ради своего сюзерена или защищая слабых. Для общего блага, одним словом.

\- Это странно, не считаешь? Сама концепция смерти, как чего-то хорошего или полезного. И то, что героям никогда не дают выбора, то, что концовка их историй всегда должна быть _удобной_ , понимаешь? Простые сюжеты, простые финалы. Я считаю это странным.

Квентин не знал, что ответить. Ему казалось, что они говорят уже не про книги.  
Элис продолжала:

\- Как будто история этого рыцаря станет хуже, если закончится не по-правилам. Как будто слушатели останутся недовольны, если в конце, победив злодея, он соберет вещи в мешок и уедет в неизвестность. И тогда, вместо финальной точки, у его истории на самом деле не будет конца. Целый мир вместо брачного ложа или могилы.

\- Я бы хотел послушать такую историю, - признался Квентин.

Они помолчали, а затем Элис отвернулась от окна и встала, скрывая книгу за спиной.

\- Мне пора идти. Увидимся на пиру, Квентин.

Когда ее шаги стихли, волшебник вернулся к травнику. _"Мак снотворный. Болеутоляющее, успокаивающее и снотворное средство. Маковое молоко - это растертые семена мака, разведенные с водой. Сухие лепестки маковых цветков, растертые в порошок и отваренные на молоке или на меду, помогают от бессонницы, при умственном переутомлении."_ Так, стоп, заклинание. Он же пришел сюда за разгадкой. Судьба и предназначение, а еще странная книга в покоях гостьи Тибериуса: день обещал быть долгим.

***

На пир его, разумеется, не пригласили, но одним из преимуществ службы у Пенни было то, что самого лекаря при дворе уважали, а король Тибериус всегда держал его неподалеку, опасаясь яда в собственном кубке. Квентину нужно было попасть туда хотя бы затем, чтобы приглядывать за леди Хелен; интуиция подсказывала ему не пускать дело на самотек.  
В пиршественном зале Квентин быстро нашел Марго: она оставляла за собой шлейф из восхищенных взглядов и улыбок. Одежда выдавала ее происхождение, но тон голоса, манеры и сбивающее с толку опасное очарование заставляли в нем усомниться. Платье цвета шафрана и ярко-красная накидка, перекликаясь с геральдическими цветами Вогов и золотым шитьем на королевском наряде, усиливали впечатление.

\- Идем, Квентин, ты еще не пробовал последнее изобретение Элиота, и это срочно нужно исправить.

\- Изобретение? - Квентин заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Майка и решил довериться судьбе. Марго подхватила его под руку и увела к столам, попутно объясняя, какой интересный вкус приобретает медовуха, если покрошить туда свежую перечную мяту.

Квентин огляделся: Пенни стоял у окна и разглядывал гостей, празднично одетый Элиот скучал за королевским столом, по правую руку от Тибериуса. Еще одно место пустовало.

\- Леди Элис! - объявил распорядитель, и двери распахнулись, впуская королевскую воспитанницу.

Квентин едва узнал ее. Утром в библиотеке он видел совсем другую девушку, доброжелательную, но сдержанную, как холодная весна. Сейчас на ней было открытое облегающее платье из алого шелка и дорогие украшения, светлые волосы уложены крупными локонами. Свечи придавали ее волосам золотое сияние, и на светлой коже плясали розовые отблески, но во всей ее позе, вежливой улыбке и взгляде чувствовалось напряжение. Квентин узнал бы этот взгляд из тысячи - взгляд человека, который не хотел находиться в людном месте, но не мог уйти.

\- Не пялься, мы здесь на работе! - шикнул на него появившийся из ниоткуда Пенни.

\- Я не пялился!

\- Ну конечно нет, - лекарь закатил глаза.

\- Красивое платье, правда? Некоторым на роду написано быть королевами, - Марго повертела кубок в руках, кивая в сторону Элис. - И знаешь, Квентин, в этом что-то есть. 

\- А еще у нее, как и у Элиота, есть обязательства перед Камелотом и династией, - заметил Пенни. Медовухи он не пил, что сказывалось на его настроении. - Ни у кого из вас таких обязательств нет, радуйтесь хотя бы этому.

\- Ну нет, я бы стала отличной королевой, - возмутилась Марго. - Не обязательно в Камелоте, да где угодно! Где-то, где есть море и никогда нет зимы. Я бы вела своих солдат в атаку, приняла бы на службу сильных магов, друидов, кентавров. Морские разбойники дрожали бы от одного моего имени, лесные тоже.

Пенни в ответ закатил глаза, но Квентин, не понимая до конца почему, сразу же ей поверил. 

\- Выходит, не все в Камелоте ненавидят магию?

Пенни громко шикнул на него, и в тот же момент со своего места поднялся король Тибериус. Скуластое лицо монарха покрывали морщины. Он был почти полностью седым, но хорошо сложенным для своих лет.  
Квентин успел трижды себя обругать, думая, что король каким-то образом услышал его слова, но Тибериус только лишь объявил о появлении на пиру своей почетной гостьи, леди Хелен.

\- Чтобы доказать свою благодарность за приглашение в ваш гостеприимный город, я исполню старую балладу, воспевающую свободу от тирании и любовь к родным местам, - сказала она, проходя между столами к месту, где сидела королевская семья. 

Люди расступились, пропуская ее. Марго ушла подразнить рыцарей Элиота, Пенни и Квентин отступили к стене.  
Все произошло очень быстро. Красивый, хорошо поставленный голос леди Хелен разлился по залу как нечто осязаемое, густая прозрачная смола. Слов Квентин не узнавал, язык был древним, но мелодия - знакомая. "Вересковый мед."* Большое кельтское "пошел ты" лично Тибериусу и всем захватчикам: англосаксам и даже бриттам - наследникам римлян. Интересный выбор для королевского пира.

_Из вереска напиток забыт давным-давно  
А был он слаще меда, хмелее чем вино..._

Квентину захотелось спать, и это удивило его. В Камелоте его разум еще не бунтовал, напротив, большую часть времени он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем дома.  
За королевским столом и без того скучающий Элиот зевнул так, что едва не вывихнул челюсть. Элис клевала носом над своей тарелкой.

Леди Хелен закончила куплет, и гости зааплодировали ей, но их хлопки становились все тише и тише, пока вовсе не умолкли. В зале стало темнее, а женщина продолжила петь. Квентин дернул Пенни за рукав и знаком показал закрыть уши руками. Они спрятались за столом, но никто из гостей не двигался, никто их даже не заметил. Странное оцепенение окутало пиршественный зал. Погасли свечи и факелы, паутина заплела столы и сидящих за ними гостей.  
Квентин встретился взглядом с Пенни, тот вопросительно поднял брови. Что им делать? Ноль идей. Они не слышали песни, только чувствовали дрожащий от пропитывающей его магии воздух. Выглянув из-под локтя одного из спящих гостей, Квентин увидел, что леди Хелен перестала петь. Он убрал руки.

\- ...и я обещала тебе, Тибериус, обещала, что ты разделишь мое горе, - женщина отступила на шаг назад и подняла руки. Чары упали с нее, как змеиная кожа, и перед королем оказалась старая ведьма с дворцовой площади.

\- Что нам делать? - быстрым шепотом спросил Квентин. - Она хочет убить короля?

\- Остановить ее, что за вопросы! - возмущенно прошипел Пенни. 

\- Ты и останови, ты опытнее!

\- Я не могу творить магию, придурок!

Квентин испугался, как бы их перепалку не услышала ведьма, но ее внимание было целиком на Тибериусе. Король не шевелился, но его глаза были открыты. Он находился в сознании и боролся с действием чар, но не мог пошевелить ни пальцем. Элиот спал на соседнем кресле, запрокинув голову назад. Элис лежала головой на сложенных руках, вино из пролитого ею кубка стекало по скатерти и капало на пол. Паутина оплетала ее волосы и цеплялась за платье.

\- Теперь я могла бы просто убить тебя и освободить королевство от твоей тирании. Я бы так и сделала, если бы любила Камелот или пеклась о судьбах его жителей, - ведьма невесело усмехнулась и достала из рукава кинжал. - Но я хочу только мести.

Она повернулась к наследному принцу, и вот тут Квентин понял, что пора действовать.  
Двигать предметы силой разума не было его сильной стороной; чаще всего Квентину казалось, что сильных сторон у него попросту нет, но ситуация не оставляла выбора. Он представил, как тяжелая двухярусная люстра падает вниз, прямо на ведьму, и направил всю силу на нее. Люстра задрожала, с потолка посыпалась краска.

\- Я отниму твоего сына, так же, как ты отнял моего, - сказала старуха Тибериусу, делая шаг вперед, но в этот момент последние крепления со скрежетом поддались силе Квентина, и тяжелый железный каркас рухнул вниз, придавив собой ведьму.

Падая, она издала нечеловеческий крик, разом пробудивший спящих гостей. Пенни выбрался из укрытия и занял место подле короля. "Я служу Камелоту, а не его правителям," - ну конечно, как же. Квентину не было стыдно за свои сомнения: Тибериус не производил впечатления мудрого и милосердного монарха, а вот гибели Элиота волшебник не допустил бы.

\- Уильям, что это было? - требовательно спросил король. 

Сбоку от него Элис брезгливо отряхивала паутину с волос, а Элиот тер глаза руками, оба растерянные, но целые.

\- Темное колдовство, милорд, - ответил Пенни. - Она создала заклинание в форме песни и погрузила ваших гостей в сон. Все уже кончено.

Как бы ни так. Квентин увидел, как ведьма, еще живая, приподнимается на локтях и хватает выпаший из рук кинжал. Почему никто этого не видит? Почему никто ничего не делает? Движение -  
Мысль о том, чтобы остановить оружие магией, промелькнула и исчезла. Квентин бросился вперед и дернул Элиота на себя, так сильно, что его элегантный камзол разошелся на плече. Кронпринц оказался на полу, а в спинку его кресла с глухим звуком вонзился кинжал. 

\- Хочу придумать остроумную шутку, подходящую ситуации, - спокойным голосом сказал Элиот, приподнимаясь на локтях, - но почему-то в голову ничего не идет. Камзол жалко.

К ведьме бросились очнувшиеся рыцари, но та была уже мертва. В зале поднялся хаос, звуки и голоса сливались в однородный гул, как рой встревоженных шмелей.

\- Ты спас жизнь моему наследнику. Я должен заплатить этот долг, - сказал Тибериус, поднимаясь с места, - Не скромничай, - добавил он, видя неуверенность Квентина, - Ты будешь вознаграждён.

\- Честно говоря, вы не должны, милорд.

\- Нет, должен. Это заслуживает награды. Знаю! Ты вознаграждаешься назначением в штат королевской прислуги, - неожиданно сказал Тибериус. - Ты будешь слугой кронпринца.

\- Отец?! - недовольно воскликнул Элиот.

Улыбка Квентина погасла, как только до него дошёл смысл фразы короля. Зал аплодировал, но Квентин всеобщего ликования не разделял. Элиот, судя по виду, тоже. Камзол ему жалко, черт возьми. А поблагодарить за спасение своей жизни - это, конечно, не судьба.

Когда все немного успокоились, гости стали расходиться. Праздничного настроения не было ни у кого. Элиот проводил Элис в ее покои, а Марго нашла Квентина в толпе и вручила ему еще одну порцию медовухи.

\- Поздравляю с повышением, Квентин Колдуотер.

\- Ты знаешь мою фамилию? - слабо удивился волшебник. Магия и общение с людьми истощили его, и нельзя было определить, что повлияло сильнее.

\- Пенни проговорился. Ты сегодня совершил хороший поступок, так что последуй совету тетушки Марго: прими поздравления, выпей и перестань кукситься хоть на немного.

\- Я попробую, - пообещал Квентин.

\- Кстати, а как люстра на нее упала? Это была магия?

\- Да, это был Пенни, - закивал Квентин. - Кто же еще? Я имею в виду, магия запрещена, это всем известно, но когда она спасает жизнь кронпринцу, можно ведь сделать исключение?

\- Да, но не забывай, что магия же подвергла его опасности.

На это ответить было нечего. Квентин неловко попрощался с Марго и вернулся к себе. Пенни тоже не заставил себя долго ждать.

\- Ну наконец-то ты нашел себе работу! - с порога заявил лекарь, ухмыляясь.

\- Куда делся твой цинично-утомленный образ? Обменял на королевскую благосклонность? - парировал Квентин.

\- Не дерзи мне, Колдуотер, я в пять раз тебя старше и в пятьдесят - умнее. Но сегодня ты был молодцом, этого не отнять.

\- Раз ты такой умный, обьясни, что имел в виду Дракон, когда сказал... - Квентин замялся.

\- Ты виделся с Фоггом? В подземелье?

\- Ну да, я слышал голос, который звал меня по имени, а потом нашел Дракона. Он сказал, что Элиот станет великим королем, приведет Камелот к процветанию, и что помогать ему в этом - моя судьба.

Пенни нахмурился. 

\- У драконов самый сильный дар предсказания из всех магических существ. Обычно все, что они говорят - правда. 

Квентин вздохнул, знаком обрывая разговор. Он устал за один вечер так, как не уставал за неделю. Но едва он успел согреть себе воды магией, как его заслуженный отдых омрачил чей-то голос из коридора:

\- Квентин, принц Элиот хочет, чтобы вы сейчас же пришли!

\- Твоя судьба зовёт. Узнай, что ему нужно, - с нечитаемым выражением лица сказал Пенни, кивнув на дверь. Квентин еще раз глубоко вздохнул.

***

О нет. О нет, нет, нет, нет. Нет. Ну конечно же, ничто хорошее в его жизни не могло длиться вечно. Ну конечно же - ему суждено было снова все испортить. Нет, Квентин был уверен в том, что видел. У него даже было доказательство - отрубленая змеиная голова, но какое это имеет значение, если Элиот теперь его ненавидит?

Но обо всем по порядку: Тибериус устроил рыцарский турнир. Квентин мог быть подвержен предубеждениям, но ему начинало казаться, что все несчастья в Камелоте начинаются с Тибериуса.  
Среди принявших участие в турнире рыцарей был сэр Себастиан, иноземец с тремя темно-зелеными змеями на гербе. Он побеждал одного соперника за другим и быстро сыскал славу среди придворных. Сам Тибериус похвалил его доблесть и отвагу, сказав: _"Только в битве раскрывается истинная суть рыцаря - воин он или же трус."_ Вдохновляюще, даже слишком. Когда король произнес эту фразу утром второго дня турнира, Квентин изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться, потому что в это же время Марго смотрела ему в глаза и делала вид, что ее тошнит. Реакцию Элиота он увидеть не успел, но Квентину и без того было известно, что турниры в большей степени заставляют кронпринца нервничать, нежели развлекают. Он услышал это случайно, в разговоре Марго и Элиота в ночь перед первым днем турнира, и не удивился. С таким давлением со стороны короля, сложно было наслаждаться происходящим. Тибериус присутствовал на каждом поединке сына, и все его поведение и взгляды говорили: "Не вздумай меня опозорить. Не вздумай опозорить корону."  
В первый день турнира Элиот выиграл все свои поединки. Во второй день турнира одного из побежденных противников Себастьяна разбил паралич, и Пенни, обследовав его, предположил яд. А потом были ожившие змеи в оружейной...

Квентин с силой выдохнул воздух из лёгких и встал с подоконника. Вечно прятаться было невозможно. Да, он подвел Элиота и разозлил короля, да, его трижды проклятый день мог бы быть хоть чуточку лучше, но у него оставались нерешенные проблемы. Сэр Себастиан не собирался отказываться от поединка с Элиотом. Можно было украсть его щит, но предупредительный рыцарь забрал его из оружейной и запер на замок в своих покоях. Можно было попробовать отговорить Элиота от поединка, но после того, как король обвинил сына в трусости перед всем двором, совета Квентина он бы точно не послушал. Марго могла уговорить его отказаться; здесь присутствие Квентина бы только помешало, поэтому он пошел к Дракону.

\- Судьба снова привела тебя ко мне, юный волшебник, - подозрительно бодро заявил Фогг, увидев его. Хорошее расположение духа появлялось у Дракона редко. Квентину хотелось надеяться, что это сподвигнет его отвечать на вопросы развернуто и понятно, но надежда была тщетной.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - с порога заявил Квентин. - Я видел, как один из участников турнира, сэр Себастиан, использовал магию, чтобы победить. Невинный человек поплатился жизнью, а принц Элиот поверил мне и обвинил рыцаря в присутствии всего двора. Мы не смогли доказать факт колдовства, и теперь он наверняка меня ненавидит. Завтра его поединок с сэром Себастианом, и я никак не могу этому помешать.

\- Половина целого не может ненавидеть другую половину, - невозмутимо ответил Фогг. - Жизнь Элиота в опасности, и ты единственный можешь его спасти. 

\- Как мне это сделать?

\- Заставь их увидеть истинную суть вещей, юный маг.

Будь дракон человеком, он бы непременно пожал плечами, говоря это. 

\- Как мне это сделать? - повторил Квентин, чувствуя себя совершеннейшим болваном. 

С другой стороны, он сюда не загадки разгадывать приходил. Весь план "спасай Элиота от всего, что может ему навредить и возведи его на престол" был и так достаточно сложным. Нет, кронпринц не был ни жестоким, ни глупцом; напротив, они достаточно быстро пришли к взаимопониманию, да и Марго по какой-то необьяснимой причине считала Квентина человеком, достойным доверия. И вот теперь он разрушил все это собственными руками.

Дракон не ответил. Свет кристалов отразился от его блестящей чешуи, заскрежетала железная цепь, и Фогг рухнул вниз, в глубокие недра пещеры, дна которой Квентин никогда не видел и вовсе не стремился увидеть.  
"Ну вот и поговорили."

***

Когда он зашел в покои принца, Марго лежала головой на груди Элиота и что-то тихо ему говорила. За недолгие дни их знакомства, волшебник усвоил, что если ему нужно было найти Элиота, стоило в первую очередь искать Марго, и наоборот. Когда Марго и Элиот проводили время вместе - а это почти всегда, кроме тренировок Элиота и его обедов с королем, да еще тех редких минут, которые Марго проводила у Элис Куинн, у которой служила - Квентин чувствовал себя лишним.

Саму Элис он почти не видел. Девушку часто можно было встретить в запретной секции библиотеки, "оружейной", как окрестил ее про себя волшебник, но теперь она читала только то, что могла открыто ему показать. Баллады. Сонеты. Сказания об отважных королях-завоевателях и да, жития святых, будь они неладны. Ей отчаянно не хватало друга - Квентин чувствовал это по тону их редких разговоров, когда Элис цеплялась за любую возможность обсудить то, что ей действительно важно. Иногда он думал, что мог бы стать для нее таким же другом, каким был для Марго Элиот. Исключая, разумеется, курение засушенных трав из запасов Пенни и сон в одной кровати - вольность, которую кронпринц и Марго позволяли себе так часто, что в какой-то момент она перестала быть вольностью и стала привычным порядком вещей.  
Квентину казалось, в его сердце есть место для такой дружбы, и казалось, что когда-то давно он ее знал. У него было ощущение сродни тому, когда в незнакомом городе все выглядит таким знакомым, словно ты жил здесь всю жизнь. Именно так он чувствовал себя, когда впервые приехал в Камелот, когда получил место при дворе, когда попал в "оружейную".

\- Квентин, проходи, чего ты у порога жмешься? - Марго подняла голову и махнула ему рукой.

Вопрос вернул его в жестокую реальность, и Квентин вопросительно посмотрел на Элиота, ожидая худшего. Конечно, он просто слишком вежливый, чтобы кричать на него в присутствии Марго. Или не кричать - просто выставить из своих покоев и приказать убраться из Камелота к утру. Или посадить под стражу, к удовольствию Тибериуса и сэра Себастиана.

Элиот приподнялся на локте и перехватил его взгляд. На лбу у кронпринца лежал кусок мокрой ткани, волосы на висках липли к лицу. По словам Марго, мигрени случались чаще и сильнее, чем раньше, и Квентина каждый раз мучило осознание собственной беспомощности: он не мог использовать магию, чтобы облегчить его боль, а Пенни, в свою очередь, не хотел снимать свою магическую защиту, чтобы не слышать мысли других людей и не сойти от этого с ума.

\- Квентин, ты в порядке?

\- Я? Милорд спрашивает в порядке ли _я_?

\- Да, ты как-то бледен. А что в этом такого удивительного?

\- Я думал... Думал, милорд не захочет меня видеть, после того, что случилось в тронном зале, - честно признался Квентин.

\- Нонсенс, - Элиот откинулся обратно на подушку и перевернул повязку холодной стороной к себе. - Ты, каким-то непонятным мне образом, попал в очень короткий список людей, которых я могу выносить.

Вот так просто? Квентин успел вообразить себе невесть что, жгучую ненависть до гробовой доски и позорное изгнание из Камелота, а Элиот даже не злится?

\- Но Его Величество сказали...

\- Его Величеству не нужна причина, чтобы обвинить меня во всех смертных грехах, - беззаботно ответил Элиот. - Ты просто дал ему еще один повод. И то, что твоего свидетеля убили именно тогда, когда он хотел рассказать о поединке с сэром Себастианом... Это только доказывает, что дело сложнее, чем король пытался нас убедить.

\- Конечно же дело нечисто, Эл, ты еще сомневаешься? - в голосе Марго чувствовалось раздражение, но под ним прятались сомнения и страх.

\- Я верю Квентину, Бэмби. Да мне и самому не хочется биться с Себастианом, он весьма привлекательный. И эта легкая седина ему очень идет, понимаешь о чем я?

\- Эл, милый, мы говорим о колдуне, который завтра попытается тебя убить!

\- Что такое жизнь без толики риска? - Элиот прикрыл глаза, скривил рот в невеселой усмешке. Марго и Квентин выразительно переглянулись. Такое настроение иногда находило на него; нечасто и никогда - с последствиями, но Квентину были слишком хорошо знакомы эти признаки, короткие фразы, распознав которые, можно было предвидеть моменты дурного настроения и апатии, которые кронпринц ловко маскировал под утреннее похмелье.

\- Придумала, мальчики, - вдруг сказала Марго, садясь прямо. - Я убью этого мудака первой.

\- Стой, _что_ ты сделаешь? 

\- Элиот, ну подумай сам. У вас не получилось открыть его истинную сущность с помощью королевского правосудия, что показательно, потому что там не было меня. А драться с заклинателем змей я тебя тоже не пущу. Сейчас отличный момент, сам подумай, он может не открыть дверь королевским стражникам или слуге принца, но он уж точно не откажется провести ночь с красивой девушкой, - Марго мрачно улыбнулась и от этой улыбки по спине Квентина пробежал холодок, - даже если окажется, что эта ночь будет последней.

\- Тибериус не вынесет, если гостя убьют под его крышей, - заметил Элиот. - Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, честно говоря, но скандал бросит тень на весь Камелот.

\- Если сэр Себастиан не увидит рассвет, вас станут подозревать в первую очередь, милорд. Может быть, есть другая возможность избежать поединка.

\- Мы с Марго спорили об этом последние полчаса, Квентин. Тибериус никогда этого не позволит, тут легче сразу упасть на меч, чем попытаться что-нибудь ему обьяснить. Милосердие для него сродни поражению, слабости, от которой нужно избавляться, что уж говорить о страхе или здравом смысле.

\- Элиот, не пытайся списать свою тупость на доблесть и героизм, - Марго щелкнула кронпринца по носу и повернулась к Квентину. - Это его скрытое желание смерти, не дай себя одурачить.

\- Бэмби, ты считаешь, я хочу этого поединка?

Квентин перестал слушать: Марго и Элиот находили новые аргументы и обговаривали старые, продолжая ходить по кругу в своей дисскуссии, а в голове у него крутилась одна сказанная Марго фраза. "Открыть его истинную сущность. Открыть его истинную сущность." А что если...?

\- Мне нужно... если я на сегодня свободен, могу я идти?

В ответ Элиот кивнул на середине фразы, не до конца осознавая, о чем спрашивал Квентин.

В оружейной было пусто, Элис, дожно быть, давно вернулась в свои покои. Квентин вспомнил про одно заклинание, которое в свое время счел слишком сложным, чтобы попробовать. Заклинание, "показывающее истинную природу вещей".

***

Рассвет встретил его за книгой. Заклинание было подходящим, но совершенно невыполнимым. Чем больше он пробовал, чем сильнее нервничал, время уходило, и шансы остановить поединок таяли вместе с рассветными сумерками. К черту предназначение и блестящее будущее Альбиона - после бессонной ночи только страх за жизнь Элиота - не кронпринца - _Элиота_ , не давал ему заснуть. Шесть слов на латыни и не самая сложная фигура, сложенная пальцами, отделяли его от триумфа, но что-то было не так, заклинание не работало. Квентин был в шаге от отчаяния: магия, единственное, что отличало его от других и делало особенным и даже стоящим чего-то, предала его именно сейчас.

Он не знал, сколько еще времени прошло, но в одну из попыток, когда Квентин нашел в себе силы хоть немного успокоиться, колдовство сработало. Вот так просто - без скрытых ингредиентов или подсказок невидимыми чернилами, а лишь потому, что буря его разума утихла настолько, что стало видно берег.

Квентин выбежал из замка и кинулся к ристалищу, но сражение уже началось. Элиот отступал назад, отбивая каждый удар. Он был быстрее своего противника, но этого было недостаточно. Вместо меча, с которым он тренировался ежедневно и к которому привык, Тибериус вручил ему свой, королевский, с рубинами на рукояти в виде раскрытой драконьей пасти. Король смотрел на их сражение, впиваясь пальцами в поручни кресла. На арене сэр Себастиан шагнул вперед, вложив всю силу удара в тяжелый двуручный меч, но Элиот отбил удар в сторону, на краткий миг потеряв равновесие. Его противник воспользовался этим, и обрушил свой меч на локоть правой руки кронпринца. Защищавший сустав тонкий эмалированный металл треснул, Элиот охнул, с усилием поднимая оружие.

\- Принц ранен! - закричали с трибун.

Квентин проталкивался в толпе любопытных горожан, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не распугать всю публику сбивающими с ног магическими снарядами. Колдовать в толпе он не мог, но время уходило. По руке Элиота стекали струйки крови. Сэр Себастиан атаковал рубящим ударом, но кронпринц снова отступил. Квентин пробился к заграждению и быстро сотворил заклинание, голос его потонул в криках зрителей.

Из щита сэра Себастиана в тот же миг выросли две змеиные головы. Гладкие, с темно-зеленой чешуей на спинке и кремовым брюшком, они зашипели на Элиота, и тот отскочил еще дальше, к трибуне.

\- Сражайся, черт тебя побери! Остановись и прими бой! - крикнул ему Тибериус, и только потом увидел змей.

В толпе закричали, поднялся такой шум, что Квентин не слышал собственных мыслей. Сэр Себастиан черыхался и пытался магией загнать змей обратно, но ничего не выходило. К нему бежали рыцари Элиота и королевская стража. Квентин с трудом заставил себя уйти с трибун и смешаться с толпой. Раной Элиота займется Пенни, а вот ему, после разоблачения колдуна, показываться на турнире не следовало.

Когда час спустя он вернулся в покои кронпринца, на него налетела Марго, переполненная нервной энергией, готовая действовать, кричать, сражаться. 

\- Черт, Колдуотер, где тебя носило? 

Сначала он подумал, что девушка злится, но та внезапно обняла его.

\- Как он? - спросил Квентин в ее ароматные волосы. - Я надеялся, ты отговоришь его от поединка. Я был в библиотеке, искал, как убить змею, а потом готовил противоядие у Пенни.

\- Уже лучше. Пенни наложил повязку, но кровь только что остановилась. Я думала, что умру прямо там на трибунах, Квентин, честное слово.

Он быстро оглядел комнату. Кронпринц лежал на кровати, бледный, в полузабытьи, а над ним хлопотал Пенни. Рана была не смертельная, и самое опасное уже миновало, но от вида окровавленных полотенец на полу Квентин почувствовал тошноту.

\- Ты не могла бы... принести свежей воды? - попросил волшебник. - И проследить, чтобы Его Величество не наносил наследнику визитов, ему нужно отдохнуть. Я останусь с Пенни.

Марго вышла. Квентин приблизился к постели.

\- Мы дожны помочь ему, - сказал он.

\- Рана обработана, и больше не кровоточит, - устало ответил лекарь. - Помочь ты можешь, если попросишь на кухне свекольного сока, тогда кровь восполнится быстрее.

\- Я имею в виду магию, Пенни.

\- Если бы я использовал магию, чтобы залечить каждую разбитую коленку принца все двадцать лет, то не дожил бы до этого момента и не выслушивал бы твои странные просьбы. Не самый худший вариант, к слову.

\- Это не разбитая коленка! Это правая рука, а значит, рана, даже затянувшись, помешает держать меч. Элиот должен стать великим воином и королем, спроси Фогга сам, если не веришь.

Пенни помолчал, обдумывая его слова.

\- Тебе не придется снимать магическую защиту, - придумал Квентин. - Я знаю заклинание, просто подними над ним руки, на случай если кто-то зайдет, а я все сделаю сам.

\- Лучше бы тебе не ошибиться, Колдуотер, - пробормотал Пенни, выполняя его просьбу. Он стал так, чтобы от двери было видно его, а не младшего волшебника.

Квентин сказал нужные слова и сделал движение, подобное тому, которым выравнивают тесто на пироге, и вот тогда он ее почувствовал.  
Магия текла сквозь его пальцы потоком золотистых искр и исчезала в ткани, закрывающей рану. Элиот опустил нахмуренные брови, на лице появилось выражение умиротворенного покоя, но в сознание он не пришел. Молодое, нежное лицо юноши, на которого свалилось слишком много всего. И если Квентин мог облегчить его ношу, пусть даже простым исцеляющим заклинанием, он был рад и этому. Время текло расплавленным стеклом. Магия сшивала кожу, сращивала сосуды и мышцы, продвигаясь медленно, от самых краев раны к основанию. Вскоре все было закончено.

\- Я иногда забываю, что ты на самом деле талантливый волшебник, а не неловкий, мямлящий мальчик на побегушках, - заметил Пенни, заглядывая под повязку на сгибе локтя Элиота.

\- Умение хвалить у тебя в крови.

\- Не порти момент, Колдуотер. Это была красивая магия.

В дверном проеме появилась Марго с миской воды.

\- Король занят на допросе сэра Себастиана, он нескоро освободится.

\- Спасибо, - Квентин забрал у нее воду, и поставил на прикроватный столик. Только теперь он подумал о последствиях своего поступка. Марго лучше было признаться сразу - она первая увидит здоровую руку, когда Элиот проснется. - Марго, пока тебя не было, мы... Пенни исцелил его рану. Магией. 

Глаза Марго расширились, но она быстро справилась с удивлением.

\- Хорошо, а он не приходил в сознание?

\- Пока нет, но крепкий сон его излечит, - пообещал ей Адиеди. - Моя помощь здесь больше не требуется. 

Лекарь без лишних слов собрал свои снадобья и вышел. Марго сложила перепачканные кровью полотенца и убрала их подальше. Из движений ее рук пропала твердость. Кровь Элиота запачкала и ее одежду, бурые пятна засыхали на льняной накидке.

\- Квентин, я могу доверить его тебе, пока схожу сменить платье?

\- Конечно. Я никуда не уйду, обещаю.

\- Спасибо, котёнок. Знай, что я рада, что могу доверять тебе, даже если не показываю этого, - Марго подошла к нему, но больше не обнимала. Ее глаза, темные и выразительные, смотрели в самую душу Квентина. - До тебя у Элиота служил Тодд - хороший парень, восторженный, но глуповатый. А ты... ты искренний и храбрый, не спорь, Тодд рассказал, как ты за него заступился тогда на площади. И мы знакомы совсем недолго, но мне кажется - и Элиот со мной согласен - что заслужить твою дружбу - это получить бесценный подарок.

Квентин заморгал, пытаясь не рассмеяться, не разрыдаться, не закричать. Хороший друг, ну как же. Что бы сказала Марго, узнав про его магию? Что бы сказал принц Элиот?

В ту ночь он так и не вернулся к себе в комнату. Когда Марго вернулась, простоволосая и в ночной рубашке, она забралась на кровать и легла набок, отгораживая глубоко спящего кронпринца от остального мира. Квентин разыскал запасные одеяла, потушил свечи и свернулся на кушетке у стены, лицом к ним обоим. Он спал без сновидений.

Утром он слышал сквозь сон шелест простыней и шаги, но не открыл глаза, только уткнулся замерзшим носом в одеяло и снова уснул.  
Позже, когда солнце заливало опочивальню до самого потолка, и тёплый воздух звенел от бьющего в глаза света, Квентин проснулся. Элиот полулежал на высоких подушках и смотрел на него, бледный, но отдохнувший.

\- Не вставай, - сказал он, видя, как дернулся Квентин, сбросив остатки сна.

\- Как ваше самочувствие, сир?

\- Лучше всех. И каждый раз, когда ты обращаешься ко мне "сир", на моей голове появляется новый седой волос, а мы же этого не хотим? Наедине достаточно просто "Элиот".

Квентин кивнул.

\- Мне принести что-нибудь? Еды, воды? Пенни говорил о свекольном соке для кроветворения, а я читал, что полезные свойства свёклы усиливаются, если принимать ее с оливковым маслом, а еще повар может пожарить свежую печень или кровяную колбасу...

\- Не подавай виду, что я проснулся, - Элиот заговорщически подмигнул. - Стоит только дать им повод, и сюда набегут все, кому не лень. Цирюльники, пажи, а первее всех - мой коронованый родитель, полный праведного гнева за мою ужасную технику боя вчера на турнире.

Квентин промолчал, подумав, что король должен быть вне себя от радости, что его единственный сын и наследник жив, и в ярости на сэра Себастиана за покушение на принца, а не наоборот 

\- Кстати о вчерашнем, я проверил повязку и не нашёл раны, подумал, может быть ты прольешь свет на эту тайну?

\- О, да, Пенни исцелил ее с помощью магии. Надеюсь, ты не против.

\- Так я и решил. Только вот он оказал мне медвежью услугу: на исходе месяца король зовет меня на охоту, и рана послужила бы хорошим предлогом для отказа. Но, по крайней мере, не придется отменять конные прогулки и упражнения с мечом, так что спасибо. И это был не Пенни.

Квентина прошиб холодный пот.

\- Как это - не Пенни? А кто тогда?

Элиот пожал плечами и отстранённо улыбнулся.

\- Магия Пенни чувствуется иначе. Он лечил меня в детстве, я помню это ощущение. Она теплая и тяжелая, как аромат благовоний. Густая, как кровь, и такая же темно-красная. А еще терпкая, как кожица переспелой виноградины.

"Но это невозможно, - с ужасом думал Квентин, - простые люди не чувствуют на себе магию, ее цвет, форму и вкус, ничего, иначе их нельзя было бы заколдовать."  
Элиот продолжал:

\- Но вчера - я, конечно, был без сознания и за достоверность не ручаюсь, но я помню присутствие чего-то другого, сильного и свежего. Сложно описать, но это похоже на весну, на кислые яблоки и на рассвет, на купание в холодной воде, когда кожу покалывает острыми иголочками; на лесную прохладу и горный воздух. Согласись, это два разных ощущения.

Квентин снова кивнул - а что ему оставалось?

\- Может быть, магия меняется со временем? - слабым голосом предположил он, каждой частицей своего существа понимая - нет, нет, не меняется.

Элиот не ответил. Он поднял с тумбочки серебряный колокольчик и позвонил, и опочивальня сразу же начала наполняться людьми. Цирюльники. Пажи. Из коридора доложили о прибытии короля. Так начинался день.

***

Она вынырнула из кошмара, как выныривают из ледяной воды - резко, с криком и колотящимся сердцем. В открытые ставни рвался ветер и холод предрассветных сумерек. Элис откинула голову на подушки, убрала прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Подняла глаза на серо-голубой балдахин, вышитый серебром. Ей хотелось пить, но липкие лапы кошмара еще не отпустили ее. Элис не шевелилась, успокаивая дыхание.

 _Ее кошмары всегда начинались одинаково: она стояла в пещере с высокими каменными сводами, с которых свисали сталактиты, а снизу им навстречу росли соляные столпы. На стенах дрожали отблески странного, подводного огня. Вода в подземном озере была зеленовато-желтой и мертвой. Элис знала, что это был Сид - потусторонний мир духов и фэйри, мир под холмами, на оборотной стороне нашего мира. Она слышала пение, тонкие голоса сливались с шумом бегущей воды. На другой стороне озера стояли четверо. Они громко, с жаром говорили между собой, но слов было не разобрать. Высокий мужчина в красном плаще с короной Тибериуса на голове и молодой воин в черных доспехах - он стоял к ней лицом, и Элис сначала решила, что это Элиот, но нет, крупный нос и прямые волосы отличали его от принца даже на таком расстоянии. Он вытащил меч из ножен и направил его на короля. Третьей была сама Элис. Никаких сомнений: те же волосы, только спутанные, растрепанные. Тот же овал лица, фигура, только платье было незнакомым. Чернильного цвета, без вышивки и украшений, ткань потертая, лоскутами. Четвертая из присутствующих, темноволосая женщина среднего роста, одетая в открытое платье цвета крови, взяла другую Элис за руку и между ними заискрилась магия. Алые и голубые искры змейками оплели меч рыцаря. Элис, затаив дыхание, наблюдала, как другая Элис поднимает руку и указывает на короля. Он крикнул ей что-то, потянулся к ножнам, но в этот момент рыцарь сделал выпад, и острие меча вышло у короля из спины. Элис видела, как расплывалось пятно крови на алой ткани плаща, как переглянулась другая Элис с темноволосой колдуньей, как мальчик в доспехах отшвырнул меч в сторону и осторожно опустил умирающего на пол. Корона звякнула о холодный камень пещеры. Другая Элис нагнулась, подняла ее и передала незнакомой ведьме. Из глубины пещеры раздался крик. Кричал мужчина, но первой в просвете каменного коридора появилась женщина. Она не шла, не бежала, а летела по воздуху; ясный солнечный свет исходил от всей ее фигуры, полы белоснежного струящегося платья разлетались во все стороны. Другая Элис и ведьма в бордовом платье бросились бежать, но взгляд Элис был прикован не к ним. Мужчина в светло-коричневом плаще с капюшоном, появившийся вслед за волшебницей, бросился к лежащему королю. Он больше не кричал, но от всего его существа исходил такой мощный поток силы, что по спине Элис побежали мурашки. Каменные своды пещеры треснули с ужасным грохотом, и громный осколок породы рухнул в воду, подняв волну. Пещера разрушалась, сверху падали камни, кричали люди, клубилась магия - красная, голубая и золотая, а волна неслась прямо на Элис. Ее окатило водой; свет, дым, сияние, огонь и темнота пещеры - все поплыло вверх, унося ее с собой. Она проснулась._

Элис лежала без движения, пока пот на ее коже не высох, а в спальне не стало еще светлее. Заснуть больше не представлялось возможным, да ей и не хотелось. Девушка встала и умыла лицо водой. 

Кошмары давно стали частью ее жизни. Пенни давал ей средства от бессоницы, а Элиот делился своими особыми снадобьями, от которых весь следующий день болела голова и хотелось пить, но сны никуда не исчезали.  
Просыпаясь, Элис чувствовала усталость и дрожь в руках, чувствовала, как щекочет кончики пальцев горячими искрами. 

Она давно подозревала, что видения могут быть связаны с магией, но не могла заставить себя по-настоящему подумать об этом. Существовала огромная разница между тем, чтобы взахлеб зачитываться старыми книгами из "оружейной", собирать знания о магической сути вещей по кусочкам, где придется, и тем, чтобы признаться вслух самой себе: "Я - волшебница". Разница между тем, чтобы считать, что магические адепты не заслуживают ненависти, которую распространяет вокруг себя Тибериус, и тем, чтобы причислять себя к ним.

Иногда Элис думала, не узнай она о магии, вся ее жизнь пошла бы по-другому. Она не была бы счастлива, вовсе нет, но она не была счастлива и сейчас. В ней не было природной живости и тепмераментности Марго, ее дурманящего очарования. Не узнай она о магии, Элис стала бы одной из тех истово верующих христианок, не пропускающих ни заутреннюю, ни вечернюю мессы. Она проводила бы время в тишине храмов, окруженная их торжественным спокойствием и запахами ладана, со сложенными в молитве руками. Она не нашла бы счастья в браке, не нашла бы утешения в детях. Вместо этого она нашла магию.

Вне всякого сомнения, каждый ребенок, рожденный в Камелоте после начала Великой Чистки, знал о магии - по рассказам, легендам, историям: даже после запрета, магия пропитывала воздух. Нельзя было _не знать_ о магии, но мало кто за последние двадцать лет видел ее вживую. Элис видела.  
Момент, который изменил ее навсегда, случился шесть лет назад, перед Бельтайном.** Ей сказали, Элиот подскользнулся на лестнице и сильно разбил лицо. Принца перенесли в покои лекаря Адиеди, и сам король, искренне взволнованный за сына, говорил о чем-то с Пенни приглушенным голосом. Стражу выставили, всех любопытных придворных тоже. Пользуясь шумихой, Элис, незаметная как тень, проскользнула к лестнице и прокралась на второй этаж лекарских покоев, к книжным стеллажам. Она всегда чувствовала себя невидимкой в королевском дворце, но сейчас это играло ей на руку - ни Тибериус, ни Пенни ее не замечали, а сверху ей было отлично видно все в мельчайших деталях: как вывернута под неестесственным углом рука Элиота, как наливаются кровью синяки на щеке и плечах, как в свете ламп кровоподтек на лбу кажется почти черным.

\- Ты можешь это сделать? - спросил Тибериус. - Я даю свое разрешение.

\- Могу. 

Пенни отошел к столу, порезал руку ножом и отвернулся, создавая какое-то заклинание. Тибериус отступил, сложив руки на груди, на лице его читалось осуждение. Пенни подошел к лежащему на кушетке Элиоту, поднял руки; магия потекла из кончиков его пальцев, и что-то в душе Элис поднялось, отозвалось на эту магию. Цветные искры осыпали наследника престола, его синяки бледнели, кровь затекала обратно. На лбу Пенни выступил пот, он тяжело дышал, а Элис не могла оторвать взгляд. Спустя шесть лет она все еще помнила это чувство - чувство абсолютной правильности происходящего, словно все звездные карты сошлись в одной точке, в одном сверкающем мгновении. 

На следующий день после этого Элис обошла всю библиотеку в поисках любых магических знаний, а через месяц нашла "оружейную". Она годами не пробовала творить заклинания, считая необходимым сначала изучить сам механизм.

Сейчас же, стоя посреди спальни после очередного кошмара, с бьющимся сердцем и неожиданной решимостью, Элис захотела попробовать. Она подошла к столу, где в лужице воска стоял огрызок свечи, оставшийся с вечера. Было так просто поднести дрожащую руку к свече, закрыть глаза, представить, как она горит.

Элис часто думала, что жила в вечном ожидании весны. Не потому, что она любила это время года, а потому, что первые дни марта, когда природа еще скупа на зеленые краски, а ветви голы, но полны соками и готовы расцвести в полную силу, напоминали ее саму.  
Сверкающая магия поднялась из глубины, потекла сквозь ее кожу. На нее пахнуло жаром: вместо свечи заполыхал весь стол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В каноне фанфика:  
> КАМЕЛОТ расположен в Южном Уэльсе на месте города Каэрлеон - римского Города Легионов.  
> ЛОРИЯ занимает историческую нишу кельтского королевства Гвинед (Северный Уэльс).   
> Союзное королевство ЛОТИАН, канонично появлявшееся в Артуриане, находится на юго-востоке современной Шотландии.   
> Королевство ФИЛЛОРИ располагается на территории Корнуолла и появится в сюжете позже остальных, его исторический аналог - королевство Думнония.  
> Традиционными врагами бриттов и их союзников легенды артуровского цикла называют англосаксонские королевства Мерсию, Берницию и Дейру, а так же племена пиктов и скоттов.
> 
> * - Вересковый мёд — стихотворение Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона (1880).
> 
> ** - Бельтайн - кельтский праздник начала лета, традиционно отмечаемый 1 мая. Также название месяца май в ирландском, шотландском и других гэльских языках.
> 
> P.S. Географическое положение Камелота:  
> Разные авторы в разные времена размещали Камелот в разных местах.   
> Сэр Томас Мэлори в романе «Смерть Артура» (XV век) разместил замок в Винчестере.   
> Еще одним возможным местом расположения может быть древний Камулодун.  
> Джеффри Монмут в своей «Истории королей Британии» (прим. 1136) отождествлял Камелот с замком Каэрлеон (англ. Caerleon) в Уэльсе.
> 
> (!) Магн Максим — император-узурпатор Запада Римской империи в 383—388 г. В средневековой валлийской традиции Максим превозносится как могучий государь из Британии Максен Вледиг, ставший императором Рима и родоначальником валлийских королей.


	2. II. But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart

***

Марго жила в доме из жёлтого песчаника с двумя десятками флюгеров, прибитых к стенам, и искусными витыми воротами. Такая странность объяснялась просто - ее отец был кузнецом. Он был хорошим человеком, ее старик. Не сажал ее под замок, не наказывал и не слушал, что говорят о ней соседи.  
А поговорить было о чем. Марго Хэнсон носила волосы так, как ей хотелось, а не как предписывалось молодой женщине ее положения и происхождения. Большую часть недели ночевала в королевском замке, где ей выделили прелестную светлую горницу, убранную с большим вкусом. Приносила домой ткани и иногда украшения - подарки знатной дамы, у которой она служила. Соседи, конечно же, этих подробностей не знали.  
Вся улица и, кажется, сам Кассель Хэнсон, были уверены, что Марго - любовница наследного принца, и это было правдой во всех отношениях, кроме постельных.  
При дворе, напротив, Марго считали молочной сестрой Элиота; легенда, бережно поддерживаемая принцем и его приближенными, проверялась просто - отец привез Марго в Камелот, когда Элиоту стукнуло уже девять, но она позволяла утолить сомнения Тибериуса, и старый король не препятствовал их дружбе. Узы молочного родства были нерушимы, считалось, что двое, вскормленные одной кормилицей, а позже вступившие в любовную связь, прогневают богов. Оба эти вымысла позволяли Марго и Элиоту быть друг для друга теми, кем они были на самом деле - самыми важными и любимыми людьми в жизни.

Подруг при дворе она не нашла. Те из них, кто происходили из семей ремесленников и свободных горожан, пытались сблизиться с ней, а вместе с этим и с принцем, чтобы обеспечить своим семьям место при дворе. Марго их не осуждала, зная, как трудно женщине любого сословия пробивать себе дорогу в мужском мире, но и помогать не стремилась. Элиот принадлежал ей и Камелоту.  
Девушки из знатных семей, в свою очередь, держались вместе и Марго в свой круг не принимали.   
Леди Элис обходилась с ней достойно, платила хорошее жалование и не обижалась на то, что Марго больше времени проводила с Элиотом, чем с ней. Близкой дружбы между ними не было, но это обстоятельство было последствием натуры Элис, ее сдержанного поведения и неловкости в светском разговоре. Элис, однако, с первых дней появления Квентина в Камелоте, говорила с ним приветливо и мягко, словно видя в нем себя.

Мягкий летний вечер вдруг прорезала песнь рогов. Элис, сидящая перед зеркалом, дернулась от резкого звука. Марго выпустила из рук прядку ее волос и мысленно выругалась. Она быстро заправила светлый локон обратно в сложную косу Элис, свернутую на затылке. Двор возвращался с охоты.

\- Как думаешь, куда король повесит оленьи рога в этот раз? - будничным тоном спросила Элис, откладывая лазуритовую брошку, которую вертела в руках. - В Охотничьем зале кончилось место еще два кабана назад.

\- Главное, чтобы не в покои Элиота, а так пусть хоть на лоб себе цепляет, мне неважно.

\- Ты тоже удивлена, что Элиот поехал с ним в этот раз?

Марго кивнула, перехватив взгляд Элис в зеркале.

\- Принц ведь любит соколиную охоту, насколько мне известно. А на лесного зверя - нет, - добавила Элис, и до Марго наконец дошло, к чему все эти рассуждения. Элис не знала, _почему_ Элиот не любит охоту. Марго не жила тогда в Камелоте, но она узнала почти сразу после их знакомства, а Элис, с младенчества воспитывающаяся в замке, _не знала._ Ей захотелось сменить тему.

\- Ничего удивительного, - беззаботно сказала Марго. - Охота опасна, особенно на вепря. Вспомни своего бедного Чарльза... Прости, мне не стоило так говорить.

\- Не стоило, - холодно согласилась Элис. - Но Чарли погиб не на охоте. Я чувствую, что это было убийство. Просто знаю и все.

В ее словах было рациональное зерно. Семья Куинн раньше была очень влиятельной, самой влиятельной после королевской. Родители Элис и Чарли ничего особенного из себя не представляли; сейчас Марго с трудом могла вспомнить их лица, но вот их сын... Пока Элиот был слишком мал, чтобы участвовать в турнирах и завоевывать популярность в народе громкими победами, Чарли преуспел на этом поприще, да так хорошо, что на базарах стали поговаривать, что молодой Куинн был бы лучшим королем, чем Тибериус или его отпрыск. И права на трон, какие-никакие, у него имелись: юноша был внучатым племянником брата старого короля, отца Тибериуса - седьмая вода на киселе, но подозрительному королю и этого родства хватило. Никто из горожан не знал всей правды: Пенни знал, потому что осматривал тело и нашел наконечник стрелы под рваными ранами, нанесенными уже после смерти. Он проговорился им с Элиотом однажды, по секрету, но рассказать Элис они побоялись. Для всех остальных на Чарли напал одичавший вепрь, и Тибериус скорбел со всем Камелотом по юному, подающему надежды воину, сыну, брату. Супружеская чета Куиннов оставила Камелот ради дипломатической миссии в Бретани, и с тех пор не возвращалась. Элис сохранила титул герцогини, осталась при дворе и купалась в почестях, в ожидании достойного брачного союза, который ей обещал устроить Тибериус. Марго никогда не спрашивала напрямую, что сама Элис думала о смерти своего брата, и вот теперь получила ответ.

\- Нам стоит спуститься во двор, встретить их с охоты, - предложила Марго.

Элис бросила на нее разочарованный взгляд, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Марго и сама не гордилась тем, что перевела тему. Но что она могла сказать? Правда никому бы не помогла и никого бы не вернула. 

\- Подашь мою серую шаль? Не будем заставлять их ждать.

Во двор въезжала кавалькада королевских рыцарей, гончие псы трусили между копытами лошадей, высунув розовые языки от быстрого бега. Элиот ехал рядом с отцом, и Марго поняла, что что-то случилось, едва его увидев. Кронпринц окинул взглядом столпившихся слуг, но Марго знала, что Квентина сегодня нет в Камелоте: они с Пенни весь день собирали целебные травы в Королевском лесу недалеко от города, и собирались провозиться до поздней ночи. Чем-то эти травы отличались от собранных в другие дни, но Марго не могла вспомнить, в чем была причина: в новолунии, полнолунии или дне летнего солнцестояния.  
Элиот спешился и бросил поводья конюшему. Позади него Тибериуса распирало от гордости - у короля был вид, словно сам воздух и солнечные лучи, огревающие Камелот, были его, Тибериуса Вога, заслугой.

\- Давно нам не представлялся случай заполучить такой трофей! Уж точно не на моей памяти.

Тибериус хлопнул странно притихшего Элиота по плечу и широким шагом прошествовал во дворец. 

\- О чем он говорит, Элиот? Какой трофей?

Ответа не потребовалось. Элис ахнула, рванулась вперед, уронив шаль.

\- Вы убили его! Это ведь... Единорог, вы убили его!

Наконец, Марго увидела трофей. Двое загонщиков несли его, обернув алой тканью. Белый резной рог длиннее ее руки, тонкий, острый. Тушу единорога несли следом, длинная белая грива волочилась по земле, пачкаясь в пыли. Кровь сочилась из раны на голове и на боку существа. С виду - обычная белая лошадь, и все же Марго чувствовала, что это убийство было ошибкой. 

\- Кто это сделал? - Элис повернулась к кронпринцу с горящими от гнева глазами, пихнула его в грудь. - Ты убил единорога?

Рыцари тут же приблизились, но Элиот отослал их прочь.

\- Да, я.

\- Идиот! Что ты наделал, неужели ты не мог просто подумать головой? Просто подумать хоть о чем-то кроме себя, неужели это так сложно?!

Элиот молчал. Они все еще находились в людном месте, и только это останавливало Элис от того, чтобы продолжить рукоприкладство. Она была на две головы ниже Элиота, но Марго никогда не видела ее в таком состоянии страха и злости. Разве что в день смерти Чарли, но убитый единорог явно находился ниже в списке приоритетов воспитанницы короля.

\- Элис, в чем дело?

\- В чем дело, Марго? Ты спрашиваешь, _в чем дело_? Я что, одна понимаю, насколько ужасно то, что он сделал?

Марго развела руками. Жалко животинку, конечно, но для Элис было свойственно вступаться за всех подряд. Она чувствовала себя ответсвенной за все несправедливости, происходящие в королевстве, и часто спорила из-за этого с королем.

\- Единороги - редчайшие магические создания! Они сами - чистая магия, даже увидеть единорога считается огромной удачей, почти благословением! А ты его убил!

\- Мне сходить на причастие? - сухо спросил Элиот, прикрыв глаза. У него снова начиналась мигрень, Марго видела ее признаки в болезненном изгибе губ и нахмуренных бровях. - Или отмаливать свой тяжкий грех до будущей Пасхи? Постоять на горохе и посыпать голову пеплом? Мне жаль твоего единорога, Элис, но мне кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь.

\- Я не преувеличиваю, черт возьми, Элиот! Убийца единорога проклят старыми богами, самой магией. Проклятие падет не только на тебя, а на все королевство, на всех нас, вот что ты наделал.

\- Ладно, это даже мне кажется преувеличением, Элис, перестань, - в пылу спора Марго забыла, что на людях к воспитаннице короля следовало обращаться "леди", но Тибериус уже ушел. 

\- Вы увидите, - с горечью ответила Элис, - вы поймете, о чем я говорила, но будет уже слишком поздно. Пролив кровь магического существа, встречаешься с последствиями. Старая Религия не прощает убийства своих детей. Вы знаете хоть одного драконоборца, дожившего до глубокой старости, счастливого и в здравом разуме? И то, драконы могут нести зло и разрушения, но единороги - никогда. А вы убили его, и теперь столкнетесь с последствиями. Я чита.. то есть, я слышала, что целое королевство может обратиться в прах по вине убийцы единорога.

\- У меня есть некоторые сомнения, - медленно произнес Элиот, - но даже если бы ты была права, что мы теперь должны делать?

Элис подняла на него полные слез глаза. Серо-голубые, как горные озера, и такие же холодные. Марго потянулась к руке Элиота, передавая ему свою поддержку через прикосновение.

\- Молиться, - ответила Элис. - Нам остаётся только молиться.

***

Элис оказалась права.  
Все началось с малого: у придворного повара сгорела вся выпечка к королевскому столу. Предположительно, по недосмотру, но Джош Хоберман клялся своим любимым набором ножей, что не отходил от печей ни на шаг. Неприятная мелочь, решили во дворце. На следующий день, все пшеничные поля в королевстве почернели от спорыньи.

О проклятии Квентин узнал последним, от Пенни, который, как видно, истратил свое красноречие раньше, на виновника, и мог только недовольно шипеть: на кронпринца, короля, единорогов. "Ладно редкое создание, ладно могущественная магия, но мозги-то надо иметь?!"  
Элиота он не видел с самой охоты. Принц заперся в своих покоях и повелел впускать только Марго, а она лишнего не болтала. Элис избегала всех троих. Тибериус в проклятие не поверил, но вечером того же дня на Камелот обрушился невиданной силы ураган с дождем и градом, а во всем остальном королевстве наступила засуха, уничтожив то, что не пожрала спорынья.   
Новый день принес новые беды: в деревнях на юге начался падеж скота, а с севера пришли зловещие слухи о красных, как кровь, реках и полчищах огромной, размером с ладошку, саранчи.   
Квентин не вмешивался, не зная, как все это исправить. Он добросовестно выполнял свою работу, сушил травы и коренья, готовил простые снадобья под пристальным взглядом Пенни, а по вечерам, пользуясь временным затворничеством Элиота, учил заклинания из книги.  
Когда однажды утром король Тибериус обнаружил в своих покоях дюжину черных скорпионов, которых в Британии не водилось с начала времен, а толпы голодающих и разозленных крестьян подошли к стенам Камелота, королевский совет решил, что пора действовать.  
Герцог, имени которого Квентин не помнил и не старался запомнить, предложил принести жертву богам. Не новому христианскому богу, милосердному, но бессильному перед древней магией, а богам Старой Религии - могущественным и жестоким. Тот герцог заявил, среди прочего, что со смертью убийцы единорога проклятие падет, но прежде, чем это предложение успел рассмотреть сам Тибериус, Пенни заметил, что тогда проклятие перейдет на его убийцу, и что Тибериусу придется перебить всех своих подданных, чтобы очистить королевство. Позже, пересказывая это Квентину, лекарь выглядел искренне напуганным.

\- Он ведь на самом деле задумался! Король! Счастье, что я вхож в королевский совет, а не то - кто знает, как бы твой кронпринц объединял королевства Альбиона и совершал подвиги без головы на плечах.

\- Откуда ты знал, что проклятие таким образом не снять?

\- А я и не знал. Но это же не выход! Не понимаю я Тибериуса - идти на такие жертвы ради рождения наследника, а теперь, когда он не отвечает отцовским ожиданиям...

\- Какие жертвы? - не понял Квентин.

\- Никакие. Спасать принца - твоя прямая обязанность, вот и придумай что-нибудь, а иначе еще неделя-другая, и Альбион превратится в бесплодную пустыню, и твоему ненаглядному нечем будет править.

Квентин вытаращил на него глаза, но лекарь только хмыкнул.

\- А что, нет? Я же предупреждал, ты слишком громко думаешь.

Ну уж нет, достаточно с него. Квентин резко поднялся с места и вышел в коридор под беззлобный смех Пенни. Пойти было некуда, поэтому он направился к Фоггу.  
Дракон выглядел уставшим, как будто до его прихода давал наставления еще двадцати пяти Квентинам, и будь так, волшебник бы не удивился. Магия в Камелоте работала, мягко говоря, неожиданно.

\- Что мне делать? Как снять проклятие с Элиота и королевства?

\- Вы должны отправиться в эпический квест и найти ключи к великой магии. Никто не сможет сделать это в одиночку. В конце квеста вы уже не будете теми, кто начинал его, - монотонно и торжественно произнес Фогг и вдруг запнулся. - А, стой, это не вы. Не в этот раз. Тьфу, ну и запутали вы меня, никакого покоя нет.

\- Квест? Ключи? При чем тут ключи, у нас же проклятие и засуха?

\- Сказал же, это не вам. Забудь. Снять ваше проклятие можно, доказав, что тот, кто пролил кровь единорога, чист душой. Принцу Элиоту нужно пройти испытание на Призрачном берегу, и королевство будет спасено.

\- Как нам добраться туда?

\- Езжайте через холмы к востоку, заночуете в Каледонском лесу, утром все прояснится, - дракон поднял глаза к потолку, просчитывая что-то. - Только не берите никого с собой, это испытание на двоих. Все остальное вам расскажет Рыцарь Корон.

\- Кто это?

\- Призрак, Квентин, старый и ворчливый призрак. Корон у него давно нету, но магии - хоть отбавляй, и поболтать с гостями любит. Испытание состоит из двух частей, Рыцарь Корон устроит вам вторую.

\- А первая?

\- Первая часть - это сам путь, дурень.

Чем больше Квентин общался с драконом, тем больше начинал понимать драконоборцев.   
Дело оставалось за малым: рассказать о плане Элиоту, уговорить Марго остаться в городе, подготовить провизию в дорогу и найти лошадей. Королю сообщать не стоило, рассудил Квентин. Он спросит, откуда они узнали об испытании, а за общение с плененным драконом можно было и головы лишиться - особенно сейчас, когда нрав Тибериуса портился с каждой тревожной новостью из провинции.

Они выехали в холодный бледно-розовый рассвет, кутаясь в плащи и выдыхая облачка пара в морозный воздух. Новым знамением был снежный ураган за неделю до макушки лета, но Квентин больше ничему не удивлялся. Сложнее всего было убедить Марго не ехать с ними, не рассказывая о драконе ни ей, ни Элиоту. Принц клятвенно заверил подругу, что когда королевству в следующий раз придет конец, она будет его первым выбором, но Марго продолжала спорить, и в какой-то момент Квентин ощутил что-то похожее на глупую ревность. Возвести Элиота на престол было его судьбой, а не ее - иначе дракон вспомнил бы про это значимое обстоятельство. Квентин такую судьбу не выбирал, но и жаловаться не собирался. Элиот был полной противоположностью своему отцу. Он не был жестоким, не требовал безропотного подчинения от своих людей, и у него была хорошо развита самоирония - редкость для людей его круга. От него не ожидали великих завоеваний и громких побед, только мирной жизни, о которой мечтает каждый крестьянин в королевстве. Квентин, будучи сам деревенским жителем, прекрасно понимал, что за пределами замковых стен всем было глубоко наплевать, кто занимал трон, если за урожайным летом приходила мягкая зима, и ни саксы, ни пикты, ни скотты не нарушали границ королевства. Элиот мог стать для них таким королем. Он умел слушать и умел сочувствовать. И красота - сказать, что он был просто красив, по мнению Квентина, было большим преуменьшением. 

\- Ты очень громко думаешь, - вдруг сказал Элиот. 

Они пустили коней рысью, когда миновали лагерь протестующих крестьян, раскинувшийся за городскими стенами. Дороги были нетипично пустынны для этого времени года. Снег сыпал крупными хлопьями, укрывая придорожные кусты и траву.

\- Что, ты тоже слышишь мысли? Как Пенни? - с тревогой спросил Квентин.

\- Нет, просто вижу, как ты умираешь от желания что-то спросить. Спрашивай.

Теперь Квентину в срочном порядке нужно было придумать вопрос. На самом деле, он засмотрелся на профиль Элиота, подсвеченный утренними лучами блеклого солнца, но не говорить же ему этого.

\- Король извинился перед тобой? За то, что не поверил тогда с сэром Себастианом?

\- Он никогда не извиняется, - Элиот перевел взгляд на дорогу. Свежевыпавший снег скрипел под копытами его коня.

\- Но он должен! Он обвинил тебя во лжи и чуть не лишился наследника на следующий день.

В ответ Элиот слабо улыбнулся, пришпорил коня и вырвался вперед на два корпуса, обрывая разговор. Они ехали через заснеженные холмы, еще вчера покрытые медовым вереском.

\- Напомни еще раз, в какой книге ты нашел, как снять проклятие?

\- В старом бестиарии, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Квентин. - Между главами о грифонах и мандрагоре. Страница истончилась от времени и рассыпалась у меня в руках, но я запомнил все, что касалось единорогов.

\- Разве мандрагора - это не растение?

\- Древние считали по-другому, - предположил волшебник. Прав был Пенни, хорошей лжи нужны подробности. - Корень мандрагоры так похож на маленького земляного человечка, что многие относят это растение к магическим существам, ведь по ночам этот человечек может оживать, и кто знает, что еще? - боги, хватит мямлить, это никому не интересно. - Неважно, извини.

Снегопад резко закончился, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену, стоило им отъехать подальше от Камелота и ближайших к нему деревень. Холмы здесь лиловели цветущим вереском, а у подножия лежал туман.

\- Знаешь легенду об этих холмах? - спросил Элиот, поравнявшись с волшебником.

Квентин покачал головой.

\- Они полые внутри. Никто не проверял, конечно, иначе сказка бы потеряла свое очарование. В Камелоте любят такие истории, даже после запрета магии.

\- Полые, как в легендах о пикси? - в детстве отец рассказывал ему истории о феях, которые похищают человеческих детей и воспитывают их под землей, в своей волшебной стране, а в колыбельке оставляют подменышей. Подменыши растут среди людей и превращаются в сладкоголосых и очень красивых юношей и девушек.

\- Сам ты пикси. Тут птица покрупнее. Говорят, во времена императора Максена Вледига, если помнишь, родоначальника валлийской королевской династии, один из покорившихся ему корнуэльских королей помельче привел свою армию к Лландевенской пустоши - там сейчас проходит западная дорога - по требованию императора, но сильно не хотел вступать в бой. Пикты в тот год утратили страх подчистую, да и безымянного короля понять можно - кто захочет сражаться за узурпатора - но старые боги прогневались. В холме, у которого остановилась та армия, открылся проход, как в пещеру, и король, радостный, что можно будет переждать битву там и выйти на бранное поле, когда все уже решится, повел свое войско туда. Конец, - Элиот развел руками, не отпуская поводьев.

\- И они никогда не вышли наружу?

\- Не вышли. Рассказывают, что иногда очень теплыми летними ночами с холмов слышатся песни, и стучат копыта - это призрачное войско Призрачного короля выезжает из своей могилы развеяться, а с рассветом возвращается назад. Голоса, правда, слышатся женские, а женщин с ними не было, да и стук копыт можно списать на стадо оленей, но...

\- Но легенда все равно красивая, - договорил Квентин, внутренне радуясь, что к Элиоту вернулась его обычная разговорчивость. Темные круги под глазами добавляли ему возраста, но свежий воздух и холодный ветер вернули румянец щекам, а в глаза возвратилась живость и мягкая усмешка, которой не было утром.

Они проехали заросший травой земляной вал давно разрушенной деревни, стадо пасущихся овец и мельницу. С краю поля с черными, тяжелыми колосьями росла старая яблоня с узловатыми сучьями, каждый плод которой покрывала белая плесень.   
Перевалило за полдень, и путешественники сделали короткую остановку, напоив лошадей в небольшом пруду со стоячей водой и быстро перекусив сыром и орехами: хлеб у Джоша продолжал пригорать с самого первого дня проклятия. Всю трапезу Элиот с тоской смотрел на привязанный к седлу мех с вином, но так к нему и не притронулся.   
Когда лошади отдохнули, они продолжили путь. Холмы остались за спиной, дорога петляла в туманной долине, как змейка в камышах. Солнца они так и не увидели. Снега не было, но холод никуда не исчез; одежда напитывалась сыростью, а изо рта при дыхании вырывался пар. Они миновали развалины старой римской крепости и пришпорили лошадей - до заката оставалось несколько часов. Дальше поднимался пологий склон, поросший молодой лещиной и ольхой, а за ним начинался настоящий лес. Дорога уходила резко в сторону, огибая лесную громаду, и не без причины.

У Каледонского леса была дурная слава. Открыто никто не говорил "оттуда не возвращаются, не ходите туда", но никто и не ходил. Торговцы, даже самые отчаянные, объезжали этот лес дальней дорогой, разбойников там либо не было, либо они очень хорошо скрывались. Даже стада королевских оленей, на которых так любил охотиться Тибериус, избегали этого леса. Возможно, им не нравилось, что в чаще леса даже даже в солнечный день было темно, как в пещере. Вероятнее всего, настроение портили человеческие кости, разбросанные на широкой полосе земли перед входом в лес.

\- Нам точно сюда нужно? - Элиот огляделся и поежился. - Ты же говорил что-то о Призрачном береге, что бы это не значило.

\- Точно сюда, к сожалению. Нам нужно провести здесь ночь и дожить до утра, это первая часть испытания.

\- Скажи это кто угодно другой, я бы обиделся, - хмыкнул кронпринц, но смысл шутки от Квентина ускользнул. - Показывай дорогу.

Лошади упирались и фыркали, не желая входить под арку сплетенных кронами деревьев. Их оставили, привязав к раскидистому буку в стороне от дороги. Едва Квентин и Элиот зашли в лес, из мира исчезли все звуки. Ни птиц, ни мелких зверей, ни даже насекомых. Темно-зеленая листва отливала чернильной синевой, воздух пах сладостью и совсем неуловимо - гнилью. Костей и правда было много - больше всего у самого входа, но чем дальше они с Элиотом продвигались вглубь леса, тем чище становилась земля и тем темнее становилось вокруг.

\- Разве сейчас не должно быть часов шесть по полудню? - спросил кронпринц.

Квентин огляделся. Тропинка исзезла, и они шли по хрустящему ковру почерневших прошлогодних листьев. В густой тени под деревьями лежали рваные клочья тумана, а впереди, у горизонта, он различил блуждающие во тьме огоньки. Ведьмины круги* здесь были повсюду, они накладывались друг на друга или росли спиралью, хотя грибная пора еще не пришла. Сквозь плотно сплетенные кроны деревьев проглядывала четверть луны.

\- Мы не могли идти столько времени, прошло всего ничего, почему так темно? - допытывался Элиот.

Квентин шикнул на него, не заботясь о субординации. Что-то в этом лесу было не так. Не внезапно наступившая ночь, и даже не кости при входе - он слышал шелест, похожий на шепот, хотя ветра не было, и листья оставались неподвижны.

\- Пройдем еще немного и заночуем, если попадется опушка, где посветлее.

Лица Элиота он не видел, но мог поклясться, что принц закатил глаза. Они продвинулись еще немного вперед, как вдруг стволы впереди расступились, заросли шиповника и чертополоха раздвинулись, и они вышли на открытое пространство. Здесь было немного светлее - луна заливала поляну мертвенно-зеленым сиянием, а в тумане вспыхивали и исчезали блуждающие огни. Не самое приятное место для ночлега, но выбора у них не было.

\- Соберешь хворост для костра? Надо было взять с собой топорик, но чего уж теперь.

\- Нет, - сказал Квентин. Он до конца не мог понять, почему нет, и что давало ему такую уверенность в своей правоте, но ответ сорвался с языка раньше, чем Квентин успел его обдумать.

\- Как это нет? Понимаю, в твои обязанности это не входит, но мы не во дворце, и... Ладно, сам схожу, - Элиот пожал плечами и бросил седельную сумку на землю.

\- Нет, - повторил Квентин. - Нет.

\- Да в чем дело-то, объяснишь? 

\- Мы не должны разводить костер. Не знаю, почему, не проси меня объяснить. Но мы не должны ничего трогать в этом лесу.

\- Но если мы не разведем костер, мы замерзнем к утру. Тут сыро и холодно, ты разве сам не чувствуешь?

\- Чувствую, - Квентин со вздохом отложил свою поклажу в сторону. - Но знаешь, _ваша светлость_ , если нам нужно провести ночь в заколдованном лесу с человеческими костями по границе, и интуиция твоего спутника подсказывает, что лучше не трогать деревья, я бы не спорил.

\- Сладко поёшь, но эти кости вполне могут принадлежать тем несчастным, которые поверили своим спутникам и замерзли насмерть, - пробормотал принц, но о костре больше не заговаривал.

Они доели все, что осталось от припасов из Камелота, и сели на траву спиной к спине, отдыхая после долгого пути. 

\- Как думаешь, что будет во второй части испытания? - тихим голосом спросил Элиот. Путешественники передавали друг другу мех с вином - хорошим сливовым вином прошлогоднего урожая, привезенным морем, из Бретани. Пиво наследный принц презирал всей душой.

\- Честно говоря, не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но я никуда не уйду, пока проклятие не будет снято. Слабое оправдание, я знаю.

\- Нет. На самом деле, это очень добрые слова. Я рассказывал, как это случилось? Единорог, я имею в виду.

Квентин покачал головой, но тут до него дошло, что Элиот этого движения не увидел. Шевелиться не хотелось - спине было тепло, ноги ныли от верховой езды, а вино приятно грело изнутри.

\- Не рассказывал.

\- И правильно сделал, там ничего интересного. Мы упустили оленя - роскошного, рослого такого. Мне показалось - или, может быть, свет так падал - что у него были золотые рога. Я замешкался, а у короля уже давно зрение слабеет, он не попал, и олень исчез, как дым на ветру, наши гончие сбились со следа почти сразу.

Вот это было интересно. Квентин слышал легенды про языческих королей, которые встречали оленя с сияющим крестом на рогах и, восторженные этим зрелищем, принимали христианство, но здесь было что-то другое.

\- Как он выглядел, этот олень?

\- Да не помню я уже, вроде как белый... стой, это единорог был белый, да это и неважно. Так вот, мой коронованный родитель ругался, на чем свет стоит, как будто это я позорно промазал, а не он. И тут появляется что-то белое, почти светящееся, и гончие, вместо того, чтобы преследовать это существо, начинают скулить и жаться к ближе к нам, а король продолжает свои нравоучения, а поверх всего этого трубит рог, как заполошный, и у меня опять начинается мигрень, и я помню только подумал "раз собаки испугались, это что-то большое" и выстрелил.

Квентин не знал, что сказать. Узнав подробности, он стал иначе смотреть на все произошедшее, но проклятью до мотивов Элиота дела не было.

\- Ты, наверное, очень любишь охоту, раз так хорошо стреляешь, - предположил волшебник, - с первого раза, да еще страдая от мигрени.

На это Элиот рассмеялся, да так громко и неестественно, что Квентин отпрянул и снова услышал шепот сотни призрачных протревоженный голосов.

\- Соколиную - возможно, но я скорее не испытываю к ней отвращения, чем люблю. Красивые и благородные птицы делают за тебя всю работу, а ты просто наслаждаешься прогулкой, да и Марго это нравится. Но...

Принц замолчал и сделал несколько больших глотков вина вне очереди. Квентин не шевелился, кожей чувствуя, что происходит что-то серьезное. Блуждающие огни, пугавшие их ранее, подлетели к самой траве, где они сидели, и оказались стаей желто-зеленых светлячков.

\- Ты умеешь хранить тайны, Квентин Колдуотер?

Какой замечательный, своевременный вопрос.

\- Умею. 

\- Тогда слушай - одну темную и очень личную, пока за меня говорит вино. Мой отец, может быть, и стреляет с годами не очень метко, зато всегда сам разделывает туши убитой дичи. Знаешь, все эти охотничьи хитрости, чтобы шкура у чучела хорошо смотрелась? По каким линиям резать, как обескровить мясо, удалить внутренности. Говорит, это позволяет ему оставаться ближе к народу. Словом, он в этом деле был так хорош, что не мог дождаться, чтобы передать эти умения мне.

Квентин медленно начал понимать, куда он клонит. Светлячки подлетели ближе и кружили вокруг них, волшебник повернул голову, но увидел только высокое плечо под дорожным плащом. Вишневая при свете дня, под мертвенным светом луны ткань выглядела черной.

\- Мама бы этого не допустила, мне говорили, она была добросердечной женщиной, сочувствующей. Марго еще не жила в Камелоте, а Чарли был в отъезде. Да и закадычными друзьями нас с сыном Куиннов назвать сложно, отчасти потому, что король считал, что Чарли все детство вкладывал мне в голову бунтарские идеи и свободомыслие, как тебе такое? Итак, представь картину: золотая осень, листопад, мягкое солнце падает на мокрые от росы паутинки, считанные дни до моего восьмилетия.

Квентин резко встал и передвинулся, сел напротив кронпринца, скрестив ноги. Элиот качнулся назад, утратив опору. Длинные пальцы, впившиеся в ткань плаща, казались пепельно-белыми в неровном, тусклом свете.

\- Мне так жаль, Элиот. Мне, правда, очень жаль.

Принц пожал плечами и сделал еще глоток. Он выглядет так, словно нуждался в обьятии, но Квентин понимал, что эта привилегия принадлежала Марго и людям его круга.

\- Король приказал стрелять по его знаку, и я выстрелил, но, разумеется, не попал - сложно попасть в бегущего оленя, когда первый раз в жизни держишь взрослый лук и настоящие, заточенные стрелы. Кто-то из его герцогов ранил животное; как сейчас помню, стрела с серым оперением торчала на два дюйма ниже лопатки. Когда олень отмучился, мне дали в руки охотничий нож и показали, как делать первый надрез. Мало что помню после этого. То есть, - он усмехнулся, - помню может и много, но хотелось бы забыть.

На миг, Квентин представил это так ясно, что перестал дышать. Маленький кудрявый мальчик с руками, залитыми еще теплой кровью животного, и голос Тибериуса, кричащего, что мальчики не плачут из-за какого-то оленя, ни из-за чего не плачут, соберись уже! Волшебник протянул руку вперед и накрыл ладонь Элиота на плаще. 

\- Это было жестоко, и мне очень жаль, что тогда у тебя не было кого-то, кто мог помочь.

\- Сейчас есть, - глухо сказал Элиот, глядя вниз на их сцепленные ладони. - Давай спать. Учти, утром я буду отрицать каждое слово, сказанное сейчас, так что если захочешь кому-то рассказать, то тебе не поверят.

\- Я не собирался... Я бы не поступил так, Элиот, никогда.

\- Вот и хорошо, - принц тряхнул головой и отложил мех с вином в сторону. - Смотри, мы можем лечь каждый в своем плаще, и замерзнуть к утру без костра. Или...

\- Любой вариант, который не заканчивается простудой, меня устраивает, - Квентин отнял руку и отвлек себя тем, что сложил из седельных сумок подобие подушек.

\- Мы можем расстелить один плащ на траве, например твой, его не жалко. Укрыться вторым и держать тепло вместе, так у нас будет хоть небольшой, но шанс. 

Так они и поступили. В других обстоятельствах Квентин бы думал о близости кронпринца так усердно, что не смог бы заснуть, но после их разговора перед глазами у него стояли белоснежный олень с золотыми рогами и другой олень, с окровавленной шкурой и стрелами вместо рогов. 

Квентин проснулся, почувствовав на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Это был не Элиот - принц деликатно посапывал ему в макушку, положив руку поперек живота. Перед ними сидело существо, похожее на человека. Белоснежная кожа, кое-где покрытая короткой белой шерсткой, вытянутые уши и лицо - достаточно человеческое, чтобы понять, что существо было женского пола, но все же очень далекое от лиц смертных. Витые золотые рога венчали голову. До рассвета оставалось несколько часов, но Квентин видел все до мельчайших деталей - от существа исходило мягкое белое свечение. Она сидела, согнув ноги в коленях, и с интересом его разглядывала.

\- Здравствуй, Мейкпис.

\- Здравствуй... Но, мое имя - Квентин, - он понизил голос, чтобы не разбудить Элиота.

\- Одно из имен, да. Мы знаем тебя под именем Мейкпис. Узнаем. Так сложно с этим временем, ну сам понимаешь, то его нет, а то его слишком много, и воспоминания накладываются друг на друга. Вы уже нашли меч?

\- Нет. Какой меч?

\- Прости, не моя тайна, и не мне отвечать. И да, не беспокойся о том, что разбудишь своего спутника, я погрузила его в глубокий целебный сон до самого рассвета. Я и тебя погружу, но уж очень интересно наконец с тобой познакомиться.

\- Могу я узнать твое имя?

\- Я - Белая Дама, а вы - первые смертные, которые не пытались навредить деревьям в этом лесу. В них живут духи, в каждом из них. Хорошо, что ты это понял.

Квентин ничего не понял, но говорить ей об этом не собирался.

\- Откуда ты узнала обо мне?

\- А откуда ты узнал о Максене Вледиге? Он герой с волшебным мечом, и все его знают, хоть я и не разделяю его убеждений. Понимаешь, пикты и скотты, против которых он так яростно сражался, живут ближе к природе. Верят в наших богов, а не в римского. А бритты что? Спрятались в свои замках, воюют друг с другом, а прямой потомок Максена и вовсе запретил магию и начал охоту за магическими существами. Стой, или это еще случится?

За полтора столетия, прошедших с завоеваний Максена, его родовое имя претерпело изменения до Вога, и волшебник сразу понял, о ком она говорит.

\- Уже случилось, - слабо кивнул Квентин. - Двадцать лет назад. Тибериус, он... Но Элиот совсем другой, он будет справедливым, хорошим королем, я позабочусь об этом.

\- Или не будет, - Белая Дама пожала плечами и щелкнула языком, нетерпеливо, как ребенок. - Ты думаешь, что судьба - это каменная римская дорога, прямая и надежная, а на самом деле судьба - это тропинки в лесу, а они меняются. Возвращайся ко сну, Мейкпис, и удачи вам в испытании.

Квентин хотел узнать, была ли Белая Дама тем оленем с золотыми рогами, о котором говорил Элиот, но не придумал, как спросить об этом вежливо. Его глаза слипались, а под плащом вдвоем и правда было теплее, чем по отдельности. Он решил, что прикроет глаза всего на минутку, но когда открыл их снова, его ослепил солнечный свет, и никакого леса вокруг не было.

\- Какого черта? Как мы здесь оказались? - Элиот заворочался и выбрался из-под плаща. Спину Квентина тут же обожгло утренним холодом.

Они были на пляже, серые волны мягко обкатывали серую гальку, шептал прибой. С одной стороны их встречала бескрайняя морская гладь, с другой - зеленеющая в утренней дымке далекая лесная громада. "На то он и Призрачный, этот берег: появляется там, где его не ждали". В десяти ярдах от них, у самой кромки воды стоял каменный стол с двумя стульями, за одним сидел старец в стальной кольчуге и пыльном сером плаще, с седой бородой и таким же нездорово-серым лицом.

\- Он мертв? - Элиот отложил плащ в сторону и сделал пару шагов по направлению к столу.

\- Это Рыцарь Корон, он должен был объяснить, как пройти вторую часть испытания. Если он мертв...

На этих словах старец надсадно закашлялся и ожил. Глаза у него тоже были серые, а в спутанных волосах и вылинявшей одежде застряли комочки пыли.

\- Кто из вас совершил это тяжкое преступление? - он чихнул, и пыль полетела во все стороны.

Элиот выступил вперед и помахал ему.

\- А с виду такой приличный молодой человек, - прошамкал старец, поднимаясь со стула. - Вот в мое время люди уважали магических созданий и саму магию. И Патрика Суэйзи.

\- Это древний герой? - предположил Элиот. - Из кельтских племен?

Рыцарь Корон окинул его долгим внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

\- Как нам завершить испытание? - спросил Квентин. - Это должно снять проклятие с Камелота, нам так сказали, это правда?

\- Это правда, - рыцарь окинул его таким же внимательным взглядом. Он взмахнул рукой и на столе появились два одинаковых серебряных кубка. - Каждый из вас может выпить только из одного, и обе чаши должны быть испиты. В одной вода, в другой яд. Выбирайте мудро.

\- Стойте, это не по правилам! - вмешался Элиот. - Квентин никого не убивал, почему вы подвергаете и его опасности?

Рыцарь Корон не ответил. Одно мгновение - и он бесследно растворился в воздухе. Не иначе, учился уходить от разговоров по советам Фогга. Квентин посмотрел на Элиота и заметил тот быстрый, почти неуловимый момент, когда его возмущение испарилось, уступив место решимости.

\- Ну что ж, все достаточно просто, - заявил принц, садясь за стол. Квентин занял второй стул и приготовился слушать - ничего простого, по его мнению, тут не было. - Я выпью первым, и... черт, нет, тогда тебе придется выпить из второго, даже если в моем была вода. И мы не можем пить одновременно, это слишком глупый риск даже по моим меркам.

Голова Квентина гудела, как пчелиный рой. В Камелот вернется только один из них, как ни крути. Конечно, это должен быть Элиот, но Квентин не мог не чувствовать, как в нем зарождались ростки горького разочарования. Вся его судьба и роль в прекрасном будущем объединенного Альбиона состояла в том, чтобы выпить яд под серым небом серого берега по приказу запылившегося старика? "Ну а чего ты одидал, Квентин? Славы и приключений?"

\- Мы можем слить все в один кубок. Тогда оба будут пустыми, я выпью и...

\- Черта с два ты выпьешь, - отрезал Элиот. - Ты здесь по ошибке, Квентин. Это мое испытание и моя вина. Проклятие, засуха, голод и все остальное. Ты вернешься в Камелот и скажешь Марго, что последнюю часть испытания я должен был пройти один, и что ты меня больше не видел, иначе она будет злиться на тебя, а я этого не хочу.

\- Нет, нет, ты не понимаешь, тебе уготовано великое будущее, ты должен взойти на трон и объединить все валлийские королевства под своим началом. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю, но это правда! А я... да, в сущности, никто. Твоя жизнь важнее моей. Здесь есть только одно правильное решение, Элиот, ты и сам понимаешь.

Кронпринц печально посмотрел на него и медленно кивнул.

\- Понимаю, - покорно сказал он. - Было честью узнать тебя, Квентин Колдуотер.

\- Кью, - вдруг вырвалось у волшебника. В глазах щипало, словно бы туда песка насыпали. - Отец звал меня так, и друзья тоже.

\- Кью, - повторил Элиот почти с нежностью. 

Стоило Квентину потянуться к кубку, кронпринц перевел взгляд куда-то ему за спину и воскликнул:

\- Смотри, Рыцарь Корон вернулся! Спроси у него, сработает ли твой план.

Квентин обернулся. Пляж оставался пустынным. Нет. Нет. Он повернул голову и успел увидеть, как Элиот ставит на место опустевший кубок рядом с другим, тоже пустым.

\- Что ты наделал?!

\- Принял единственно правильное решение, Кью, - он улыбнулся и сложил локти на столе перед собой. - Передай Марго, пусть расскажет Элис правду о ее брате, мы не имели права скрывать от нее...

Тут Элиот зевнул и опустил голову на скрещенные руки.

\- Нет! Нет-нет, не вздумай, не засыпай! - Квентин вскочил с места и принялся трясти его за плечи. Глаза обожгло слезами. Судьба великого короля Альбиона не может закончиться здесь, на несуществующем берегу заколдованного леса.  
Он, Квентин, никчёмный и жалкий, не может остаться в живых ценой жизни Элиота, так просто не должно быть.

\- Боги, да отпусти ты его, всю душу из него вытрясешь, - проскрежетал старческий голос у него за спиной.

\- Ты убил его! - Квентин оставил принца и вцепился в серый плащ. - Единорог был случайностью, но ты, Рыцарь Корон, ты - настоящий убийца!

\- Выбор был его, а не мой или твой. Проклятие спало, потому что принц доказал, что он чист душой. Моя работа здесь закончена.

\- Нет, нет, так не может быть. Его судьба... Да к черту ее, он ее заслужил такой смерти!

\- Но он и не мертв, Мейкпис. Там было крепкое снотворное зелье. Он проснется к полудню. Хорошего дня.

Рыцарь Корон поклонился и исчез. Квентин остался; с мокрыми дорожками слез на щеках, глубоко спящим Элиотом головой на его коленях и вопросом, почему все магические существа королевства зовут его незнакомым именем.

***

Джулия стояла среди тяжелых ржаных колосьев и, как никогда сильно, чувствовала биение жизни.  
Деревья стояли плотной стеной, осень уже позолотила листву дубов и буков вокруг поля, но в глубине леса было еще зелено. Погода, как это часто бывает в сентябре, стояла солнечная и теплая, но в воздухе чувствовался холодок. Зрели орехи, а солнечные лучи, падая на паутинки, отяжелевшие от недавнего дождя каплями воды, зажигали в них разноцветные искры.  
Она не ступала на землю Британии долгих двадцать лет, с самого изгнания, и теперь не могла надышаться ее воздухом - горьковато-свежим и холодным, так непохожим на пропахший специями и рыбой жаркий воздух восточных городов на краю света, где она жила все эти годы.

\- Миледи, вы готовы ехать? - из кареты показалось встревоженное лицо лакея.

\- Сейчас вернусь, Пит.

Вместо этого Джулия раскинула руки и упала в рожь, на спину. Колоски смягчили падение. Теперь она видела только бескрайний голубой простор, и он тоже казался ей другим: выше, глубже, синее. Стебли кололи кожу даже сквозь платье, по запястью полз крупный рыжий муравей, и она его не сбрасывала.  
О начале Великой Чистки, как ее называли теперь, Джулия ярче всего запомнила коричневый плащ и цветущие яблони.

Когда Тибериус издал свой указ о запрете магии и начале охоты на всех магических созданий, Джулия еще жила Камелоте. Она собирала вещи, ее бесценные магические артефакты, которые не могла оставить в охваченном охотой на ведьм городе, понимая, что после произошедшего, король придет за ней. У Пенни тогда были свои заботы: по слухам, он провел в темнице много месяцев только за то, что посоветовал Тибериусу обратиться к Джулии за помощью, а ее лучший друг, согласно видениям, еще не родился, а больше в Камелоте жрицу ничего не держало. Ей не хватило всего пары часов. Королевская стража добралась до нее раньше, чем Джулия успела выехать за городские ворота.  
Король вынес смертный приговор, и она не была удивлена, а только немного разочарована. Там же, в темнице, состоялся ее последний разговор с Тибериусом, хотя слово "разговор" подразумевает диалог, а король ей такой милости не выказал. Сквозь проклятия и крики Джулия услышала главное: младенца - дитя ее магического искусства - назвали Элиотом, он был здоров, криклив и не выказывал магических способностей, к мрачному удовольствию Тибериуса. С королем Лотианским удалось заключить мир, и война Камелоту пока не грозила.   
В ночь перед казнью ей пришло очередное видение. На стене напротив ее камеры горел факел, и в пламени этого факела она увидела себя и Квентина: они лежали под столом, голова к голове, и рисовали карту стальной гладкой палочкой, волшебным пером, которое никогда не заканчивалось. Они были одного возраста - как и должно было быть. 

После видений у нее всегда оставалось ощущение неправильности происходящего: они показывали другую Джулию, другого Квентина и другую магию. Идея того, что ее мир - не единственный, пугала, и Джулия предпочитала считать это даром предвидения. Все еще впереди - Квентин вырастет, а она не состарится, и они смогут творить прекрасную, великую магию вместе, как она всегда и хотела. Если не попадет завтра на костер, конечно. Магия не могла спасти Верховную жрицу: кто-то из пойманных городских колдунов - она надеялась, это был не Пенни - под пытками проболтался о том, что выварка омелы, собранной в новолуние, не дает магическим адептам творить заклинания, и ее камера насквозь провоняла именно омелой. 

Она села на холодный пол, скрестив ноги, сложила руки в молитвенном жесте. На Стеклянном острове** они с другими жрицами проводили ритуалы, позволявшие общаться с Богиней, но сейчас у нее не было ни ингредиентов, ни возможности колдовать. Оставалось молиться и ждать, что Богиня не оставит свою дочь в час опасности. Джулия думала о самой сути магии, об ощущении, когда она поднимается из самой глубины твоего сердца и течет по венам к кончикам пальцев. О прекрасных и ужасных вещах, которые она может совершить, если выберется из Камелота живой. 

Ночь была долгой и душной, но за час до рассвета в коридоре послышался шум, крики и визг стали, ударяющейся о сталь. Сражение длилось совсем недолго. Все стихло. Шаги приблизились к камере. В неверном свете факела она увидела темную фигуру в плаще с капюшоном, но лицо рассмотреть не смогла.

"Тебе нужно покинуть Камелот," - произнес глубокий женский голос. Ее спасительница тяжело дышала, а с ее длинного двуручного меча капала кровь.

"Кто ты? Ты подруга Пенни? Или это мои жрицы с Авалона послали тебя?"

"Твои жрицы с Авалона все до одной мертвы, Джулия. Я как раз была на острове, когда услышала твой зов. К ним я опоздала, но тебе еще могу помочь. Тебе нужно исчезнуть, пока все не затихнет. Найти сторонников."

Женщина вытащила из кармана связку ключей, они блеснули кровью в свете факела. Выпустила Джулию из камеры и повела за собой, в противоположную сторону от той, где кричали стражники. Они спустились вниз по витой лестнице и оказались в длинном темном коридоре.

"Мы можем спрятаться в пещере, она прямо здесь, за дверью. Но утром они усилят посты."

"Или я могу использовать чары невидимости, чтобы вывести нас отсюда, - предложила Джулия, - я уже не в камере."

Рассвет встретил их в дороге. Лошади, позаимствованные из королевских конюшен, бежали ровно, у горизонта ветер поднимал клубы белой пыли. Долина впереди них раздалась вширь, и вскоре показались холмы, одетые туманом. При свете утра Джулия наконец рассмотрела свою спасительницу: темно-коричневый плащ из грубой щерсти, легкая кольчуга с наклепками из вареной кожи, меч в потертых ножнах. Из-под капюшона выбивались темные кудри, а на повороте дороги она рассмотрела красивые зеленовато-болотные глаза и острые скулы.

"Море в другой стороне, - сказала женщина, - Куда ты собираешься?"

"Мне нужно навестить друга. А затем я сразу поскачу в гавань, ты можешь поехать со мной, в Галлию, Византию, да куда угодно. Магия откроет нам любые двери."

Почему-то ей было очень важно показать незнакомой воительнице, что ее компании будут рады. В ответ женщина покачала кудрявой головой и натянула поводья, останавливая лошадь. 

"Предназначение ведет меня по другому пути, Джулия."

Они остановились. По обеим сторонам дороги цвели дикие яблони, нежные лепестки, падая, кружились в порывах ветра, источая аромат весны и надежды - того, чего так не хватало сейчас Джулии.

"Я даже не знаю твоего имени. Ты уверена, что не поедешь со мной?"

"Я - лист в потоке мироздания, - она кивнула, прощаясь. - Береги себя, Джулия."

Джулия последовала ее совету. Визит в деревню, где летом будущего года должен был родиться ее лучший друг, прошел быстро и без осложнений. Теодор Колдуотер, моложе, чем в видениях, работал в саду, а статная рыжеволосая женщина, имя которой она не знала, болтала с белокурой соседкой у крыльца. У их дома тоже цвели яблони. 

На исходе третьего дня после изгнания, Джулия уплыла на континент, упрятав горечь от потери подруг и служительниц Старой Религии глубоко внутри. Ее ждал целый мир, и сотня возможностей отомстить были открыты перед ней - только руку протяни. 

Рим она почти не запомнила. Руины белоснежных палаццо на зеленых холмах, белесая пыль и марево в раскаленном полуденном воздухе, кипарисы. Уличный фокусник научил ее перемещать монетки силой разума, и Джулия решила, что на этом знакомство с вечным городом стоило закончить.  
Путешествовать она, если бы захотела, могла и по воздуху. Еще до изгнания из Камелота, Джулия заслужила зваться Верховной Жрицей Старой Религии, и это был не пустой звук. Но в морских путешествиях она находила необъяснимую прелесть. В бьющем в лицо соленом ветре была своя магия, а в криках чаек - своя музыка. Магия позволяла ей без опаски путешествовать в любой компании; города, порты и лица попутчиков сливались, оставляя только общее впечатление - воскресной ярмарки, помноженной на целый мир.

Видение о золотом великолепии дворцов и мраморных фонтанов привело ее во Флоренцию, но то время еще не пришло: город был небольшим и бедным.   
На Старом мосту в Генуе, среди мастерских золотых и серебрянных дел мастеров, она познакомилась с алхимицей, под руками которой любой метал превращался в золото. Джулия прожила у нее до зимы, надеясь, что такой же талант проявится и у нее, но жрицу ждало разочарование. Вместо этого, она совершенствовалась в литье драгоценных металлов при помощи магии, без огня. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться контролю и точности в этом непростом деле, но на Рождество Джулия покинула Геную, увозя с собой созданную своими руками драгоценную чашу, опоясанную лазуритовыми ящерками с рубиновыми глазами, увитую веточкой плюща, где в изумрудной листве прятались покрытые цветной эмалью райские птицы.

Позже, глядя сквозь призму веков, Джулия не могла решить, создала ли она чашу, чтобы выдать ее при случае за Святой Грааль, который в то время все искали, как одержимые, или же, по незнанию, случайно создала сам Святой Грааль.

На Сицилии она училась зачаровывать морские волны и вызывать шторма у настоящего призрака, Короля-Рыбака, да так старательно и успешно, что местные жители мягко попросили ее больше так не делать. На Сардинии - со скуки ела одни сардины и плоды смоковницы, пока не слегла с желудочными болями. Поправившись, отплыла в Грецию - теперь Джулия с трудом могла вспомнить, в каких городах была и чему училась.   
Прошлый раз, когда она покидала пределы Альбиона - после смерти Максена Вледига и воцарения его потомков на валлийском троне - у нее была цель. Великая миссия и настоящее приключение. Сейчас же она просто коротала время и охотилась за кусочками магического искусства, которые могла отыскать в калейдоскопе городов, дворцов, солнечных дней, портов, лодок, фруктов, вин и золотых монет.

В Александрии, на причале, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на Фаросский маяк, она снова увидела ту женщину. В этот раз на ней не было кольчуги, а место меча заняли легкие изогнутые кинжалы на поясе. Ее кожа была смуглой от солнца, кудрявые темные волосы трепал прибой, а на рукавах льняной рубахи звенели пришитые медные монетки. 

"Это же ты! - воскликнула Джулия, догнав ее, - Ты спасла меня тогда, в Камелоте."

Незнакомка улыбнулась, узнав жрицу. Они спустились к воде, подальше от толпы. 

"Что привело тебя в Александрию? - спросила Джулия. - Ты говорила, что останешься в Камелоте."

"Я и осталась. Судьба вела меня согласно моему предназначению по всем уголкам Альбиона. Я получила главный приз на королевском турнире в честь пятилетия наследного принца, а золото ушло на обучение боевым искусствам Востока. Ты бы видела лицо короля Тибериуса, когда я сняла шлем, и он увидел, что все его рыцари проиграли женщине, да еще без титулов и земель."

Джулия не удержалась и хихикнула - уж слишком живо эта картина стояла перед глазами.

"Теперь ты скажешь мне свое имя? Мое ты уже знаешь." Джулия не могла поверить своим глазам - прошло почти десять лет, но она выглядела так же, как тогда, только загорела под южным солнцем. 

"Зови меня Асмодей, - сказала брюнетка, подставляя лицо морским брызгам, - Я знаю, что у тебя есть вопросы, но ты следуешь своей судьбе, а я - своей, и моя велит мне возвращаться в Британию.

"Ты тоже владеешь магией? Поэтому ты помогла мне?"

"Не владею. Мой меч - это моя магия. Или кинжалы. Или кулаки. Средства и пути, которые я избираю. Я помогла тебе, потому что _ты_ владеешь магией, а она делает мир лучше. Я чувствую, что мы еще встретимся, Джулия. Так же, как почувствовала твой призыв о помощи тогда, в Камелоте. Прости, но мне пора, мой корабль вот-вот отплывет." 

Асмодей ушла под звон монет на ее одежде, а Джулия стояла на том же месте до самого заката, наблюдая, как отчаливает корабль Асмодей и десяток других судов, груженых шелками, вином и маслом, и соленые брызги летели ей в лицо. 

За долгие десятилетия служения Богине в храме Старой Религии именно она всегда была той, кто загадывала загадки. Раз за разом, она называлась именами чужих богинь и придумывала новых, меняла внешность с помощью магии - все затем, чтобы быть принятой с одинаковым радушием при дворах враждующих королей, чтобы менять историю из тени. Асмодей была первой, кому удалось сохранить вокруг себя тайну две встречи подряд, и жрица с нетерпением ждала третьей.  
После этого Александрия утратила половину своей привлекательности в глазах Джулии. Видение предупредило ее о скором нападении арабского войска и долгой осаде, и жрица покинула город. 

Иерусалим был лучшим из городов, где ей приходилось жить. Жизнь в нем не останавливалась ни на мгновение. Шумный, грязный, подвижный, как бродячий птицелов - этот город завораживал. Нищета здесь ютилась бок о бок с роскошью, а на базарах множно было услышать речь с самых отдаленных уголков мира.  
Она успела обучиться искусству заклинательницы змей, когда однажды душной, черной как смоль ночью ей пришло видение. Улицы Иерусалима, залитые кровью. Тела женщин и детей, устилающие мостовую. Серая рать под знаменем лжи. Алая змея, переплетенная с лиловой. Она не знала, когда это прозойдет, только знала, что резня в городе наверняка случится, поэтому направилась в Константинополь.***

Марину Андриески она встретила в одном из дворцов Золотого Рога - самой большой и застроенной особняками городской элиты гавани Константинополя. Ведьма - а Джулия с первого взгляда распознала в ней магическую адептку - гостила в роскошном дворце с полами из золотистого мрамора и перламутровой мозаикой на стенах. Дворец принадлежал дальнему родичу императора, который щедро платил за ее магическое искусство и приготовление ядов. В Константинополе патриции носили римские туники и тоги, а сирийцы и персы - свои богато украшенные вышивкой и монетами одежды ярких цветов, но Марина всегда одевалась в черное. Черными были ее глаза, гладкие от ароматных масел волосы, ожерелье с крупным черным опалом, внутри которого вспыхивали и гасли цветные искры. Переплет гримуара и ритуальные свечи ее тоже были черными, завершая картину, но их Джулия увидела гораздо позже.   
В первую встречу Марина приняла ее на террасе с большим мраморным бассейном и горшками с кипарисами и цитрусами. Ниже террасы лежал благоухающий жасмином и розами сад, а за ним блестели воды залива, заполненные судами всех мастей и размеров.   
Марина тоже была дочерью Старой Религии, хоть и не служила в храме Стеклянного острова. Она покинула Британию задолго до Великой Чистки, изгнанная в самом начале правления Тибериуса. Это удивило Джулию: Марина, без сомнения, выглядела ее ровесницей. Бессмертие даровалось служительницам Богини, когда те становились Верховными Жрицами, но были и другие пути. Непреложная клятва, кровь дракона или единорога, боги ведают что еще. 

"Как ты можешь заметить, Джулия, - говорила Марина, отправляя в рот винную ягоду**** из широкой мраморной чаши, - я вполне довольна своим положением. Конечно, я могу гораздо больше: зачаровать императора и всех его советников, получить сотню дворцов и садов куда прекрасней этого по всему побережью, вызвать бурю, которая уничтожит город, и засуху, что осушит пролив. Целые горы возможностей."

"Но ты играешь роль придворной колдуньи для интригана-царедворца, и держишься в тени," - Джулия подняла руку, наблюдая как играет на свету вино. Красное солнце захлебнулось в бокале и погасло. - "Я не осуждаю, разумеется, не подумай."

"Я могу провести вечность, наблюдая, как возвышаются и падают империи, есть с золота и спать на шелке, пока в мире остается золото и шелк, и все же, в сердце моем не будет покоя, покуда не прервется род валлийского тирана."

"Ты хотешь смерти Тибериуса Вога? Я тоже хочу этого. Но я не питаю злобы ни к его сыну, ни к Камелоту."

Марина прищурилась, оглядывая ее, словно увидев впервые.

"Да, именно так. Тибериус - гниющий корень, и без него всем магическим адептам будет только лучше. Все эти годы я... Думаю, я ждала кого-то вроде тебя, Джулия. Умную и могущественную волшебницу, разделяющую мои убеждения," - она протянула руку через стол, и жрица пожала ее. Магия искрилась между их ладонями. - Мы одинаковые, ты и я. Вместе мы достигнем всего."

На следующее утро патриция, у которого жила Марина, нашли мертвым в собственных покоях, а в гавани Золотого Рога на рассвете того же дня две женщины взошли на корабль, плывущий в Ираклион, на Крит.

Города и годы сменяли друг друга, Джулия училась новым магическим искусствам, а Марина искала волшебный кинжал, Нож Девы, которым хотела убить Тибериуса. План колдунья вынашивала десятилетиями, но он казался Джулии не совсем логичным: след кинжала затерялся во времени, и никто из живущих магов не мог сказать, где оружие сейчас. Ей потребовалось много времени и еще больше упорства, чтобы отговорить Марину от поисков ножа и придумать другой, менее изящный, но более действенный план. Именно так она и оказалась снова в родном краю, лежа в самом сердце ржаного поля на пути в Камелот. 

Джулия поднялась и отряхнула платье. Солнце медленно катилось к горизонту, подсвечивая колоски теплым оранжевым сиянием. Кортеж короля Идри должен был проехать этой дорогой до темноты, чтобы успеть в Камелот к началу пира. Жрица вернулась в карету. Небольшая обитая алым бархатом коробочка лежала на сидении и терпеливо дожидалась своего часа. Джулия тоже ждала.

***

Принц оказался полной противоположностью тому, что ожидала Джулия. Ребенок Тибериуса, по ее предположениям, должен был вырасти в идеального солдата, разделяющего отцовские взгляды на жизнь, вояку, заядлого охотника и ловеласа. Жрица смотрела на то, как кронпринц говорил с кем-то из слуг, как держался и как смотрел на короля, и медленно осознавала свою ошибку. От отца ему достались четко очерченные скулы и разрез глаз, но в остальном он был копией материи. Эвелин Вог заслуженно считали одной из красивейших женщин в королевстве. Сыну она передала те же непослушные темные локоны, орехово-зеленые глаза и мягкий взгляд. Помимо этого, Джулия помнила, что королева была добра и приветлива со всеми, кто ее окружал, невзирая на их положение. Ее обожали при дворе, от прачки до последнего кухаря. Джулия часто думала, что двадцать лет назад Богиня совершила ошибку, забрав жизнь Эвелин, а не, к примеру, самого Тибериуса. Скольких смертей удалось бы тогда избежать...

Со своего места у стены она видела, как король Тибериус жмет руку королю Идри, как вежливо, но сдержанно здороваются их сыновья, как придворные и северяне рассыпаются в любезностях друг к другу. Для пира ей пришлось сменить хорошее дорожное платье на грубую льняную ткань, но дело того стоило: никто, кроме самого Тибериуса, не узнал бы в смешливой розовощекой чашнице Верховную Жрицу Старой Религии, а он был занят своим коронованным гостем. Ее давний друг Уильям Адиеди, магический адепт и придворный лекарь, тоже мог узнать жрицу. Джулия, оглядев толпу и не найдя в ней Пенни, вышла, чтобы снова наполнить кувшин вином.

\- Ой, черт, извините! Извините.

Губы Джулии против воли расплылись в улыбке, а грудь сдавила такая тяжесть, что стало трудно дышать.

\- Ничего страшного. Я сама тебя не заметила.

Столкнувшийся с ней парень поднял голову, но Джулия уже знала, кто это. Квентин. Ее брат по магии и лучший друг во всем мире. Он выглядел испуганным, почти несчастным. Внутри у нее все болело от желания обнять его - в первый раз за сотню лет, но нужно было продолжать играть роль. Остатки вина пролились ей на платье, но даже облей он ее с ног до головы, все, о чем Джулия смогла бы думать, так это о том, что она наконец-то его нашла.

\- Извините еще раз. Если посыпать пятно солью, оно отстирается легче, я могу принести...

И она, и Квентин, без сомнений, могли убрать несчастное пятно одним движением руки, крохотной искрой магии, но заполненный слугами и солдатами коридор королевского замка для этого не подходил. Она позволила отвести себя вниз, в кухни, притворно сокрушалясь над испорченным платьем. Квентин выглядел с каждым мгновением все более виноватым, и это срочно нужно было исправить.

\- На самом деле, это мелочь, я просто хотела сделать передышку, на пиру жарко и шумно, - она подмигнула, садясь напротив него в дальнем углу пустеющей столовой для слуг. - Как твое имя?

\- Квентин.

\- Джулия, - она отложила соль и протянула ему руку. План требовал, чтобы жрица не выдавала себя раньше времени, а назвалась "Вики", созвучно родовому имени, но она не могла заставить себя солгать Квентину. 

\- Ты приехала с лорийской делегацией?

\- Да. А ты?

\- Я служу принцу Элиоту. Еще раз извини, что опрокинул тот кувшин, я... Витал в облаках, как бы сказал мой отец.

Джулия кивнула, улыбаясь. Квентин из видений был совсем таким же: неловким, восприимчивым, только более уставшим.

\- Мне кажется, мы где-то встречались раньше, - на пробу сказала она.

Волшебник моргнул и нахмурился, задумавшись. "Вспомни меня. Пожалуйста, Кью, вспомни меня."

\- Я бы.. Я бы обязательно запомнил, если бы видел тебя раньше. И я никогда не был в Лории.

"Так и я тоже не была," - чуть не сорвалось у нее с языка. Странное дело: Джулия полностью отдавала себе отчет, что ее силы хватит на то, чтобы разрушить этот замок до последнего камня, и что живет она на сотню лет дольше собеседника, но рядом с Кветином, она словно бы возвращалась в старый дом своих родителей, с нарисованной на обратной стороне столешницы картой, в момент, который никогда не случался, и все же чувствовался реальнее всех прочих.

\- Расскажи мне о принце Элиоте. Каким он будет королем, как тебе кажется?

\- Хорошим, - Квентин пожал плечами, а затем нервно огляделся по сторонам. - Лучшим, чем... Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Всем великим королям нужны великие мечи. Пусть он найдет свой, и побыстрее.

Невольно, ей вспомнился день, когда Эскалибур был найден, другой день - когда он был закален в пламени Дракона, и последний - когда был спрятан в святилище Стеклянного Острова. С того дня меч ждал рождения своего властелина, легенда ждала своего часа, чтобы воплотиться в жизнь, а Джулия ждала, пока ее лучший друг во всем мире вспомнит ее лицо. 

\- Ты говоришь так, как будто это легко, как будто мечи на дороге валяются. Где найти? Какой именно? Почему именно сейчас?

Джулия вздохнула.

\- Спроси у Дракона, где меч, чешуйчатый паршивец должен был сказать тебе, когда придет время Элиоту найти его. Он один такой, этот меч, ты сразу поймешь. Почему сейчас? Да не почему, просто дружеский совет. 

\- Ты что-то недоговариваешь. Откуда ты знаешь про меч, и... Что-то не так, что-то должно произойти, сейчас на пиру, разве нет?

\- Ничего не должно произойти, - быстро ответила Джулия. 

О, черт. Их с Мариной план трещал по швам, и все из-за ее странной привязанности к мальчику из видений. Квентин успел прочитать по ее лицу все, что ему нужно было знать. Он вскочил из-за стола, просыпав соль, и побежал к выходу.

\- Стой, Стой! Всем будет только лучше, ты не понимаешь!

Джулия бросилась за ним, но ее платье не располагало к бегу, и в знакомых коридорах Квентин ушел далеко вперед и попал в пиршественный зал раньше. За дверью раздались крики, внутри толпились слуги и встревоженные гости. Дальше дверей ее не пропустили - стража взяла гостей в кольцо, не выпуская никого, а внутри круга щерились мечи гостей с севера.

\- И почему ты считаешь, что мое вино отравлено? - угрожающим тоном спросил Тибериус Квентина. 

Квентин, потерянный под всеобщим вниманием, пробормотал что-то невнятное.

\- Докажи это или признай, что ты оклеветал нас, - приказал Идри. Его люди, в шкурах и железе, обступили сюзерена и его сына, защищая их.

\- Кью, что ты творишь? - спросил сбитый с толку Элиот. Джулия прочитала вопрос по губам, а не услышала.

"Не делай этого, не делай этого, Квентин, нет, просто нет." Конечно, она могла бы использовать магию, но разум подсказывал ей, что, в таком случае, к рассвету она окажется на костре, и в этот раз Асмодей ее не спасет. Джулия скрывалась двадцать лет не затем, чтобы потерять все в один день. Отдавать свою жизнь за жизнь Квентина она не спешила: всегда существовала возможность, что его собственная магия защитит и исцелит волшебника.  
В полной тишине, окутавшей зал, Квентин протянул руку и осушил кубок в три больших глотка. Джулия с ужасом смотрела, как он ставит кубок на стол и оглядывается, ища глазами ее.  
Первым молчание нарушил Идри.

\- Кажется, слуга принца погорячился, обвинив меня в покушении на моего доброго друга и законного правителя этой земли.

\- Очевидно, здесь вышло какое-то недоразумение, - осторожно согласился Элиот.

Квентин, между тем, не выказывал никаких признаков недомогания, кроме пламенеющих от смущения и волнения щек. Яд не сработал? Дозу рассчитывала Марина, она же занималась магическими иллюзиями, чтобы кубки короля и кронпринца, которые Джулия тайком поменяла на отравленные перед самым пиром, выглядели в точности как настоящие, заказанные Идри в подарок Вогам. 

\- Мы продолжим торжество и накажем виновников позднее, - огласил Тибериус, красноречиво глядя на Квентина. Тот, не говоря ни слова, забрал из рук Элиота второй кубок - поменьше и инкрустированный лазуритом вместо драгоценного жемчужного опала - и залпом выпил.

\- Квентин, серьезно, перестань, ты не можешь просто брать чужие...

Элиот не договорил. Джулия наблюдала за происходящим, как в тумане. Квентин покачнулся, встретился с ней глазами в толпе и начал оседать на пол, хватаясь за горло.

***

В кухонных помещениях остро пахло свежими овощами: красным перцем, свеклой и петрушкой. Джош напевал что-то себе под нос, вытирая руки полотенцем, когда она вошла. Увидев Марго, он тут же потянулся к печи, чертыхнулся, обжегжись о горячий противень, и наконец, с помощью двух плотных рукавиц, вытащил из печи сконы, источающие густой, масляный аромат.

\- В моей кухне только что стало светлее! - объявил Джош, широко улыбаясь и протягивая ей выпечку. - Попробуй вот эти. После того, как заклятие спало, они получаются с каждым разом все нежнее.

Марго взяла еще горячую булочку, твердую снаружи и очень мягкую внутри, откусила.

\- Действительно, неплохо. Но я здесь не поболтать пришла. 

\- Можешь рассчитывать на все, что в моих силах и не противоречит закону, - Джош поклонился, снимая воображаемый шутовской колпак свободной рукой.

\- Как раз об этом... Можешь собрать нам с Элиотом еды в дорогу, примерно на полтора дня пути?

\- Многовато для пикников в Королевском лесу, которые вы обычно устраиваете, - осторожно заметил Джош, ставя поднос на стол. 

Марго закатила глаза. Он идиотничал или притворялся?

\- Потому что это не пикник. Джош, не глупи, дело-то серьезное. Нам нужно, чтобы ты собрал нам еды и привел двух лошадей сегодня за четверть до полуночи к пруду. 

Она знала, что Джош сразу поймет, о чем речь. Замковые стены можно было покинуть не только через главные ворота. После падения Вечного Города, римские войска вместе с наместниками вернулись на контитент, и замок перестроили, но сеть подземных тоннелей осталась нетронутой. Они с Элиотом давно обследовали часть тайных ходов, но чаще всего пользовались тем, который заканчивался в роще, окружавшей небольшой стоячий пруд, в полумиле от городских стен. Некоторые ходы вели к акведуку, другие - еще глубже, в них пахло плесенью, в темноте пищали крысы, и по стенам ползали большие черные пауки. В детстве они боялись ходить туда, а сейчас - просто потеряли интерес. Взрослая жизнь давила ответсвенностью и вечной усталостью, не оставляющей места для приключений и фантазий.

\- Это как-то связано с произошедшим на пиру? И с болезнью ученика Пенни?

\- Сам же знаешь, что связано. Нам нужно выехать из города, и как можно скорее, а на главных воротах уже предупреждены, чтобы нас не выпускать.

\- Его Величесво... Король распорядился не выпускать вас? - краска сошла с лица Хобермана, он непонимающе захлопал глазами на девушку. Она прежде не встречала человека, в котором было настолько мало храбрости.

\- Да, - раздраженно ответила Марго. - Да, старый дурак распорядился не выпускать Элиота из Камелота, но послушай. Пенни узнал симптомы Квентина, он сказал, это яд, и он знает противоядие.

\- Но все не так просто, - предположил Джош.

\- Именно. Он обследовал кубок, и изнутри был насен тонкий слой отвара одного ядовитого цветка, и меньшая доза того же цветка спасет Квентина, но он очень редкий. Нам... нам нужно в Каледонский лес, и это большой риск для наследника престола, в этом я с Тибериусом согласна, но...

"Но не до конца," - добавила про себя Марго. Мысль про то, что принц не должен подвергать себя опасности, потому что на нем лежит ответсвенность за будущее страны, была разумной, Марго на месте Тибериуса поступила бы так же. Однако, затем король добавил, что он категорически запрещает Элиоту рисковать "из-за какого-то слуги", и вот здесь стоп, остановочка. Марго знала, что если бы она оказалась на месте Квентина, король сказал бы то же самое, полностью игнорируя, что для его сына дружба и любовь не измеряются титулами. 

\- Общий смысл я уловил, - перебил ее Джош. - Ты просишь нарушить прямой приказ нашего короля, чтобы помочь парню, которого я знаю без году неделя?

\- О нет, Джош, - Марго нехорошо улыбнулась. - Я предлагаю тебе оказать услугу твоему будущему королю и спасти храброго, ни в чем не повинного мальчика. Какой бы твердой ни была рука Тибериуса, время его правления клонится к закату, а если ты откажешься помочь Элиоту сейчас, он это запомнит. _Я_ это запомню.

\- Я не сказал нет, - быстро добавил Джош. Прямо сейчас он, возможно, боялся ее больше, чем короля. Значит, она на правильном пути. - Я просто уточнял детали. Что вам приготовить с собой? Копченую грудинку или пирог?

\- Удиви меня, - Марго откинула волосы со лба и вышла, прихватив еще один скон для Элиота.

В комнатах придворного лекаря все было по-старому. Густо дымили свечи, а в котелке на столе булькало что-то, напоминающее грязь, но, как видно, лечебное. Квентин, бледный, как полотно, лежал на кушетке и тихо бредил, бормоча что-то о драконах и мечах. Элиот сидел рядом и выглядел еще более несчастным, чем когда она уходила. 

\- Жар не спадает? - она протянула ему скон. - Это от Джоша, он согласился помочь с лошадьми, а ты должен что-нибудь съесть.

\- Нет аппетита, - покачал головой Элиот. - И жар не спадает, ему становится только хуже. Что, если уже слишком поздно, Бэмби?

\- Ничего не поздно, - отрезала Марго, чувствуя раздражение пополам с нежностью. - Ты сейчас поднимаешь свое грустное туловище, идешь к Тибериусу и извиняешься, и признаешь его правоту.

\- И зачем мне это делать?

\- Чтобы он не запер тебя на ночь после вашей ссоры, как уже случалось. Если Хоберман не подведет, то к рассвету мы будем уже почти на месте. А если подведет, эти сконы будут последним, что он приготовил в своей жизни, так что поешь, нечего добру пропадать.

\- Ты уверена, что тебе стоит ехать?

\- А _ты_ уверен, что тебе стоит ехать? Не хочу говорить очевидные вещи, но ты все еще единственный наследник, и должен относиться к своей жизни немного... немного серьезнее, чем простолюдины.

\- Бэмби, ну хоть ты не начинай, пожалуйста, - Элиот поднялся и взял лицо Марго в руки. - Он спас мне жизнь, и я не могу доверить дело чужим людям. 

\- Скажи мне одну вещь, Элиот, - она прищурилась и подозрительно на него посмотрела, что достаточно сложно сделать, когда тебя осторожно поглаживают по ушам. - Если бы яд выпил кто угодно другой, Тодд, например, ты бы тоже поехал в Каледонский лес?

\- Нет, - с удивлением признался Элиот. - Я бы... Я бы поручил это своим рыцарям, оставил бы командовать Маккормака и предупредил бы их, чтобы никто не трогал деревья.

Марго кивнула, удовлетворенная ответом. Конечно, она тоже переживала за мальчика, но здесь было что-то большее.

\- Мой план еще в силе. Иди к отцу, а потом собираться. Я пригляжу за твоим... Квентином.

***

Лорийская делегация оставалась в Камелоте ровно до того момента, пока отравленный слуга не поправился. Короля Идри открыто никто не обвинял, и военного конфликта удалось избежать, что снова доказывало несостоятельность плана Марины. Принц Элиот по какой-то причине оказался в темнице: никто из высокопоставленных лиц ничего не говорил, но слуги шептались, что принц ослушался приказа Тибериуса и уехал за противоядием, а по возвращению попал под замок. Квентин был жив, а все остальное значения не имело. Назвав ему свое имя на пиру, жрица раскрыла себя - в Камелоте ее помнили многие, не только Пенни или Тибериус, и многие желали ей зла. Джулия покинула замок с северянами: в толпе было легче остаться незамеченной. Король Идри направлялся на север, в старый римский форт Сегонтиум, а путь Джулии лежал на юг, к морю.

Таверна, в которой ее ждал Пит, была достаточно хорошей, хотя стояла и не у большой дороги. Проезжие здесь останавливались редко, даже сейчас, в судоходную пору, зато часто собирались местные жители, чтобы выпить пинту-другую и обсудить последние сплетни после воскресного рынка в ближайшем городке. В очаге полыхали поленья, пахло элем и свежевыпеченным хлебом, и Пит, видя ее хмурое лицо, лишних вопросов не задавал. Она отдала поклажу и лошадь на попечение слуги и поднялась к себе. 

Одной из предосторожностей, которые они с Мариной продумали перед возвращением в Британию, была хрустальная сфера, зачарованная так, чтобы ведьмы могли увидеть друг друга и поговорить, если план не сработает. Сфера была маленькой, и помещалась даже в карман ее дорожного платья, но Джулия не хотела связываться с Мариной раньше; она ждала, выздоровеет Квентин или нет. Теперь же, когда она знала, что все волнения улеглись, и никто не пострадал, им пора было поговорить. 

Джулия забралась с ногами на кровать и сотворила простое заклинание. Внутри хрустального шара родился сноп красных искр, и она почувствовала магию Марины: жгучую, как расплавленное стекло, алую и острую, как шипы на ароматных розовых бутонах. Из искр появилось лицо Марины, сзади нее жрица расмотрела очертания деревьев, залитых зеленоватым светом луны. 

\- Где ты? - спросила она, с трудом придав голосу напускное спокойствие. - Разве мы не договаривались, что ты будешь ждать моего сигнала в городе?

\- Ты не очень-то торопилась со своим сигналом, пришлось менять планы, - с таким же напускным спокойствием ответила ведьма.

\- Было сложно следовать плану, когда ты не выполнила свою часть в самом начале, - Джулия стиснула челюсти, чтобы прогнать дрожь из голоса.

\- Напомни, о чем ты говоришь?

\- О том, что яд был не в кубке Тибериуса, - ответила жрица. - Марина, мы ведь обсуждали это. Я сказала, что не буду убивать дитя собственной магии, я сказала, что согласна только на смерть Тибериуса!

\- Да, я помню, ты была убедительна, - кивнула собеседница. - Но я решила, что смерть от яда на пиру - слишком легкая расплата за все его злодеяния. Смерть сына и падение королевства куда более ему подходят.

\- Ты предала меня. Нашу идею и нашу дружбу, все, что у нас было, - выпалила Джулия.

\- Ты же не ожидала, что мы выиграем войну в одно сражение? Элиот был первой частью плана, а Тибериус - раздавленный и напуганный, знающий, _кто_ хочет ему смерти - второй частью.

\- Но яд выпил не Элиот, а Квентин. _Мой_ Квентин! Ты его едва не убила!

\- Ага. Но ты думала на один шаг вперед, Джулия, а я на два. Ты рассказывала мне о своем друге, о том, что его судьба - возвести Элиота на трон, и мы обе знали, что он будет его защищать. Но ты ревнуешь Квентина, тебе не нравится, что кто-то важен для него, и это не ты, поэтому ты не ожидала, что Квентин выпьет яд за принца, зато я ожидала. У меня был запасной план. Я знала о цветке-противоядии и ждала наследника здесь, в сердце Каледонского леса.

\- Но приц жив, он вернулся в Камелот.

Марина нахмурилась и отвела глаза.

\- Он был не один, - нехотя призналась она. - Я этого не предусмотрела. 

\- Но если бы ты преуспела, если Элиот был бы мертв, Квентин не получил бы противоядия. И если ты сейчас посмеешь сказать, что не желала ему смерти, я закричу.

Угроза опоздала: Джулия сама не заметила, как сорвалась на крик. Марина, напротив, хранила ледяное спокойствие.

\- Тебе придется выбрать, Джулия, Квентин или месть королю, потому что он всегда будет защищать своего принца, а я не успокоюсь, пока род узурпатора не прервется.

Жрица резко втянула носом воздух. В груди шевелилось крошеное стекло, в кончиках пальцев искрила магия. Она чувствовала столько злости и разочарования сразу, что не могла произнести ни слова.

\- Перестань цепляться за своего друга, который тебя даже не знает, Джулия, и ты сможешь творить действительно великую магию. Мы с тобой одинаковые, ты и я, помнишь?

\- Нет, - выдохнула жрица. - Мы не одинаковые и никогда не были. Это конец, Марина.

Она с силой швырнула шар в стену. Осколки осыпали пол, алые искры взмыли в воздух и там расстаяли. Джулия сидела, не двигаясь, и слушала, как на первом этаже таверны ссорились подвыпившие крестьяне, и как стрекотали в открытое окно кузнечики в траве. Свеча утонула в лужице воска. Голоса внизу становились все тише, и холодный ночной воздух тянулся к ней из открытого окна когтистыми лапами. Она думала обо всем сразу. Она ждала.

***

Первым делом, выйдя из темницы, Элиот отправился к Марго. Новостей ему не сообщали, ни плохих, ни хороших, но высокий рост позволил принцу рассмотреть между прутьями решетки в маленьком окошке, как из замка выезжала кавалькада северян с серыми штандартами. Война Камелоту не грозила, но он знал своего отца - мирное разрешение конфликта вовсе не значило, что Квентин остался жив.

Из-под двери в комнату Марго пробивалась полоска света. Он остановился и прислушался, стараясь угадать исход событий. Из-за двери раздался смех, и Элиот сразу же узнал этот голос.

\- Квентин?! 

\- Тебя уже выпустили? - Марго повернулась к нему лицом и села на кровати, свесив ноги. - Будь моя воля, я бы подержала тебя там подольше, так хоть в неприятности влезать не будешь.

Говоря это, она улыбалась, и Элиот особенно сильно ощутил, как успел по ней соскучититься за те часы, что они не виделись. Из-за спины Марго выглянуло знакомое лицо, наполовину скрытое каштановыми волосами, бледное, но, без сомнений, принадлежащее живому Квентину Колдуотеру. Он встал, покачнувшись, и поднял глаза на Элиота.

\- Марго рассказала мне, что ты п-попал в темницу из-за меня, и мне очень жаль, что так произошло.

Элиот покачал головой, а потом, неожиданно для самого себя, пересек комнату и крепко обнял Квентина, окончательно его смутив. 

\- Ты нас всех напугал. Храбрый, но такой глупый поступок, боги, можно ведь было проверить яд на дворовых животных!

\- Кругом была куча народу, и мальчик запаниковал, Эл, разве непонятно? - вмешалась Марго, подвигаясь и особождая ему место на кровати. Она жевала медовые соты, отчего комната пропахла пчелиным воском.

\- Эм... И, Элиот, ты не должен был так рисковать и... беспокоиться из-за меня, - добавил Квентин, разглядывая свои руки. - Спасибо.

\- Некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы о них беспокоиться, - Элиот отпустил его и растянулся на кровати рядом с Марго.

\- Но это очень редкие исключения, - добавила девушка, наклоняясь и целуя его липкими от меда губами.

\- Очень редкие, - Элиот похлопал рукой по кровати, приглашая Квентина сесть с ними.

Если у Квентина и оставались какие-то сомнения по поводу такого вопиющего нарушения субординации, он их не озвучил. Марго села поудобнее, отложив блюдце, притянула голову Квентина к себе на колени и запустила руки ему в волосы. В эту минуту Элиот ей почти завидовал - из-за ее положения и пола, такой жест был допустимым. Он облизнул сладость с губ и повернулся набок, подпирая голову рукой.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Кью?

\- Как будто я два дня пролежал в бреду, но в остальном жаловаться не на что.

\- Знаю, прости. Мы привезли бы цветок раньше, если бы...

\- Если бы король не был непроходимым тупицей, - закончила за него Марго.

Элиот закивал, соглашаясь.

\- Нам пришлось ждать ночи, чтобы выехать из Камелота, это во-первых. А по возвращению - слава богам, Бэмби догадалась разделиться перед въездом в город. Это она спасла тебя, а не я, если по-правде. 

Признавать это было неожиданно легко. Марго Хэнсон, его путеводная звезда и глас разума, захватила еще один цветок с собой из леса, когда они уходили. Элиот этого не знал, ему рассказал Пенни, когда утром пришел с новостью о его освобождении. Рассказал очень вовремя: Элиот провел большую часть ночи, думая, что Квентин умрет по его вине.

\- Понимаешь, Кью, посадить меня за решетку за самовольный отъезд это одно, но знаешь, что он еще откинул? Я сглупил, попросил его передать цветок Пенни, чтобы он приготовил противоядие, а Тибериус... Просто смял его и выбросил.

Картина все еще стояла перед его мысленным взором: железная перчатка с зажатым в ней ярко-желтым цветком. Тонкие и гладкие лепестки с лиловыми прожилками. "Это послужит тебе уроком, Элиот. Мое слово - закон в этом королевстве. Ты нарушил мое слово, значит нарушил закон, а за этим следует наказание."

\- Но все обошлось, разве нет? - Марго хлопнула в ладоши и отстраненно погладила Квентина по макушке. - Лучше послушай о наших с Элом злоключениях в Каледонском лесу. Во-первых, там была ведьма.

И они рассказали - смеясь и перебивая друг друга, пока воспоминания о встрече с красивой темноволосой колдуньей в черном платье были еще свежи в памяти. Женщина назвалась Мариной, сказала что-то о кровной мести Тибериусу - эту часть Элиот не понял - и начала создавать заклинание. Марго, незамеченная в темноте, окутавшей чащу, подобралась к ней сзади и ударила по голове толстой сухой веткой. Ветка треснула с громким хрустом, Марина упала, и колдовство рассеялось. А затем все затопила тьма.

\- Кью, помнишь, в прошлый раз, когда мы были в том лесу, ты сказал не трогать деревья, даже сухой хворост? И тогда светила луна, и повсюду плавали эти блуждающие огни, а сейчас, стоило Бэмби схватить ветку, все исчезло - ни звезд, ни луны, ни светлячков. Мы бродили там, натыкаясь на ветки и стволы, как слепые.

\- Но потом появилась светящаяся белая сфера, - сказала Марго. - Даже не знаю, с чем сравнить, она была похожа на маленькую луну, и она летала вокруг нас, и вывела нас к поляне. 

\- То была уже другая поляна, не та, где мы ночевали. Там был огромный алтарный камень, кельтский, наверное, а может и еще древнее... На камне росли те желтые цветы - Пенни называл мне их, но я не помню. 

\- А потом сфера вывела нас из леса, - закончила Марго. - Я сначала не хотела следовать за ней - ну как мы можем знать, кто ее создал, может сама Марина, но Эл сказал, что узнал эту магию.

\- Да! - Элиот привстал, опершись на локти. - То чувство утренней свежести, запах зеленых яблок, я говорил тебе раньше. Оно снова появилось, и я откуда-то знал, что эта магия не причинит нам вреда.

\- Я рад, что все закончилось хорошо, - ответил притихший Квентин.

Троица замолчала, и неопределенное время единственным движением во всей комнате были движения пальцев Марго в мягких волосах Квентина.

\- Как думаете, - Элиот зевнул и потянулся, - нам стоит отметить благополучный исход этого дела парочкой шотов?

\- А это что? - спросил Квентин, открывая один глаз.

Марго и Элиот переглянулись. Ей шоты не нравились, принимала она их нечасто, и всегда ворчала, когда приходилось укладывать не совсем трезво мыслящего Элиота в кровать.

\- Это мое лучшее изобретение, Кью. Маковое молоко с толчеными ягодами белладонны. Сама по себе эта трава, конечно, ядовитая, но вместе с маком и в небольшой дозе вызывает только ошущение полета и "делириум", как говорят римляне. Еще появляется много сил, и все заботы просто... исчезают. Чудесное средство, одним словом. Я назвал его шотом, потому что смесь сбивает с ног, как от выстрела. Бэмби, ты в деле?

Марго покачала головой. Она часто говорила ему, что его изобретение не так уж безопасно, как казалось на первый взгляд. Элиот обычно смеялся и говорил, что попасть молодым на все портреты в замке и посмертную статую в королевской гробнице - тоже своего рода достижение.

\- Квентин?

\- Может быть, как-нибудь в следующий раз, спасибо, - проговорил Квентин так тихо и неуверенно, что в конце перешел на шепот.

\- Никакого с вами веселья, - притворно вздохнул Элиот. - Зато хоть Элис их любит.

\- У нее сильная бессонница, Эл, а после твоих шотов спишь, как убитый, - поправила его Марго. - Это не то же самое.

\- Здорово, что вы с леди Элис в хороших отношениях, - осторожно сказал Квентин. - Это не мое дело, конечно, но она выглядит одинокой. 

\- Ой, ты _мне_ об этом расскажи, - хихикнула Марго. - Я с ней каждый день вижусь, на минуточку. Она замечательная. Умная и добрая, красивая - ну чего я тебе буду рассказывать, сам знаешь. И да, одинокая, но это не наша вина. Вся молодежь при дворе чувствует себя как в клетке, это не новость. Но мы с Элом ищем новых друзей, новые курительные травы, ездим на пикники и коротаем время в компании его рыцарей, Пенни, даже Джоша и Поппи - она сейчас в отъезде, но рано или поздно ты с ней познакомишься. А Элис всегда держится одна. Может быть, ей так лучше и спокойнее, и я ее не осуждаю, но и ты не осуждай нас за то, что мы не зовем ее с собой каждый раз.

\- Я не... Я не имел в виду...

Марго наклонилась и шикнула, прерывая бормотание Квентина.

\- Шшш, не напрягайся, у тебя еще яд из крови не вышел, - она подняла осуждающий взгляд на Элиота. - Немного рановато травить его чем-нибудь еще, не находишь?

\- У тебя талант к намекам, Бэмби, я понял и с первого раза. Лучше скажите, вы верите, что это был не король Идри?

\- Да, - ответил Квентин. - Я не знаю вашего короля, но... мне кажется, я знаю, кто отравил кубок. 

\- Поделишься?

\- Перед тем, как все началось, я видел в коридоре девушку. Чашницу. Очень красивую, и, хотя я уверен, что никогда не видел ее раньше, она показалась мне знакомой.

"Отлично, сейчас будем полчаса слушать восторги по поводу чашницы, как будто им с Бэмби Элис не хватило," - мрачно подумал Элиот. Он потянулся к блюдечку с медовыми сотами: чтобы выслушать такой монолог ему потребуются силы.

\- Она сказала, что... Что тебе нужно найти меч, и срочно. Я подумал, она намекает на то, что король Тибериус скоро будет убит, и новому королю понадобится новый меч, но яд был в твоем кубке, и я уже мало что понимаю.

\- Мы все тут мало что понимаем, детка, - Марго бесцеремонно забрала у Элиота сладкое и состроила ему рожицу. - Кроме того, что кто-то хотел отравить Элиота, а ты его спас. Знаешь, будь ты из благородных, тебя бы посвятили в рыцари прямо там, на пиру.

\- Правда? А людей из народа в рыцари никогда не посвещают, какие бы подвиги они не совершили? Мне-то, в принципе, и не хочется...

Марго невесело усмехнулась.

\- Никогда, детка. Раньше было правило, что охотник на драконов, убивший настоящего дракона, у которого есть доказательства этого подвига, получал от короля титул драконоборца и кусок земли, и мог считаться дворянином. А во время Великой Чистки было убито столько драконов, что драконоборцев стало слишком много, и Тибериус отменил это правило. И это все касается только мужчин. Для женщин такой возможности никогда и не было.

Последний раз, когда Элиот поднимал вопрос дворянства Марго в разговоре с отцом, у Тибериуса выдалось хорошее утро. Он был трезв и даже благожелателен, он расспрашивал Элиота о его делах и упражнениях с мечом с искренним участием, а в ответ на просьбу пожаловать Марго титул сказал, что позволит это, но только через брак с одним из придворных.

\- А случалось ли вообще когда-нибудь такое? Чтобы женщина получала титул без брачного союза?

Марго выразительно на него посмотрела.

\- Пару лет назад леди Персиваль, вдова и мать трехлетнего сына получила титул, но лишь из-за того, что в отпрыске признали сына почившего герцога. Больше никак.

\- Бэмби, ты же знаешь, когда Тибериус умрет, я первым же указом сделаю тебя герцогиней. Учитывая, как часто он прикладывается к бутылке, тебе недолго ждать.

\- Поразительно, как ты игнорируешь саму суть проблемы, Эл. Твой отец скорее даст дворянство трехлетке, чем женщине, но ты считаешь, что дав титул мне, ты исправишь весь общественный порядок?

Квентин в разговор не вступал, но Элиот видел, что их тон заставляет его нервничать.

\- Нет, Бэмби, конечно нет. Я... ты ведь знаешь, что я буду плохим королем. Я собираюсь дать тебе титул, потому что знаю, что без тебя не просижу на этом троне и года, - он пожал плечами в ответ на ее недоверчивый взгляд. - И я знаю, что один человек, насколько бы мудрым он ни был - а это точно не мой случай - не может решать судьбы тысяч. Я хотел бы... Знаю, это звучит глупо, но представь, если бы в тронном зале стоял огромный стол, на дюжину, нет, на две дюжины мест! И мои подданные смогли бы высказывать свое мнение, не боясь осуждения и наказания, потому что... Потому что титул короля не означает, что правда всегда на моей стороне. Потому что, когда ошибки королей некому поправить, это приводит к ужасным последствиям.

Лицо Марго смягчилось. Квентин приподнял голову и встретился с ним взглядом яркими, блестящими глазами.

\- Это звучит вовсе не глупо, Элиот, - тихо сказал он. - Так звучат слова великого короля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Ведьмины круги (ведьмины кольца, эльфовы кольца) — круги диаметром от нескольких десятков сантиметров до нескольких метров, образованные грибами.
> 
> ** - Остров Блаженных - одно из самых важных мест Старой Религии. Другие названия - Остров Благословенных, Стеклянный остров, Остров Яблок, Авалон.
> 
> *** - Очень завуалированная, но все же пасхалочка о Крестовых походах и захвате Иерусалима христианскими рыцарями (1099 г.) - событии, которое имело очень мало общего непосредственно с религией, и очень много - с жаждой наживы, грабежами и убийствами мирного населения.
> 
> **** - Винная ягода, другие названия - инжир, фига (фиговое дерево) или смоква (смоковница).


	3. III. And in the sea that's painted black / Creatures lurk below the deck

***

Слова лились из него непрекращающимся потоком: колючие, серые, громкие. Элиот слушал без внимания, кивая в нужных местах. Он представлял, что изо рта короля водопадом сыплются серые острые камешки, падают крысы, звенят гвозди. Он говорил много, чаще всего не требуя от Элиота ответа. О рыцарстве, о распутных нравах молодёжи, об опасностях магии, охоте и очень много - о посевах. Элис сидела напротив принца, и, судя по отстранённому выражению ее бледного лица, представляла примерно то же самое. Темные круги под ее глазами в последние месяцы выделялись еще сильнее, чем обычно. Элиот волновался за нее, но не исключал, что причиной были не болезни, а бессонные ночи в библиотеке. Толстые тома с вылинявшими от времени чернилами и мелкими буквами уже ослабили остроту ее зрения, но никто и ничто не могло стать на пути леди Куинн, если она уже поставила себе цель.  
Элиот осушил свой кубок с разбавленным вином и потянулся к кувшину. Яркое солнце подсвечивало столовое серебро, золотило волосы Элис и отражалось в проплешине на голове Тибериуса Вога. День обещал быть прекрасным.

Вдруг Элис пихнула его ногой под столом. Он поднял глаза, встретился с ней взглядом; на лице воспитанницы короля была написана тревога. Элиот прислушался. Он засмотрелся на цветные мозаичные окна трапезной еще в середине монолога Тибериуса о новом чучеле, которое король намеревался набить самолично и закончить к концу месяца, но теперь разговор шел о другом.

\- Невеста? Кто-то женится?

Тибериус прервался, окидывая его взглядом одновременно разочарованным и осуждающим.

\- Да, Элиот. _Ты_ женишься.

Кубок выпал, звякнув о глинянное блюдо. Прежде, чем Элиот успел осознать его слова, рассмеяться или выплюнуть что-нибудь ядовитое в ответ, Тибериус поднял руку, призывая сына к молчанию.

\- Ты ее знаешь, это принцесса Фен, дочь Лота из Лотиана. Она проводила у нас лето, кажется, в год того большого пожара в Сегонтиуме.

\- Да, - не своим голосом выговорил Элиот, - я ее знаю, и очень хорошо. Она на три года меня младше, любит кинжалы. Разве она не моя кузина?

\- Нет, не кузина. Лот и моя покойная Эвелин были двоюродными братом и сестрой, а у вас родство подальше. Я не стал бы женить тебя на кузине, хотя в Империи уверены, что такие союзы укрепляют кровь. 

\- И ослабляют тело, - вмешалась Элис. - Разве вы не слышали о последних фараонах? В их династии сестер выдавали за братьев, и дети рождались слабее и слабее в каждом поколении. Я читала, что голова последнего фараона была так непропорционально велика, что он мог только лежать целыми днями, пока персы захватывали египетские земли. Вы этого хотите для своих потомков?

Элиот еще никогда не был так благодарен Элис за ее вмешательство. Ему нужно было несколько мгновений, чтобы снова обрести почву под ногами.

\- Потому я и выбрал Фен, но могу изменить свой выбор на тебя, - прищурился Тибериус. - Твое родство с Вогами еще более отдаленное, а я обещал тебе хорошую партию.

Элис вытаращила на него глаза в немом изумлении.

\- Милорд, мне кажется, Фен станет куда лучшей королевой, чем я. Я... поддерживаю ваше решение, - Куинн опустила плечи, бросая на Элиота извиняющийся взгляд. 

Ну ладно, она хотя бы попыталась. Элиот с силой отодвинул тарелку к центру стола, позолоченный подсвечник опасно качнулся, но остался стоять.

\- А меня ты не собирался спросить, что _я_ думаю об этом браке?

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил король. - Мы обсуждали это раньше, но ни одна из знатных девиц королевства тебе не приглянулась. А Лот никогда не был надежным союзником, ты знаешь, почему. Нам нужен этот союз, и терпеть твои чудачества я более не намерен.

Кровь прилила Элиоту к щекам. Накатил приступ мигрени, такой сильный, что ему казалось, голова сейчас лопнет.

\- А если я откажусь?

Тибериус сжал руки в кулаки. Элиот отстраненно подумал, что его сейчас ударят, что король забыл о присутствии Элис.

\- Твоя мать умерла в родах не для того, чтобы ты оспаривал мои решения, Элиот.

Кронпринц закрыл глаза, в голове кузнечными мехами рычала мигрень. После этих слов все их споры заканчивались победой короля: такой аргумент ему крыть было нечем, но теперь Элиот чувствовал, как что-то ломается внутри него, или оно было сломано всегда, а сейчас лишь начало болеть.

\- Твой брак с ней тоже был договорным? - он перехватил взгляд короля, поджал губы. - Была ли она счастлива с тобой? Способен ли ты давать людям хоть что-то взамен, кроме яда, которым ты отравляешь все вокруг себя? Она стала твоей женой ради долга, или титула, или...

\- Вон! - прорычал Тибериус, вскакивая с места. Элис вздрогнула. - Сейчас же, пока я не приказал кинуть тебя в темницу!

Элиот пожал плечами и отставил стул, вставая.

\- Спасибо за завтрак в приятной компании и содержательную беседу.

\- Фен приедет на будущей неделе, - продолжил король, - а если ты хоть словом проявишь неуважение к ней или к моему приказу, то пожалеешь. Свадьбы в темницах мы еще не проводили, но кто знает, может быть, пришло время попробовать.

\- Я могу идти, милорд? - с непроницаемым лицом спросил Элиот.

\- Нет, раз уж ты взял себя в руки, обсудим еще одну свадьбу. Ты много времени проводишь с тем мальчишкой, учеником лекаря. Я подумал, раз ты доволен его работой, можно будет найти ему жену из дворцовых служанок, а я, со своей стороны, обеспечил бы приданное, - Тибериус разрезал булочку на две части и потянулся к маслу. - Вот, например, та миловидная девчушка, твоя молочная сестра?

Элиота словно окатили холодной водой.

\- Только через мой труп ты выдашь Марго замуж за того, кого она не выбрала, - прошипел он, руки сами собой сжались на спинке стула. - Я - твоя разменная монета в политических игрищах, ладно, но она - свободна, и такой и останется.

Он развернулся на пятках и быстрым шагом покинул трапезную. За его спиной послышался голос вышедшей из оцепенения Элис: она убеждала Тибериуса, что, поскольку Марго служит у нее, последнее слово оставалось за ней, и что она еще не готова отпустить Хэнсон замуж.

Элиот надеялся, что в спальне будет пусто, но там обнаружился Квентин: он делал вид, что убирается, но на деле разглядывал корешки книг на письменном столе - Элиот принес их из библиотеки, ведомый наивной надеждой, что когда-нибудь прочитает, но так и не начал. Увидев его, Квентин вздрогнул от неожиданности, но затем светло улыбнулся - мед и солнце в дегтярной тьме его дня. Кронпринц прошел в комнату и рухнул на кровать лицом вниз, не снимая обуви. 

\- Что-то случилось? - тихо спросил Квентин, подходя ближе.

\- Можно и так сказать. Будь душкой, передай Марго, король сказал слово на букву "н", но можешь не торопиться. Пока посиди тут, чтобы я не начал бросать все, что можно разбить, в стену, ты же тут так усердно убирался.

Элиот кривил душой: сил на то, чтобы швырять вещи по комнате в приступе злости, у него не было. Голова гудела, а в нос набилась пыль из подушки, но переворачиваться на спину он не хотел, опасаясь внезапных слез. Сильнее всего ощущалась не обида и не злость, вместо этого он чувствовал себя опустошенным.

\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Глаза закономерно защипало, в груди стало тесно. Квентин и его искренняя, преданная натура, даже не зная, в чем было дело, рвались на помощь.

\- Нет, Кью, не можешь.

\- У тебя снова мигрень?

Элиот кивнул в подушку.

\- Я схожу за холодной повязкой, - он легко провел рукой по волосам Элиота. Затем, опомнившись, убрал пальцы. Прошло несколько мгновений, но никто из них не двигался. Элиот дышал в подушку, Квентин, замерев, стоял на коленях у кровати. Пальцы снова коснулись его волос, прослеживая линии локонов, пробираясь к самой коже головы.

\- И, Эл, я не пытаюсь сказать, что все наладится. Просто знай, что ты не один в этом.

***

Кортеж невесты приехал к первым заморозкам. Утро было холодным и туманным, как розовый кварц. Марго стояла на ступеньках, поддерживая принца под руку: не из сентиментальности, а из практичности - прошлой ночью он принял столько шотов, что с трудом мог стоять прямо.  
Со стороны этого не было видно, Элиот всегда умел держать лицо, но Марго, Квентин, Элис, Пенни и даже Джош, знали. Рыцарей Элиота они в свой круг не позвали, поскольку тем были известны далеко не все подробности предстоящего брака, и они искренне поздравляли кронпринца. Придворный лекарь пришел уже после полуночи и принес с собой бутыль "абсинтума" - из солидарности, а быть может, сочувствия. Изобрели это средство римские легионеры, и Пенни говорил, что в его состав входит выварка горькой полыни. Эффект был сильнее любого вина и наступал незамедлительно - выпившие его ходили как в тумане, и засыпали как дети - то, что нужно было Элиоту этой ночью. Джош принес булочки с чесноком и неизвестными травами, по галльскому рецепту. К утру Марго и Элис разобрал смех, от абсинтума или булочек, сказать было сложно. Они ушли, оставив Элиота с тоской смотреть на Квентина из-под ресниц. Пенни и Джош, благослови их Богиня, разошлись еще раньше. Уходя, Марго надеялась, что, оставшись наедине, ее безнадежно влюбленные друзья объяснятся, но, судя по расположению духа Элиота следующим утром, этого не произошло.

Сегодня принц облачился в черный бархат. Этот цвет, необычный для Элиота и его нарядов, лишь подчеркивал болезненную бледность лица и обесцвечивал глаза до пустого, серого оттенка. Король встречать будущую невестку не вышел, зато придворные, жадные до зрелищ, высыпали на ступени, как грибы после дождя, шумные, в разноцветных одеждах.  
Принцессу Лотианскую сопровождала дюжина рыцарей, а карета была запряжена тройкой черных тонконогих лошадей с белыми полумесяцами на головах.  
Элиот выпустил руку Марго и нетвердой походкой вышел вперед встречать гостью, как того требовали традиции. Дверца открылась, и тут ему в руки прыгнул кто-то в кольчуге и в красном коротком плаще.

\- Скучали, сучки? - в утреннем свете зажглись рыжиной волосы, и Марго узнала Поппи Кляйн, охотницу на драконов, обрученную с придворным поваром.

\- О, так это ты теперь принцесса Лотианская? - хмыкнул Элиот, опуская ее на землю. 

\- Не-а, - Поппи покачала головой и хлопнула принца по плечу, - никак не повышают, ты уж посодействуй. Принцесса в карете, мы встретились где-то под Кингтоном и отлично пообщались в пути. Дальше сам справишься? Мне нужно отчитаться твоему папеньке по драконам.

Марго уже знала, что будет в этом отчете: драконов долгие годы никто не видел, а чудовище, пугавшее крестьян в северных болотах, оказалось, например, медведем-шатуном, которому людская молва дорисовала крылья и пламя из пасти, оказавшееся болотными огнями*. Поппи за всю жизнь не убила ни одного дракона, но Тибериус ей благоволил: они делили на двоих такую непримиримую, жгучую ненависть к этим существам, какой не могли похвастаться мужчины-охотники.

Тем временем, Элиот помог невесте выбраться из кареты. Фен из Лотиана была невысокой миловидной девушкой с русыми волосами и большими светлыми глазами. Одета она была совсем не по погоде, в легкое нижнее платье, цвета лепестков шиповника, и светло-серое верхнее, с вышитыми серебром птицами и цветами по подолу. 

\- Добро пожаловать в Камелот, миледи.

Фен склонила голову, достала из-за спины веточку можжевелового дерева и протянула ее Элиоту. Ее слов Марго не расслышала, но готова была поспорить на свою жизнь, что эта веточка символизировала их вечнозеленую расцветающую любовь или какую-нибудь другую традиционную чепуху.  
Она не могла понять, что случилось с той живой тринадцатилетней девочкой, которая однажды гостила у них целое лето. Твердыню короля Лота тогда осадили племена пиктов, и к нему на помощь поспешил король Идри, поплатившийся за это сожженной столицей - Сегонтиумом. Сына Идри и дочь Лота спрятали в Камелоте, и им с Элиотом, впервые за долгое время, было нескучно в огромном замке среди правильных взрослых. Элис тогда еще не сняла траур по своему брату, но все остальные отлично проводили время. Принц Эсса едва переступил порог пятнадцатилетия, когда Марго вскружила бедняжке голову и забрала его первый поцелуй. Фен проводила дни в королевской кузнице или во дворе, упражняясь в метании кинжалов вместе с Элиотом. Эта смешливая, остроумная девочка исчезла, уступив место тихой и улыбчивой девушке, которую она видела сейчас.  
Марго почти злилась, что Элиот не может по достоинству оценить красоту и очарование Фен, и злилась потому, что оба они заслуживали лучшего, чем заключенный из чувства долга брак, устроенный их отцами.

\- Уверен, что так и будет, - вымученно улыбнулся Элиот, принимая можжевельник. - Как прошло ваше путешествие? Король Лот задержался в дороге?

Только теперь Марго заметила, что с принцессой нет ни родичей, ни нянечек, ни даже служанок, и одета она красиво, а не тепло. Все это говорило об одном: король Лот _очень_ хочет этого брака, и Фен для него - такая же разменная монета, как Элиот - для Тибериуса.

\- Не утомляйте нашу гостью расспросами, сир, - сказала она, выходя к карете. Обращение скрипнуло на зубах, как песок, но на глазах всего двора звать его просто Элиотом она не могла. - Леди Фен, могу я предложить горячую ванну и разогретое вино?

Светлые глаза вспыхнули благодарностью, и принцесса подала ей руку. Кожа была почти ледяная. Марго захотелось лично переговорить с отцом Фен с глазу на глаз. Она увела продрогшую девушку внутрь и поручила ее заботам служанок.

На следующий день в ее горницу с самого утра заявился Элиот, и принялся слезно умолять ее поехать с ним, прямо с порога используя самые запрещенные аргументы, чтобы ее разжалобить.

\- Так, стой, выдохни, - Марго широко зевнула и потянулась, прогоняя остаки сна. - Кто, куда и почему едет?

\- Фен. Просит меня поехать с ней на пикник. Я не узнаю ее, она так сильно изменилась, нам не о чем говорить, и это будет ужасно. Пожалуйста, Бэмби, пожалуйста, поехали с нами? 

\- Ты мог не заметить, Эл, но у некоторых тут настоящая работа, - заметила Марго, вставая. - Косы Элис заплетать ты вместо меня будешь? Зашивать ее одежду тоже?

\- А если я достану из погреба то вино, которое ты любишь больше всего? И распоряжусь, чтобы нам с собой приготовили ту штуку с сыром и грибами, она тебе нравилась?

\- И никаких юбок, - заявила она.

\- Никаких юбок, клятвенно обещаю, - Элиот склонился и поцеловал ее в макушку. - Твой костюм для верховой езды уже приготовлен и почищен. Тот с нарукавниками, цвета бычьей крови.

\- Сладко стелешь. Ладно, что с тобой делать.

Ей хотелось спросить, позовет ли он ее третьей и на брачное ложе, но решила промолчать, чтобы не портить его и без того очень шаткое расположение духа.

\- А что Квентин? - вдруг спросил Элиот, пока она собирала волосы в высокую косу.

\- А что Квентин? Ты и его хочешь на ваш романтический пикник взять? Чего сразу не Джоша?

\- Нет, конечно. Я просто не видел его весь вчерашний день, может он уехал по поручению Пенни, ты не знаешь?

Марго покачала головой. Квентин отсиживался у себя в комнате, читая свои любимые легенды о феях и отважных героях или молча глядя в потолок, как с ним иногда бывало. К чести Пенни, в такие моменты он не ругался на ученика, напротив, готовил ему отвары лечебных трав и прикрывал перед остальными.

\- Найдется твой Квентин. Раз уж мы вспомнили, не расскажешь, какая муха тебя позавчера ночью укусила, мы же с Элис так вовремя и так вежливо ушли?

\- Нет, - он покачал головой, на глазах теряя свою царственную осанку, превращаясь в обычного юношу, влюбленного и от этого несчастного. - Я не могу. Не хочу говорить об этом, даже с тобой.

Марго шагнула вперед и обняла его за пояс. Элиот выдохнул теплый воздух ей в волосы, обнимая в ответ. Напряжение разом покинуло его тело. Прошло достаточно долго, прежде чем Марго заговорила снова. 

\- Я просто хочу напомнить тебе, что Квентин...

\- Нет, - провторил он уже тверже, отпуская ее. - Слишком поздно. Фен ждет во дворе, я принесу твой костюм.

В это время года конные прогулки теряли свою привлекательность в глазах Марго. С середины осени и до самой весны Королевский лес представлял собой достаточно жалкое зрелище. Трава была уже по-зимнему бурой, желтые и красные пятачки сухих листьев хрустели под копытами лошадей. По обеим сторонам дороги щерился терновник. Где-то вдали блеяло овечье стадо. В летнюю пору здесь было шумно от птичьего гомона, но сейчас все было мертво и покрыто инеем, быстро таявшим под лучами тусклого солнца. Тропа вела их меж огромных валунов, покрытых сухими красными папоротниками, а потом пошла вверх, обогнула сосновую рощу и потерялась на полянке с жухлой красно-бурой травой. 

Фен, одетая значительно теплее вчерашнего, и Элиот, в том же черном бархате, большей частью молчали, зато Марго, верная своему слову, говорила за троих. О маленьких человечках под холмами, о которых ей при любом удобном случае рассказывали Элис или Квентин, о морских путешествиях и пиратах в южных водах Византийской империи, которыми Марго в тайне восхищалась. О Камелотских сплетнях, проклятии, павшем на королевство этим летом, о короле и его советниках.  
Они расстелили лошадиные попоны на земле и расселись - Марго с Элиотом, а Фен с плетеной корзиной с дворцовых кухонь.

\- Фен, так нам ждать твоего отца, или он не приедет? - Марго легла, опираясь локтями о землю, так, что голова ее оказалась у Элиота на бедре. Невесте принца стоило с самого начала привыкнуть к тому, как близки они были с Элиотом, во избежание ненужных драм и сцен ревности.

\- Он должен приехать позже, на свадьбу, - Фен облизнула пересохшие губы. - Он очень хотел этого брака, он не пропустит церемонию.

\- А ты? 

\- Я? - Фен непонимающе нахмурилась. - Тоже не пропущу, в этом же весь смысл.

Марго засмеялась.

\- Нет, дорогая, я спрашивала, хочешь ли ты этого брака.

\- Такова моя судьба, - Фен пожала плечами и бросила взгляд на Элиота - неуверенный, почти виноватый.

\- Помнишь, в то лето мы вместе тренировались во дворе? - перевел тему кронпринц, отстраненно поглаживая Марго по волосам. Она потянулась за бутылкой с обещанным крепленым вином и отпила. Язык и горло защипало, но поэтому Марго и любила это вино - с ним все чувствовалось ярче и острее. - Ты обыгрывала меня в метании ножей каждый раз, хотя мне было целых шестнадцать.

\- Помню, сир, - Фен опустила голову.

\- И целыми днями сидела в кузнице и наблюдала за работой старого Лео, - добавила Марго. - Лихорадка унесла его в прошлую зиму, но мой отец тоже кузнец, может, тебе было бы интересно научиться у него чему-нибудь?

Лицо Фен просветлело. Удивление, радость и благодарность смешивались на нем, словно краски под рукой мастера-иконописца. Затем она посерьезнела и покачала головой. 

\- То были детские игры, Марго. А я больше не та глупая девчонка. 

Марго мысленно закатила глаза. Она не считала увлечение Фен оружием детской глупостью тогда, не считала и сейчас. Дальше разговор не клеился. Она допила вино, оставив корзинки с грибами и сыром Фен и Элиоту, и прикрыла глаза.

К полудню солнце показалось из облаков, последние капли влаги высохли на сосновых ветвях, и запахло смолой. Фен заговорила о видах грибов, Элиот поддержал, и весь их разговор был до такой степени неловким, что Марго с трудом подавила желание зажать уши руками. Обычно, бравада не оставляла кронпринца ни на секунду: он с равной уверенностью и претенциозностью болтал с конюхами, сплетничал с Элис Куинн и выслушивал доклады отцовских военачальников. Может быть, дело было в Фен; Марго вспомнила себя в семнадцать, и сравнение было совсем не в пользу лотианки. Когда Фен говорила о предстоящей свадьбе, в ней не чувствовалось биения жизни, не блестели глаза. Неудивительно - Элиот вел себя так же - но и протеста в ней не было. Фен словно бы шла по проторенной дороге, не думая и не оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Марго повернулась набок и подставила свету лицо. Поверх нее нареченные с той же неловкостью обсуждали напиток, который варят из трав и дикого меда в Лотиане и севернее, в горных племенах.  
Она проснулась, когда солнце стояло уже высоко и заливало горячим светом поляну. Ни Элиота, ни Фен вокруг не было.

***

В этот раз Квентин захватил с собой горящий факел: отчасти, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки, а не потому, что в пещере было темно. Знакомая сырость пахнула на него из глубины, а Великий Дракон, дремавший на каменном выступе, поднял чешуйчатую голову и открыл глаза цвета расплавленного золота, в пугающими вытянутыми зрачками.

\- Что привело тебя на этот раз, юный маг?

\- Несколько вопросов. Первый: одна ведьма сказала мне о мече, особенном мече для Элиота, но не сказала, где его найти.

\- Ни "здравствуй", ни "как дела", - Дракон вздохнул, выпустив облако пара. - Время того меча еще не пришло. Принц еще не готов. Элиот должен найти его сам, но ты подскажешь ему путь.

\- Не подскажу, если не знаю, где этот меч и что это за меч, - не согласился Квентин. 

Ему сейчас, честное слово, было не до драконовых заморочек и тайн. Элиот вел себя _странно_. Марго считала, что Фен тоже ведет себя странно, но эту девушку он не знал, поэтому не мог судить. Они выглядели счастливыми, влюбленными, смеющимися. Квентин никогда не видел, чтобы Элиот так часто улыбался или пил так мало вина. Он почти не проводил времени с Марго и самим Квентином, вместо этого с видимым удовольствием трапезничал с отцом и будущей женой, часами пропадал на турнирном поле со своими рыцарями. Они с Фен выглядели невероятно красивой парой: оба молодые, красивые и знатных фамилий, но Квентина не отпускало ощущение глубокой неправильности происходящего. Что-то склизкое впивалось в его внутренности при каждом взгляде на счастливую пару. Умом он понимал, что в них с Марго говорила ревность, только изменить это никак не мог.

\- Узнаешь в свое время, - отрезал дракон.

\- Ладно, тогда второй вопрос. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о принцессе Фен из Лотиана? Это ей суждено стать королевой Альбиона? Она - та самая?

\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, Квентин. Твоя судьба - это возвести Элиота на трон, привести королевство к славе и процветанию и похоронить его, а не задавать глупые вопросы обо всем подряд.

\- Похоронить? - по его коже пробежал холодок. - Кого, Элиота?

\- Элиота, конечно. Я не должен говорить такое в начале пути, но ты и так понимаешь, что это случится. У бурных чувств неистовый конец.

\- Нет, стой, ты... Ты говоришь о смерти от старости, ведь так? Маги могут получить бессмертие разными путями, и тогда, конечно, мне придется... Но это будет через полвека, не раньше, так?

\- Судьба сама даст тебе ответы на все вопросы, юный маг. Помоги ему взойти на престол, защищай его от темной магии его врагов, давай советы. Остальное тебя не касается.

Квентин замер на месте с открытым ртом. Слова не шли, мысли сбились в кучу, в висках стучала кровь.

\- Касается. Это напрямую меня касается, даже если Фен и правда станет королевой, меня все равно касается будущее Элиота. Ты должен рассказать больше.

Дракон опустил голову на лапы, выдохнул струю пара, потушившую факел в руке Квентина, и закрыл глаза.

\- Не игнорируй меня! Если Элиот умрет, я должен знать, я должен спасти его.

\- Есть опасности, спасать его от которых - твоя судьба: змеи в щите, яд на пиру, волшебные ножи. А есть то, чего ты не изменишь, оно записано в самой судьбе Элиота Вога. У Максена Вледига тоже был придворный маг, видевший будущее. Странный паренек, любил бродить по замку бестелесным духом, пока тело оставалось в его покоях. Он помогал своему властелину в битвах и отводил от него злые чары, но отпустил его с войском в Империю, зная, что тот не вернется.

\- Значит он не... не заботился о нем так, как я - об Элиоте, - отрезал Квентин. Глаза жгло слезами, светящиеся камни в стенах пещеры двоились перед его взором. - Если он отпустил своего короля на верную смерть, значит он никогда и не любил его.

\- Этого я не помню, - дракон приоткрыл один глаз, с интересом поглядел на Квентина. - Но он не желал Максену зла. Он следовал своей судьбе, и ты должен сделать то же самое.

Квентин выбежал из пещеры с колотящимся сердцем и дорожками слез на щеках. Он оперся спиной о холодную каменную стену коридора, внизу пискнуло потревоженное мышиное семейство. Все услышанное не укладывалось у него в голове, ему нужно было узнать больше. Да, драконы обладали сильным даром прорицания, но... То, о чем говорил Фогг, было ужасно несправедливым и ужасно запунтанным будущим для него и Элиота.  
Подходя к комнатам придворного лекаря, он услышал голос Фен и остановися. В последние дни увидеть лотианскую принцессу где-то одну, без Элиота или будущего тестя, было редкостью.

\- Благодарю тебя, Уильям. Когда придет время, мне потребуется несколько пузырьков твоего средства от утренней тошноты. Моя королева-мать, когда носила младшего принца, потеряла почти половину своих прекрасных золотых волос, и мне бы не хотелось повторить ее судьбу.

\- Тогда напомните мне приготовить пасту из винных ягод, орехов, меду и толченой яичной скорлупы, и ваши волосы и зубы после рождения наследника будут такими же крепкими, как и сейчас.

\- Спасибо. А есть ли среди твоих снадобий средство для сна без сновидений?

\- Вас мучают дурные сны?

\- Нет, не дурные, Уильям, я бы отнесла их к вещим. Но дома ничего такого не было, а здесь я каждую ночь вижу одно и то же, и просыпаюсь невыспавшейся.

\- Могу я спросить, какого рода эти сны? Известны случаи, когда люди, не обладающие способностями к магии, разумеется, в близком присутствии очень сильного магического адепта или магического артефакта, и правда могли видеть вещие сны. Камелот, в свою очередь, известен тем, что здесь, даже после запрета, магия оставила очень сильный след.

\- Я вижу пещеру, сверкающий меч и человека в черном, - ответила Фен. - Корона падает с головы моего возлюбленного мужа, и люди воспевают его в легендах. Его - и меня, вдовствующую Королеву Альбиона. 

О, нет. Она тоже это видела. Обессиленный, Квентин сполз на пол перед дверью, стукнувшись затылком о дерево. 

\- Кто там? - крикнул из комнаты Пенни. - Проходите.

Квентин поднялся, двигаясь как в тумане, и открыл дверь.

\- Пенни.

\- Да, это мое имя, - саркастично заметил лекарь. - Ты подслушивал наш разговор?

\- Только часть про вещий сон, простите, миледи. Мне снилось что-то похожее, - объяснять Фен про дракона он не хотел, а ничего другого в голову не шло. - Я подумал, может быть, мы могли бы разыскать прорицательницу, которая могла бы пролить свет на эти сны. Пенни, ты знаешь кого-нибудь?

Лекарь выразительно посмотрел на него, намекая на дракона. Квентин покачал головой. Пенни закатил глаза. Фен не было дела до их переглядок, она рассматривала травяные снадобья в пузатых бутылочках, расставленные на полках и столешнице.

\- Хм, думаю, вы можете наведаться в Башню Шалотт, - наконец выговорил Пенни. - Я мало знаю об этой провидице, но ее зовут Элиза или Элейна, родом она из Астолата. На ней лежит проклятие: она не может покидать своей башни, но деревенские ходят к ней узнать свою судьбу. Попробуйте и вы.

Башня располагалась в десяти милях выше по течению реки Аск к северо-востоку от Камелота. Элиот уехал охотиться с отцом в Королевский лес, и только тогда Квентину удалось уговорить Фен поехать с ним: девушку пришлось вести к конюшням за руку, пока принцесса мечтательно смотрела на ворота, где должны были появиться охотники. Разлука с Элиотом, даже такая короткая, погрузила ее в глубокую меланхолию, и Квентин, видя это, окончательно убедился, что его подозрения - не обыкновенная ревность. Нормальные люди _так_ не влюбляются, тем более за несколько дней.

Башня стояла на острове, неприступная, белокаменная и тонкая. Самым удивительным был пейзаж: пока на склонах холмов и пологих берегах не росло ничего, кроме бурой травы и голых ветвей терновника и боярышника, на острове зеленел цветущий сад. Река к зиме обескровилась, и их лошади легко перешли ее вброд. 

\- Как думаешь, что сейчас делает Элиот? - спросила Фен, спешившись. 

Подол ее бледно-розового платья промок, но бояться простуды девушке не приходилось: вокруг них было настоящее лето. Капли росы разноцветно переливались на травинках и на листочках молодых кустарников. Где-то запел зяблик. Дикие пчелы гудели над цветущими фруктовыми деревьями. В траве пестрели поздние колокольчики, золотился дрок.

\- Тоскует в разлуке с миледи, - процедил Квентин, развешивая промокший плащ на ветке персикового дерева.

У входа в башню не было ни души, только белая кошка грелась на каменном крыльце. 

\- Леди Элейна из Астолата! - позвал Квентин. - Леди Шалотт! Мы пришли просить вашего совета.

\- Может, ее нет дома? - Фен села на корточки и нашла в кустах блестящую ягоду ежевики. - Ты можешь подняться один, а я соберу цветов. Повсюду почти зима, а здесь такая красота. Представь, как удивится принц Элиот, когда мы вернемся с букетом.

\- Нет, идемте со мной, миледи. Цветы позже.

Он нетерпеливо потянул Фен за собой. Кошки на крыльце уже не было, из приокрытой дубовой двери пахло пылью и соломой, устилавшей пол. Внутри было прохладно и темно, но в узкие окошки пробивалось достаточно солнечного света, чтобы разглядеть винтовую лестницу, уходящую спиралью наверх, к каменным стропилам башни. Они поднимались долго, останавливаясь у окошек и наблюдая, как из сада вырастает линия реки, берега, далекая деревня, поначалу спрятанная за лесной громадой, тонкая ленточка дороги и небесный простор. Ветер рвался в окна без ставен, лестница скрипела у них под ногами. Квентин держал в голове заклинание на случай, если она не выдержит их веса и обвалится. Подьем окончился у двери в комнатку на самой вершине башни. 

\- Леди Элейна! - снова позвал Квентин и толкнул дверь плечом.

Они зашли в единственную жилую комнату во всей башне. Стены здесь были выкрашены в белый, повсюду висели гобелены, некоторые законченные только наполовину. В большом квадратном окне открывался дивной красоты вид на реку и лес. В ясную погоду, должно быть, можно было рассмотреть и башни Камелота. За прялкой сидела женщина лет тридцати. Темно-рыжие волосы падали волной по плечам и путались в пряже на полу. Платье было темно-красным, из тонкой крашеной шерсти, а камиза** - льняной. Провидица отпустила веретено и обернулась.

\- Мэйкпис, приветствую тебя в моем жилище. Кто это с тобой? И где Джулия? Обычно ты приходишь с Джулией.

Квентин решил больше ничему не удивляться. Даже хорошо, что Фен немного не в себе: она не расскажет никому, что ведьма-затворница знает Квентина и считает его равным.

\- Джулия едва меня не убила. Все очень запутанно. Вы - леди Элейна из Астолата?

\- Одно из моих имен, да. Расскажи мне, что происходит в Камелоте. Как ты мог слышать, я нечасто покидаю эту башню.

\- Охотно, но мы с принцессой Фен Лотианской пришли за твоим советом. 

Квентин обернулся, но девушка была уже у дальней стены. Она рассматривала большой незаконченный гобелен: красные искры и клубящаяся по краям магия, а в центре - седой старец с красными глазами, тянущий руки к вышитой золотом свече. Все прочие гобелены были светлы и прекрасны; они изображали древних богов и героев, фрукты и цветы, пламенеющий меч в камне, драконов, амазонок, ундин и народ сидов - жителей холмов.

\- Ладно, тогда я сам расскажу. Принцесса видела сон, возможно вещий, о том, что Элиот... умрет молодым, и... - Квентину пришлось прерваться и сделать глубокий вдох. - Могла бы ты... заглянуть в его судьбу?

\- Сон был вещий, - бесстрастно ответила Элейна. - Следующий вопрос.

\- Нет, постой, как это - вещий? - он оглянулся на Фен, чтобы убедиться, что она их не слушает. - Последний живой Дракон, Фогг, он предсказал Элиоту славу и великую судьбу и... Нет, не говори мне, что все это - ложь.

Элейна облизала обветренные губы и посмотрела на него, как смотрит уставшая мать на расшалившегося пятилетнего ребенка.

\- Я скажу это тебе один раз, Мейкпис, и больше повторять не стану. Если Элиот сядет на престол, он умрет. Не сразу, конечно. Я бы дала ему лет семь, но эта часть пророчества неточная. Он объединит земли Альбиона, разобьет саксов, построит крепости, которые будут стоять тысячелетиями, его рыцари совершат подвиги, о которых будут говорить тысячелетиями. А затем он умрет, и ты не спасешь его, - она пожала плечами, вздохнув. - Судьба - это тропинки в лесу, и они меняются, зарастают травой, закручиваются в трискелионы и спирали. Обычно ты можешь менять свой путь, но коронация Элиота - поворотная точка. Возложишь корону ему на голову - и потеряешь его. 

\- Что будет с Камелотом? - не своим голосом спросил Квентин. В груди болело так сильно, что перед глаазами плыли цветные круги, но он должен был узнать ответ. - Со мной и Марго?

\- Будущее вашей подруги скрыто от моих глаз. Камелот... выстоит, наверное. Фен, как вдовствующая королева, удержит корону, но саксы вернутся, рано или поздно. А ты уйдешь в полые холмы, в мир сидов. Обретешь бессмертие, если захочешь. Узнаешь новую, более сильную магию, которой не мог владеть на этой стороне мира. Будешь ждать возвращения своего короля.

\- Возвращения Элиота? Он может вернуться? - где-то на самом краю сознания Квентина проскочила мысль, что долго он там не выдержит. В темном гроте под холмом, похороненный под весом собственных ошибок, наедине с собственным разумом. Даже если там будут книги, свечи, магия - он не продержится в одиночестве и года, а она говорит о бессмертии.

Элейна посмотрела на него почти с симпатией.

\- Нет, зайчик, он же будет мертв. Люди продолжат верить, что их великий король может восстать из мира мертвых, когда Альбион будет в нем нуждаться, но мы же понимаем, что это чушь собачья.

Квентин почувствовал тошноту. Он не знал, каким чудом спустился по лестнице целым; ноги его не держали. Фен осталась рассказать Элейне о последних новостях Камелота и окрестностей, а затем догнала его в саду.

\- Поможешь мне нарвать васильков? У них такой крепкий стебель, а ножа у меня с собой нет.

\- Какие васильки? - выдохнул Квентин. - Ты же была там, ты слышала... Ты видела тот сон, неужели...

Его затопило такое отчаяние, что глаза снова защипало. Цветочный луг расплывался, лицо присевшей рядом Фен превратилось в бесформенную кляксу.

\- А что тебя так удивляет, Квентин? Принцу Элиоту суждено стать великим королем, а мне - стать его женой, вдохновлять его на подвиги и оплакивать его кончину. Мы все следуем своей судьбе.

\- А если он не станет? Если он не станет королем и останется жив, и проживет долгую спокойную жизнь где-нибудь в другом месте?

\- Но он должен! Ты же слышал, что она сказала. Он покроет себя славой, совершит бесчисленно много воинских подвигов, люди будут слагать о нем песни.

\- То есть, ты бы... Ты бы предпочла, чтобы он... чтобы Элиот умер, покрытый славой, чем жил в безвестности?

Фен задумалась. 

\- Да? Конечно, в моем сердце... Моя любовь к принцу сильнее всего моего существа, но это - его судьба, и я разделю ее с ним.

Квентина снова замутило. 

\- Как ты... как ты можешь так спокойно говорить об этом? Это ведь не чертова легенда, это происходит на самом деле, и это эфирное будущее Альбиона... оно не стоит такой жертвы!

Фен пожала плечами. Она искренне пыталась понять его слова, но их значение словно бы ускользало от нее. 

\- Так ты поможешь мне с васильками? Колокольчики я соберу сама. О, еще можно поискать незабудки, я принесу их леди Элис, и может быть, она со мной подружится. Элиот очень ценит ее мнение, и мне, как будущей королеве, нужно наладить отношения со всеми важными для него людьми, даже если они нелюдимые затворницы, как герцогиня Куинн.

Сказать Квентину было нечего. Он чувствовал огромную злость на эту жизнерадостную, невозмутимую девушку. Он хотел оседлать своего коня и пустить его галопом прямо в воду, уехать и оставить ее там, на цветущем лугу. Разум подсказывал ему, что так поступать было нельзя: дорога в Камелот была короткой, но проходила рядом с лесом. Он не имел права оставить ее на этой дороге одну, без своей магии и без оружия.

\- Где растут эти васильки?

***

Едва Квентин переступил порог своей комнаты, Марго схватила его за руку и потащила к столу. Он пискнул что-то нечленораздельное, но у них были более важные дела, чем объяснять ему все по второму кругу. Пенни поднял глаза от книги, осуждающе глядя на их возню.

\- Где ты, черт тебя дери, был все это время?

\- Фен, она... Хотела набрать цветов, и я поехал с ней.

\- Цветы в конце осени, хорошая шутка. У нас нет времени, просто слушай, что я говорю, и не задавай вопросов.

Квентин кивнул и забрался с ногами на кровать, обняв колени руками.

\- Элиот ведет себя странно, Фен тоже, как ты уже убедился. Сначала я думала, он наказывает себя и старается заслужить одобрение Тибериуса, но это что-то большее. Никто не может притворяться так долго и так убедительно. Я заставила Пенни перерыть все его заумные магические книжки, и вот что мы нашли.

Лекарь передал Квентину раскрытую книгу.

\- Любовное зелье?

\- Да, и достаточно сильное. Фен тоже находится под его действием, я уверена.

\- Вы знаете, как их расколдовать?

\- Почти, - ответил Пенни, выразительно глядя на Квентина. - Есть заклинание, _я_ могу его сотворить, но нужна искра.

\- Нужно что? - не понял Квентин.

\- Нужен ты, - Марго прогнала из голоса неуверенность и принялась объяснять. - Заклинание подействует, только если заставить одну из жертв этого зелья усомниться в истинности их чувств. Сердце Фен, насколько мне известно, до приезда в Камелот никому не принадлежало, значит, нам нужен ты.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, - признался Квентин. Бессовестная ложь. Марго знала, и Пенни знал, и каждая мышь в кухнях Джоша Хобермана прекрасно знала, что Квентин Колдуотер все понимал, но был слишком труслив, чтобы это признать.

Пенни закатил глаза так далеко, что радужка почти исчезла с видимой части глаза. 

\- Ты должен отвлечь Элиота, поговорить с ним, потом подействует заклинание, и они снова станут собой.

\- Хорошо, конечно, если нужно... Но разве у Марго не получилось бы лучше?

Она посмотрела на него - молча, но очень говоряще. Квентин изменился в лице и поднял руки, признавая ее победу.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - улыбнулась Марго. - Шевелитесь, время спасать нашего "коронованного осла", как однажды выразился Квентин.

Действовать было решено сразу. "Влюбленные" обнаружились в малой столовой: Фен сидела у Элиота на коленях, болтала ногами и ела масляно-желтые груши у принца из рук. Он снова облачился в черный бархат, хотя раньше никогда не носил один и тот же костюм несколько дней подряд. Липкий грушевый сок стекал у него по пальцам и пачкал рукава, и вся сцена выглядела неправильной до последней детали - Элиот никогда не был неряшливым.  
Квентин прошел в комнату без стука. Марго, как и обещала, взяла на себя охрану. Пенни поднял руки, но заклинание произнес Квентин, по устоявшейся традиции.

\- Элиот? - позвал он, когда в воздухе вокруг них с Фен повисло золотистое сияние.

Как и сказала Марго, заклинание ждало одной маленькой искры сомнений. Элиот повернул голову, смеясь над чем-то сказанным невестой, и улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.

\- Квентин? Ты что-то хотел? Мы вроде как заняты.

\- Да, эм... Я не хотел отвлекать, но... Возможно, это прозвучит глупо, но...

Квентин мог физически чувствовать, как позади него Пенни бьет себя по лбу и закатывает глаза, но не мог сказать ничего другого. Элиот нахмурился. Видно было, как его разум боролся с заклинанием, и ни одна сторона не могла победить. Квентин подошел ближе, глядя сверху вниз на две пары глаз: одни смеющиеся, затуманенные искусственным счастьем, другие - Элиота.

\- Элиот. _Элиот,_ \- позвал принца Квентин, тихо, почти с благоговением.

\- Кью?

Золотое сияние окутало их с Фен фигуры; Квентин отступил, боясь помешать заклинанию. Искры расстаяли. Долгие несколько мгновений никто не шевелился, а потом все произошло очень быстро: Фен вскочила на ноги в тот же момент, как Элиот столкнул ее с колен, оба они, тяжело дыша, ловили ртом воздух и расширенными от ужаса глазами оглядывались по сторонам. Марго кинулась вперед и обхватила лотианку за плечи, удерживая ее от случайного падения.

\- Все уже позади, дыши, ну же, дорогая.

\- Квентин! - Элиот вскочил, хватая Квентина за руки. - Ох, Кью.

Колдуотер поднес их ладони к лицу, глядя вверх на Элиота своими блестящими карими глазами.

\- Кью. Кью, - кронпринц повторял его имя снова и снова, как в забытьи. 

Марго услышала, как за спиной захлопнулась дверь - это Пенни, утомленный сильными эмоциями, которые имели свойство просачиваться сквозь его магическую защиту, покинул комнату. Марго его не осуждала: даже ей было неловко в густом, словно перед грозой, воздухе трапезной.

\- Мне так жаль, Марго, Элиот, я не хотела, - Фен всхлипывала в ее руках, и нужно было срочно увести ее отсюда. Признайся девушка в том, что это она подлила зелье принцу - и все четверо, под влиянием момента, могли наговорить друг другу того, о чем потом будут сожалеть. Узнай об этом Тибериус - и быть беде.

Элиот осел обратно в кресло, не отпуская рук Квентина, уперся лбом ему в солнечное сплетение и так замер, тяжело дыша. Марго, конечно же, была безмерно рада, что ее лучший друг снова стал собой, но сейчас Элиот явно переигрывал. А может и нет, с его впечатлительной натурой никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка. Марго вывела рыдающую Фен из трапезной, оставив Квентина разбираться с принцем самостоятельно. 

Комнаты, отведенные лотианской принцессе, предусмотрительно находились в восточном крыле, далеко от покоев Элиота. Марго налила в ладонь воды из графина и обмыла девушке лицо. Фен ойкнула от внезапного холода, но промолчала. 

\- Теперь лучше? Тогда садись и рассказывай тетушке Марго все с самого начала.

Голосок в голове Марго заметил, что между ними всего три года разницы, но слова подействовали: Фен притихла и вытерла глаза руками.

\- После того, как... Отец рассказал мне о помолвке в последнюю очередь, понимаешь? Утром об этом говорили глашатаи на рыночной площади, а я узнала только вечером. Я вспылила, ушла бродить по городу, к мастерским и оружейным лавкам, и там встретила эту женщину.

\- Она дала тебе зелье?

\- Да, - выдохнула Фен, цепляясь за руку Марго. - Она сказала, это особенное зелье, поскольку оно пробуждает страть и в мужчине, и в женщине, а обычные любовные зелья требуют основы, то есть, они не подействуют, если ни один из пары ничего к другому не испытывает.

\- Да, я слышала, что обычно нужны односторонние чувства.

\- Поэтому я так обрадовалась этой возможности. Она размешала зелье в крепкий сладкий мед, чтобы скрыть вкус, и обещала, что его действие будет напоминать те средства, хм... Их используют на юге, в Империи, чтобы разбудить дремлющую страсть.

\- Афродизиаки, - подсказала Марго, усмехаясь. - Плавали, знаем. Она обманула тебя: они усиливают лишь то, что уже существует. Они не подавляют волю, и не заставляют вести себя по-другому, а вы с Элиотом были на себя не похожи.

\- Я не хотела никому причинять зла. Я подумала, что, кроме этой женщины, никто не может мне помочь. Я мало что помнила из того лета, и уж точно не питала к наследному принцу никаких чувств.

\- Видишь, у вас есть что-то общее. Вы оба не хотели этого брака. 

\- Не совсем, - Фен затрясла головой, и Марго заправила прядку волос ей за ухо. - Сейчас я знаю о пророчестве, и я готова следовать своей судьбе.

\- Каком пророчестве?

\- Элиоту суждено совершать великие подвиги, а я буду его королевой, Королевой Альбиона. Марго, это ведь не худшая судьба - вдохновлять его на битвы и героические деяния и попасть в легенды, как жена великого короля?

Марго поджала губы, борясь с желанием закатить глаза так, что даже Пенни бы позавидовал. Даже в идею того, что Элиота ждут великие свершения и слава, поверить было сложно. Не невозможно, разумеется, просто маловероятно. С тем количеством шотов, которые принц успел принял в течении недели перед приездом невесты, не верилось, что он доживет до собственной коронации.

\- Золото мое, неужели ты не думала, что вдохновлять своего нелюбимого мужа на подвиги - это не все, на что ты способна? И Королевой Альбиона ты уже не будешь, - добавила Марго уже строже. - Не после того, что ты сделала.

\- Нет! Марго, нет, пожалуйста, не отсылайте меня к отцу, это... Он заключит другую помолвку, только и всего, - глаза Фен снова наполнились слезами.

\- Фен, - Марго сжала ее ладонь в своей. - Послушай меня. Я тоже женщина, и я понимаю, что ты боялась, и не без причины - брак, особенно договорный брак - это всегда игра в наперстки. Я правда понимаю. Но ты лишила моего лучшего друга свободы воли, и я очень злюсь на тебя сейчас. И потом, ты _знала_ его, может быть, не очень долго и не очень хорошо, но тебя, по крайней мере, не пытались выдать за незнакомца вдвое старше и услать в южные края.

\- Я знаю, Марго, и мне очень жаль, я клянусь, очень жаль.

\- Это должен услышать Элиот. Я буду на твоей стороне, но нам нужно решить, что делать дальше. Чего ты хочешь?

\- Исполнить свою судьбу, - быстро ответила Фен. - Быть полезной Альбиону и династии.

\- Чушь, - отрезала Марго. - Свои соловьиные трели будешь петь не здесь и не со мной. К черту судьбу, помолвку, Элиота и всех королей мира. Чего _ты_ хочешь?

Фен сложила руки на коленях, то разглаживая ткань платья, то сминая его в кулаке. Марго, смягчившись, убрала упавшие на лицо лотианки волосы.

\- Ты не хочешь возвращаться к отцу, не хочешь - и это очевидно - искать новую партию, и к Элиоту я тебя больше не подпущу. Если бы ты могла сейчас выйти за ворота и отправиться куда угодно, в любом направлении, куда бы ты пошла? 

\- Тогда я бы хотела поехать в Дамаск и научиться мастерству старых оружейников. Это так глупо, - она нервно рассмеялась. - Но раньше я могла рассматривать узоры на дамасской стали*** целыми днями, и мечтала, что однажды смогу делать такие же. До сих пор мечтаю.

\- Разве Дамаск не под арабским халифатом?

\- Нет-нет, он византийский. Я знаю, потому что давнюю подругу моей тетушки выдали замуж за какого-то чиновника Империи. Мы обменивались письмами, у них виноградные плантации за городом, и они готовы принять меня в любое время. 

\- Тогда за чем дело стало? Придумаем, что сказать Тибериусу, и можешь отправляться в путь. С охраной, конечно же.

\- Разве это так просто? Он ни за что не отпустит невесту своего наследника на край света.

\- Сиди здесь, я позову Элиота, и вместе мы найдем, как разорвать вашу помолвку, не поднимая шумихи. Он знает своего отца, и знает, в какую ложь король скорее поверит.

\- Разве принц Элиот захочет мне помогать, после того, что я сделала?

\- Он не поймет всех мотивов, это уж точно, для этого есть я. Но ему, как и тебе, этот брак стоит поперек горла, он не откажется помочь.

Спустя четверть часа в спальне Фен собралась вся компания. Элиот, как и предсказывала Марго, смотрел на бывшую невесту с опаской, но в помощи не отказал. Быть может, дни принудительной влюбленности оказали на него большее влияние, чем показалось Марго изначально. Квентин следовал за ним по пятам очень взволнованной тенью. Пенни позвал Элис, и это было лучшим решением вечера: ей потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, но сразу после она придумала план в считанные мгновения.

\- Элиот, помнишь, на завтраке с королем я вспомнила про фараонов, и он испугался? Что, если мы скажем, что ваше с Фен родство ближе, чем он считает?

\- И как мы это подтвердим? - после истории с единорогом, Марго стала лучше относиться к тем на первый взгляд странным вещам, которые говорила Элис, но эта была из ряда вон выходящей.

\- Вокруг рождения Элиота слишком много тайн, но так же много заинтересованности лично Тибериуса, здесь мы солгать не можем. Но вокруг рождения Фен никаких неопределенностей не было, - Элис сцепила пальцы в замок. В ней боролись стеснение и решимость донести до остальных свой восхитительный план, и второе чувство побеждало.

\- Фен на три года младше, как это связано?

\- Уильям, поправь меня, но Его Величество... скажем так, после смерти королевы своей плоти не смирил?

\- Да куда там, - хором ответили Пенни и Элиот. 

\- И, чисто теоретически, он мог гостить в Лотиане у отца Фен примерно за год до ее рождения?

Пенни нахмурился, вспоминая. 

\- Он в тот год никуда не выезжал, зато в Камелоте проводился большой турнир, куда съехались вся валлийская знать. Лот, его жена и старшие сыновья тоже были там, как наши давние союзники.

\- Я, кажется, понимаю, о чем вы, - подала голос Фен. - Вы хотите бросить тень на добротетель моей королевы-матери, и выдать меня за сестру Элиота?

\- Не знаю, можно ли обвинить нас в очернении репутации, если никто, кроме Тибериуса не узнает, - заметил Пенни, - и я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но у короля были связи с самыми высокородными дамами не только Камелота, но и Лотиана, и Лории, и даже Берниции****, хоть они нам и враги.

В ответ на изумленный взгляд Марго, Пенни пожал плечами.

\- Мне положено это знать по долгу службы, Марго. Не могу же я допустить, чтобы жизнь такого славного и справедливого короля оборвалась из-за срамных болезней?

\- А я подтверждаю все сказанное Пенни, - с непроницаемым лицом добавил Элиот. - Он любит хвастаться. Считает себя достойным примером для подражания, о чем не устает мне повторять.

\- Значит решено, - Марго хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая всеобщее внимание. - Мы говорим ему, что Фен попросила Пенни проверить кровь ее и Элиота на совместимость или попросить звезды освятить этот союз - любой бред, в который поверит король. Пенни скажет, что провел требуемый ритуал, и узоры на крови показали, что нареченные - родные брат и сестра. Тибериус, при всех его недостатках, человек чести, и королю Лоту "правду" никогда не расскажет, так что твоей матери ничего не грозит, Фен.

\- А если он начнет скурпулезно считать даты, напомни ему, Пенни, что дату рождения его собственного сына скрывают уже вот двадцать лет, и ровно то же могут делать в Лотиане с тайной рождения принцессы, - добавила Элис.

\- Твою дату рождения скрывают? - Квентин повернулся к Элиоту. - Почему?

\- Чтобы не допустить в народе слухов, что в моем рождении замешана магия, - кронпринц зевнул и потер руками глаза, прогоняя сонливость. - Настоящая дата в конце апреля, он не говорил точного числа, да мне и не интересно. Все остальные думают, что день рождения у меня в сентябре.

\- И что, в твоем рождении и правда замешана магия?

\- А это, мой дорогой Кью, уже совсем другая история, - Элиот взъерошил Квентину волосы и поднялся с места. - Моя помощь еще требуется? Так захотелось провести вечер _не_ под действием лишающего воли заклятия, ну вы понимаете, эти мечты сумасшедшего.

Шпилька получилась ощутимой. Марго переглянулась с Фен и незаметно пожала плечами. После его ухода разговор шел о безобидных, обыкновенных вещах, но быстро угас.  
Они разошлись по комнатам, думая только об одном: купится ли на эту ложь Тибериус?

***

Тибериус купился.  
Позже, Пенни рассказал, что король был недоволен его незаконным использованием магии, но благодарен за предупреждение. Он пригласил Фен к себе и проговорил с ней до первых петухов, согласившись отпустить новообретенную дочь в путешествие на юг и уладить дела с королем Лотом, разумеется, не сообщая союзнику истинную причину. Квентин не опасался, что обман вскроется: по словам придворного лекаря, король даже обрадовался такому повороту событий. Ложь о происхождени Фен тешила его мужское самолюбие и давала преимущество на случай бунтов в Лотиане или открытой войны между двумя королевствами.

Фен в сопровождении небольшого вооруженного отряда под командованием сира Ральфа - одного из рыцарей кронпринца - отправилась в Берри, где ее уже ждало легкое торговое суденышко, направляющееся в византийские колонии, а Элиот и Марго, празднуя мирное разрешение проблемы, устроили небольшой прием для дворцовой молодежи.

Малую столовую, по приказу принца, преобразили в пиршественный зал, триклиний, в каких принимала гостей греческая знать, а затем и римские патриции в дни расцвета Империи. Стол и кресла убрали, заменив на три найденные в подвалах замка кушетки, иначе - клинии. Три низких столика устлали скатертями, а пол - циновками.  
Джош Хоберман с энтузиазмом взялся за приготовление обыкновенных для имперской традиции блюд. На закуску ожидались оливки, спаржа, яичная паста с луком и ячменными лепешками, а главным блюдом должна была стать гусиная печень с перцем и фиговым сиропом. Пить они собирались разогретое вино с добавлением дикого меда, лаврового листа, фиников и шафрана.  
Все гости оделись в тоги, туники и хитоны, и Марго помогала с драпировкой складок тем, кто не умел делать этого самостоятельно. Она нарядилась в белоснежный хитон дорического кроя, открывающий плечи и бедро, но для Элис выбрала ионический хитон, полностью прикрывающий ноги и плечи до локтя. Пенни ворчал громче всех, но, когда Марго сжалилась и разрешила ему остаться в обычной одежде, согласился переодеться. Снежно-белая тога с пурпурной каймой и подведенные сурьмой глаза придавали Элиоту сходство в равных частях с Аполлоном, Дионисием и Гиацинтом. Хитон на Элис смотрелся, как любая другая одежда - с достоинством, а вот самому Квентину казалось, что выглядит он смешно. Однако, увидев, что даже рыцари Элиота, Тодд и Майк, сменили кольчуги на туники, он смирился. 

Когда все было почти готово, в столовую нагрянул Тибериус. Пенни и Элис, к мнению которых он прислушивался от случая к случаю, убедили короля, что тому будет скучно среди молодого поколения, и что он не захочет преломить хлеб с замковыми слугами, также приглашенными на праздненство. Король ушел, громко негодуя о распущенности молодежи, извращенному римскому обычаю есть лежа и поруганных традициях. Никто его уходу не расстроился.

Элиот говорил мало, что было на него непохоже. Квентин приглядывался к его рыцарям, которых до этого видел только мельком и на учениях. Его первое впечатление о Майке Маккормаке оказалось правильным: он был хвастлив, высокомерен, и мыслил понятиями Тибериуса Вога, рассуждая о воинской доблести и долге там, где речь шла вовсе не об этом. Тодд был его полной противоположностью. Младший сын обедневшего дворянского рода, несколько лет прослуживший у Элиота оруженосцем, он был доброжелателен со всеми, не оглядываясь на их положение.  
Пенни мало участвовал в общем разговоре, вместо этого они с Элис обсуждали, насколько правдивы легенды о волшебной сон-траве, и, если да, можно ли искать ее в Уэльсе. С каждым часом герцогиня Куинн выглядела все более уставшей; общение утомляло ее, но сегодня Квентин не мог сказать о себе того же. Он делил кушетку с Марго и Элиотом, что само по себе было событием из ряда вон выходящим. Оба они увенчали головы золотыми обручами и надушили волосы ароматными маслами: розмарином и благородным кедром. "Должно быть, так и выглядит Олимп," - решил Квентин, борясь с желанием повернуть голову в сторону принца и никогда не отворачиваться обратно.  
Девушку, выскочившую из кареты лотианской принцессы, звали Поппи Кляйн. Она была рыжей, много улыбалась, и больше всего на свете любила заставлять окружающих чувствовать себя неловко. Марго, Элиот, Пенни и Элис уже привыкли к ее прямолинейности и необычному чувству юмора, но новичку Квентину доставалось по полной.  
После третьего по счету непристойного предложения в его адрес, вмешалась Марго:

\- Не смущай мне ребенка, смущай Джоша, он как-никак твой жених.

На удивленный взгляд Квентина девушка переглянулась с лежащим рядом Хоберманом, и оба рассмеялись.

\- Это правда, но мое предложение все еще в силе, красавчик, - Поппи подмигнула, чем вызвала одобрительный свист своего жениха. - Мы пытаемся накопить денег, и не ограничиваем свободы друг друга. К тому же, я постоянно в разъездах. Хотите послушать, как все прошло в последний раз?

Элис кивнула, при этом прожигая ее насквозь ледяным взглядом.

\- Дорогая, не переживай, никаких мертвых драконов на моей совести не появилось, ты же знаешь, - оскалилась Поппи.

\- У нас с леди Кляйн этические противоречия, - объяснила Элис Квентину. - Я хочу изучать магических созданий, а не убивать их.

\- Леди, не здесь и не сейчас, - прервала их Марго. - У нас прекрасный тихий вечер, изысканная еда, и курятся благовония, не начинайте старый спор, никому не интересно это слушать.

\- Так вот, - продолжила Поппи, облизывая вино с губ. - Мое последнее путешествие привело меня в Дубрис, на побережье. Я проходила обучение у старого драконоборца, еще из той породы, которым жаловали рыцарство за каждого дракона. Полоумный старик, да к тому же слаб желудком. Искренне ненавидит драконов, злой как черт, говорит с акцентом и пьет без продыху. В первый же день пошутил, что дракон спутает меня с принцессой и унесет к себе в логово еще до того, как я успею обнажить меч, да так смеялся, что обмочился. С памятью у него тоже было неважно, поэтому ту шутку я слышала каждый день своего обучения.

\- Действительно ужасно, - Марго скривилась. - И вот таким уродам дают дворянство.

\- Все было не очень плохо, если подумать. Его слуги показали мне одну застольную игру, могу научить, - она приподняла бровь, снова глядя на Квентина.

\- Что за игра? - заинтересовалась Марго, а в голове Квентина промелькнула мысль, что ответ ему не понравится.

\- Нам нужна пустая бутылка, она кладется на стол и раскручивается. Мы сидим почти кругом, так что должно сработать. Каждый по очереди раскручивает бутылку, и когда горлышко, останавливаясь, указывает на другого человека, его надо поцеловать.

\- Не знаю, как вы, но я слишком стар для этой чуши, - сказал Пенни, вытирая руки салфеткой и садясь на кушетке.

\- Я с тобой, - решила Элис, поднимаясь.

Квентин был почти уверен, что Пенни был бы не против остаться с молодежью. Он почти ни к чему, кроме своей работы, не относился серьезно, и не верил в христианского бога, а Старая Религия веселиться не запрещала, так что игра бы ему понравилась. Он уходил, чтобы Элис не пришлось уходить одной.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Тодд перебрался на кушетку к Майку, чтобы уравновесить количество игроков. Кроме рыцарей, Марго, Элиота и самого Квентина, остались Джош и Поппи.  
Первой бутылку крутила охотница на драконов. Горлышко указало на Тодда, и он получил от нее поцелуй - громкий и мокрый даже по виду. Тодду выпала Марго - парень выглядел так, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание от восторга, и поэтому осмелился поцеловать ее только в щеку, после чего под всеобщий смех с пылающим лицом вернулся на кушетку. Запущенная рукой Марго бутылка остановилась на Элиоте и - о, что это был за поцелуй! Квентин мог тренироваться всю жизнь, искать просветленных мастеров-отшельников на горных вершинах, объездить весь мир в поисках сакрального знания, но так и не постичь даже половину их с Элиотом техники. Кронпринцу выпал Майк, но тот, увидев это, незаметно пододвинул горлышко так, что оно указывало между ним и Поппи, а ее дважды просить не надо было. "Ну и дурак," - подумал Квентин, наблюдая, как охотница целует Элиота. _Он_ бы от такого шанса не отказался. Следующей была Марго: их с Поппи поцелуй был в равной степени неряшливым, как и мастерским.  
Дальше игра потеряла свою строгую организацию: Джош с Поппи принялись целоваться уже взаправду, вне игры, а рыцари отпросились под предлогом раннего дежурства. Квентин не удивлялся своему невезению. Даже в такой блистательной компании, клеймо неудачника преследовало его во всех аспектах жизни, кроме, возможно, магии - в ней он наконец начал делать некоторые успехи.

\- Уединитесь уже, милосердные боги, - простонала Марго, бросая в Джоша оливку. - Здесь люди едят вобще-то.

\- Помни, что ты всегда можешь присоединиться, - заметила Поппи, восстаналивая дыхание и отпуская придворного повара. - Любой из вас.

\- Не принимай на свой счет, дорогая, но скорее небеса рухнут на землю, а из расселины в холмах повылезают маленькие злые лепреконы, - Марго улыбнулась и помахала уходящей парочке рукой.

\- Удивительные люди, - вежливо заметил Квентин.

\- Очень самонадеянно думать, что они могут меня заинтересовать, - Марго поднялась и легла на свободную кушетку, свесив голову с края. Золотой обруч выпал из ее прически. - Они оба слишком легкомысленны для брака, но в этой легкомысленности и лежит гармония.

Элиот выразился еще проще.

\- Да она чокнутая, это все понимают.

Темные глаза Марго сверкнули негодованием.

\- Ты называешь ее чокнутой только потому, что она - женщина, занимающаяся исконно мужским делом? Или потому что у нее и Джоша другие идеалы?

\- Отнюдь. Я вижу ее на каждом турнире, и она хороша. А чокнутая она потому, что повернута на драконах. Обычные охотники относятся к своей работе, как к средству, но для нее важен сам путь, а не цель. Допустим, если бы где-то тонули дракон и Джош, то она бы без раздумий спасла дракона. 

\- Эл, милый, в этой ситуации все бы спасли дракона.

Последовавший за этим взрыв смеха вывел Квентина из состояния сонного оцепенения, вызванного вином и поздним часом.  
Марго пожелала им спокойной ночи и ушла, забрав остатки вина со специями. Через дверь Квентину было слышно, как она отпускает стражу до утра. Элиот поднял упавший с головы Марго золотой обруч, снял собственный и отложил их на стол. Что-то висело в воздухе, не магия и не предгрозовое напряжение, что-то тянущее и сладкое, и от этого теснило грудь.

\- Прием был очень... хорошим, - наконец выговорил Квентин.

\- Что? Ах, да, прием... Мы с Бэмби часто такие устраиваем, особенно когда удается привезти свежих устриц с побережья, они быстро портятся, - кронпринц сел, скрестив ноги перед собой. Он не смотрел на Квентина. Волшебник тоже сел, повернувшись к нему лицом.

\- Тем более, сегодня был такой хороший повод для праздника.

\- Да, да, я как раз хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя за участие в деле с Фен. Я знаю, что заклинание создал Пенни, но мне важно, что ты был рядом, когда все закончилось.

Квентин не знал, что ему ответить. "Это мой долг, как твоего подданого?" Точно нет. "Я сделал бы это для любого в твоей ситуации?" Определенно нет. "На самом деле, это было мое заклинание?" Тысячу раз нет.

\- Мне было это важно, потому что... - Элиот вздохнул, прикусывая губу. - Кью, когда ты рядом, все вокруг почему-то имеет больше смысла. Мир вокруг чувствуется ярче и полнее. Те дни, пока мы с ней были под действием зелья, этой яркости, этого биения жизни - его не было, и оказалось, что не чувствовать это еще страшнее, чем чувствовать.

У Квентина перехватило дыхание.

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - чуть слышно сказал он. - Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя на своем месте.

В ответ на лице Элиота расцвела нежная, туманная улыбка. В тусклом свете ламп его ореховые глаза казались подернуты дымкой. Он поднялся, в блеске и великолепии своего белоснежного одеяния, протянул Квентину руку в немом вопросе. Квентин принял ее, вставая следом. Напряжение в воздухе, кажется, достигло достигло пика, в висках стучала кровь.  
Все линии сошлись в одной сверкающей точке: Элиот положил ладонь ему на щеку, оглаживая большим пальцем ушую раковину. Их взгляды встретились, и Квентин закрыл глаза.

О нет, только не сейчас. _Не сейчас._ В кончиках пальцев появилось знакомое щекочущее ощущение, магия искрила в крови и поднималась по венам. Квентин уже сталкивался с подобным, при сильном испуге, радости или злости, и знал, что еще секунда - и его глаза засверкают золотым свечением, и его будет видно даже сквозь смеженные веки. Этого никак нельзя было допустить, иначе Элиот узнает... Он поймет, что Квентин владеет магией, и наутро, вместо постели принца, Квентин окажется окажется на костре.

\- Я вспомнил, что... - не открывая глаз, выдохнул Квентин. Рука исчезла. Элиот отступил, и туда, где на коже чувствовалось их теплое смешанное дыхание, вернулась прохлада вечернего воздуха.

\- Мне нужно идти. Я обещал Пенни собрать одну траву... она цветет очень редко, а сейчас как раз подходящая фаза луны, и...

Когда Квентин открыл глаза, Элиот стоял уже в нескольких футах от него со сложенными перед собой руками. Тога ниспадала с его плечей красивыми складками, ткань струилась и светилась в масляном свете ламп. Квентин не мог поверить, что ему придется уйти, но искрящаяся в крови магия никуда не исчезала. На щеках Элиота играл румянец, но взгляд был отсутствующим, а голос - подчеркнуто спокойным.

\- Конечно, Кью, иди. Знаешь, - он прикусил губу, обдумывая следующие слова, - тебе не нужно было придумывать оправданий. Достаточно было просто сказать нет.

\- Я не... Элиот, это не то, о чем ты подумал, - тут взор Квентина заволокло золотым сиянием. Он зажмурился и отвернулся.

\- Завтра можешь взять выходной, - звук шагов и движение воздуха подсказали ему, что Элиот направился к двери. - Ты ведь наверняка не выспишься, собирая ту траву _в подходящей фазе луны._

Дверь хлопнула, закрываясь за принцем, и все погрузилось в тишину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Блуждающие (болотные, бесовские) огни — редкие природные явления, наблюдаемые по ночам на болотах, полях и кладбищах. Это - самовозгорание газообразного фосфористого водорода, образующегося при гниении отмерших растительных и животных организмов, либо биолюминесценция, например опят или светлячков.
> 
> ** - Нижняя рубашка, также известна под испанским названием «камиза». Её носили равно и мужчины и женщины, однако, мужская камиза была несколько более короткой, доходя до середины бедра или до колен. Женские рубашки, как правило, должны были доходить до щиколоток. Чаще всего камизы шились из полотна белого цвета. Наиболее характерны были рубашки из льна, хотя встречались и хлопчатобумажные, и дорогие шёлковые камизы.
> 
> *** - Дама́сская сталь (или просто дама́ск) — вид стали с видимыми неоднородностями на стальной поверхности, чаще всего в виде узоров, получаемых различными способами.  
> Узоры на поверхности дамаска — оптический эффект неравномерного распределения углерода в связи с неоднородностью материала. Узор является не главной целью изготовления такого оружия, а лишь побочным явлением.
> 
> **** - Берни́ция — англосаксонское королевство, образованное англами, которые поселились в середине VI века на территории современных юго-восточной Шотландии и северо-восточной Англии.


	4. IV. But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart

***

Марго не знала, что произошло после ее ухода, но явно ничего хорошего, если судить по событиям следующего дня. Элиот с самого утра уехал с королем на охоту, которую ненавидел всей душой. Квентин провел день в комнатах придворного лекаря, измельчая травы для его отваров и снадобий.

Вечером Марго заявилась к нему и увела к себе, не слушая возражений. Они расположились прямо на полу, передавая друг другу кувшин вчерашнего вина с пряностями и закусывая гренками и мочеными яблоками. О том, что произошло или _не_ произошло вчера, Квентин самоотверженно отмалчивался.  
Вместо этого они перемывали косточки рыцарям Элиота, и Марго была приятно удивлена, обнаружив в натуре Квентина, наряду с бесконечной добротой и преданностью, некоторую вредность, даже злорадство. Им обоим не нравился Майк Маккормак, и они оба симпатизировали искренней манере общения Тодда.

Когда на город опустилась ночь, и во дворе зажгли масляные факелы, Марго постучала по опустевшему кувшину.

\- Спустишься в кухни за добавкой? Скажи Джошу, что ты от меня, и он все организует в лучшем виде.

Квентин вздохнул, но послушно поднялся с места, и в эту секунду в коридоре с оглушительным грохотом упало что-то железное. Квентин подскочил, как ужаленный, но Марго даже бровью не повела. За дверью раздались шаги, послышались приглушенные голоса, а потом все стихло. 

\- Это сигнал, - объяснила она. - Удивительно, что ты не слышал его за те месяцы, что служил у Элиота.

\- Какой сигнал?

Марго вздохнула.

\- Придется начать сначала. Моя комната на одном этаже с покоями Элиота, так что я за последние годы нашей дружбы слышала этот звук достаточно часто. В карауле у его спальни всегда стоят одни и те же стражники, лояльные лично принцу. И когда Тибериус, страдающий бессонницей и навязчивым желанием влезть в личные дела сына, приходит проверить его перед сном, то караульные, зная, какие ночи принц проводит не один, роняют пику, чтобы его предупредить.

\- Очень ловко придумано, - тихо заметил Квентин, не глядя на нее.

\- Вот и мне так кажется. Тибериус все еще не догадался, только ругается на нерасторопных стражников, но не волнуйся, они получают за это надбавку к жалованью лично от Элиота.

\- И это значит... что принц сейчас не один?

Марго с трудом сдержала смех, глядя на него, несчастного, как потерянный щенок.

\- Ставлю два пенни*, что там Честертон, ну такой долговязый, в рот ему заглядывет. Подмастерье нашего оружейника.

\- Это Чарльтон, - поправил ее Квентин, поджав губы. - Честертона с таким описанием я не знаю.

\- Да без разницы. Так ты сходишь за вином?

Когда он вернулся, Марго лежала на спине, сложив руки на животе, и рассматривала балдахин над своей кроватью.

\- Элиот зовет тебя Кью, да? Я тоже буду. Это имя тебе больше подходит.

\- Конечно, я не против, - Квентин сел на пол, опершись спиной о кровать. 

\- Ты не знаешь о каком-нибудь волшебном средстве, траве или зелье, которое исцелило бы не тело, но саму душу человека?

В ответ Квентин засмеялся, но веселости в его глазах не было.

\- Если бы такое средство было, я бы искал его сам. И я был уверен, что ты ненавидишь магию.

\- Я восхищаюсь магией, - призналась Марго. - И теми, кто может покорить себе эту силу. Но спрашивала я ради Элиота. Он не в порядке, и ему на это плевать.

\- Уверен, Чарльтон поправит его расположение духа, - с горечью заметил Квентин.

\- Я не про это, маленький ты ворчливый гремлин! - Марго пихнула его в плечо.

\- Тогда про что?

У нее было чувство, что Квентин прекрасно понимает, что она имела в виду, но продолжает вредничать из принципа.

\- Если тебе со стороны кажется, что у Элиота идеальная жизнь, то ты еще не узнал его настоящего. Титул, безусловно, дает ему уйму привилегий, но от короля не защищает. В детстве у него был мальчик для битья, по римской традиции, но под элем Тибериус забывал об этом, и Элиоту все равно попадало. Ты знал, что он трижды сбегал из дворца? В последний раз я тоже уехала с ним, все было распланировано до мелочей: лошади, деньги, провизия, постоялый двор. Нас поймали на самой границе с Мерсией**, помню, мой отец был в ужасе. Нам было по четырнадцать.

\- Я не знал, - проговорил посерьезневший Квентин. - А куда вы хотели уехать?

\- В Филлори. Мы не нашли корабль и решили ехать сушей, что было, конечно, большой глупостью: там до сих пор каждый год какие-то сражения, саксы оттесняют корнуэлльских королей все дальше на полуостров. Элиот хотел добраться до Вайтспайра, ко двору короля Кристофера: с Камелотом они никогда не были добрыми союзниками, да и к тому же, у него воспитывались многие дети знатных фамилий. Нам этого общества в Камелоте не хватало: Элис и Чарли держались вместе, а со слугами ему дружить не разрешали, кроме меня, конечно, - она улыбнулась с ноткой торжества. 

\- Чарли - это старший брат Элис? Я слышал это имя, но знаю только, что он мертв, и это большая трагедия.

\- Да, все так. Несчастный случай на охоте, бедный юноша, - ложь отозвалась желчью на языке Марго, - Скажу по секрету, единственный раз, когда мы с Элиотом по-настоящему поссорились, был как раз из-за Чарли: он нравился нам обоим. Мы не разговаривали две недели, - она засмеялась и отпила вина. - Не осуждай, нам тогда еще и тринадцати не было.

\- Хотел бы я знать больше о том, какими вы были раньше, - вдруг сказал Квентин. - Даже тогда в двенадцать, вы, должно быть, были самыми блистательными и интересными людьми в замке.

\- Как приятно встретить человека, который умеет говорить комплименты. Этим твои таланты не ограничиваются, я права?

Квентин смутился.

\- Ну, я сносно штопаю одежду, и помню наизусть все известные баллады о народе холмов, если это считается аргументом.

\- Ох, Кью, я не про твои выдающиеся навыки швеи, - из глаз Марго пропала усмешка. - Я видела, как ты колдовал. Третьего дня, когда заклинание должен был сотворить Пенни, а я отвлекала стражу. Я видела, что магия текла из твоих пальцев, а не его.

Лицо Квентина затопил такой ужас, что Марго инстинктивно протянула руку и погладила его по голове.

\- Эй, шшш, я не собираюсь сдавать тебя Тибериусу, спокойно. Просто хочу поговорить.

Подбородок Квентина опасно задрожал, но он справился с собой и поднял на нее огромные испуганные глаза.

\- Что ты хотела узнать?

\- Это ты оживил змей в щите, тогда на турнире?

Квентин кивнул.

\- А та маленькая луна в темноте, когда мы с Элом были в лесу? Это ты ее послал?

\- Думаю, что да, хоть я этого и не помню, я был без сознания. Но Элиот сказал, что узнал эту магию, значит это был я.

\- А цветок? Его тоже ты наколдовал?

\- Не помню о каком цветке речь, но нет, букет Фен собрала сама, на заколдованном островке у башни Шалотт.

\- Потрясающе, Кью. Твоя магия - потоясающая.

\- Ты правда так считаешь? 

Марго кивнула.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не использую магию ему во вред? - тихо спросил Квентин.

\- Знаю, и поэтому сохраню твою тайну.

\- Спасибо, Марго, - прошептал он, глядя ей в глаза с выражением такой глубокой благодарности и такой открытой привязанности, что ей захотелось отвернуться. 

Марго часто говорили, что смотреть на нее в упор было губительно; чаще всего она ловила взгляды подобные тем, которыми смотрят на солнце - смотрят коротко и невольно прищуриваясь - но Квентин с честью выдержал это испытание.

\- Я думаю, узнай Элиот о твоей магии, он бы ценил тебя еще больше, но решать, конечно, тебе.

Марго понимала, что не имела морального права настаивать еще сильнее. Не после того, что произошло в сентябре. Квентин сказал, что не знает ничего о цветке, и это могло означать только одно. Магия жила и внутри Марго.

Оглядываясь назад, она не могла вспомнить, почему предложила разделиться на подъезде к Камелоту. Вел ли ее здравый рассудок или же провидение? Элис, присутствующая при ссоре Тибериуса с Элиотом в темницах, рассказала ей, как король смял цветок в руке и выбросил в темноту. Элис отправилась сообщить горестную новость Пенни, а Марго ушла переодеваться: ей хотелось кричать от бессилия, а делать это было лучше всего в одиночестве. Уже в спальне, снимая костюм для верховой езды, она запустила руку в карман и вытащила оттуда цветок. Ярко-желтый, с лиловыми прожилками и помятыми лепестками. Она точно запомнила, что не трогала алтарь и не рвала цветов тогда в лесу, но доказательства - цветок и живой Квентин, спасенный этим цветком - были налицо.

Снаружи за окнами шумела гроза. Вспышек молний они не видели, но от силы опоздавших раскатов грома дрожали ставни.  
По ее просьбе, Квентин рассказал, как открыл свою магию: ему было шесть, и он случайно уронил мамин расписной глиняный кувшин, подарок ее подруги. Кудряшка Кью - так звал его отец - перепугался, что мама расстроится, и очнулся, когда под его руками последний осколок кувшина слился с остальными, не оставив ни трещины. Мать, к его удивлению, вовсе не обрадовалась чудесной починке, напротив, это стало началом конца в браке его родителей.

У самой Марго родители тоже не жили вместе, но ее вины в этом не было. Мать сбежала с молодым византийцем, а Кассель Хэнсон потерял работу, потому что о их побеге судачил весь город. Марго ее не осуждала: родителей поженили по сговору, и, как это часто бывает, долга в этом браке было больше, чем любви. Беглецы, по слухам, поселились в Римини и приобрели плантацию гранатов, а отец перевез Марго в Камелот.

За час до рассвета, когда гроза стихла, а Квентин, уставший от разговоров и пьяный от вина, отправился к себе, во дворе раздались голоса. Марго открыла ставни, оглядываясь. На каменной брусчатке сверкали лужи, факелы, потухшие в грозу, были уже бесполезны: над крепостными стенами пробивалась тонкая светлая полоса будущей зарницы. Во дворе стоял, шатаясь, человек, к нему бежали слуги. Его одежда была испачкана в грязи, с волос капала дождевая вода вперемешку с кровью. Марго узнала его.

\- На нас напали! - закричал Тодд, обессиленно падая на колени. - Я не знаю, жив ли сир Маккормак! Там был человек, а потом он превратился в ужасное крылатое чудовище! Доложите королю, прошу вас, на нас напали, и Майк, скорее всего, мертв!..

***

Майк возвратился под вечер. Элиоту доложили, что капитан его личной гвардии прошел через Западные ворота пеший, с непокрытой головой, но, вне всякого сомнения, живой.

Вся история началось с доноса крестянина из соседней с Камелотом деревни. Мужчина сообщал о фэйри, появлявшихся по ночам из леса и крадущих маленьких детей и глиняную посуду из домов. Донос, мягко сказать, не заслуживал доверия, но после слова "фэйри" глаза Тибериуса загорелись, и он тотчас же поручил сыну разобраться с "магическим отродьем, которому место в старых легендах, а не на мирной земле моего королевства". Элиоту было откровенно лень ехать самому, но, отправляя Майка и Тодда в Королевский лес, принц и подумать не мог, что все так обернется.

Известие о нападении на его людей принесли утром. Пришлось, скрепя сердце, растолкать Чарльтона и выпроводить его из опочивальни: парень сильно уставал в оружейной, и Элиот спокойно оставил бы его досматривать свои сны, но всегда существовала опасность разоблачения, маленькая червоточина, отравляющая весь плод.

Была еще одна деталь, мешающая Чарльтону оставаться в постели Элиота дольше положенного. _Квентин._ Квентин Колдуотер и его, Элиота, жалкие чувства. И это была уже совсем другая история.  
Элиота радовало то, что после приема Квентин не торопился сбегать от него с криками, а значит, был шанс сохранить их дружбу, которая сама по себе была бесконечно ценным подарком.

Тодда он нашел у Пенни: рыцарь бормотал что-то невнятное о страшном летающем звере невиданной силы и свирепости, качая перевязанной головой и сокрушаясь о трагической кончине Майка Маккормака. Тодд сказал, что в пылу битвы с этим существом они с Майком разделились, и его скрыла стена дождя, но Элиоту казалось, что даже если неведомая опасность существовала на самом деле, Тодд мог попросту сбежать, скатиться от страха в овраг и там разбить голову.

Никаких фэйри его рыцари, разумеется, не встретили. Элиот принял решение повременить с объявлением Маккормака погибшим, и не напрасно. Когда придворный лекарь убедился, что здоровью капитана ничего не угрожает, его провели в малую столовую к Элиоту.   
Плащ на сире Маккормаке был чистым и сухим: он успел переодеться перед докладом о произошедшем в лесу.

\- Твои молитвы вернули меня домой, мой принц, - с порога заявил Майк, отстегивая меч и садясь напротив.

Элиот скептически приподнял бровь. Во-первых, он не молился. Во-вторых, рыцари давно звали его по имени, без титулов. Ближе Марго у него все равно никого не было, но Элиот гордился тем, что создал в рыцарском братстве отношения полностью доверительные, не очерненные раболепством.

\- Позволь подарить тебе клык поверженного в твою честь монстра, - Майк достал из-за пазухи грязно-белый, с желтым налетом костяной зуб, длиной в две его ладони. Протянул вперед, гдядя на Элиота восхищеным, почти голодным взглядом.

\- Очаровательно. Расскажи о монстре, он и правда существует? Он напал на вас с Тоддом?

\- Это была полуночная тень, мой принц.

\- Не слышал о такой ни разу.

\- Помесь гарпии и крылатого змея, создание очень темной магии. Мой отец всю жизнь был охотником за магическими существами, он бы подтвердил правдивость моих слов, если бы дожил до этого момента. Король сделал его драконоборцем, когда началась Великая Чистка.

До того, как Тибериус начал войну с волшебством, такие люди звались не охотниками, а браконьерами, но Элиот решил не уточнять.

\- Должно быть, победить его было трудно, одни зубы чего стоят.

\- Победить его мне помогла мысль о вас, о вашей блистательной утончённости и красоте. 

В качестве турнирной музы Элиот себя никогда не рассматривал, но ощущение было, на удивление, приятным. Майк, невысокий, светловолосый и в определенной степени привлекательный, отвечал ожиданиям кронпринца, но ни разу не проявлял заинтересованности ни в других мужчинах, ни лично в Элиоте.

\- Никогда не замечал за тобой такой тонкой оценки моей красоты, - нейтрально заметил Элиот, вертя зуб в руках.

\- Я также никогда не был настолько близок к смерти, мой принц.

И действительно, как с этим можно было поспорить? Элиот был свободен, Майк тоже. К тому же, кроме должности капитана рыцарской гвардии, в его обязанности входила охрана принца за стенами дворца. Всего одна верховая поездка, или пикник на лоне природы, вовремя ввернутая фраза или жест, немного вина, и кто знает, к чему это приведет.

***

Он наблюдал, как пыль золотилась в солнечном луче, пока не заслезились глаза, затем закрыл их и перевернулся на спину. В углу у самого потолка разрослась паутина, но хозяина видно не было. "Правильно, зимой им нечем питаться, умник," - подумал Квентин. Спать не хотелось. Последние два дня он то и делал, что спал, рассматривал полет пылинок в воздухе и читал, в те редкие моменты, когда удавалось сосредоточиться на чтении в достаточной степени.  
Квентин так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не услышал ни шагов, ни стука в дверь, ничего, пока дверь не заскрипела, открываясь, и в проеме не показалась голова принца Элиота.

\- Кью? Ты не занят?

Квентин с неохотой разлепил губы и ответил:

\- Нет, - после долго молчания, его голос в тишине комнаты прогремел подобно грозовому раскату. - Не занят.

Элиот зашел, оглядываясь по сторонам: низкий выбеленный потолок с облупившейся краской, устланный овчинами пол, узкая кровать, сохнущее на веревке белье, буковый сундук у стены и умывальник с кувшином. Видеть его в этой комнате было так же неправильно, как породистого сокола - в курятнике. Квентина так и подмывало спросить, куда подевался сир Майк Маккормак, но сил не было даже на простой вопрос.   
Неожиданная для Марго и Квентина интрижка принца с капитаном его личной гвардии длилась уже почти неделю. Первые дни Квентин много времени проводил с Марго, но потом его разум начал бунтовать, и даже такая простая задача, как встать с кровати и вернуться к своим обязанностям, представлялась ему невыполнимой.

\- Марго сказала, ты неважно себя чувствуешь? Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? - принц передвинул табурет и сел у кровати.

\- Нет, - слова давались ему с трудом, и невыносимо хотелось спать. - Завтра... я вернусь к работе.

\- Не переживай об этом, мне нашли замену, возвращайся, когда поправишься. Стой, прозвучало не очень, - Элиот улыбнулся уголком рта, - _Тебя_ заменить невозможно, но найти кого-то для уборки и всего такого - дело простое.

Кого бы ему не нашли, этот человек, вне всякого сомнения, справлялся с обязанностями Квентина лучше самого Квентина.

\- Я же принес тебе кое-что, - только теперь Квентин заметил, что в руке принц держал сверток. Элиот развернул его и положил круглый красно-оранжевый плод на одеяло рядом с волшебником.

\- Это что, пушок? На фрукте?

\- Это персидское яблоко, "persicum malum", как говорят в Империи. Кожицу тоже можно есть, - объяснил Элиот. - Их, я слышал, даже во Франкии уже выращивают, в Аквитании точно, но вот этот привезли из Равеннского экзархата.***

Квентин потянулся к плоду, погладил его бархатистый, как пушистое брюшко шмеля, поцелованный солнцем бок. 

\- Там есть косточка?

\- Да, твердая, как в сливах. Хочешь, я порежу на кусочки?

Голос в голове Квентина мрачно напомнил ему, что у принца, без сомнения, были более важные и приятные дела, чем сидеть с ним в пыльной и душной каморке, когда снаружи этой комнаты Элиота ждали Марго, любовник, пикники, приемы и целое королевство, скандирующее его имя.

Квентин помотал головой. Он поднес плод ко рту и укусил. Свежий сладкий сок брызнул на губы и потек по подбородку, запах напоминал о медоносных цветах и засушенных на солнце кусочках красных яблок. Элиот улыбался, наблюдая, как Квентин тщетно пытается не испачкать соком одеяло. Смирившись с неизбежным беспорядком, Квентин улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Спасибо. Это персидское яблоко, оказывается, очень вкусное.

Квентин и сам не заметил, когда в его голос вернулась прежняя сила. Появление принца отвлекло его и обрадовало: он всегда оказывал такое действие на волшебника. Звук его голоса, выразительные глаза, жесты рук: видя его все эти дни, Квентин не мог не сожалеть о том, что ему пришлось уйти тогда ночью, после приема.

\- Не за что, Кью. Поправляйся.

Элиот хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут из коридора послышался робкий голос Тодда. Присутствие принца срочно потребовалось в тронном зале. Элиот вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

\- Долг зовет?

Не отвечая, Элиот протянул руку и сжал его плечо поверх одеяла, затем вышел, оставив дверь приоткрытой.  
Вдохновленный его визитом, Квентин нашел силы встать и отмыть лицо и пальцы от сладкого сока. Он пригладил волосы, глядя в отражение в миске с водой, переоделся в чистую рубаху из крашеной шерсти и, ведомый смутным тревожным предчувствием, пошел вслед за ним.

Еще не доходя до тронного зала, Квентин понял, что что-то не так. Тодд, оставшийся снаружи, ломился в двери с бледным от ужаса лицом, к ним бежали караульные, кто-то кричал. Скрежетали замки и трещало дерево. В суматохе Квентина толкнули к стене. Когда он забежал в тронный зал вслед за стражей, королевское кресло пустовало. Майк Маккормак в исступлении бился головой в мозаичные окна, цветное стекло в нескольких местах уже пошло трещинами. Глаза рыцаря сверкали ярко-алым, совсем как его плащ. Его повалили на пол и оттащили, но сила, бушующая в нем, была нечеловеческой. Христианские священнники, должно быть, именно так описывали одержимого демонами человека. Длинный, окровавленный кинжал с серебряной рукоятью лежал рядом с ним, почти светящийся на темном граните. Картинка вреза́лась в память, как молния прорезает небо - резко, наотмашь. Четверо рослых дозорных обездвижили Майка, прижав к полу, и только тогда Квентин увидел, что в зале был еще один человек. На ступенях перед троном, сжимая руки на животе, лежал Элиот, и между пальцев у него бежала кровь.

***

Марго всегда казалось, что она сделана из прочной стали. Словно бы умелец-кузнец Кассель Хэнсон, в перерывах между мечами, нагрудниками, железными перчатками, флюгерами, шпорами и подковами, выковал себе дочь. Выросшая в кузнице и при королевском дворе, в равной степени закаленная и там, и там - Марго Хэнсон гордилась своим умением гнуться, не ломаясь.  
Теперь же, при взгляде на Элиота, ее сердце крошилось хрупким стеклом.

Его перенесли в покои придворного лекаря, но королю еще не доложили. Он ночевал в городе у одной из своих любовниц, но так было даже лучше. Марго знала о магии Квентина, и знала, что он может помочь принцу. Кровотечение остановилось очень быстро, Пенни наложил ему повязку, и Квентин, немного справившийся с нервным потрясением, попробовал исцелить рану магией, но ничего не вышло. После Квентина пришел черед Пенни: лекарь снял свою магическую защиту и попытался залечить рану принца своими силами. Ничего. Марго хотелось попробовать и самой, но она не знала ни одного заклинания и боялась сделать еще хуже.

Пришла Элис. Колокол отсчитал двенадцать ударов. Пенни раздал всем присутствующим пряный разогревающий напиток для поддержания сил. Элиот не приходил в сознание. Тодд зашел, чтобы рассказать о задержанном. В темнице Майк клялся, что не помнит ничего, после того, как попал в грозу вместе с Тоддом. Марго не хотелось ему верить, но идея темного колдовства, затуманившего разум храброго и преданного рыцаря, была предпочтительней той, где Элиоту желали смерти его ближайшие соратники и собственный любовник.

\- А вы видели этот зуб, якобы принадлежащий полуночной тени? Боевой трофей Майка? - Пенни потрясал большим бело-желтым клыком, обращаясь ко всем сразу. Марго была благодарна ему за небольшое отвлечение внимания. - Мало того, что про монстра такого я никогда не слышал, а живу подольше вас, так еще и вот этот зуб может принадлежать только дракону, причем ему лет сто, судя по состоянию костной ткани.

Как только Марго решила, что их злоключения кончились, и осталось дождаться, пока Элиот придет в себя, случилось непредвиденное. Медленно и неотвратимо, из-под повязки Элиота потянулись черные и тонкие, как ветви терновника, линии, паучьей сетью расползающиеся по бледной коже. Яд - Пенни настаивал, что это было больше похоже на проклятие - распространялся достаточно быстро, по два-три дюйма в час. Пенни на скорую руку приготовил припарки, но они даже не замедлили движения линий. Холодная повязка - тоже. Магия, разумеется, не действовала, и Марго едва держала себя в руках. Она понимала, что еще один безумец им не поможет, а за бесполезные эмоции в их команде в этот раз отвечал Квентин. Понимала - но не могла остановить дрожь в руках и голосе, не могла сглотнуть горечь непролитых слез в горле.

Все было так неправильно: и лежащий в забытьи Элиот, и растерянное лицо Пенни, и беспомощные всхлипывания Квентина. Элис сказала, что пойдет искать ответ в библиотеке, и Марго едва не рассмеялась ей в лицо. Больше никто не шевелился. Умом Марго понимала, что воспитанница короля права: если магия и медицина не смогли помочь, ответ нужно искать в книгах, но одна мысль о том, чтобы сидеть в пыльной библиотеке, пока неведомая зараза расползается под кожей ее Элиота, была невыносима.

\- Посмотрите, что это такое? - Квентин, все это время не покидавший своего места рядом с принцем, _парил_ в воздухе.

\- Это ты делаешь? - с опаской спросил его Пенни.

\- Нет, не я!

Кровать застыла в водухе, приподнявшись над полом на добрые полтора фута, рядом парил сундук. Огромный шкаф с целебными снадобьями заскрипел от усилия, но тоже поднялся вслед за прочей мебелью.

\- И не я, - на всякий случай сказала Марго. Мысль о том, чтобы хранить свою магию втайне от Квентина, у нее промелькнула, но Пенни она доверяла безоговорочно.

\- Эл, - тихо позвал Квентин.

Элиот застонал и затих. Мебель упала на свои места, сопровождаемая глухим стуком древесины о каменный пол и звоном бутылочек в шкафу. Несколько разбились, судя по звуку, но Марго было не до них. Они с Квентином выразительно переглянулись. В комнату вбежала запыхавшаяся Элис. 

\- Смотрите, я так и думала! Нужно найти нож, которым его ранили, и срочно! Если это и правда легендарный Нож Девы, у нас остались считанные часы. 

Квентин бросился за Тоддом, унесшим кинжал из тронного зала, а Марго заглянула в принесенную Элис книгу.

\- Считанные часы до чего?

\- До того, как проклятие доберется до сердца и остановит его. Эти узоры напомнили мне черные лозы дикого шиповника, и я вспомнила об одной легенде. 

\- Легенде? - переспросила Марго. - Теперь мы будем спасать Элиота по советам из детских сказок?

\- Если у тебя есть другое решение, я с удовольствием его выслушаю, Марго, - холодно сказала Элис. - Мне продолжать?

\- Конечно, - ответил за нее Пенни.

\- В этой легенде прекрасную деву поражает похожее проклятие, потому что враги ее возлюбленного рыцаря ранят ее волшебным кинжалом, и из раны прорастает черный шиповник. Рыцарь, узнав о несчастье, сжигает ее старую куклу, и проклятие принимает эту жертву и отпускает девушку.

\- Боги, это сколько лет должно было быть той девушке, если она еще играла в куклы...

\- И как эта история поможет спасти Элиота? - подчеркнуто вежливо уточнила Марго. - Кукол у него точно нет.

\- Это и не нужно, - объяснила Элис. - Мне кажется, важна не форма, а то, что этот предмет был важен для девушки из легенды. У Элиота есть что-нибудь такое? Что-то, что имеет для него особенное значение?

"Квентин Колдуотер". Но его сжигать точно не следовало. Словно призванный ее мыслью, в комнате появился Квентин с кинжалом. Марго было достаточно бросить всего один взгляд на оружие, чтобы понять, что это тот самый кинжал. На серебряной рукоятке ветвился цветущий шиповник, оплетая фигуру длинноволосой девушки.

\- Этот предмет обязательно должен быть любимым? - спросила Марго, вспомнив кое-что подходящее. - Вызывать у него радость?

\- Думаю, нет. Это больше... Как предмет, который ты первым перенесешь, переселяясь в новую комнату. О котором вспомнишь во время пожара, - Элис подошла к лежащему принцу, оглядывая паутину темных линий, подползающую к груди.

\- Тогда я знаю, что может сработать, - Марго щелкнула пальцами и схватила Квентина за рукав, - За мной, бежим.

Квентин Колдуотер обладал одним очень ценным качеством: когда инициативу перехватывал кто-то, четко уверенный в своих действиях, Квентин не задавал вопросов и не спорил. Они остановились у покоев Элиота, запыхавшись от быстрого бега.  
Караульные пропустили их без лишних слов, стоило им только увидеть мрачную решимость на лице Марго.  
Внутри эта решимость спала. Она не представляла, где Элиот хранил предмет, который мог его спасти.

\- Что мы ищем? - с надеждой спросил Квентин.

Марго не ответила. Будь она четырнадцатилетним несчастным мальчиком, куда бы она спрятала свое сокровище, отравленное чувством вины и болью?

\- Мы ищем старую рубаху, маленькую, как на подростка. Из грубого льна, я не помню, крашеная она или нет.

\- Не знал, что у Элиота есть что-то похожее.

\- Это не его.

\- Ладно, - покорно кивнул Квентин, не требуя подробностей. Именно это обстоятельство позже заставило Марго рассказать ему об этой рубашке. - Давай искать?

Гардеробная Элиота пестрила красками, как летний луг в солнечный день. Лиловые, зеленые, золотые и алые, плотные и тонкие ткани прямого кроя или с тонкой вышивкой. Не то, не то, не то. Марго заглянула в украшения, но среди лазуритовых и яшмовых брошек, подвесок и колец всех цветов и размеров не нашлось никакого рычажка или второго дна. Под кроватью тоже не было ничего, кроме пыли. Честертон, кажется, убирался не намного лучше Квентина.

\- Марго, может, место где она спрятана, связана с самой историей?

\- Хорошо, я расскажу, но ты меня не перебиваешь и никогда не вспоминаешь эту историю при Элиоте.

Квентин коротко кивнул, открыл сундук с обувью и принялся искать там.

\- Помнишь, я вспоминала про его мальчика для битья? Тейлор, когда я приехала в Камелот, они уже дружили, что удивительно, учитывая... За мелкие провинности Эл получал сам, Тибериус никогда не упускал случая "научить сына уму-разуму", но пороть принцев нельзя, это какой-то основной принцип, который и сомнению никто не подвергает. Элиот много тренировался, но в силу возраста...

Пока она говорила, поиски не останавливались ни на секунду. За шкафом - нет, под набивным матрацом, в наволочке, под подушкой - пусто, пусто, снова ничего.

\- Простыми словами, король распорядился, что за каждый промах Элиота на тренировке Тейлор получал один удар кнутом, а за промах на охоте - десять. Необычная мотивация, как думаешь?

На Квентине от ее рассказа лица не было. Марго многое видела сама, но годы стерли остроту этих воспоминаний, сгладили углы. Тейлора она помнила: смуглый худенький мальчик с теплыми глазами, которого при дворе почему-то считали ее братом или кузеном, хотя родства между ними никакого не было.

\- Когда Элу было четырнадцать, перед Бельтайном, Тибериус невовремя зашел к сыну в комнату. Ничего пикантного, не тот возраст, да и Эл мне потом клялся, что Тибериус все сам надумал. Он всегда чувствовал к Тейлору больше вины, чем чего-либо еще, ведь это из-за его ошибок мальчишке доставалось. В тот день Элиот обрабатывал раны Тейлора, может быть поцеловал их разок-другой, кто за дальностью лет упомнит? Тейлора услали в деревню, а Элиот - ах, какой неловкий - подскользнулся на лестнице.

Шутка отозвалась тошнотой глубоко в груди. Даже после того, как Пенни вылечил самые опасные раны, Марго была в ужасе, увидев его тогда.

\- Я знаю только, что им не дали попрощаться, но у Элиота сохранилась рубашка, в которой Тейлор был в последнюю встречу. Тибериус, к слову, через неделю обо всем забыл. Списал все увиденное на увлечение сына христианством, хоть это и чушь полнейшая. Поцелуй Иуды, омовение ног и прочие странные библейские сцены, я в этом не разбираюсь.

\- Марго, это же ужасно. Мне даже сказать нечего, это просто в голове не укладывается.

\- Скажи, где может лежать эта чертова рубашка, чтобы ситуация не стала еще ужаснее, - устало выдохнула она.

\- Насчет этого... Там, где Элиот хранит свое оружие и доспехи, там на стене висят ножны, простые, кожаные, без меча. Я никогда не убирался там, но они могли бы сойти за ножны для тренировочного меча? Может быть, он тренировался этим мечом раньше, и...

Марго не дослушала. Ножны и правда были на месте, а внутри лежала скрученная в жгут льняная ткань. Она развернула рубаху, убеждаясь, что это действительно она. На спине была грязь - нет, не грязь, а бурые, потемневшие от времени кровавые полосы.

\- Это она. Теперь мы должны ее сжечь, так?

Квентин кивнул. Марго метнулась к сундуку, где Элиот хранил белье и ночные рубашки, достала флакон настоенного на травах масла, полила им ткань и сунула туда горящую свечу. Рубаха вспыхнула, но не оранжевым пламенем, а ярко-красным. Светильники вокруг них с Квентином разом погасли и снова вспыхнули, алые искры взметнулись к потолку, и Марго поняла, что проклятие снято. Остатки рубашки догорали ровным закатным пламенем, Квентин поднял их над полом своей магией, чтобы не устроить пожар.

\- Пойдешь проверить, сработало ли? - спросила Марго, не поворачиваясь к нему.

\- Я думал, ты первая захочешь узнать?

\- Мне страшно, - призналась Марго.

Остывшая зола опустилась в подставленную миску с водой. Квентин встал рядом с Марго, положил голову ей на плечо.

\- Мне тоже. Но он в порядке, Марго, я чувствую. Мы сделали это.

***

Рождество в Камелоте отмечали с небольшим размахом, не в пример Самайну и Бельтайну. Королева Эвелин, как и семья короля Лота, принадлежала к христианской вере, а Тибериус и Элиот - нет, но крестьяне и свободные горожане были рады любому празднику.

К Сочельнику выпал снег, и румяные от мороза городские дети пели рождественские гимны на каждой улице Камелота и продавали веточки остролиста для украшения домов. Омелу вешали над входом дом в знак мира; встретившиеся под кровом такого дома враги складывали оружие. 

Хоть празднества и длились всю первую неделю января, подарки от союзных королевств начали стекаться в Камелот за неделю до Сочельника. Дарили гончих псов, породистых лошадей, привезенные с Востока дорогие ткани.  
Большая часть предназначалась Тибериусу, но Элиот тоже получил свою часть: колчан стрел с наконечниками из слоновой кости, тяжелых и оттого непрактичных, и огромное серебрянное зеркало, окаймленное черным ониксом и алым турмалином.

Увидев зеркало в первый раз, Тибериус распорядился поставить его у Элис, но девушка уступила его законному владельцу, сказав, что оно не сочетается с убранством ее покоев.  
Нет, зеркало было поистине прекрасным, Элис никогда таких не видела - во дворце пользовались небольшими бронзовыми зеркалами, которые быстро теряли блеск, их приходилось часто натирать до первоначального состояния - но ей хотелось поддержать Элиота хотя бы так.

Когда проклятие рассеялось, а принц пришел в себя, и ему рассказали, что произошло, он смеялся так сильно, что рана снова открылась. Отсмеявшись, он сказал: "Что же, выходит, полюбить меня можно либо под любовным зельем, либо под заклятием."  
Элис показалось, что Марго и Квентин могли с этим утверждением поспорить, но в тот момент они еще не вернулись.

Майка отпустили и даже повысили, по ходатайству самого принца. Рыцарь получил место командующего гарнизоном в одном из форт-постов на старом валу Антонина**** в своем родном краю - союзном Лотиане. Его отъезд был скомканным, без прощаний и объяснений.  
Все предрождественские дни Элиот бродил по замку хмурой, но безупречно одетой тенью, питаясь только яичным поссетом,***** куда Джош наловчился добавлять печеные яблоки и привезенный морем синнамон.

Элис, глядя на его уныние, злилась: ему было столько же, сколько было Чарли, когда его убили, а принц растрачивал свои силы и молодость на разнообразные непотребства. Чарли был... Элис не могла описать, каким был Чарли Куинн. С какой надеждой и любовью на него смотрели в народе, как им гордились родители, каким любящим и терпеливым братом он был для нее самой. Ярче всего Элис запомнила день, когда Чарли подарил ей маленькую стеклянную лошадку. 

_Элис болела, и на ярмарку ее не пустили, скучная нянечка читала ей скучные христианские молитвы по просьбе ее крещенной матери, Стефании. Чарли вернулся к обеду и зашел ее проведать. "Это волшебная лошадка," - сказал он, понизив голос, - "Однажды она увезет тебя далеко-далеко, куда только захочешь, и ветер будет трепать ее стеклянную гриву, а сквозь ее прозрачную спину ты сможешь видеть траву под собой, правда, здорово?"_

Спустя годы краска на попоне лошадки выцвела, одно копыто откололось при падении, но статуэтка все еще была у нее. После убийства Чарли, Элис спрятала ее в ларец со старыми письмами родителей, потому что смотреть на ее было слишком больно, даже сейчас.  
В том, что это было именно убийством, сомневаться не приходилось, но Элис пыталась не думать об этом слишком часто. Замковые стены давили на нее осознанием и чувством вины. Она жила под крышей человека, почти наверняка приказавшего убить ее старшего брата, ела с ним за одним столом, надевала подаренную им одежду. Как и всегда, думая об этом, Элис ощутила тошноту. У нее не было доказательств, и, хотя мысль об убийстве Тибериуса посещала её очень часто, Элис не считала себя способной на это. Не считала, но по ночам, когда бессонница одолевала ее особенно сильно, учила заклинания для такого случая. 

Магия давалась ей легко, словно дремала внутри нее всегда и сейчас, проснувшись, наливалась огромной силой. Силы не пугали ее, но зато пугали _возможности_ , открывающиеся перед ней из-за этих сил. Сны продолжали приходить: трогая струны ее души, они таяли под утро, оставляя больше вопросов, чем ответов. Пещера и четыре незнакомца появлялись чаще других, но не всегда. Ей снились драконы, руины древних городов, аметистовое море, кентавры и песчаные бури. Ничего из этого Элис никогда не видела, поэтому не могла понять, были эти сны вещими или нет. Именно поэтому, когда в ночь на Рождество ей приснилось подаренное Элиоту зеркало, из нижней части рамы которого текла кровь, Элис больше не могла бездействовать.

Караульные у комнаты Элиота, завидев ее, выпрямились и приосанились, приготовившись докладывать о ее визите, но Элис прошла мимо. На прошлой неделе она освоила заклинание, позволяющее проходить сквозь стены: пока что удавалось преодолеть всего одну стену за раз, но и этого было достаточно. 

Зеркало стояло в гардеробной Элиота. На чистой серебристой поверхности была видна каждая мельчайшая деталь, каждый волосок, каждая родинка. Элис впервые видела себя так ясно, в полный рост. Она стояла бы и дальше, как вдруг края зеркала начало заволакивать туманом. Дымка, какую можно увидеть в ограненном опале, ползла к серцевине, меняя цвет с молочно-белого на розовый и наконец на темно-красный. Как завороженная, Элис наблюдала за тем, как поверхность зеркала пошла мерцающими волнами, и из глубины вылетел карминово-красный мотылек. Здравый смысл взял верх, и Элис отшатнулась, приглушенно охнув. Мотылек облетел комнату по кругу и сел на верхнюю часть рамы зеркала, прямо на крупный турмалин, сливаясь с ним цветом. Из мерцающего красного тумана вылетели другие мотыльки, серые и безликие. Их было так много, что Элис пришлось отступить к стене. Сердце гулко колотилось в такт хлопанью тысячи маленьких крылышек. Раздался крик, и она не могла определить, был ли это ее голос или чей-то чужой. Красный мотылек кинулся ей в лицо, из зеркала потянулась чья-то рука. Другая рука схватила ее за плечо и потянула назад, к двери. Видения заполнили весь ее взор. Серые глаза, зажигающиеся красным. Злой цвет, не тот, что в гербе Вогов. Скалы, белые и острые, как волчьи зубы. Корабль, идущий в шторм. Белокаменная башня и цветущий луг. Сверкающий остров в тумане, меч в камне и змеи в щите.

\- Элис, какого черта?

Сквозь видения пробился знакомый голос. Элис открыла глаза. Пенни сидел рядом с ней на полу и держал ее голову на коленях, а Квентин стоял у открытого окна. Мотыльки улетали в ночь, и никто больше не кричал.

\- Она навредила тебе? - в дверном проеме показался Элиот, в костюме для верховой езды, хотя за окном была глубокая ночь. Из-за его высокой фигуры выглядывала Марго.

\- Кто - навредила? - спросила Элис. 

Ее голова шла кругом, и она успела подумать, что никому не вредила, когда принц ответил:

\- Банши, живущая в зеркале. Мы как раз решали, что с ней делать.

Первая мысль Элис была: "без меня?", а вторая - "это не банши".

\- Почему вы так решили?

Ее отвели в спальню принца, налили поссета - согреться и успокоить нервы. Марго и Квентин вернулись на свои места на кровати, Элиот занял одно из кресел рядом с ними, а Пенни остался стоять. Повсюду были разбросаны раскрытые книги и отдельные страницы, на середине комнаты лежала миска, в которой курились засушенные пучки розмарина и можжевельника. Элис села, чувствуя, как дрожит глиняная кружка в ее руках.

\- Я заметил, что с этим зеркалом что-то не так почти сразу, но вот что именно - сложно сказать, - начал Элиот. - Мотыльки были первыми, цветной туман почти сразу после, а потом еще начались эти крики... Мы решили, это банши, но ритуал по ее изгнанию не сработал, раз сегодня она снова напала на тебя.

\- Банши не живут в зеркалах, только в водоемах и в низинах, редко - в лесах, - заметила Элис. 

Она читала, что банши-плакальщицы оплакивали усопших, предрекали скорую смерть тем, кто их видел, но в целом были неопасны.   
В зеркале было что-то другое, что-то гораздо темнее. 

\- Мы допросили тех, кто привез зеркало, - продолжила Марго, - но подарок был без отправителя, только с рисунком черного мотылька вместо подписи. Квентин... Пенни не смог отследить записку заклинанием поиска. 

\- И еще цвет, - вспомнил Квентин. - Эта магия того же цвета, какого были глаза... кхм, глаза сира Маккормака в тот день. Мы думаем, происходит что-то странное, и эти два события могут быть связаны.

\- Происходит столько всего, а вы ничего мне не рассказали, - с укоризной заметила Элис.

Пенни оглядел троицу выразительным "а я же вам говорил" взглядом. Квентину хватило приличия выглядеть виноватым.

\- Подводя итоги, - хлопнула в ладоши Марго, - эта дама орет на людей, и сводит с ума тех, кто послабее. У нас с Элиотом и Кью просто уши разболелись, Пенни тоже выдержал, но вот остальные... Знаешь Бенедикта, нашего картографа? Помогал распаковывать зеркало, потом потерял сон, а прошлой ночью его из петли вытаскивали, еле-еле успели.

У Элис существо вызвало видения, но больше ничего. Если ее и Пенни могла защитить магия, то какое оправдание было у золотой троицы?

Из гардеробной снова раздался пронзительный вопль, в котором словно бы слились крики диких гусей, рыдания ребёнка и волчий вой.

\- Ну как есть - плакальщица, "bean sídhe" или женщина из сидов, - заявил Пенни. - Это ее крик.

Элис оставалась при своем мнении. Пока Марго, Элиот и Квентин углубились в рассуждения о том, как еще можно выгнать банши из зеркала, Пенни вышел в "оружейную" за новым, более подробным бестиарием.  
Элис попрощалась с ними, взяла свечу и пошла к двери, но не к той, которая вела из покоев Элиота. Пользуясь тем, что никто из троицы не смотрел в ее сторону, волшебница скользнула обратно в гардеробную.  
Поверхность зеркала за их отсутствие вернулась к обычному состоянию. 

\- Я знаю, что ты не банши, - мягко заметила Элис, подходя. - Кто ты? 

Свеча в ее руках горела, но в отражении - нет. Из пустоты появилось лицо. Темноволосый мальчик лет четырнадцати, широко посаженные испуганные глаза и мягкая линия подбородка. Что-то в подростке показалось ей знакомым, но что - Элис разгадать не могла.

_"Освободи меня."_ Голос прозвучал в ее голове шепотом листвы и воем ветра в горном ущелье. Элис отпрянула и оступилась, свеча потухла, но та другая, в зеркале, загорелась. _"Пожалуйста, Элис, освободи меня."_ Мальчик не шевелил губами, но Элис слышала все сказанное с пугающей четкостью. На мертвенно-бледном лице жили только глаза: встревоженные, тоскующие, беспокойные.  
Может быть, все ее видения вели к этому моменту. Может быть, у Элиота всегда была Марго, а теперь и Квентин, а у нее, после смерти Чарли, никого не было, но это - _это_ она могла сделать.

Элис замахнулась медным подсвечником и что было сил ударила по серебристой глади зеркала. С оглушительным звоном осколки осыпали пол, алые ленты магических искр змеились из разлома, густой алый же туман заполнял пространство, как тучи просыпанной в воздух муки. Когда искры рассеялись, перед ней оказался мальчик.

\- Какого черта, Элис? - дверь позади нее распахнулась.

\- Я была права, - упрямо повторила она. - Это не банши.

\- Да, отличная работа, - проворчал Пенни, понизив голос. - Теперь это существо свободно, а мы не знаем, что это такое.

Мальчик захлопал глазами, его осмысленный взгляд переходил с Элис на Пенни и на золотую троицу, застывшую у двери. Он открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался только нечленораздельный вопль, какие слышались из зеркала. Элис зажала уши руками.   
Пенни первым понял, что делать. Он отошел к столу, на ходу совершая заклинание, порезал ладонь. Элис вспомнила, что именно так снималась его магическая защита.

\- Милый, попробуй мысленно сказать нашему другу, кто ты, и почему ты был в этом зеркале? - попросила подростка Элис. 

Среди всех вещей, в которых она была уверена, выделялись две: она никогда не считала, что материнство - ее путь, но этого мальчика она была готова защищать от всего мира.  
Пенни сделал шаг вперед, потом замер, увидев направленный на него недоверчивый взгляд. Лекарь поднял руки перед собой, прислушиваясь, и чем дольше он слушал, тем шире распахивались его глаза.

\- Все, кроме Элис и Марго, на выход, - распорядился он, совершая быстрое заклинание, позволяющее ему держать разум закрытым. - Леди, вас я попрошу накормить нашего гостя, устроить ему ванну и переодеть в чистое.

\- Что ты узнал? - спросила Марго.

\- Что на нем заклятие, не позволяющее ничего сказать. Марго, я прошу вас заняться им не потому, что вы женщины, а потому что вас он не испугается.

Марго перехватила взгляд Пенни, читая что-то недосказанное по его лицу, и Элис заметила, как ее глаза сперва расширились от изумления, а затем сузились с совсем другим, опасным выражением.  
Элис позвалала мальчика за собой, и тот пошел, неуверенно, качаясь из стороны в сторону.  
Марго ушла с ними, больше не задавая вопросов. Элиот занялся осколками, а Пенни склонился к уху Квентина и приказал:

\- Спроси Фогга, что он обо всем этом думает.

\- Ты не узнал его имя?

\- Нет, все скрыто заклинанием. Он волшебник, это без сомнений. Другой волшебник запер его в зеркале, потому что не мог справиться с его силами. Я не видел ни имени, ни лица того другого, но видел цвет его магии. Ты был прав, Майк - тоже его рук дело.

\- Как нам узнать, кто это?

\- Спроси у Фогга, - повторил Пенни. Его лица не покидало выражение потрясения и неверия, но больше он ничего не сказал.

Квентин спустился в пещеру, уже не надеясь на полноценный диалог без загадок и недомолвок, но Дракон удивил его.

\- Ты должен убить его, - заявил он, обдавая волшебника горячим паром. - Если, конечно, хочешь спасти своего принца от смерти в расцвете сил.

\- Что?

\- Можешь и не спасать, я-то не против того, чтобы Элиот покорился своей судьбе и ушел на вечный покой, а вот ты в наш последний разговор этому плану не обрадовался.

\- Ты считаешь, этот ребенок опасен для Элиота?

\- Считают ворон, а я _знаю,_ что Элиот умрет от его руки. Или убей его сейчас, или не приходи потом жаловаться.

\- Как ты... - Квентин вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. - Как ты предлагаешь это сделать?

\- Подмешай яд в еду, подошли убийц, если не можешь сам, делов-то! И не отвлекай меня больше по таким мелочам.

\- Ох, ну конечно, ты же так страшно занят, разглядывая стены пещеры двадцать первый год подряд, - съязвил Квентин, уходя. Дракон прорычал ему вслед что-то оскорбительное, но он даже не замедлил ходу.

Перед комнатой Элиота он остановился, обдумывая шаги, которые нужно было предпринять. Речь шла об убийстве подростка, пока ни в чем не виновного. Если бы Дракон предрек смерть от руки мальчишки ему, Квентину, волшебник не пошевелил бы и пальцем. Но здесь опасность угрожала Элиоту, и он не знал, что делать.

\- О, Кью! - к нему подлетела Марго. Рукава ее вишневого платья были закатаны до локтей, на подоле - брызги воды. - Мальчик у тебя?

\- Н-нет, я только пришел. Где он?

\- Исчез! Мы дали ему одежду Элиота, а он схватил его меч и испарился, как по волшебству. Ты знал, что он тоже маг?

Квентин покачал головой. 

\- Зачем ему меч? 

\- Найди и спроси, я даже подумать боюсь. Он напуган, Кью, это точно, но не думаешь же ты, что он нападет на кого-то в замке? 

\- Не знаю, особенно опасным он не выглядел.

Сейчас был идеальный момент, чтобы рассказать Марго о пророчестве Дракона. Квентин знал, стоит Марго услышать, что ребенок опасен для Элиота, и ни одна сила в мире не смогла бы ее остановить. Желание снять с себя ответственность было слишком сильным, чтобы ему сопротивляться.  
Элис появилась из-за угла ровно в тот момент, когда Квентин все же решился рассказать Марго о пророчестве.   
Проигнорировав его собеседницу, она схватила Квентина за руку и потащила за собой.

\- Ну конечно, - крикнула им вслед Марго, - идите, секретничайте! Я только напомню, что это Элис выпустила странного мальчика из зеркала, и теперь он, вооружившись настоящим мечом, бегает где-то в замке, а так все просто превосходно!

\- Что бы ты ни хотел сделать, не делай этого, - заявила Элис, заворачивая за угол и тесня Квентина к стене.

\- Например?

\- Не пытайся отравить Мартина.

\- Кого? - Квентин уже догадался, что леди Куинн откуда-то узнала имя мальчика, но решил поиграть в дурачка.

\- Мальчика, которого я спасла. Квентин, послушай, он не опасен. Сейчас - нет, но я видела... Помнишь, у принцессы Фен, хоть она и не магическая адептка, были видения здесь, в Камелоте?

У Фен были вещие сны, а не видения, но Квентин решил ее не злить, Элис явно вела к чему-то важному.

\- Вспомню, если ты перестанешь вжимать меня в стену, Элис.

Она отступила, прокашлялась, оправила платье.

\- Я тоже видела что-то подобное. Ты попытаешься отравить Мартина, но его магия защитит своего хозяина, и он выживет. Он запомнит это, Квентин, он вырастет, - светлые глаза Элис заблестели. - Он пронзит сердце твоего короля, и я говорю не о Тибериусе. Я видела это своими глазами, как вижу тебя, и я не хочу такого будущего.

\- Элис, но что, если ты ошибаешься? Что, если я упущу момент сейчас, а потом уже не смогу спасти Элиота?

\- Сейчас у Мартина нет причин ненавидеть никого из вас, ни тебя, ни Элиота. Но если ты попытаешься убить его, или расскажешь Элиоту, расскажешь хоть кому-нибудь - принц обречен.

Квентин покачал головой. Будущее, как никогда раньше, казалось ему хрупким узеньким мостом над пропастью, мостиком с прогнившими досками, где один неверный шаг означал смерть, и по этому мосту шел Элиот.

\- Ты можешь пообещать мне, - начал он, взяв Элис за холодные руки, - прошу, пообещай мне, что Элиот не пострадает из-за этого мальчика, ты можешь это сделать?

\- Не могу, - честно призналась девушка. - Но если ты причинишь ему зло, я _обещаю тебе_ , что мое видение воплотится.

Она больше не просила, она угрожала, и Квентин не мог ей противостоять. Он выпустил ее руки и собирался уйти, как вдруг услышал чьи-то торопливые шаги. Из-за поворота на них выбежал человек, одетый в белые и алые цвета дома Вогов. С обнаженного меча капала кровь, пачкая пол и руки. Квентин узнал этот меч - тяжелый, позолоченный, с аметистами на рукояти; с ним Элиот появлялся на приемах и пирах - и только потом он узнал того, кто его держал.

\- Мое имя - Мартин, - выговорил мальчик, тяжело дыша. - Мартин Чатвин.

***

\- Да сколько можно, Колдуотер! Пижма и желтый бессмертник - это две разные травы, сколько мне повторять? Ты еще со зверобоем их перепутай, а что, и там, и там желтые цветочки!- Пенни поднял голову и обернулся. - А, Элис, это ты? Проходи.

Элис зашла в неподходящий момент: одна колба уже взорвалась, забрызгав пол и часть стены горячим отваром чертополоха и ядовитого чистотела, другая опасно свистела, а в котле перекипала выварка ивовой коры с горькой рябиной. Пенни разбирал засушенные с осени травы и сортировал их небольшими кучками на столешнице.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что из всего дворца только у нас с тобой есть хоть какое-то понимание жизни, - он вздохнул, вытирая руки и убирая котелок с огня. - Марго, безусловно, умна, но она слишком потакает Элиоту, а у него ветер в голове. 

Элис хмыкнула, соглашаясь.

\- В этот раз я добавил в твое сонное зелье поменьше полыни, не будет так горчить, - в беспорядке, царившем на столешнице, лекарь не сразу нашел нужный пузырек, но Элис только покачала головой.

\- Спасибо, но пока не нужно. Я пришла передать вести из Корнуолла. Гонец приехал сегодня утром. Третьего дня скончался филлорийский король. Говорят, на него напали и вспороли мечом живот. Преемника еще не назначили, вся власть временно у канцлера.

\- Филлорийский король мертв? - Пенни почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки.

\- Да, - ответила Элис. - Кристофер Пловер, Король-Звездочет.

Все кусочки головоломки сложились в цельное полотно. Сыскавший если не любовь, то уважение своих подданных, покровитель искусств, философ и меценат, в своем замке за закрытыми дверями опочивальни он мог творить что угодно, самые извращенные и ужасные вещи, вроде тех, что Пенни видел в воспоминаниях мальчика из зеркала. 

Лекарь попрощался с Элис, но разум его продолжал задаваться вопросом, что им делать дальше. После возвращения Мартин, кроме собственного имени, ничего не сказал. Марго и Элис, как могли, ухаживали за ним, но разговорить его им не удалось. Он отвечал односложно, и сам не задавал никаких вопросов. Теперь Мартин мог говорить, но, вероятно, не был готов. Жил он в покоях Элис Куинн, чтобы исключить даже возможность того, что о мальчике-волшебнике узнает Тибериус. Игра в молчанку могла продолжаться долго, но теперь, получив весть о смерти филлорийского короля, Пенни решил проверить одну догадку.

Он выехал из Камелота засветло, в мягкий, ясный день и мелкий холодный дождь. Даже в начале января, зачарованный остров леди Шалотт ярко-зеленым пятном выделялся на изломе реки. Конь его, фыркая, пошел в воду с неохотой. На середине реки суконный плащ Пенни намок до половины, но поворачивать назад смысла уже не было. Добравшись до островка, он разложил плащ просушиться и подставил лицо солнцу. Время здесь застыло в одном прекрасном летнем мгновении, пчелы летали медленно, нехотя, ветерок колыхал листву фруктовых деревьев. Среди высокой травы густо желтели цветки дрока и первоцвета, холодные воды Аска омывали узкую лодочку, привязанную недалеко от белокаменной башни.

Провидица встретила его за накрытым к ужину столом, словно бы ожидая его прихода. В открытое окно рвался ветер, и нити незаконченных гобеленов колыхались, как водоросли под толщей воды.

\- Нам давно следовало познакомиться, Уильям, разве нет? - она жестом указала ему на кресло напротив себя. 

Пенни занял предложенное место, отпил душистой ягодной настойки. Поднимаясь к леди Шалотт, лекарь надеялся, что преимущество в разговоре будет на его стороне, но женщина опередила его, и своих позиций сдавать не намеревалась.

\- Ты ведь не свое будущее пришел узнать, я права? О своем будущем ты даже не задумываешься, настолько оно туманное и пугающее. Отчасти я понимаю тебя, Уильям Адиеди: гораздо легче пытаться помочь всем вокруг, чем себе.

\- Не свое, - ответил Пенни. - Твое будущее, леди Элейна из Астолата. Или я должен сказать, леди Джейн из рода Чатвинов?

Провидица побледнела, как смерть.

\- Не говори больше ни слова, не называй имен, если не хочешь моей смерти.

\- Не хочу, прости. Я знаю, что на тебе проклятие, что ты не можешь покинуть остров и не можешь рассказать, кто тебя проклял, но скажи, когда?

\- Шестнадцать лет назад. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Пенни. 

Шестнадцать лет назад в одной из башен Вайтспайр случился крупный пожар, и трое воспитанников покойного теперь короля Кристофера погибли в огне. Сир Руперт Чатвин, леди Джейн и младшенький, Мартин. Если допустить, что пожар был подстроен и дети выжили...

\- У тебя есть братья?

\- В живых - нет, - выдохнула Джейн. Красивая, но бесконечно уставшая, она сложила руки перед собой и посмотрела за спину Пенни, на свои гобелены. - Старшего тьма поглотила уже давно, магия отравила его сердце, и по тем слухам, что до меня доходили, он принес волшебный щит на турнир в Камелоте и был пойман. Если я что-то и знаю о Тибериусе Воге, с магами он не церемонится.

\- Не церемонится - это еще мягко сказано, - хмыкнул Пенни, почесывая узоры на шее, не позволяющие ему самому использовать магию в полную силу. Так было лучше, так было безопаснее.

\- Младший... Я стараюсь не думать об этом, потому что не могу ему помочь, про- 

Джейн запнулась, сглотнула. 

\- Оно как раз позаботилось о том, чтобы я никак не смогла ему помочь. Я не могу назвать ни его имени, ни имени его мучителя, поэтому я надеюсь... Уильям, я надеюсь, что мой брат мертв, потому что если нет - он страдает.

\- Не знаю, что насчет твоего брата, но, я с полной уверенностью могу сказать тебе, что Мартин Чатвин жив.

\- Ты лжешь! - вскрикнула Джейн, вскакивая с места.

\- Видел его собственными глазами. Ему все еще четырнадцать. И ему очень нужна ты.

Джейн не дослушала. Она бросилась вон из своей горницы, прочь от гобеленов, вниз по полуистлевшим доскам лестницы. Пенни догнал ее только во дворе.

\- Стой, стой, нужно убедиться, спа́ло твое проклятие или нет!

\- Это неважно! - пророчица рвалась к лодке с поразительной для ее внешности силой, путаясь в длинных волосах и полах платья. - Если Мартин жив, это неважно!

\- Я привезу его к тебе, хорошо? Или ты приедешь в Камелот сама, но не раньше, чем мы поймём, что это тебя не убьёт. Ты шестнадцать лет ждала встречи с братом, остановись и подумай, как глупо будет потерять его сейчас!

Джейн замерла, и Пенни отпустил ее руки.

\- Как мне проверить, что оно спало?

\- Попробуй рассказать о том, кто причинил вашей семье столько зла. Расскажи, почему он проклял тебя?

\- Потому что я сбежала. Я искала помощи в других городах моей страны, но никто мне не верил. В Камелоте тоже, а потом эта башня... Мой старший брат поступил на службу к другому волшебнику, и помогать нам не хотел. Тот, кто проклял меня - чародей, но не очень сильный. Он хорош в магии иллюзий, например, мог наколдовать огромного крылатого зверя, черного и рычащего, но бестелесного. Мое проклятие было его лучшей работой. Хотя... - она остановилась, положила руку на грудь, прислушиваясь, - раньше я не могла даже произнести это слово...

\- И, Джейн, расскажи, почему он хотел убить Элиота - этого я, признаюсь, совсем не понимаю.

\- О, это самая простая часть истории, - усмехнулась провидица, вытерев слезы тыльной стороной руки. - Узнав о моем даре, он потребовал, чтобы я предсказала его смерть, чтобы он смог ее избежать, понимаешь? Я сказала, что его убьет светлоглазый темноволосый юноша под знаменем дракона, с золотым мечом с аметистами на рукояти. Достаточно размыто, да?

\- О, теперь все имеет гораздо больше смысла, - кивнул Пенни, - Этот меч принадлежит Элиоту, Пловер, должно быть, увидел его на одном из турниров или приемов и подумал, что твое пророчество о принце. Оставалось только подослать ему сначала Майка с ножом, а потом зеркало, которое сводило с ума его слуг.

\- А разве пророчество не о нем? - Джейн вздрогнула на звуке имени филлорийца, но ничего не сказала.

\- Нет. Пловера убил Мартин, в одежде Элиота и с его мечом. Думаю, он перенесся в Вайтспайр магией, он не рассказывал.

Лицо Джейн озарила торжествующая улыбка. Джейн Чатвин, Элейна из Астолата, леди Шалотт. По ее лицу текли слезы, а с губ не сходила улыбка зыбкого, выстраданного счастья и надежды.

\- Скорей бы увидеть его, боги. Скорей бы вернуться домой.

В Камелот он вернулся уже в темноте. Отдав необходимые поручения, он зашел к Элис проведать Мартина, но тот даже не шевельнулся в ответ на его слова. Элис гладила его по голове, напевая старую кельтскую колыбельную. "Зайди позже," - одними губами попросила она.  
Элиот, Марго и Квентин нашлись там, где он и предполагал их увидеть - в спальне кронпринца, кто лежа, кто сидя на полу. Элиот читал вслух, что само по себе было событием из ряда вон выходящим, остальные слушали.  
"Несмотря на дружбу, расцветшую между ними, а может, именно из-за этой дружбы, молодой рыцарь был... так смирен и молчалив, что не мог признаться в своей любви. Но однажды он спросил у принцессы прямо: 'Что лучше - сказать или умереть?'"

\- Я нашел сестру Мартина, старшую, - перебил его Пенни. - Он был заперт в зеркале, должно быть, лет шестнадцать, а она уже взрослая женщина, но, думаю, их встреча пойдет мальчику на пользу.

\- Спасибо, Пенни, - Марго подняла голову. - Элис наверняка будет по нему скучать, но с сестрой ему будет лучше.

\- Я иду спать, а Квентина Колдуотера хочу попросить не топать, как медведь, когда он вернется в свою комнату.

\- Кью может заночевать тут, - усмехнулась Марго, - специально, чтобы не потревожить твой чуткий сон. Кровать большая, принц не храпит.

Элиот сбился, зажал пальцем страницу и укоризненно посмотрел на подругу. Квентин поднял растрепанную голову с колен Марго.

\- Забыл сказать, тебя там ожидает посетительница.

\- Больная? Кто-то из дворца?

\- Нет, она по личному вопросу. Представилась Адрианой, дочерью одной из тех жриц, что были убиты на Авалоне в начале Великой Чистки. Она искала Джулию, сказала, вы были друзьями.

\- Ладно, хорошо.

Поисковое заклинание не дало бы никаких результатов - Джулия Уикер была и оставалась талантливой ведьмой, умеющей виртуозно скрывать себя от таких вещей, но если девочке станет от этого легче, Пенни мог попробовать. А когда заклинание ожидаемо не сработает, он предложит ей мятного чая и они поговорят - Пенни и сам был знаком со многими жрицами Авалона, и мог рассказать дочери одной из них о прошлом ничуть не хуже Джулии.  
Когда он добрался до своих комнат, они пустовали. Врать Квентин не умел, а значит девушка действительно была здесь, но ушла.  
Он огляделся, проверяя, все ли ценности на своих местах.  
Звездные карты, яшмовые счеты, коллекция редких минералов с разных уголков света. Его собственный гримуар, для пущей безопасности замаскированный под старый травник - на месте. Бутылек с кровью дракона - бесценный ингредиент самых редких и сложных зелий - на месте.  
Ножа Девы на месте не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Денежные единицы: английский пенни (англосакс. королевства), денье (франкия) и пфенниг (германск.) появились в раннем Средневековье как подражания римскому денарию.
> 
> ** - Мерсия — одно из семи королевств так называемой англосаксонской гептархии.  
> Располагается в долине реки Трент на западе центральной Англии. Мерсия граничит с Нортумбрией (в каноне фика этой страны еще не существует, позже в ее состав войдёт покоренное королевство ЛОТИАН и объединенные в 660-х англосаксонские королевства БЕРНИЦИЯ и ДЕЙРА), Гвинедом (ЛОРИЕЙ), Поуисом, Гвентом (как раз тут располагается КАМЕЛОТ), Уэссексом, Сассексом, Эссексом и Восточной Англией.
> 
> *** - Раве́ннский экзарха́т — византийская провинция на Апеннинском полуострове (северо-восток Италии) с центром в городе Равенна. (553 - 752г.)
> 
> **** - Вал Антони́на — укрепление из камня и торфа, построенное Римской империей в 142—154 гг. при императоре Антонине Пие поперёк современной Шотландии. Расположен в 160 км к северу от более известного Вала Адриана.
> 
> ***** - Традиционный рождественский напиток, готовился из эля, яиц, сахара, мускатного ореха, гвоздики и имбиря и подавался горячим. В настоящее время по́ссет — горячий напиток из молока, створоженного вином или элем, часто с пряностями.


	5. V. And as the world comes to an end / I'll be here to hold your hand

***

Первые дни ее жизни в Римини, шум прибоя мешал Джулии заснуть. Вилла, которую она арендовала у семейной пары среднего возраста, хорошо говорящей по-валлийски, стояла у самой воды, а за домом почти до горизонта простирались плантации: оливковые деревья, красные апельсины и огромные гранаты. По ночам прилив подступал к самым воротам виллы, но днем зеленоватая вода уходила, скромно держась в маленькой рукотворной бухте.

Решение уехать было спонтанным. После неудачи, постигшей ее в Камелоте, Джулия не знала, куда еще могла пойти. К желанию сбежать от всех ошибок и разочарований примешивалось желание дождаться встречи с загадочной Асмодей. В их последнюю встречу женщина обещала, что они увидятся снова, и Джулии казалось, что ей для этого не обязательно мерзнуть в Камелоте и прятаться от королевского правосудия. Зиму она провела в Римини, совершая короткие поездки в соседнюю Равенну, цветущую под властью византийских экзархов, и в местечко Касентинези в Аппенинских горах, к водопадам, живописным лугам и лесам с тысячелетними деревьями.   
Весной пришла _она._

Асмодей шла пешком, в пыльном мареве полуденного зноя ее фигура то появлялась, то исчезала между посаженными вдоль дороги вечнозелеными кипарисами, но Джулия знала - это она, и сердце жрицы колотилось, как от самого сильного магического обряда. В этот раз на ней был костюм бродячего менестреля, выцветшее зеленое сукно оттеняло ее глаза, но давало слишком много тепла: в Римини в самом начале апреля было так же жарко, как в ее родном Камелоте - в макушку лета.

\- Джулия? - Асмодей помахала ей рукой, подходя к вилле. 

Джулия сидела в тени на террасе, и их разделяла только невысокая резная ограда. 

\- Твое предназначение, надеюсь, не обидится, если я украду тебя у него на пару часов? - спросила жрица, отпирая заднюю калитку и впуская Асмодей.

\- Мое предназначение привело меня именно туда, где мне нужно быть, - женщина улыбнулась, подавая ей руку в знак приветствия. Рукопожатие было крепким, а руки Асмодей - шершавыми от ветра и ратного дела.

\- Так ты можешь остаться? До вечера и на ночь, и может еще дольше?

\- Могу. После всех лет служения нашей Богине, я устала, Джулия. Устала, как римский солдат в конце своего похода. И когда я подумала, где бы хотела провести эту краткую передышку, то увидела твое лицо.

У Джулии было много вопросов: о Богине, работе Асмодей, ее прошлом и ее таинственном предназначении, но она не собиралась задавать их сейчас. Впервые с их странного знакомства женщина никуда не уезжала, не уплывала и не бросала Джулию теряться в догадках.

\- У меня три гостевые комнаты, выбирай любую, а я прикажу приготовить ванну.

\- Спасибо, но ванну не нужно. Я искупаюсь в море, - Асмодей отстегнула меч с ножнами, сняла заплечный мешок, за ними последовали плащ и туника.

\- Вода ведь холодная! - Джулия засмеялась, глядя на ее приготовления, а потом поняла, что та не шутила.

Асмодей пожала плечами и стянула нижнюю рубашку через голову, оставшись в одних кожаных браслетах. Джулия ушла в дом отдать распоряжения насчет ужина и ночлега для гостьи. Пит оставил ее еще в Камелоте, оставшись в услужении у Марины, а новые слуги уступали ему в молчаливости и тактичности, но Джулия не жаловалась. Когда она вернулась, Асмодей уже сидела за столом в оливковой тунике без рукавов на голое тело, босоногая, с мокрыми волосами. Соль застывала на ее коже искрящимися на солнце кристалликами, и у Джулии очень невовремя пересохло в горле.

\- Так ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о своих странствиях? Может быть, на самом деле ты - сама Богиня, пришедшая в мир смертных, чтобы проверить мою преданность Авалону и его жрицам?

\- Расскажу, - она тряхнула кудрявой головой, разбрызгивая капельки воды вокруг себя, как выбравшаяся из пруда гончая. - Начну с того, что на самом деле зовут меня не Асмодей, а Кэдди. И я не богиня, и пришла не проверять тебя. 

\- Но мы видимся уже третий раз, а ты не меняешься, Кэдди, - заметила Джулия. 

Она сидела, поджав под себя ногу и задрав легкое платье из выбеленного льна до колен - совершенно недопустимо для женщины ее положения и статуса, но рядом с Кэдди-Асмодей ей хотелось забыть об условностях.

\- Я тоже не старею, но я - Верховная Жрица, сам титул дает мне бессмертие, а кто, в таком случае, ты?

\- Я - Защитница, и я дала Непреложную клятву.

Ох. Это многое обьясняло. Эта клятва продлевала жизнь давшего ее человека или мага, до той поры, пока он или она не исполнит обещаного. Марина тоже дала Непреложную клятву, как-то связанную с ее местью Тибериусу, но ведьма не говорила точные слова, а Джулия не решалась спросить. Такие же, как Кэдди, не были магами в полном смысле этого слова, хоть и преследовались законом, как равные им. Они чувствовали магию и могли на расстоянии ощутить, если кому-то из магических адептов грозила опасность. Джулия слышала о них так много лет назад, что, встретив Кэдди в темницах Камелота, даже не подумала, что она может быть одной из них.

\- Я знаю о таких, как ты. Когда Авалон был еще пуст, и магия не достигла своего расцвета, Защитников и Защитниц было очень много, а теперь, когда магия под запретом, вас должно было стать еще больше, разве нет?

\- К сожалению, я не знаю больше ни о ком, кто бы дал ту же клятву, что и я, - Кэдди вертела в руках листик, снятый с черенка красного апельсина. - Защищать магических адептов можно и без нее, хотя это и сложее.

\- Из-за того, что быстро стареешь?

\- Нет-нет, это не главная причина. Клятва, если она произнесена правильно, словно бы влечет тебя именно туда, где требуется твоя помощь, помогает выходить из всех поединков без единой царапины. Ты вверяешь свою жизнь и судьбу Богине, и она хранит твой путь, но у пути нет конца, и я просто хочу передышки.

Джулия склонила голову набок.

\- Ты же знаешь, что любой магический адепт может освободить тебя от этой клятвы? Не говоря уже о Верховной Жрице.

\- Знаю, но, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Эта клятва - все, что у меня есть. Без нее... мне будет уже лет сорок, и что я должна буду делать дальше? Сеять рожь? Растить детей? - она хмыкнула и застрясла головой, снова разбрызгивая воду.

\- Сколько лет назад ты дала ее? - посерьезнев, спросила Джулия.

\- В самом начале Великой Чистки. Ты была одной первых спасенных мною магических адепток. Я могу рассказать, почему, если тебе интересно.

\- Очень интересно.

\- Сама я из Лории. Моя мать... Она хорошая женщина, но очень неблагонадежная, постоянно проигрывала в споры, в карты, ввязывалась в сомнительные предприятия... В последний раз мы попали из-за нее в большую опасность, - Кэдди отвернулась, глядя на белую ленточку дороги, прищурив глаза от яркого солнца. - Коротко говоря, это история о лесных разбойниках и предательстве. Нас спасла женщина. Это случилось сразу после запрета магии, и ей самой ничего не угрожало, но она помогла нам, и... О ее магическом даре донесли кому надо, и на следующий день она была уже мертва.

Джулия не видела лица Кэдди, но голос путницы задрожал, а руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

\- И я подумала, если она отдала свою жизнь за нас с мамой, будет только честно, если я сделаю то же самое. Женщина носила на себе трискель*, знак нашей Богини и Старой Религии. Так я попала на Авалон, где жрицы приняли мою клятву, затем поехала к первой ведьме, которой требовалась моя помощь. До сих пор помню - она заперлась в своем доме, а крестьяне, воодушевленные приказом Тибериуса, собирались поджечь крышу и "выкурить" ее оттуда. Я помогла ей покинуть страну, а на следующий день все жрицы Авалона были мертвы. Дальше ты знаешь.

Джулия протянула ей руку, и Защитница крепко сжала ее.

\- Должно быть, это было ужасно, - жрица не заметила, как ее глаза наполнились слезами. - Если ты чувствуешь зов магических адептов, а тогда помощь требовалась целому храму?

\- Да, это было ужасно, - согласилась Кэдди. - Хуже всего было то, что я опоздала. Но сейчас я наконец-то чувствую себя именно там, где нужно.

\- Я долго думала, встретимся мы снова или нет, - улыбнулась ей Джулия, отпуская чужую ладонь. - Такое совпадение могло случиться однажды, потому что твоя клятва привела тебя мне на помощь, и даже дважды - тогда, в Александрии - это уже казалось чудом. И вот сейчас...

Жрица подперла шеку рукой, с ее лица не сходила улыбка.

\- Тогда, на причале, - начала Кэдди, улыбаясь в ответ, - я увидела тебя - в золоченых сандалях, в песочном шелке и с золотыми браслетами - ты светилась, как... Я будто нагрезила тебя, уснув на полуденном солнце. Я подумала: "вот так бы выглядела богиня Афина Паллада, сошедшая со светлого Олимпа к своим почитателям". Мне было так сложно уйти на свой корабль, как никогда раньше.

\- А я теперь не понимаю, почему не отправилась с тобой, куда бы этот корабль не шел. Меня ничего не держало в Александрии, да и вещей у меня почти не было.

Она замолчала, не зная, что еще сказать, но при этом остро ощущая, как бесполезны сейчас будут любые слова.

\- Больше мы не будем терять время попусту? - спросила Кэдди, и в ее взгляде читалось восхищение и желание. Она разрезала красный апельсин на две половинки и дала одну Джулии.

\- Не будем, - жрица укусила его, и розоватый кисло-сладкий сок потек ей по пальцам. Она знала, куда ведет этот разговор и знала, что Кэдди совершенно точно устала с дороги, но слишком горда, чтобы в этом признаться. - Я собиралась прилечь перед ужином, для лучшего пищеварения, но если моя гостья заскучает за это время...

\- Нет-нет, не заскучает, - быстро ответила Кэдди. - В таком случае, дневной сон будет полезен и мне.

Так они и поступили. Джулия не спала, разумеется, а вот из гостевой комнаты не доносилось ни звука до самого заката. 

Когда медное, грозное солнце почти спряталось за ровные гряды гранатовых деревьев, Кэдди спустилась на террасу к ожидавшей ее Джулии. Ее волосы высохли и теперь вились тугими кольцами, обрамляя высокий лоб и острые скулы, оливковая туника подчёркивала цвет глаз. Стол был накрыт на двоих, масляные светильники горели ровно, вино дышало в расписных кубках, а Джулия надела к ужину лёгкое белое платье с открытыми плечами и собрала волосы в обруч на затылке, как делают гречанки.

\- Как ты относишься к пармской ветчине? - спросила жрица, указывая на стол. - Дар предвидения подвел меня, и я не успела достать нам к ужину ничего получше.

\- Очень хорошо отношусь, - улыбнулась Кэдди, садясь напротив. - Я свалилась тебе на голову без предупреждения, и ты могла подать к столу морскую капусту, и я съела бы ее с тем же удовольствием. Знаешь почему?

\- Почему?

\- Потому что и в том, и в другом случае, смотреть я буду на тебя.

Неожиданно для себя, Джулия смутилась.

\- Попробуй оливки, - сказала она вместо остроумного ответа, на которые обычно не скупилась. - Они выросли здесь, на плантации. Хлеб тоже пекут прямо на вилле, а вот этот сыр и ветчину везут из Болоньи.

Кэдди ела с большим аппетитом, но, оставшись верна своему слову, не отрывала глаз от Джулии. Солнце спряталось в плантации и кипарисы почти сразу; тонкий, едва уловимый момент теплых, лиловых сумерек промелькнул вспугнутым зверем, и вокруг террасы сгущалась синева.

Узнав историю Кэдди, Джулия не могла не рассказать о себе. О том, как она родилась в деревне рядом с римским фортом, позже разросшимся в город, получивший имя Камелот, как убегала в луга и леса, где танцевала с народом холмов, как видела образы в пламени свечи, в толще воды, а позже - в кристаллах. Как впервые увидела Квентина - в видениях, а недавно и вживую. Как у ее родителей не хватило приданного, чтобы выдать замуж вторую дочь, и Джулию отправили на Авалон. Другая на месте Джулии тосковала бы по дому и оплакивала свою судьбу, но будущая Верховная жрица с первого взгляда на сверкающий Храм Богини поняла, что нашла свое место. Ей повезло: родители могли отдать ее молодому христианскому богу, а жизнь монахинь, насколько ей было известно, отличалась от жизни жрицы Старой Религии, как небо и земля.

На виллу спустилась ночь, и в молодой траве за домом запели цикады. В свете масляных ламп Джулия разглядела на пальце Кэдди кольцо - простое, медное, с двойной спиралью Эпоны, Богини коневодства. Боги и богини Старой Религии не соперничали, но Эпона покровительствовала только коневодам, тогда как власть Великой Триединой Богини-Матери, которой поклонялись на Острове Яблок, простиралась гораздо дальше.

\- Это мамино, - объяснила Кэдди, проследив за ее взглядом. - Не видела ее с того момента, как уехала на Авалон. Даже думать не хочу, сколько ей сейчас, если она еще жива.

Джулия понимающе кивнула.

\- Я и сама приезжала недавно на свадьбу внучки моей старшей сестры, инкогнито, конечно. Время - странная штука.

\- Ты много путешествовала, так? Александрия, Камелот, теперь и Равенна.

\- Да, много. В определенный момент все самые лучшие постройки, величественные храмы и дворцы становятся похожи между собой, лица людей сливаются, корабли и города теряются в памяти.

\- Ты когда-нибудь была в Митилене?

Митилена была главным городом острова Лесбос, возвращенного Империи еще в незапамятные времена, до падения Рима. Насколько ей было известно, город ничем не отличался от сотни других областных центров: с выходом к морю, виноградниками, особняками знати, корабельной верфью. 

\- Не была, но слышала много хорошего, - усмехнулась Джулия, ловя взгляд Кэдди.

\- Милый город, - Защитница прикусила губу, на щеках проступил румянец. - Красивые белокаменные мосты. Сильный флот.

Ну конечно. Сильный флот, безусловно. Если Митилиан вспоминали, то только как родину фиалкокудрой Сапфо Митиленской.

\- Я хотела бы поехать туда, когда надоест Римини, - сказала Джулия. - Если твое предназначение позволит, может, ты поедешь со мной?

\- Иногда моя судьба предстает передо мной кристально ясно, а иногда - как сейчас, я просто знаю, где хочу находиться, но не знаю, сколько это продлится. Но да, конечно, я поеду с тобой на Лесбос.

Ох. А вот это уже интересно. Джулия взяла с тарелки сыр и запила его остатками вина, чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. 

\- Ты не жалеешь, что стала жрицей? - Кэдди поставила опустевший кубок на стол и сложила руки перед собой.

\- Ни на мгновение. Даже помня о том, каким гонениям подвергаются магические адепты в Камелоте и других городах... Можно бесконечно жаловаться на то, что магия чего-то не может, забывая, что мир без нее... Мрачен, жесток и не имеет смысла.

Слова Джулии повисли между ними, резкие и острые в тишине вечера.

\- Даже в мире без магии, и я знаю это наверняка, ты была бы лучом света для всех, кому посчастливилось знать тебя, - сказала Кэдди тоном, не допускающим возражений.

Теперь, когда гостья отдохнула, подкрепила силы и, без сомнений, наслаждалась ее компанией, Джулия решила себя не сдерживать. 

\- В мире без магии ты, _и я знаю это наверняка,_ вела бы за собой армии.

\- Или пасла бы овец, - хмыкнула в ответ Кэдди. - Одно из двух.

\- В мире без магии мы бы не встретились, - слова Джулии были осторожными, как шаги человека в темной комнате. - Это все, что имеет для меня значение.

\- Тогда как нам повезло, что в этом мире магия - есть.

По взгляду Кэдди жрица поняла, что думают они об одном и том же. Их Богиня не запрещала своим дочерям никаких удовольствий, не в пример аскетичному христианскому, Кэдди тоже это знала.

\- Ты ведь останешься до конца недели? - с надеждой спросила Джулия, допивая свое вино и вставая из-за стола. - Хотя бы на пару дней?

Кэдди откинула волосы с плеч, улыбнулась так зовуще и соблазнительно, что - ох, они не успеют дойти до спальни, поняла Джулия.

\- Завтра, послезавтра и дни, что придут после, - тихо пообещала она, подходя к Джулии и беря ее руки в свои. - Пока ты меня не прогонишь. 

Шум в ушах мешал Джулии расслышать обращенные к ней слова, но все прочие органы чувств работали в полную силу.

_Расширенные зрачки Кэдди. Отраженные в них светильники. Шепот ночной прохлады на голых плечах. Цикады. Масляно-желтая луна над плантациями._

Джулия целует Кэдди. Она не слышит, а скорее чувствует, как дыхание Кэдди застревает у той в горле, но не отстраняется. Еще мгновение - и ладони ложатся на открытые ключицы Джулии, скользят по чувствительной коже выше, зарываются в волосы. Поцелуй длится и тянется, осторожный и сладкий, и жрица, осмелев, поворачивает Кэдди спиной к столу, и руки спускаются ей на талию. Дыхание Кэдди застревает в горле, и Джулия отстраняется с вопросом в глазах - вдруг она что-то не так поняла - но нет, она притягивает ее обратно, целует уже сама, с таким же жаром, который свернулся узлом в животе Джулии.   
Жрица запускает руки ей в волосы, тянет за крепкие темные кудри, и Кэдди стонет, откидывая голову назад. Джулия целует ее шею, кожа под губами горячая и соленая, мягкая, а запах - пьянящий. Кэдди придвигается ближе к краю стола, предоставляя Джулии больше свободы. Жрица делает шаг назад, сбрасывает свое платье как старую кожу, и пальцы Кэдди скользят по внутренней стороне ее бедра. Она пытается сделать то же, но - черти бы побрали их длинные одежды! Наконец Кэдди сама задирает тунику и направляет руку Джулии туда, куда нужно.

Есть вещи, которые можно узнать о человеке только в минуты, подобные этой. В момент наивысшего наслаждения Кэдди стонет и бранится, а Джулия, напротив, кусает губы, заглушая себя, зажмуривает глаза. Ей душно, остро, сладко. 

Последующие дни были наполнены ленивым, лучистым счастьем. Джулия позволила себе забыть обо всех заботах, о Тибериусе, о том, что о ней думают Квентин и Пенни, о предназначениях, мечах, драконах и проклятиях, и Кэдди сделала то же самое. Утром они выходили к морю, наблюдая, как над водой поднимается солнце, и купались в кристальной и по-весеннему холодной лазурной воде. Кэдди, вероятно, догадывалась, что это Джулия своей магией создавала им теплое течение - в апреле, пока остальное море было непригодным для плавания. Полдень проводили на вилле: белые стены плохо нагревались, а ветер свободно гулял в открытых ставнях, прогоняя зной. Все их поцелуи были солоны от морской воды и сладки от рубиново-красных гранатов и апельсинов. Они принимали ванны с душистыми маслами и не говорили о будущем. Дважды выезжали в Равенну. Посещали прохладные строгие базилики и чудом устоявшие под властью прославленного короля остготов, Теодориха, античные храмы. По вечерам Кэдди пела - костюм менестреля в их последнюю встречу она носила не просто так, у Защитницы был глубокий сильный голос, далеко разлетающийся в теплом ночном воздухе. 

В один из таких вечеров жестокая реальность добралась и до их маленькой, закрытой от посторонних глаз виллы: они заговорили о Тибериусе и предназначении Кэдди. Джулия хотела расправиться с королем раз и навсегда, но не знала, как. Кэдди предложила вызвать его на поединок и убить самой, воспользовавшись тем, что Непреложная клятва хранила ее поражений. Она предложила это в очень неподходящий момент, когда ее голова находилась у Джулии между ног, но даже в таком нетрезво мыслящем состоянии, жрица понимала, что это очень плохой план. Она не могла рисковать жизнью любимой женщины, конец дисскуссии. В глубине души она считала, что именно это и отличает ее от Марины: Джулия не была готова пожертвовать Квентином или Кэдди ради мести Тибериусу, а Марина - напротив.

Они не ссорились, но и безмятежность первых проведенных вместе недель не возвращалась. Кэдди не прятала острые углы своей натуры, она носила их наружу, как броню. Над Джулией тенью маячил лик короля, желающего видеть ее на костре. Все это привело к тому, что в последнюю неделю апреля Джулия и Кэдди сошли с корабля на земли Альбиона в Кардиффе. Их изначальный план состоял в том, чтобы поесть в ближайшей к порту таверне жареной в муке и масле кильки, и только затем придумать настоящий план, который будет безопасным для всех, кроме непосредственно Тибериуса. У провидения, как обычно, были свои намерения.   
Едва Кэдди ступила на твердую почву, предназначение позвало ее вновь.

\- Ты знаешь, куда тебе нужно на этот раз? - осторожно спросила Джулия. Они стояли на причале и снова, _снова_ все рушилось прямо у нее на глазах.

\- Джулс, милая, это прозвучит так странно, но я знаю, куда мне _не нужно,_ \- Кэдди скривила губы в подобии улыбки. Ветер трепал ее волосы и старый плащ. - И это - Камелот.

\- То единственное место в королевстве, куда нужно попасть мне, - кивнула Джулия. 

Дело было не в том, что Кэдди не разделяла ее идеалов: она, без сомнения, ненавидела Тибериуса так же, как и сама жрица, но ее судьбой было залечивать раны, которые король оставлял на своем народе, а судьбой Джулии - ей хотелось в это верить - было покончить с его правлением.

\- Я знаю, тебе кажется, я просто нашла причину оставить тебя, но это не так. Я чувствую, что магической адептке скоро потребуется моя помощь, и для этого мне нужно быть не в Камелоте. Но я так же чувствую, что мы встретимся и в четвертый раз, и будем встречаться снова и снова, как вода возвращается каждый прилив.

\- Ты можешь мне это обещать? - Джулия отложила свою поклажу и обняла Кэдди за шею. Холодный ветер тут же забрался ей под плащ, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом. - Ты можешь обещать, что вернешься ко мне?

\- Как вода возвращается в прилив, - повторила Кэдди, склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее. - Береги себя, Джулия.

\- А ты - себя. Постой, - вдруг сказала Джулия, хватая ее за рукав, - у меня кое-что для тебя есть. Отложила как раз на случай, если твое предназначение снова отнимет тебя у меня.

Непослушными руками жрица полезла в заплечные сумки и вытащила оттуда маленький сверток. Внутри лежал матово-молочный кристалл с вырезанными на нем символами, крепившийся к медной цепочке.

\- Это защитный амулет, - объяснила Джулия. - Я, конечно, верю твоей клятве, но хочу быть спокойна, что ты вернешься ко мне целой и невредимой.

На этот раз Джулия ушла с причала первой. Ее путь лежал вдоль побережья, к устью реки Аск и вверх по течению, к Камелоту. Хороших лошадей можно было найти в том же постоялом дворе, а проводника ей не требовалось. Кэдди смотрела на удаляющуюся фигуру жрицы, пока та не скрылась из виду, а ветер швырял ей в спину соленые брызги.

***

Квентин видел, как все произошло.  
Утренний прием начинался как обычно. Тибериус сидел на троне в своей алой мантии и с очень напыщенным видом, просители подходили по одному, снаружи стучал по крышам теплый майский дождь. Элиот стоял у короля за спиной немного поодаль, с целью, по его собственным словам, исключительно декоративной - к его мнению король не прислушивался, при этом неустанно требовал от сына самостоятельности и взрослых решений. Его наряд перекликался с фиалковым платьем Элис - по другую сторону от короля. Темные круги под ее глазами стали еще больше, а линия рта - еще строже. Слуги выстроились у стен; Марго шепотом пересказывала Квентину дворцовые сплетни, да так артистично и с выражением, что он едва сдерживал смех.

Размеренное движение просителей нарушил грохот в коридоре. Двери жалобно скрипнули и распахнулись под напором всего одного человека, хотя обычно требовалось двое стражников, чтобы их отворить. Тибериус дернулся, как ошпаренный.

\- По какому праву вы пропускаете просителей без объявления? - возмутился он, и только тогда увидел самого нарушителя.

С громыхающим звуком ударов железа о каменные плиты тронного зала, к нему приближался рыцарь. Броня на нем была иссине-черной, на панцире белым сиянием горел трискелион - знак Старой Религии. Его меч был в ножнах, а сквозь опущеное забрало не видно было даже глаз.  
Рыцари Элиота кинулись ему наперерез, чтобы остановить нарушителя, но тот даже не замедлил хода.

\- Немедленно остановись и назови свое имя! - потребовал король, вернув свое самообладание.

\- Посмотри на его доспехи, Кью, - шепнула Марго ему на ухо. - Такие набедренники вышли из моды уже лет тридцать назад.

Дочь кузнеца, безо всяких сомнений, разбиралась в этом лучше самого Квентина, который в первые недели службы у Элиота подписывал элементы его турнирных доспехов маленькими бумажками и раскладывал их по памяти. Между тем, рыцарь в черном прогремел железом рядом с тем местом, где стояли Марго и Квентин, и их обдало вонью застоявшейся болотной воды, сырости и гнили.

\- Назови свое имя! - в голосе Тибериуса прозвенела сталь. - Твой король тебе приказывает!

Рыцарь продолжал двигаться к трону, а Квентин наблюдал за всей разворачивающейся сценой с огромным интересом, даже злорадством. Он вмешается, если опасность будет угрожать Элиоту или кому-то из невольных зрителей, но вот король... "Это тебе не бить сына-подростка и не сжигать магических адептов на площадях чужими руками. На каждого зверя найдется зверь побольше и пострашнее."  
У самых ступеней рыцарь остановился, о чем Квентин не мог не сожалеть. Он стащил с руки черную, покрытую ржавчиной рукавицу и молча швырнул ее прямо под ноги королю. Железо со скрежетом прокатилось по камню и остановилось, задев мантию.  
Слова не требовались - рыцарские традиции были знакомы каждому благородному гостю в тронном зале, и даже Квентин понимал, что происходит. Короля вызвали на поединок.

Придворные замолчали, застыв, как мухи в янтаре. Оцепенение, окутавшее зал, не было вызвано магией, иначе Квентин почувствовал бы это. От самого Черного Рыцаря несло могильным холодом и запахом, который появляется после дождя, но опасности как таковой от него не чувствовалось.   
Тибериус обернулся на Элиота, наблюдавшего всю сцену с выражением скучающей заинтересованности, потом перевел взгляд на рыцарей принца, подлетевших к трону следом за неприятелем.

\- Кто защит доброе имя своего сюзерена? - вопросил король.

Говоря это, он явно надеялся на воодушевление в рядах рыцарей, возможно даже споры о том, кому достанется эта честь, но встретил неловкую тишину.

\- Что будет, если никто не поднимет эту перчатку? - шепотом уточнил Квентин у Марго.

\- Позор для всего королевства, если ты мыслишь узколобыми понятиями опьяневших от своей неограниченной власти мужчин, - она пожала плечами. - Ну или просто полежит в тронном зале, пока кто-нибудь об нее не споткнется.

Один из рыцарей выступил вперед. Квентин узнал его, парня звали Ламораком, и он приходился братом сиру Персивалю, который вместе с сиром Галахадом отправился на поиски Святого Грааля и на приеме не присутствовал. 

\- Сир Ламорак, - спросил Тибериус, просветлев лицом, - вы принимаете вызов?

\- Принимаю, милорд, - парень наклонился и поднял железную рукавицу.

Черный Рыцарь продолжал стоять, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова.

\- Поединок состоится завтра в полдень, - объявил король, вставая с места. - Рыцари Камелота в очередной раз докажут свою доблесть и готовность отдать жизнь во славу своего короля и королевства.

Только после этих слов нарушитель спокойствия развернулся к выходу, грохоча тяжелым железом, и направился прочь из тронного зала. Сир Ламорак отошел к стене вместе с поднятой перчаткой; со своего места Квентин расслышал, как он бурчит себе под нос: "вот прям жизнь? Серьезно?"

***

Квентин не воспринял случай с Черным Рыцарем серьезно. По правде сказать, никто не воспринял. Ровно до того момента, пока сира Ламорака не унесли с турнирного поля с проломленной головой.

Они с Марго наблюдали за поединком издали, поэтому всех подробностей он не видел, но Элиот, Элис и новый капитан личной гвардии принца, сир Бедивер, сидели в первом ряду наспех сооруженной трибуны и могли рассказать больше.

Когда павшего унесли с поля, Черный рыцарь снова снял свою железную рукавицу и бросил ее перед Тибериусом, сидевшем в самой середине трибуны, на помосте. Король замешкался. Снова посмотрел на Элиота. Элис наклонилась и что-то сказала принцу на ухо. Сир Ивейн подошел к трибуне.

\- Позвольте мне драться от вашего имени, милорд, - произнес он, обращаясь к королю.

Квентин не был знаком с рыцарем лично, но помнил его по тому, как часто Ивейн приходил к Пенни за снадобьем от бессонницы и средством для успокоения нервов, теми же, которые лекарь периодически варил для Квентина. Он мог ошибаться, но внезапный порыв рыцаря мог быть не таким доблестным и героическим, каким хотел его видеть Тибериус.

\- Позволяю, - сказал король, вставая с места, - Второй поединок состоится завтра на том же месте, и пусть боги направляют твою руку и разят твоим мечом. Принеси Камелоту победу, и получишь вечную славу и уважение. Не посрами меня и королевство, сынок, - добавил он уже тише, наклоняясь к рыцарю.

Сир Ивейн не посрамил ни королевство, ни лично Тибериуса. Он дрался храбро, даже отчаянно, но победить Черного Рыцаря было попросту невозможно. Квентин своими глазами видел, как меч несчастного Ивейна с громким скрежетом прорезал панцирь соперника, и лезвие погрузилось в плоть, но на ристалище не упало ни капли крови, только сильнее разошелся запах гнили, а Черный Рыцарь продолжил сражаться, как ни в чем не бывало.

Ивейна унесли с поля с развороченным нагрудником, через который виднелась зияющая рана на груди, и существо - теперь у Квентина не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что они имели дело с созданием темной магии - снова бросило перчатку Тибериусу под ноги. В рядах рыцарей принца стояла гробовая тишина. Запал кончился, и умирать больше никому не хотелось.

\- Ваши павшие братья были храбры, но недостаточно искусны в военном деле, - обратился к ним король. - Пришла пора показать свои умения более талантливому воину.

Сбоку от него Элиот поднялся с места. Его челюсти были сжаты, голова опущена, глаза смотрели в одну точку. Элис схватила его за рукав, но принц высвободился и склонился за перчаткой.

\- Идиот! - ахнула Марго, сжимая ладонь Квентина изо всех сил. - Тупой идиот, придурок, какого-

\- Он же говорил о сире Бедивере? - не понял Квентин. Здесь явно была какая-то ошибка. - Он капитан, и значит более искусный воин?

\- Я его сейчас убью, - процедила Марго, отпуская Квентина и глядя на Элиота, не моргая, как кобра перед нападением. - Честное слово, я сейчас его убью, это же надо быть настолько тупым, боги, за что вы меня так наказываете?!

Квентин молчал, опасаясь самому попасться под раздачу. Осознание еще не пришло, все вокруг ощущалось огромным странным недоразумением, дурным сном, образы в котором тебе до боли знакомы, но проснуться не получается, и тебе приходится играть по правилам этого сна. Вся неправильность момента навалилась на него грудой камней. Оглядываясь, он заметил в толпе девушку, и она показалась ему знакомой. Квентин, быть может и изучал настоящуюю магию, но в такие _совпадения_ он не верил.

\- Джулия? 

В этот раз она была одета в платье теплого орехового цвета с вышитыми по рукавам и подолу желудями. Чашницы таких не носят. Заметив Квентина, она развернулась и попыталась скрыться в толпе, но волшебник бросился следом и догнал ее в переулке. 

\- Джулия, стой! Стой, нам нужно поговорить!

Девушка остановилась, щурясь на него золотистыми на ярком солнце глазами.

\- Я не буду звать стражу, ничего такого. Пожалуйста.

\- Ладно, - вздохнула Джулия. - Никогда не умела сопротивляться твоему щенячьему взгляду. Где мы можем поговорить приватно?

Они вышли к крепостной стене и нашли место, равно удаленное от всех караульных. Все время прогулки Квентин держался за рукав ее платья мертвой хваткой, но она больше не пыталась сбежать. С площадки между низкими зубцами стены открывался чудесный вид на город и вторую крепостную стену, далеко внизу, у реки.

\- Так достаточно приватно? - уточнил Квентин, прочистив горло. - Теперь рассказывай, что это за существо, и почему ты так упорно стараешься убить принца Элиота.

\- Но я не пыталась. Знаю, тебе кажется иначе, но я искренне не желаю принцу зла. И тебе тоже, Квентин, ни за что.

Она протянула руку к волосам волшебника, но он отпрянул.

\- Да, разумно, - поджав губы, кивнула Джулия и отдернула руку. - Знай, пожалуйста, что случившееся в сентябре - ужасная ошибка, не моя. Моей целью был только Тибериус.

\- Даже если так, ты... Мне кажется, я знаю, кто ты.

Лицо Джулии вспыхнуло надеждой.

\- Ты вспомнил?

\- Ты - та ведьма, из-за которой умерла королева Эвелин и началась Великая Чистка, так? Пенни рассказывал мне, немного, но достаточно, чтобы понять. Ты мстишь за своих подруг и соратниц на Авалоне, и я могу это понять.

Рот Джулии сжался в тонкую линию. Квентин явно сказал что-то не то, но сейчас его это не волновало.

\- Ты создала Черного Рыцаря, и я подозреваю, ты ожидала, что он убьет Тибериуса в поединке?

\- Да, - с неохотой признала ведьма. - Такой был план.

\- Погибли уже двое, Джулия. И следующий - Элиот. И если, в глубине души, я разделяю твои мысли по поводу Тибериуса, то вот этого я никогда тебе не прощу. Если ты не отменишь свое заклятие, и Элиот пострадает, я не остановлюсь, пока не превращу твою жизнь в ад.

Он сам не знал, откуда взялась угроза: такие вещи были по части Марго, а Квентин мог разве что заплакать в подходящий момент, но страх за Элиота на завтрашнем поединке придавал ему сил.

\- Кью. Я не могу отменить заклинание, оно замешано на некромантии, и оно не остановится, пока Черный Рыцарь не убьёт Тибериуса.

\- Но этого никогда не произойдёт! - закричал Квентин, вспугнув двух ворон с крепостной стены. - Если он, не сомневаясь, ставит своего единственного сына на передовую, неужели ты считаешь, что он будет драться сам?!

\- Теперь я понимаю это. Кью, я бы правда хотела отменить это заклинание, но не могу, - Джулия протянула руку и коснулась его запястья. 

В месте, где их кожа соприкоснулась, зажглись горячие искры, их магия узнавала друг друга на каком-то глубинном уровне, и Квентину стало тяжело дышать.

\- Что это... Что это такое? - насущные вопросы не забылись, дикий страх за Элиота все еще сидел в подкорке Квентина, но он должен был узнать.

\- Мы с тобой - создания одной магии, и ты наконец-то начинаешь это понимать.

\- Мы едва знаем друг друга!

\- В этой жизни - да, - мягко ответила Джулия. - Но, Квентин, _Кью_ , эта реальность, твое прошлое - всего лишь один из возможных вариантов. Наше будущее связано, как и наши магические способности. Мы едва знакомы, это так, но я знаю тебя, как знала бы брата, близкого друга, саму себя. 

\- Допустим, - кивнул ей Квентин, - Все это не отменяет того, что ты уже дважды пытаешься убить моего короля. Будущего короля, - поправился он, смутившись. - С Тибериусом делай, что угодно, труп прятать не помогу, но и препятствовать не буду.

Джулия посмотрела на него слишком понимающим взглядом.

\- Если вы уже нашли меч, то Элиот не умрет завтра на поединке. Некромантия, конечно, штука сильная, но против Эскалибура не выстоит.

Сердце Квентина ухнуло в желужок. Он вцепился в грубо обтесаный камень стены, и земля перестала уходить из-под его ног.

\- Мы не нашли меч, - глухо выговорил он. - Дракон сказал, время еще не пришло.

\- Вот же старый ублюдок! - воскликнула Джулия, - Это дерьмово, Кью. Любой другой меч его не спасет, но постой, все еще можно поправить, - добавила она, видя, как все чувства Квентина отразились у него на лице.

\- Как? - едва слышно спросил волшебник.

\- Ты прямо сейчас едешь с принцем на Авалон, а завтра к полудню я вызову дождь с ураганом, и поединок перенесут на вечер, а хочешь - перенесут на следующий день? Я могу это устроить.

\- Хорошо, я вполне верю в твои способности портить погоду, но я все еще не знаю, что это за меч, и где его искать.

\- Тогда слушай. Меч я привезла из Империи, поместила посреди озера в подземном гроте на Авалоне. Этот меч взял в свой последний поход Максен Вледиг, а после его смерти я разыскала меч и привезла обратно в Британию. Я исправила ошибки прошлого: Максен покрыл меч славой, но только закаленный в пламени Дракона он стал _великим мечом_ , достойным своего властелина. Фогг бессовестно солгал, если сказал, что не помнит, где он - это в его пламени меч был закален. Я спрятала его до той поры, пока боги не укажут Элиоту к нему дорогу. Пророчество об этом мече старше меня самой, и не требуй объяснить, что оно значит, этот ответ вы должны получить сами. Пророчество гласит, что меч - из земли, соли и огня, будет возвращен к истокам и спрятан во тьме, заключенный в камень, покуда не явится тот, кто рожден законным королем всего Альбиона, и не достанет его из каменного плена.

\- И меня просто так пропустят на Стеклянный остров? Это ведь важное святилище Старой Религии? - Квентин с опозданием понял, что "земля, соль и огонь" означали не то, что меч состоял из этих вещей, а то, что сначала он был зарыт в земле, потом привезен морем, и в конце - закален в пламени.

\- Важное и пустующее, так что да, остров открывается тому магическому адепту, кто желает его найти.

\- Тогда мне надо идти, у нас мало времени.

\- Иди, Кью, - Джулия потянулась к нему и пригладила волосы, растрепанные ветром. - Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.

\- Я бы тоже этого не хотел, - честно признался Квентин. - Но это очень сильно зависит от исхода поединка Элиота с твоим полумертвым дружком, даже знать не хочу, где ты его откопала.

\- Это сир Тристан де Буа, бывший жених королевы Эвелин.

\- У королевы был жених?

\- Ага, лотианец, но потом ее увидел Тибериус и очень быстро добился брачного союза с Эвелин, тогда племянницей старого короля, отца Лота. Жених отступил, конечно. Но после всего произошедшего, он приехал в Камелот, уверенный, что в ее смерти виноват король, и вызвал его на поединок, ставший для него последним.

\- И он был прав?

\- Сложно сказать. Жизнь Эвелин забрала Богиня в обмен на жизнь ее сына: королева была бесплодна, а принцип равновесия лежит в основе магии Старой Религии. Король требовал наследника, как обезумевший, так что, я считаю, вина лежит и на нем тоже.

\- Ты знала? Когда совершала свое колдовство, ты знала, что Эвелин умрет?

\- Нет, но я подозревала это. Магия Старой Религии часто отнимает кого-то из родственников, я думала, это будет кто-то из семьи Эвелин, оставшейся в Лотиане. Обычно те, над кем совершается подобный ритуал, остаются жить, но...

\- Но магия непредсказуема, - договорил Квентин, оглядывая город с грустью в глазах.

\- Именно, - Джулия вздохнула и погладила волшебника по спине. - Иди, спасай своего принца, а когда все закончится, мы поговорим о магии и всяком таком.

***

Элиот был один. Он стоял у окна, облокотившись о подоконник. Окно выходило не во двор, а в город, где под дворцовыми стенами был разбит сад. Душный запах сирени поднимался вверх и заполнял комнату. Волосы у принца были влажные после умывания, но нарядных одежд он не сменил, оставшись в белой тунике с алым драконом Вогов и золотым шитьем на груди. Снял только перевязь с мечом - позолоченным, с аметистами на рукояти - красивый, но бесполезный меч висел теперь в ножнах на стене над королевским ложем.  
Элиот услышал шаги Квентина и обернулся. Вид у него был какой-то особенный: возвышенный и легкий, как после причастия. Лицо побледнело и осунулось от усталости, но глаза горели и были полны жизни.

\- Марго тебя не убила? - ничего умнее, Квентин, конечно, придумать не смог. - Не подумай, я рад, но пустыми угрозами она не разбрасывается.

\- Оставила эту честь Черному Рыцарю, - ответил Элиот, закрывая ставни. - Ты понимаешь, почему я сделал это?

Квентин понимал. Принять его решение - совсем другое дело. Смириться - точно нет.

\- Почему?

\- Я думал, это очевидно. Мои люди погибли, Кью, уже двое, и я не могу допустить, чтобы их стало больше. Бесчеловечно заставлять их сражаться против _такого..._ Как бросать дворовых котят против рослой гончей.

\- Его Величество не слишком тебя останавливал, - тихо заметил Квентин, и тут же захотел стукнуть себя по лбу, увидев, как потух взгляд Элиота после его слов.

\- Его Величество, без сомнений, еще успеет наплодить наследников и воспитать их, помня ошибки пробного раза.

\- Вздор, - вырвалось у Квентина. - Элиот. _Эл_ , мне нужно чтобы ты послушал меня, очень внимательно и не задавая вопросов. Ты можешь это сделать? 

Элиот кивнул, опираясь спиной о стену и складывая руки перед собой. Полоски солнечного света, пробиваясь сквозь ставни, падали на вышивку его туники и подсвечивали молочно-белый камень в крупном серебряном перстне.

\- Я не буду говорить, насколько глупым было твое решение, потому что Марго, я убежден, расписала это в красках. Но я говорю: мы можем это исправить. 

Уголок рта Элиота дернулся в усмешке, но принц ничего не сказал.

\- Черный Рыцарь - создание самого темного из магических искусств - некромантии, и убить его обычным оружием просто невозможно. Но есть меч, который может это сделать. Нам нужно отправиться в Каледонский лес и попасть на Стеклянный остров, где спрятан этот меч.

\- Авалон? Остров-которого-нет? Прости, ты просил не перебивать, но это даже звучит безумно. Только маги могут туда попасть, это все знают.

Ага. Вот и первый подводный камень в его истории. Рано или поздно, им с Марго придется рассказать Элиоту о том, как недавно левитировала мебель в его комнате, но на сегодня ему хватит и других потрясений.

\- Да, но после Великой Чистки Храм Триединой Богини пустует, и мы вполне можем попытаться. Ты можешь довериться мне?

\- Могу, конечно, - откликнулся Элиот, не раздумывая. Быстрота ответа должна была порадовать Квентина, но вместо этого волшебнику захотелось плакать.

Должно быть, Элиот это почувствовал, потому что в следующее мгновение они уже стояли, обнявшись так крепко, что было тяжело дышать.

\- Эй, Кью? Если ты считаешь, что есть шанс, то мы, конечно, поедем, - пробормотал принц куда-то поверх головы Квентина, зарывшегося пальцами в белую мягкую ткань его туники. - Я просто не уверен, успеем ли мы вернуться к полудню.

\- Завтра будет дождь, поединок перенесут на вечер, - ответил волшебник, не размыкая рук.

\- Ладно, если ты уверен...

Его легкие наполнял навязчивый запах сирени и тонкий - благовоний Элиота, пряных и свежих. Перед зажмуренными веками плясали цветные круги. Если бы он мог, он бы остановил бег времени и застыл в этом мгновении на века, пока стены замка не оплел бы вьюнок и плющ, а паутина не запеленала бы их с Элиотом фигуры, вплетая их в застывшую, сонную вечность. Его виска что-то коснулось - щека, а может губы.

\- Спасибо, что делаешь это, - голос Элиота звучал так тихо, что Квентин, прижатый к его груди, в большей степени почувствовал, чем услышал эти слова. - Мне постоянно хочется махнуть на себя рукой, и меня удивляет, когда кто-то - ты или Марго - не делает этого.

\- Никогда, - эхом отозвался Квентин.

Отстраненно, он подумал, что кто-то из них должен первым разорвать обьятие, но тут же решил - чур не он. Квентину было тепло и спокойно, магия мягко искрилась в крови, но не угрожала выдать волшебника сверкающими глазами, его гладили по спине и согревали макушку дыханием, спасибо большое.  
Когда Элиот отпустил его, выражение на лице кронпринца было почти виноватым.

Начало их поездки больше всего напоминало побег. До ворот они вели лошадей под уздцы, бросая взволнованные взгляды друг на друга и на стоящего под королевским балконом Черного Рыцаря. Недвижимый, он ждал поединка, не нуждаясь ни в пище, ни в отдыхе. Окно спальни Тибериуса было освещено, комната Марго - тоже. 

\- Она меня убьет, когда узнает, что мы ей не рассказали, - между делом заметил Элиот.

\- Лучше она, чем он, - Квентин кивнул на Черного Рыцаря. Волшебник никогда бы не признался в этом вслух, но ему хотелось разделить этот момент - момент, когда великий меч великого короля снова увидит свет - только между ним и Элиотом.

Путь был знакомым, через холмы и мельницу к востоку, до развилки. До леса они добрались почти к закату. Каледонский лес каждый раз казался Квентину другим, но в этот раз он действительно _был_ другим. Кости исчезли. По иссиня-черным стволам деревьев карабкался яркий пламенно-алый плющ, а переплетенные между собой ветви, до этого не пропускавшие ни лучика, расцвели молодыми лозами и причудливыми яркими цветами. Даже шелест листьев, уже знакомый Квентину, звучал не зловеще, а ласково, вкрадчиво, как ручеек.

\- Мы точно правильно приехали? - уточнил Элиот, въезжая под цветочную арку.

\- Другого леса я не вижу. Глупое предположение, но может быть, деревья чувствуют, зачем ты здесь?

\- И украшают нашу дорогу к мифическому мечу? - хмыкнул кронпринц. - Приятно, что хоть кто-то рад меня видеть.

Они проехали еще немного, и в просвете между деревьями показалось озеро. В первое их посещение Каледонского леса, Квентин был уверен, что его не было на прежнем месте, или же оно перемещалось по всему лесу и волею судьбы оказалось сейчас перед ними.   
Озеро было небольшим, и лес со всех сторон подступал к самой воде. Посреди него возвышался остров, густо поросший деревьями, скалистый и величественный. Когда Квентин и Элиот спешились на берегу озера, солнце тонуло в лесной громаде за их спинами, и над водой клубился туман. Лучи пылающего заката падали на отвесные каменные утесы, раскрашивая их червонным золотом. В этом освещении утесы напоминали башни и бастионы солнечного замка, поднимающегося над лесом. 

\- Разве здесь не должен быть храм? - поинтересовался Элиот.

\- Он, кажется, был разрушен, - Квентин подумал, что в таком случае должны были остаться хотя бы руины, но промолчал. 

Оглядевшись, он заметил привязанную к ветке плакучей ивы лодочку.

\- Ладно, Кью, как скажешь. Куда дальше?

\- Доберемся до острова, а дальше... 

В этом и была вся соль: Квентин _понятия не имел_ , что им делать дальше. Джулия сказала "подземный грот", но Квентин не представлял, где он может находиться. Хуже того, он не был уверен, должен ли плыть туда вместе с Элиотом. Вдруг это испытание только для принца, и присутствие Квентина все испортит?  
Его сомнения разрешил сам Элиот, схватив его за руку и потянув к лодке. Оставив лошадей пастись у берега, они не без труда спустили суденышко на воду и взялись за весла. Квентин внутренне сожалел, что не может править лодкой с помощью магии, но такое вмешательство Элиот бы заметил. Чем ближе они подплывали к острову, тем гуще становился туман, и тем ярче зажигались закатные отсветы на каменных утесах.

Прошло порядка четверти часа, прежде чем лодка села на мель, но когда они выбрались на сушу, закат горел так же ярко. Загадка с исчезновением Храма Великой Триединой Богини-Матери разрешилась просто: на острове не было скал. Все утесы, которые они видели с берега, вблизи превратились в руины. Главный храм был мраморным, а остальные постройки - из желтого камня, и они сохранились хуже всего. У леса туман рассеялся, но на острове стал еще плотнее.

\- Мне показалось, за нами кто-то наблюдает, - тихо предупредил Элиот. - Не оборачивайся.

Квентин прислушался, но не почувствовал чьего-нибудь присутствия, ни мага, ни человека.

\- Может это дикий зверёк? И, Эл, я... Я не уверен, должен ли ты пойти один, или это задание можно разделить. Меч предназначен тебе, и, может быть, найти его ты тоже должен в одиночку?

\- Как знаешь, - на лице Элиота отразилось разочарование, но он быстро взял себя в руки. - Если это то, чего хочет судьба, то подожди меня здесь. Ты же дождешься?

\- Конечно, - Квентину казалось, он совершает глупость, отпуская его одного, но совершать глупости для него было не в новинку. Он делал это мастерски, с чувством и отдачей. - Я буду здесь.

Принц снял дорожный плащ и начал подъем сквозь заросли к подножию храма-утеса. Его скрыли кусты и туман, подсвеченный лучами застывшего на горизонте солнца. Ошибки быть не могло: солнечный диск, наполовину скрытый в темной полосе деревьев, не спускался ниже, и то яркое закатное мгновение, обычно потухающее за несколько минут, тянулось уже час. 

"Возложишь корону ему на голову - и потеряешь его," - сказала ему тогда Джейн Чатвин, а меч был первым шагом к этой короне, и все существо Квентина сковал ледяной ужас от предположения, что он своими руками мог приближать смерть Элиота.

В перламутровой воде у его ног плескалась маленькая пеночка со светлым брюшком, а две цепочки следов на мокром песке - его и Элиота - казались неотвратимыми, впечатанными в величие момента. Квентин не знал, сколько времени прошло. Солнце, замершее, красное, так до конца и не опустившись, начало подниматься над лесом, заливая горячим светом лесное озеро. Закат превратился в рассвет. Блеск воды резал глаза, Квентин заморгал, встряхнул головой и сел на песок, обняв колени руками.

***

За время, проведенное с Квентином в дороге, он почти забыл о неминуемой гибели завтра на поединке. Не худшая смерть, стоило заметить. Славная. Элиот всегда считал, что уйдет, набравшись вином, или шотами, или и тем, и другим, не удержавшись на лестнице в свои королевские покои, по пути к ожидающему там миловидному менестрелю. Он не строил подобных планов, нет, просто считал такую смерть приемлемой.

За двадцать лет запустения, дорога к Храму заросла крыжовником, жимолостью и терновником, а ему даже не было кому на это пожаловаться. Либо Квентину стало жутко лень продираться через колючие кусты, что Элиот уважал, либо же, после того, что случилось осенью, Квентин хотел проводить с ним наедине как можно меньше времени, что он тоже уважал.  
Кусты и молодая древесная поросль вплотную подступали к руинам мраморных стен, а внутри, в святилище, в зыбкой пелене тумана проступали очертания исполинского алтарного камня, полуразрушенных колонн, фонтанчика с питьевой водой у стены, чье мягкое журчание нарушало тишину вечера. Почему он еще работал? Разве он не должен был сломаться давным-давно?

По пути к острову Квентин рассказал, что меч, который они искали, был _очень_ древним, _крайне_ волшебным и раньше принадлежал самому Максену Вледигу, но, каким-то невероятным образом, предназначался Элиоту еще до его рождения. Во всей истории Элиот видел как минимум несколько сюжетных дыр, но спорить с увлеченным рассказом Квентином не хотел.

Трава в святилище была ниже, чем вокруг руин, и не могла скрыть единственную сохранившуюся дверь прямо за фонтанчиком. Она вела в рукотворную пещеру, круто уходящую в глубину. Элиот, разумеется, не захватил с собою факела. Было бы чудом предполагать, что он хоть что-нибудь может сделать с нужной долей ответственности. Запрокинув голову, Элиот рассматривал стены храма, вблизи еще больше напоминающие каменные утесы и воздушные замки, увенчанные солнцем. 

Он медлил не из боязни, и не из-за темноты подземного грота. Медлил потому, что наконец начал осознавать важность момента. Этот меч, по словам Квентина, был первым шагом на пути к его "блистательному правлению и великим подвигам", и Элиоту еще никогда так сильно не хотелось бросить все и сбежать. Нет, ложь, был один момент пару лет назад на Бельтайн, но сегодня Элиот был слишком трезв, чтобы вспоминать тот случай. Оставлять Камелот в руках Тибериуса не хотелось, но едва Элиот подумал об ожидающем его троне, мех вина, выпитый по дороге, попросился наружу. Марго, будь она здесь, быстро вернула бы его мысли в нужное русло. Зайти в пещеру, забрать меч - что может быть проще? Соберись уже!

В глубине подземного прохода он заметил маленький белый огонек. Это была его старая знакомая - сияющая лунным светом сфера, спасшая их с Марго в Каледонском лесу в прошлый раз. Вокруг него не шевелилось ни листика, но от маленькой луны шла уже знакомая волна магии - свежий ветерок целовал его волосы, и вокруг разливался запах яблок. Не колеблясь более ни мгновенья, Элиот спустился в грот, недоступный для дневного света.  
У его ног лежало маслично-черное озерцо, покрывавшее дно грота. Повсюду был разлит слабый, переливчатый свет его маленькой луны, отражающийся от зеркальной глади подземного озера. В дальнем конце виднелась плоская каменная глыба, напоминающая алтарь. Вода скапливалась на потолке и мерно капала вниз, в черное мерцающее зеркало. Эхо расходилось кругами.  
Там, где капли глухо падали на камень, появлялись причудливых форм столбы, а над ними нависали каменные сосульки, растущие им навстречу. Грот напоминал настоящий храм, с узорчатыми колоннами из белого мрамора и черным обсидиановым полом. Быть может, Элиот случайно обнаружил таинственный Нижний Храм, полумифическое место жителей холмов, где совершались самые темные ритуалы?

Там, где вода кончалась, в алтарном камне находился меч. Элиот смог разглядеть только торчащую наружу рукоять в форме креста. Она не была роскошной, усыпанной хрупкими рубинами и покрытая позолотой, как у короля, не была даже изящной, узорчатой, но Элиот никогда не видел оружия прекраснее.  
Меч лежал здесь больше ста лет, спрятанный вернувшимися из Римского похода соратниками Максена. Лежал, ожидая нового хозяина, и хоть поначалу Элиот не поверил рассказам Квентина о предназначении, что-то внутри него отозвалось на дремлющую силу этого меча.

Элиот не думал. Прохладная рукоять меча легла ему в руку, он потянул и легко вытащил меч из камня.  
Трудно было представить, что он был выкован почти два столетия назад, таким блестящим и грозным выглядел этот меч, сверкая у Элиота в руках, как живая, запертая в железо молния. Элиот чувствовал, как из меча ему в ладони вливается сила более пугающая и мощная, чем действие всей беладонны в королевстве. Он задумался, как бы это понравилось его коронованному родителю, такая сила, принадлежащая не Его Величеству, а его недостойному, ничтожному отпрыску? 

В гроте звенело эхо. Элиот стоял, не шелохнувшись, оглушенный собственным сердцебиением, пока эхо не утихло до ровного гула, а потом не замерло совсем. Стало так тихо, что даже звук его дыхания казался неуместным в этой торжественной тишине.  
Сопровождаемый маленькой луной и сжимая меч вспотевшими ладонями, Элиот беспрепятственно вышел наружу.

Первым делом он оглянулся на берег и оставшегося далеко внизу Квентина. За блестящей гладью озера вставало солнце. Как это было возможно? Его не было целую ночь?   
Спуск к берегу занял меньше времени, чем подъем. Квентин нашелся на том же месте; увидев Элиота, он встал с песка и пошел ему навстречу.

\- Меня долго не было? Почему солнце опять восходит? Не говори мне, что ты ждал тут всю ночь.

\- Нет, в определенный момент солнце просто пошло в другую сторону, - Квентин удовлетворенно улыбнулся, увидев меч. - Но я бы дождался, если что.

То, как он это сказал, обыденно, почти скучающе, заставило горло Элиота сжаться. Чем он мог заслужить _такого_... такую верность? Такую искреннюю душу, обезоруживающую привязанность?

\- Карманная луна снова появилась, - вспомнил Элиот. Он обернулся, но сияющая сфера уже исчезла. - Какой бы волшебник или волшебница ее не создавали, со временем они угадывают очень хорошо.

\- Меч такой, каким я его и представлял, - сменил тему Квентин. Интересно, он тоже чувствовал исходящую от оружия магию?

\- Вот. Возьми, - Элиот протянул ему меч рукояткой вперед. - Я нашел его только потому, что ты меня туда послал. Он принадлежит тебе. Возьми его.

\- Нет, нет, Эл! - Квентин замахал на него руками. - Меч твой, это даже не обсуждается. 

Элиот послушно воткнул острие меча в землю и сложил руки на крестовине. Холодное железо пело под его ладонями. Квентин вдруг опустился перед ним на колени и поцеловал навершие меча с крупным камнем-хамелеоном,**сине-зеленым и сверкающим. Закрыл глаза, замер, улыбнувшись и подставив лицо солнцу.

\- Кью? - позвал его Элиот. - А что ты делашь?

\- Даю присягу верности моему королю, - ответил Квентин с тем же мечтательным, блаженным выражением на лице.

Весь его вид делал интересные вещи с кровотоком Элиота, но ему хватило самообладания озвучить другую правду.

\- Ты не должен преклонять передо мной колени. Кто угодно, но не ты.

\- Ты - будущий король, а я твой слуга.

\- И что с того? Неважно, как ты называешь себя: моим слугой, другом или... Все равно, Кью, ты привел меня к мечу, и спас Камелот от проклятия, тогда, после единорога, и спасал меня вместе с Марго от проклятия Ножа Девы, и... 

\- _Элиот Вог_. Ты принимаешь мою присягу?

\- Принимаю, теперь встань, пожалуйста.

Элиот помог ему подняться, но Квентин удержал его ладонь. 

\- Мой король, - ласково позвал он Элиота, и титул, еще не принадлежащий ему, никогда и ни от кого не звучал так интимно.

Меч все еще был воткнут между ними, строгий, как приговор. Кровь медленно приливала обратно к голове Элиота, но улыбка Квентина никуда не исчезла, его глаза сияли. Элиот сглотнул и улыбнулся в ответ, и все вокруг казалось медленным, густым и ярким.

Он уже ничего не понимал. Если Квентин видел в нем только друга и сюзерена, если в тот раз сбежал от него собирать свою трын-траву, то почему сейчас смотрел на него _так_ , безмолвно выпрашивая поцелуй? Элиот высвободил руку и вытащил меч из земли.

\- Как думаешь, за границей этого леса сейчас ночь или уже утро? Если я опоздаю на бой, можно по сути и не приезжать, Тибериус такого позора не простит.

\- Ты всегда можешь уехать из Камелота и выращивать виноград где-нибудь в южных странах, - заметил Квентин полу шутя. - Или фрукты, в Корнуолле, к примеру.

\- Думаю, я был бы гораздо счастливее, выращивая фрукты в Корнуолле, - честно ответил Элиот, - Но представь, - добавил он, вернув себе привычный тон, - носить грубый лен каждый день? Мыться в реке? Есть ячменную кашу? Трагедия.

\- И потом, ты _хочешь_ быть королем, - закончил Квентин с выражением странной обреченности на лице.

\- Да не то, чтобы очень, - Элиот пожал плечами, пристегивая Эскалибур к поясу. - Но меня готовили к этому с самого рождения, и я знаю, что на месте моего отца смогу хотя бы немного облегчить людям королевства жизнь. И для этого мне нужно выиграть сегодняшний поединок, разве не так?

В ответ Квентин только улыбнулся. Воздух вокруг них звенел ожиданием чего-то неосознанного, вечного. Пеночка вспорхнула и исчезла в зарослях малины и крыжовника. Над лесом вставало солнце, золотое и безмятежное.

***

В полдень над Камелотом пролился дождь, и поединок состоялся на закате. Небо было безоблачным, но дворцовую площадь покрывали лужи, и в воздухе стояла прохлада. У стен плотно толпились люди, некоторые выглядывали из башенных окон. В этот раз Тибериус с придворными собрались на королевском балконе. Среди них была и Элис, в белом и алом – цветах дома Вогов, надевать которые она обычно избегала.

Каждый из бойцов держал копье и щит, а на поясе у обоих висел меч. Мстительный дух Тристана де Буа был выше Элиота, его панцирь покрывали царапины и зазубрины, оставшиеся с прошлых поединков, но знак Старой Религии горел так же ярко, как в самый первый день. Элиот казался спокойным и уверенным в себе, но Марго чувствовала его нервозность через забрало, доспехи и весь двор. На Квентине, стоящим рядом с ней, лица не было.

\- Если твой блестящий план, в который вы, паршивцы, меня не посвятили, не сработает, ты ведь исправишь все магией? - шепотом уточнила у него Марго.

\- Постараюсь, но в толпе это сложно сделать.

\- Так постарайся, - в голосе Марго против воли прозвенела сталь, - Сам видишь, кроме нас с тобой, помочь ему некому, - добавила она уже мягче, красноречиво кивая в сторону королевской ложи.

Квентин хотел что-то ответить, но тут над площадью пропела труба, и стало тихо.  
Сначала противники кружили один вокруг другого, держа наготове копья и щиты. Первым напал Тристан. Он сделал обманный взмах, а затем размахнулся еще раз и с пугающей силой запустил свое копье в противника. Удар пришелся Элиоту на щит.  
Острый наконечник со скрежетом скользнул по белой эмали, оставил яркую царапину, и, не причинив вреда, прокатился по мостовой. Черный Рыцарь попятился, схватился за рукоять меча.   
Элиот бросил быстрый взгляд на короля, и, _конечно же_ , Тибериусу было что сказать.

\- Копье долой! - приказал король. Его лицо покраснело от напряжения, голос раскатом прокатился по площади. - Я жду от тебя честного поединка!

Марго от возмущения не могла выговорить ни слова. У Тристана _уже_ было преимущество: в росте и силе, даже в отвратительном могильном смраде, окутывающем его, как вторая кожа.   
Элиот отбросил свое копье и извлек Эскалибур из наспех подобранных для него ножен. Отшвырнул их и поднял блеснувший в закатном солнце меч перед собой. Камень в навершии уже не был насыщенно-лазурным, как днем, он потемнел до зеленовато-коричневого, что считалось дурным знаком. Изумруд - днем, а вечером - рубин: все прочие цвета сулили владельцу камня-хамелеона беду.

Элиот сделал выпад, но его противник принял удар на щит и сам ринулся на принца. Марго казалось, от их ударов дрожит сама земля и вечерний воздух над площадью. Ей приходилось напоминать себе, что нет, это звук ее сердца. Она думала о том, откуда Элиот находит в себе силы раз за разом брать в руки оружие - меч, лук со стрелами, палицу - после того, _как_ все детство и отрочество проходили его тренировки, когда вместо турнирного поля он видел перед собой шрамы Тейлора, старые и новые.

Между тем, противники кружили по площади, узкая глазная прорезь в шлеме Тристана сильно сильно ограничивала поле его зрения. Марго не знала, как именно волшебный меч должен был помочь Элиоту победить эту гору гнилого мяса, закованную в латы. Она была почти уверена - стоит отрубить ему руку, и железная перчатка продолжит двигаться сама по себе.

На площади меч Элиота со свистом рассек воздух, и толпа издала радостный вопль. Красивый удар. Черный Рыцарь отмахнулся от него, как от мухи, и ударил сам, с невероятной для такого грузного тела скоростью. Раздался резкий грохот металла о металл, удар пришелся в щель между нагрудником Элиота и оплечником - под мышку. Он выронил щит, и Тристан, к удивлению Марго, отбросил в сторону свой.

Тибериус сложил руки рупором и прокричал с балкона вниз:

\- Продолжать поединок! Рыцарский кодекс превыше всего.

Марго мрачно подумала, что оживлять труп некромантией и заставлять драться вместо себя не очень-то вписывалось в свод рыцарских законов. Тристан, или то, что от него осталось, ударов не чувствовал, не терял кровь и силы, а вот Элиот двигался все медленей и медленней.

\- Почему он опять в крови? - голос Квентина опасно задрожал, их переплетенные руки давно онемели и будто срослись кожа к коже. - Марго, _почему он простоянно в крови?_

У нее был тот же самый, черт возьми, вопрос.

Элиот покачнулся. Кровь из раненой руки продолжала бежать, сокращая его силы. Тристан же, насколько можно было судить, оставался невредим. Каждый удар Элиота приходился в железо. Тристан теснил принца шаг за шагом, и тот пятился под его натиском. Очередной удар, плашмя по шлему, был такой силы, что загудело даже в голове Марго. Элиот упал навзничь, чудом не выпустив меча из рук. Зрители, ужаснувшись, вскрикнули в один голос. Кто-то позади нее вылез вперед, расталкивая зевак локтями, и Марго отвлеклась - всего на мгновение - а когда она снова посмотрела на поле, Тристан занес меч, вкладывая всю свою силу и тяжесть в смертельный удар. 

\- Останови его! - крикнула она Квентину, понимая, что он уже ничего не успеет сделать. Любое заклинание из тех, которые показывал ей Пенни, требовали втрое больше времени.

Никто и ахнуть не успел, как Черный Рыцарь прыгнул на поверженного противника. Марго не дышала. Вся площадь замерла вместе с ней в священном трепете. 

Затем произошли несколько вещей сразу. Меч Тристана вылетел из его руки, описав в воздухе красивую ровную дугу, и упал на мостовую ярдах в пяти от хозяина. Раздался скрежет металла и крик, напоминающий вой дикого зверя. Тристан застыл на месте. Из-под его доспехов появились клубы черного дыма.   
Лежащий на спине Элиот сжимал меч двумя руками, держа его свечкой, острие меча вошло в живот дымящегося рыцаря, а по всей длине клинка горели закатным золотом рунные знаки Старой Религии. Черный рыцарь таял, превращаясь в черный дым, и запах гари наполнял площадь. Его меч, упавший на мостовую, тоже исчезал.   
Дым поднимался вверх, растворяясь в малиновых сумерках. Элиот выронил меч, и этот звон привел всех в чувство. Тибериус что-то вещал, перегнувшись через перила, но Марго его не слушала. Освободив ладонь от хватки оцепеневшего от ужаса Квентина, она бросилась к Элиоту. Колдуотер, опомнившись, кинулся вслед за ней.

Вся площадь пришла в движение. Вдвоем они с Квентином стащили с принца шлем - руки их не слушались, а дыхание застревало в горле. Элиот был без сознания, булыжники под его плечом блестели от крови.   
Король громогласно раздавал приказы, и Марго никогда раньше не ненавидела его так сильно, как сейчас. Пошел он. _Пошел он._ С девяти лет и по сей день, это она, а не Тибериус, была настоящей семьей Элиота.

***

Джулию Уикер искали по всему замку. Когда ее следов не нашли за первыми крепостными стенами, посвященные в дело рыцари принца и королевская стража начали прочесывать и город. Снова ничего. Заклинания поиска никогда не давали нужного результата, она всегда пряталась с мастерством, которому можно было только позавидовать. Верховная жрица исчезла сразу после поединка, пока внимание друзей принца было направлено на его рану, на первый взгляд не смертельную.

Элиота перенесли на уже привычную кушетку в лекарских покоях, и Пенни начинало казаться, что за последнее время венценосный пациент попадает туда слишком часто. Его меч Эскалибур раскалился так, что до него нельзя было дотронуться: огненные знаки на клинке пылали всю ночь, и весь день. Унести его с площади получилось только с помощью кузнечных инструментов - меч защищал себя от прикосновений чужих рук, а может быть, отражал состояние своего хозяина. Состояние было, мягко сказать, плохим. Сразу после ранения, Квентин попытался излечить рану Элиота магией, но она не действовала. Магия Пенни - тоже, простое исцеляющее заклинание, которому они с Квентином наскоро обучили Марго - тем более. Ночь была нервной, троица спала по очереди, не оставляя Элиота одного ни на мгновение, а мебель, лекарские снадобья и инструменты снова летали по комнате, к счастью, медленно и строго вокруг кушетки со спящим Элиотом. Посвященный в их тайну Джош дежурил в коридоре, пока его невеста отвлекала Тибериуса болтовней о драконах.

Утром, меняя повязку, Пенни увидел то, что боится увидеть любой лекарь, верящий в любых богов и живущий в любом уголке мира. Признаки заражения крови были налицо. Без магии это означало смертельный приговор.   
Великий Дракон сказал, что рану от меча, расстаявшего черным дымом вслед за своим хозяином, можно было излечить магией столь же древней, как он сам. Свою волшебную кровь чешуйчатый паршивец при этом жертвовать отказался, уточнив, что ответ нужно искать на Авалоне.  
Их единственной надеждой оставалось то, что Джулия, заклинанием поднявшая Тристана де Буа из могилы, являясь в некотором роде источником его темной магии, сможет исцелить рану принца, и существовало лишь одно место, где они вероятнее всего могли найти Верховную жрицу. 

Марго отказалась оставлять Элиота "в руках повара и неудачливой охотницы, чтобы пуститься в погоню за манипулятивной ведьмой, потому что если я ее встречу...!", и они отправились на Авалон вдвоем с Колдуотером.

Если бы нервозностью можно было убивать, Квентин мог с легкостью уничтожить целый Альбион и Эрин впридачу.*** Такой уровень любви пугал Пенни, а от силы его эмоций болела голова. Они перенеслись в Храм Триединой Богини с помощью магии Квентина, не тратя время на лошадей и лодку.

Заросли дрока и ежевики густо одели руины, скрыв от их взоров растрескавшиеся плиты. За обрушенными постройками из желтого камня склоны холма круто уходили вниз, и на них зеленели красноствольные сосны, разросшиеся за двадцать лет запустения и окруженные подлеском. Пенни заметил растущий среди прочих деревьев благородный лавр, редкий для холодного Уэльса, и сделал мысленную пометку вернуться сюда позже. Руины храма, испокон веков посвященного Великой Богине, пустовали, главный зал с алтарным камнем плотно зарос папоротниками, осокой, медуницей и редкой травой, носящей название соломоновой печати. У полуразрушенной стены журчал маленький ухоженный фонтанчик, вода тонкой струйкой сбегала в каменную чашу, чистую от прошлогодних листьев.

\- Здесь точно кто-то живет, - сказал Пенни. - Даже если родник природный, за ним ухаживают.

\- Думаю, это моя заслуга, - произнес мелодичный женский голос.

Из-за стены показалась девушка, и Квентин поприветствовал ее, как старую знакомую. Должно быть, они познакомились, когда Квентин привез сюда Элиота забрать меч. Незнакомка носила крашенную мареной шерсть - жреческие одеяния, состоящие из тяжелых браслетов, золотых и бронзовых, приталенного красного платья с короткими рукавами и такого же плаща. На голове у нее лежал дубовый венок, знак ее сана. 

\- Мы ищем Джулию. Она была здесь?

\- Была. Не знаю, где она сейчас, она уехала, ничего не объясняя.

Увидев Пенни, жрица нахмурилась.

\- Я ступал на землю Острова Яблок задолго до рождения Квентина и твоего. Я - старый друг вашей Верховной, - успокоил ее Пенни, и к жрице снова вернулось торжественное благодушие.

\- Ты не знаешь, когда она вернется?

Она покачала головой.

\- Я могу как-нибудь помочь вам?

Пенни обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как подбородок Квентина снова задрожал. Придется брать дело в свои руки.

\- Наш друг умирает, - прямо сказал он. - Обычная магия не может его спасти, мы подумали, что Джулия - может, поскольку это на самом деле ее вина.

Жрица задумалась.

\- Ваш друг - Элиот Вог? Не думаю, что здесь можно что-то сделать. Кроме...

\- Нет, это слишком рискованно, - отрезал Пенни, но Квентин уже справился с собой и, конечно, вцепился в ее слова, как в спасительную соломинку.

\- Кроме чего? Если ты можешь помочь, пожалуйта, расскажи. _Пожалуйста._

\- Квентин, это _плохая_ идея, - предостерег его Пенни.

\- Я говорила о самом древнем, самом... рискованном, но также самом сильном ритуале Старой Религии. Чтобы спасти жизнь, нужна смерть, - объяснила жрица. - Баланс мира должен поддерживаться.

\- В прошлый раз это привело к Великой Чистке, - мрачно напомнил Пенни. - Вы оба слишком молоды, чтобы помнить это, но я-то помню прекрасно. Джулия отправилась в изгнание, Королева Эвелин погибла, как и _сотни_ магических адептов по всему королевству. И они продолжают погибать.

\- Не в моей власти вернуть жизнь и ничего не дать взамен, это правда. Но если вы хотите спасти своего принца...

\- Я знаю, какой будет цена, - решился Квентин. - Я желаю отдать свою жизнь за жизнь Элиота.

"Пламенный ад и все его демоны!" Нет, Пенни явно не был в достаточной степени подготовлен к _такому_ уровню влюбленного идиотизма. И как Марго с ними справлялась?

\- А, ну да, а потом Элиот проснется и побежит спасать тебя, и этот театр абсурда не закончится никогда, - Пенни содрогнулся, представив такое будущее.

\- Ты должен быть уверен, - добавила жрица. - Если сделка заключена, от нее нельзя отказаться.

\- Это мое решение, Пенни. И я сделаю всё, что будет нужно, - уперто повторил Квентин. - Его жизнь ценнее, чем сотня моих.

\- Как ты храбр, милый, - улыбнулась ему жрица. - Но знаешь, тебе не обязательно жертвовать именно свою жизнь.

"Это не храбрость, а скрытое желание смерти," - заметил про себя Пенни, но промолчал.

\- В каком смысле - не обязательно?

\- Я могу изменить условия сделки. Тибериус Вог заплатит за жизнь Элиота, не ты.

\- Ты не можешь выбирать это, магия такого рода непредсказуема, - Пенни потряс головой. - Сама Верховная Жрица не смогла предвидеть смерть Королевы Эвелин, а ты считаешь, что можешь выбрать жертву с предельной точностью?

\- Да, могу. Даже у Джулии случаются ошибки, она не безгрешна. Честолюбива и талантлива, но недостаточно хладнокровна. 

Пенни отстраненно подумал, что новопомазанная жрица не должна так говорить о своей Верховной, но и защищать ведьму, подвергающую его друзей опасности раз за разом, он не стремился.

\- Извини, но... в чем заключается ритуал? - уточнил Квентин. - Что мы должны сделать?

Жрица подошла к алтарю и у нее в руках из ниоткуда появилась сверкающая самоцветами чаша. Галахад и Персиваль явно искали ее не там: все это время драгоценность была на Авалоне.

\- Это Чаша Жизни, большая ценность нашего храма, содержащая секрет самой жизни, - объяснила жрица, обернувшись к Квентину. - Если Элиот выпьет из этой чаши, он будет жить, а Тибериус умрет.

Пенни, к собственному удивлению, не почувствовал в себе протеста. Сильная рука короля долгие годы хранила Камелот от внешних угроз, но он понимал, что этой же рукой Тибериус перекрывал им всем воздух.

Жрица протянула Квентину Чашу Жизни, он принял ее, и вихрь цветных искр окутал темное золото чаши, лазурь и изумруды.   
"Плохая, очень плохая идея." Пенни знал, что Квентин его не послушает: волшебник решит, что тот пытается спасти короля, которому выказывал определенную лояльность, но дело было совсем не в этом. Двадцать один год назад Джулия все сделала правильно, Пенни был там и видел, что ритуал провели безупречно, Эвелин умерла не из-за ошибки Верховной, а из-за непредсказуемости такой древней и жестокой магии, как обряд Жизни и Смерти.

\- Поймай мне дикую свинью, - приказала жрица Квентину. - Черную, не бурую, это важно. Чем моложе, тем лучше. 

Сама она вышла в единственную сохранившуюся дверь, спрятанную за источником, и вскоре вернулась с целой охапкой сухих трав, связаных пучками, золотым ритуальным ножом и медной миской, потемневшей от побывавшей там крови. Пенни наблюдал за приготовлениями издалека, расположившись на траве у фонтанчика. До приезда Квентина в Камелот, он долгие годы не практиковал магию и не стакивался с тем, как колдует кто-то другой. Это напоминало воздержание, потому что его разум, его руки и сердце помнили, какого это - использовать свои силы не сдерживаясь и не оглядываясь, без магической защиты - узорной татуировки на его шее. Он скучал по этому ощущению.  
Даже до начала Великой Чистки, его магия не имела столько потенциала, как у Джулии или Квентина, истинных детей Старой Религии, но, при правильном развитии своих способностей, и если бы не мигрень, он мог гораздо больше, чем просто исцеляющие заклинания.

Вернулся Квентин с поросенком. Жрица растерла мягкий лунный камень, селенит, в ступке и начертала получишимся порошком на алтаре знак тройной спирали, забрала у Квентина поросенка, подняла золотой нож и начала ритуал. Колдуотер крутился рядом с ней, больше мешая, чем помогая. От его нервозности у Пенни закололо в шее. Счастье, что успех именно этого ритуала зависел только от расположения духа самой жрицы, и чужие эмоции его не испортить не могли. Девушка выглядела очень уверенной в том, что делала. Неплохо, для новичка. Пенни вспомнил, что она не назвала своего имени, и - кто знает, вдруг она знакома с той загадочной Адрианой, после визита которой из кабинета Пенни пропал Нож Девы? 

Между тем, над Авалоном сгустились тучи, пролился призванный ритуалом дождь, который наполнил чашу водой и обмыл алтарь от свиной крови. Жрица отступила, поставив чашу на древний камень и оттащила Квентина. Пенни оглушил раскат грома, и тут же он увидел и саму молнию: лиловый по краям и ослепительно-белый в сердцевине, столп небесного огня ударил в алтарь и расстаял. Жрица взяла чашу, передала ее Квентину и исчезла со вторым и последним раскатом грома. Дождь прекратился. Над Авалоном пламенел закат, цвета королевского дракона на родовом гербе Вогов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Трискель - тройная спираль у кельтов, по одной из трактовок символизирует тройственность в мировосприятии. Такая символика означает женскую власть, олицетворяет слияние сил девушки, матери и старухи.
> 
> ** - Александрит - камень, получивший название в честь Александра Македонского. В древности считалось, что днем камень-хамелеон является изумрудом, а ночью становится рубином. При свете солнца может иметь голубовато-зеленый, сине-зеленый или изумрудно-зеленый цвет. При искусственном освещении камень становится красным, пурпурно-красным или малиновым.
> 
> *** - Эрин - древнее название Ирландии.


	6. VI. 'Cause you're my king and I'm your lion-heart

***

До покоев принца он добрался только утром. Едва они с Пенни переступили порог дворца, радостные Джош и Поппи сообщили им, что Элиот поправился, жар спал, и рана просто исчезла, как по волшебству, представляете?. "Удивительное рядом," - насмешливо подумал Квентин и заснул сразу же, как его голова соприкоснулась с подушкой, обессиленный нервным напряжением, бессонной ночью и ритуалом.

Сон расстаял вместе с предрассветными сумерками, и Квентин, переодевшись в чистое и наскоро перекусив у занятого замешиванием теста Джоша, добрался до спальни наследника престола. Караульные пропустили его без лишних вопросов, как обычно. Элиот не спал. Он лежал с правой стороны кровати, приподнявшись на локте и обнимая Марго со спины. Выглядел он вполне хорошо, цвет лица был здоровым, а встрепанные после сна волосы делали его еще моложе и ранимее. От _правильности_ всей обстановки, от вида живого, так по-домашнему взъерошеного, уязвимо-очаровательного принца, у Квентина защипало в глазах.

\- Привет, Кью, - понизив голос, сказал ему Элиот. - А мы уже вас с Пенни потеряли. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Квентин сел в ногах кровати со стороны Марго, которая, в отличии от их общего друга, обладала _нормальным человеческим ростом_ и не занимала все пространство.

\- На удивление хорошо. Расскажешь, что произошло? Это, кажется, становится традицией: я вроде как умираю, а потом не умираю, и никто не может объяснить, как это случилось, кроме тебя.

Квентин прокашлялся, но ком в горле никуда не исчез.

\- Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, наедине?

\- Марго нас не слышит. Не хочу ее будить, вчера, кажется, никто из вас не выспался. Но если ты вдруг хотел поговорить именно _наедине_ , то только скажи, - он провокационно приподнял бровь, и Квентин невольно хихикнул.

Веселость тут же его оставила. Квентин набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чувствуя легкое головокружение.

\- Тебе... не понравится то, что я скажу, но если не сказать сейчас, будет еще хуже, - Квентин поджал губы, наблюдая, как Элиот убирает руку с талии спящей Марго и садится прямо. Хмурит брови, неосознанно трогает манжеты своей ночной рубашки. - Я так устал тебе лгать, Эл.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты саксонский шпион, Кью, а с остальным можно работать.

\- Я серьезно, Элиот. Помнишь, ты рассказывал, как вам с Марго в лесу путь указал магический шар? И как змеи на заколдованном щите выросли, как по волшебству? Это был я.

\- Тот, кто совершил это, был волшебником. Или волшебницей, конечно, я просто предположил...

\- Это был я, - повторил Квентин. Ком в горле мешал дышать, а в груди болело так, как будто его придавило сверху огромным камнем.

Элиот нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Чепуха. Хорошая шутка, Кью, я почти купился.

\- Я - волшебник, - выпалил Квентин, моргая несколько раз, чтобы прогнать слезы. - Во мне живет магия. Я использовал ее для тебя.

\- Кью, ты.. - Элиот покачал головой, натянуто улыбаясь. - Ты не можешь быть... Я бы знал.

\- Посмотри туда, - Квентин указал на свечку, стоявшую рядом с кроватью.

Он произнес привычное заклинание, и фитилек вспыхнул ровным оранжевым пламенем, а затем из него начала расти фигурка животного. Длинные уши, круглое тельце: маленький, сотканный из пламени кролик прыгнул вверх, оставляя за собой огненный хвост, как от падающей звезды, и расстаял под балдахином.

Элиот смотрел на него расширившимися в изумлении глазами, ничего не говоря. Квентин опустил голову и вытер мокрые от слез глаза. 

\- Ты лгал мне все это время, - вопросом это не прозвучало, но Квентин все равно слабо кивнул, не поднимая головы. 

\- Нет уж, давай кое-что проясним. К дьяволу короля и его законы, я говорю о том, что сделал именно _ты_. Ты знал про тот кошмар с любовным зельем Фен, а потом знал, что я неделю делил ложе не с Майком, а с... боги, я даже не хочу знать, что это было. И даже после целой кучи проклятий всех сортов и мастей, после всей черной магии, с которой нам пришлось разбираться, ты все равно скрывал от меня, что ты - _волшебник_.

Последнее слово Элиот почти выплюнул. Лучше бы Квентин и правда был саксонским шпионом, меньше было бы проблем.

\- _Эл._ Я бы никогда не использовал магию тебе во вред, неужели ты правда так думаешь? Все, что я делал, было ради тебя и Камелота.

\- Я думал, что знаю тебя, Квентин.

Волшебник дернулся, услышав полное имя. Это конец. Вот так он и выглядит. У Камелота, может и останется шанс стать великим, но он, Квентин, этого уже не увидит.

\- Милосердные боги, а можно меньше патетики? Тут люди спать пытаются, - вдруг заявила Марго, переворачиваясь на спину.

\- Бэмби, он - волшебник!

Марго зевнула, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть удивленной. Сколько она успела услышать?

\- Ты знала!

\- Эл, милый, не кипятись. Да, я знала, и Квентин тоже знал - про меня. Мы хотели найти подходящий момент и поговорить с тобой, но знаешь, с той частотой, с которой ты находишься на волосок от смерти, это очень сложно сделать.

\- Ты... тоже владеешь магией? - Элиот вытаращился на нее, словно девушка отрастила вторую голову.

\- Больше тебе скажу, _ты_ тоже владеешь магией. У нас есть свидетель, поговори с Пенни, если не веришь.

\- Конечно я не верю, это же полная глупость, я не...

\- Элиот, - Марго села на кровати и повернулась к нему лицом. - Милый, когда тебя последний раз мучили мигрени?

Элиот помолчал, потом откашлялся.

\- Зимой, а как это в принципе связано с тем, что вы мне лгали? Черт возьми, Бэмби! - Квентин заметил, как подбородок Элиота задрожал, и все внутри него отозвалось на эту боль. - Я же знаю тебя всю жизнь!

\- Ну нет, тут огромная остановочка. Я сама недавно узнала. Мы с Пенни поговорили насчет моих сил, твоих тоже, он ведь чувствует такие вещи, надеюсь, ему-то ты веришь? Он сказал, наши способности могут быть вызваны присутствием сильного магического создания в Камелоте. Оказывается, Великий Дракон все это время жил в подземельях, и в этом может быть причина. 

\- Дракон? В подземельях? Это же глупость. 

\- Да, дракон, - кивнул волшебник. - Он ворчливый и говорит загадками. Но он рассказал мне, как снять проклятие после убийства единорога.

\- Теперь о Квентине, - продолжала Марго тем же терпеливым, спокойным тоном, - Это уже совсем другая магия, без проводника-Дракона. Квентин талантлив от природы, один из сильнейших в целом поколении, и наши с тобой силы проявились после стольких лет именно из-за него. Теперь я понимаю, что видела знаки и раньше, но списывала их на богатое воображение или на делириум от твоих шотов, но потом я нашла цветок, - Марго посмотрела на принца с пугающей серьезностью и лаской. - Элиот, я не рвала запасной цветок тогда в лесу. Я наколдовала себе тот, который помял Тибериус. 

\- И мы с Марго и Пенни, все трое - мы видели, как твоя кровать поднималась над полом, и прочие вещи, они левитировали. Два раза, а может, это происходило и чаще, ты делаешь это во сне и можешь не помнить. Первый раз был в Сочельник, и Марго заметила, что после этого твои мигрени исчезли.

\- Допустим, исчезли, - Элиот с сомнением покачал головой. 

\- Пенни сказал, что если подавлять магию и не давать ей выхода, хоть иногда, хоть немного... Она может копиться, и давать мигрени. Пенни об этом знает слишком хорошо.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что я волшебник? То есть, настоящий? 

\- Да, дорогой, - Марго, изо всех сил держа серьезное лицо, погладила его по плечу. - Твой дражайший родитель собрал бинго.

Тут Элиот расхохотался. Не вымученно, с достоинством и негромко, нет, совсем иначе. Квентин переглянулся с Марго, убеждаясь, что это был именно смех, а не нервный срыв.

\- Пламенный ад и все его демоны, боги это же...! - отсмеявшись, он посерьезнел и сжал губы в тонкую линию. - Я все еще злюсь, что вы скрывали от меня такое. 

\- Да ради всего святого, злись на здоровье, - Марго зевнула и встала с кровати. - Эл, обещаю, мы поговорим о твоей магии, но не раньше обеда. Можешь даже покричать, если тебе станет легче. 

Она наклонилась и поцеловала Элиота в щеку. Тот не отстранился, но и не ответил.

\- Кью, дальше ты сам, но не делайте ничего, чего тетушка Марго не одобрила бы, - она подмигнула, натягивая верхнее платье через голову.

\- Прости меня, Элиот, - выпалил волшебник, едва за ней захлопнулась дверь.

\- А я ведь был прав, когда сказал, что магия Пенни чувствуется по-другому, - Элиот обращался в большей степени к самому себе, и Квентин решил не встревать. - Это был ты. А потом моя маленькая луна, в лесу и в пещере, она тоже была твоей, так?

Он кивнул, и ясные глаза Элиота потухли. Принц, должно быть, считал их с Марго предателями, и был не совсем неправ.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне?

\- Ты бы лишил меня головы.

\- Ты серьезно? - Элиот скептически приподнял бровь, оглядывая его.

\- Сначала я думал, если Тибериус ненавидит магию, то ты тоже.

\- Квентин, мне казалось, ты знаешь меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: я обычно не делаю того, что ожидает от меня Тибериус.

\- Прости меня. За ложь и... за все остальное.

\- Ты меня тоже. За то, как мы познакомились, - Элиот усмехнулся. В его взгляд снова вернулись искорки веселья, и что-то внутри Квентина расстаяло, видя это. - Боги, если бы я знал, что венценосным ослом меня обозвал могущественный волшебник, было бы не так обидно.

\- И скажи, что я был неправ, - хмыкнул в ответ Квентин.

\- Эй-эй, прояви немного вежливости, я все-таки буду твоим королем.

\- Никогда так не делал и меняться не буду. И ты пока не король.

\- Поговори мне еще тут, - пробурчал Элиот, перебираясь на середину кровати и пихая Квентина в плечо. Рука задержалась там, скользя по грубой структуре льняного полотна рубашки Квентина, - Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, - добавил он, посерьезнев. - Хочу, чтобы ты всегда оставался собой.

\- То есть, ты дашь мне выходной? - прищурился Квентин. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы дышать ровно и спокойно, но ладонь Элиота жгла сквозь одежду, и он не мог думать ни о чем другом.

\- Хоть два.

Улыбка Элиота смягчилась, и Квентину захотелось коснуться его в ответ. Он сглотнул и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как под кожей запела его магия.

\- Нужно открыть окно, - Элиот встряхнул головой и отпустил его рубашку. - Тут жарко.

Квентин неловко выбрался из кровати, как предлог, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Он не позволил себе долгие сожаления об упущенном моменте - в конце концов, никто ему ничего не обещал. Чудом было то, что принц разговаривал с ним и с Марго после раскрытия их тайны.

\- Почему не используешь магию? - подчеркнуто ровно спросил Элиот. - Так же удобнее.

Он стоял за ширмой и стаскивал ночную рубашку через голову, ту самую, которую надевал исключительно ради ночевок с Марго. По долгу службы Квентин отлично знал, что принц предпочитает спать обнаженным.

\- Привычка наверное, - открыв ставни, он достал из сундука стеганый зеленый камзол и шоссы ему в пару, повесил все на ширму.

\- Боги, зачем ты это делаешь? Все еще ведешь себя как слуга?

\- Это моя судьба, - ответил Квентин, а потом, мысленно стукнув себя по лбу, добавил уже мягче. - Некоторые рождаются, чтобы стать землепашцами, лекарями, воинами. Ты рожден великим королем, а моя судьба - служить тебе, и я ничего не хотел бы менять.

\- Невероятная глупость. Когда стану королем, первым приказом сделаю Марго герцогиней, а вторым - повышу тебя до придворного мага.

\- Пенни будет вне себя, - предположил Квентин.

Переодевшись, Элиот подошел к столу и потушил огарок свечи, ненужный в дневном свете.

\- Пенни действительно носил этот титул до запрета магии, но теперь он не может использовать свои способности в полную силу, так что придворным лекарем он, конечно, останется, а вот придворным магом будешь ты.

\- Эм, спасибо. Не уверен, что я справлюсь, но..

\- Конечно справишься, Кью, - Элиот подошел к нему, заставляя поднять взгляд, - Ты почти год спасал королевство тайно. Представь, чего ты достигнешь, делая это открыто. Ну, - он замялся, - не прямо сейчас. Магия все еще запрещена, а я все еще злюсь на вас с Марго, но хочу, чтобы ты знал - я благодарен тебе за то, что ты делал.

От близости Элиота, его запаха и голоса, по коже Квентина побежали мурашки, а в кончиках пальцев появилось знакомое покалывание.

\- Н-не пугайся, если мои глаза сейчас засветятся, ладно?

\- Засветятся - это как? - Элиот выглядел заинтересованным, а не испуганным.

\- Эм... Иногда, из-за сильных эмоций, магия... Ну... Я думаю, что со временем смогу это контролировать, но пока...

\- Ты при этом чувствуешь боль? - нахмурился принц.

\- Нет-нет! Это просто свечение, оно безопасно для меня и для окружающих, но это может меня выдать. Как тогда, в день отъезда принцессы Фен.

\- Что - в день отъезда принцессы Фен? - едва слышно переспросил Элиот. 

Квентин встретился с ним взглядом, но тут же опустил голову, не в силах вынести такой открытой уязвимости в ореховой зелени глаз Элиота.

\- Ну... было то же самое.

\- Но твои глаза не светились, - заметил принц так же тихо.

\- Потому что я вовремя ушел, то есть... Первым ушел ты. Чувства, которые я... Если бы я этого не сделал...

Элиот отступил на шаг, резко выдохнул и поднял руку, прерывая его несвязное бормотание.

\- Дай-ка уточню, - в его глазах заплясяли искорки смеха. - Это свечение, о котором ты говоришь, _в день отъезда принцессы Фен_ , это было что-то вроде магического стояка?

\- Нет! - возмущенно зашипел на него Квентин. - Это... не только... Это действие сильных эмоций: злости, страха, радости и...

"...и возбуждения," - мысленно договорил Квентин.

\- Не помню, чтобы ты тогда злился, - подойдя ближе, Элиот заправил прядь упавших на лицо Квентина волос ему за ухо. - Или боялся?

В прошлый раз все его силы ушли на то, чтобы сдержать искрящуюся в крови магию, но теперь он может отпустить себя и просто _смотреть._ На мягкие спутанные волосы, на ресницы, потемневшие глаза и румянец. На кусочки мозаики, складывающиеся в перламутровое сверкающее целое. 

Квентин качает головой. Слова не хотят выговариваться, в груди - тесно, внизу живота - жарко, а от того, как сильно ему сейчас хочется поцеловать Элиота, першит в горле. 

\- Если вдруг и ты под заклинанием или зельем, предупреждай заранее, ладно? - просит Элиот. 

Задуманные как шутка, пропитанные горечью слова выдают его беспокойство, и нет, этого Квентин не допустит.  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит прямо, и его решимость крепче стен Камелота.

\- Нет никакого заклинания, Эл, - говорит он сорванным шепотом, не отрывая взгляда от принца и даже не моргая. - Только я.

Элиот шумно сглатывает. Его рука, задержавшись в волосах Квентина, перебирает прядки на макушке, посылая дрожь по всему телу. Он смотрит на Квентина так, что хочется обернуться и убедиться - этот ласкающий взгляд не предназначается никому другому, а только ему. 

\- Я думал, ты знаешь, - тихо говорит он, и Элиот наклоняется ниже, чтобы ничего не пропустить, - что я влюблен в тебя, и достаточно давно.

\- Откуда я должен был это узнать? - в притворном возмущении интересуется Элиот. - Это же ты сбежал собирать трын-траву, когда я хотел поцеловать тебя в прошлый раз.

\- Сон-траву, - поправляет его Квентин, понимая, что это не имеет совершенно никакого значения.

Элиот смеется, и это так глупо - какая, черт возьми, разница, как называлась та трава - глупо, но так хорошо, что Квентин смеется вслед за ним. Так река срывает плотину и уносит с собой все его тревоги и беспокойства. 

\- Теперь ты меня поцелуешь, или мне найти другую траву, которую срочно нужно собирать?

Он видит, как Элиот пытается - и не может перестать улыбаться. Когда их губы наконец соприкасаются, это длится так коротко, что Квентин не уверен, было ли это поцелуем; он и сам не может убрать с лица глупую улыбку.

\- Я думал, ты тоже знаешь, - говорит Элиот. - Что я... ну... Что ты мне небезразличен.

"Он не может сказать вслух," - понимает Квентин. Он знает, что проклятия и злые волшебники тут ни при чем, что Элиоту сложно говорить о своих чувствах, и что сама попытка уже многое значит.

\- Я не знал.

\- Марго постоянно ругала меня за трусость.

\- Сейчас это неважно, - Квентину приходится привстать на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до его лица. Пальцы Элиота скользят по шее, обнимают затылок. Он замирает, отсчитывая мучительные удары сердца - один, второй. Элиот наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.

Квентин так долго ждал этого знака, что на мгновение теряется, не зная что делать, но почти сразу, опомнившись, отвечает. Будь он проклят, если они потеряют еще хоть сколько-нибудь времени.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Квентина, вкус у поцелуя вполне обычный, немного соленый, но он с трудом успевает это заметить: мысли текут медленным сиропом. 

\- Кью, - говорит Элиот, мягко отстраняясь, и смысловой нагрузки этот звук вовсе не несет, но вызывает у Квентина волну мурашек по коже головы и плечам.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - приоткрытым ртом он проводит по линии челюсти Квентина, обжигает дыханием ушную раковину. - Скажи мне.

Вместо ответа Квентин тянется к шнуровке на рукавах темно-зеленого камзола принца - без помощи Элиоту его не снять, а снять ой как надо.  
Он поднимает голову за новым поцелуем, но Элиот все еще ждет ответа.

\- Хочу быть с тобой. Хочу быть твоим, - отзывается Квентин, внутренне содрогаясь от вырвавшейся банальности, но ничего другого ему в голову не приходит.

Он поднимает взгляд, ожидая смеха, но Элиот даже не улыбается. Смотрит благовейно и голодно, как самый преданный жрец - на алтарь своего бога.

Он помогает Элиоту избавиться от камзола и отступает к постели, тянет за собой. Он и раньше видел Элиота обнаженным, но теперь он старается рассмотреть и запомнить каждую деталь.   
Элиот запрокидывает голову, открывая лучший доступ к шее, и издает низкий горловой звук, когда Квентин оставляет там дорожку жадных поцелуев. Он тяжело дышит, сердце несется вскачь, а одежды все еще слишком много. Исправив это, Элиот стискивает пальцы у него на бедрах и опускает их обоих на кровать.

Его тело под руками Элиота оживает, просыпается. Они двигаются слаженно, каким-то чудом не путаясь в своих и чужих руках, словно корабль, долгие недели просидевший в мертвом штиле, подхватывает нужный ветер и надувает паруса.

\- Вот так, Кью, мой хороший, - рвано выдыхает Элиот, когда Квентин толкается ему в кулак, забывая дышать от накатившего удовольствия.

Квентин тонет. Квентин отпускает себя.

***

К полудню его нежно, но убедительно растолкали и попросили подождать минутку в гардеробной. Внутренний компас Элиота не подвел: едва дверь за Квентином закрылась, в коридоре упала пика одного из караульных.  
Квентин не видел, а только слышал, как зашуршало одеяло, и как немного погодя в спальню зашел король.

\- У тебя затхло, - сообщил он бодрым голосом. - Недостаток свежего воздуха - причина всех болезней, Элиот.

\- Я проветрю, - пообещал Элиот преувеличенно сонным голосом.

\- Что с голосом?

\- Я думаю, что после ранения еще не вполне здоров.

\- Удивительно, учитывая, что тебя опять вылечили _магией_ , - заметил король, с отвращением выплевывая последнее слово.

Элиот помолчал, а король сделал несколько шагов по комнате, его шпоры с лязгом проехались по полу.

\- И правда, у тебя небольшой жар. Щеки горят, в глазах больной блеск. Я пришлю Пенни.

\- Он уже был, - сказал Элиот. - Дал что-то от жара и сказал, что ничего серьезного, но мне нужно провести день в постели.

Тибериус издал вздох разочарования, явственно дающий понять, что день без тренировок или охоты - это день, потерянный впустую. 

\- Знаешь, что это значит?

\- Что завтра придётся поработать вдвойне, - отозвался Элиот без большого энтузиазма. Они явно вели этот разговор не в первый раз.

Когда король наконец оставил сына в покое, и его звенящие шаги стихли в коридоре, Квентин вернулся в постель. 

\- Извини, что разбудил, - сказал Элиот, переворачивая его на спину и покрывая лоб, щеки и кончик носа волшебника поцелуями, - но что-то мне подсказывает, Тибериус не оценил бы _такую_ преданность короне.

\- Мы повторим это? Я имею в виду, как-нибудь потом?...

\- Конечно, повторим, - Элиот, казалось, удивился вопросу. - Я надеялся, повторим еще до обеда, и вечером, если хватит сил. Я должен сказать это, да? Тогда ты поверишь? Квентин Колдуотер, я хочу быть с тобой в те редкие минуты, когда меня никто не пытается убить, и когда в Королевском лесу не растет какая-нибудь особенно важная для тебя трава.

Квентин приглушенно рассмеялся, а потом потянулся к нему, запутываясь руками в волосах, и притянул к себе.

Они лежали, тесно переплетясь конечностями, и обменивались легкими, дразнящими поцелуями, ни к чему конкретному не ведущими, но от этого ничуть не менее ценными. В промежутке между двумя ленивыми поцелуями - в линию челюсти и в чувствительную кожу за ухом - Квентин не заметил, как задремал.

Сквозь плотную дымку сна он слышал, как Элиот, стоя у двери, отдает кому-то распоряжения насчет ванны. "Нет, - говорил принц, - у него выходной, пусть кто-то с кухни сходит."

Медная ванна с ножками в форме львиных лап с трудом вместила двух взрослых мужчин, но если на полу после их купания и остались лужи, Квентина это не волновало. У него, как своевременно заметил Элиот, был выходной. 

Выбравшийся из ванны, пропахший вербеной и разомлевший от горячей воды Квентин был искренне удивлен - на самом деле, не очень - когда оказалось, что _обычно_ масло с благовониями в сундуке для белья используется не для того, чтобы поджигать старые рубашки.

Они выбрались из постели только к полудню следующего дня, а когда Квентин зашел в свою комнату, его ждало письмо.  
Почерк был незнакомым, бумага дешевой, но слова, _слова..._ Письмо было написано одним из грамотных соседей из родной деревни Квентина, под диктовку его отца.  
На середине Квентину пришлось сесть на неразобранную постель, ноги не держали его, и ночь любви вовсе не имела к этому отношения.  
Теодор Колдуотер сообщал о своей болезни. Внезапный неведомый недуг, поставивший в тупик местного знахаря, распространялся в его теле быстро, как вражеская армия. Тед писал, что ему самому помощь не требуется, что за ним хорошо ухаживают соседи, но потребуется _ребенку_ , в случае его кончины.  
Какому ребенку? Ответ был спрятан в самом конце письма, и он заставил Квентина обессиленно уронить бумагу на пол и самому сползти туда же.

Ариэль. Его соседка, смешливая и рыжая, как осеннее солнце, дочь красильщика и его особенная - почти единственная - подруга. Границы между их дружбой и тем, что принято называть отношениями, всегда были очень размытыми. Мать Ариэль была из друидов: обучив дочь ведьмовским премудростям, она уехала на остров Эрин, где магия не преследовалась. Ариэль жила с отцом, пьяницей, как все красильщики. Будучи дочерью Старых Богов, она не отказывала себе в плотских удовольствиях, с самим Квентином в том числе. От матери ей достались прекрасные огненные волосы и тайный рецепт снадобья на горькой рябине, избавляющего от нежелательной беременности, именно поэтому, уезжая в Камелот, Квентин не переживал, что может стать отцом.

Тед писал, что ребенок родился в начале апреля, а через несколько дней Ариэль не стало. Это был мальчик, взявший от матери ямочки и курносый носик, а от Квентина - волосы и спокойный нрав. Отец Ариэль не желал иметь с этим ребенком ничего общего, и за младенцем ухаживал Тед. Квентин пересчитал месяцы, которые прожил в Камелоте, и да, это почти наверняка был его ребенок. Он не понимал, почему именно в этот раз Ариэль решила сохранить беременность, но сейчас ребенок уже был, и размышления о причинах никому бы не помогли. Его сын. Маленькое человеческое существо, приводящее его в ужас даже на расстоянии, одним своим существованием.  
Эта весть могла лишить его сна на долгие дни, но она меркла по сравнению с гораздо более пугающей вестью о болезни отца Квентина. Именно сейчас, когда Тибериус, чья жизнь была выменяна на жизнь Элиота совсем недавно, был здоров как бык.

\- Ты знал, что это произойдёт! - закричал Квентин, едва переступив порог пещеры. - Ты сделал так, что я поменяю жизнь своего отца на жизнь Элиота!

Ладно, Квентин был несправедлив. Дракон был виноват только чуть-чуть, поскольку решение провести ритуал принимал сам Квентин. В первую же очередь, узнав о болезни отца, он отправился на Авалон, но Адриана исчезла, и руины храма пустовали. Джулию, на которой лежала большая часть вины, тоже еще не нашли, а срываться на Пенни было бессмысленно - он несколько раз предупреждал волшебника об опасностях этого ритуала.

\- Ты сказал, что сделаешь всё, - невозмутимо заметил дракон.

\- Ты знал, что мой отец заболеет вместо Тибериуса?

\- Я знал, что цена будет высока.

\- Но всё равно меня послал!

\- Нам нужно, чтобы Элиот остался в живых, разве нет? - золотые глаза дракона прищурились, - Твоя судьба - защищать молодого Вога, пока он не утвердится на троне. И когда это произойдёт, магия вернётся в королевство. Жизнь твоего отца взята ненапрасно, - добавил Фогг. - Мы совершим великие дела, ты и я.

\- Нет никаких "нас", - оборвал его Квентин. - Я найду Джулию и спасу своего отца, и буду продолжать защищать Элиота и королевство, но _твоей_ заслугой это больше не будет. Ты не увидишь меня снова.

В ответ дракон взревел и дыхнул столпом огня в его сторону: напугать, а не навредить. 

\- Ну давай, поплюйся еще, - предложил Квентин. - Кода Элиот станет королем, то магия вернется в Камелот, ты прав, вот только это _я_ буду решать, выпускать тебя из темницы или нет.

На дворцовой площади он столкнулся с Марго. В ее темную косу были вплетены золотые нити, сливочная накидка подчеркивала ровный теплый цвет лица.

\- Красивая вещица, - начал Квентин. - Привет.

\- Пришлось развлекать себя самой, раз уж вы вчера оставили меня на целый день, - без обиняков заявила Марго. - Допрашивать не буду, но если захочешь чем-нибудь поделиться с тетушкой Марго, не стесняйся. 

Квентин замялся.

\- Я, кстати, серьезно, - продолжала Марго, подхватив его под локоть. - Сумеешь меня смутить, и я куплю тебе три пинты эля, но могу поклясться, что этого не произойдет.

\- Нет, Марго, дело не в Элиоте. Мне пришло письмо...

\- Плохие новости? - она развернула волшебника лицом к себе и заглянула ему в глаза.

Квентин попытался объяснить ей, что именно произошло, но слова не шли. Элиот был занят на совете, Пенни начал бы разговор с победоносного "а я же говорил", а Элис не была посвящена в их с Марго тайну. Он глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Магия, которая спасла Элиоту жизнь, забирает ее у моего отца. А еще моя близкая подруга умерла в родах, а ребенок мой, и я даже не знал, что он существует.

Марго присвистнула.

\- Черт, Колдуотер, а я в первую встречу решила, что ты храбрый, но скучный милашка-девственник. 

\- И я не могу отлучиться из Камелота, потому что мы не перестаем искать Джулию, а это единственный шанс спасти отца, а ребенок... Я даже думать не могу о том, что мне с ним делать.

\- Я могу съездить за твоим отпрыском. Возьму с собой Тодда, он с детьми хорошо ладит. Привезем тебе младенца и отца, тут будет легче ему помочь, - Марго приобняла его за плечи, несильно встряхнула. - Прямо сейчас ты ничего изменить не можешь, так? Продолжайте искать с Пенни ту ведьму-манипуляторшу, а я предупрежу Элиота и отправлюсь в твою деревню, идет? 

Квентин кивнул. Мир вокруг него кружился, голоса звучали глухо, словно сквозь толщу воды. Он кому-то что-то говорил, отвечал на вопросы, даже совершал какие-то действия, но спустя минуту уже не мог вспомнить, что говорил и что делал. С его телом все было в порядке, а вот разум бунтовал. Мир кружился, кружился, кружился.   
Карусель замедлилась только тогда, когда вернувшийся с совета Элиот отвел его в постель и положил его голову себе на грудь, и гладил по волосам, и его тихий голос звучал, как журчание лесного ручья, и белый шум в голове Квентина уступил место ровному, спокойному сердцебиению под его ухом.

***

Факел поджигали трижды.  
Площадь не кишела любопытными горожанами, как обычно бывает на публичных казнях, но все-таки было многолюдно. Элис не могла колдовать на виду, не могла вызвать дождь, сильнейшую грозу с градом и ураганом, хотя ее магии бы на это хватило. Все, что она могла создать, не привлекая внимания, это прицельный порыв ветра, сбивающий пламя. На третий раз ее трюк не сработал, потому что стражники догадались заслонить факел своими телами от ветра, и промасленная тряпица зашипела, распространяя вокруг себя едкий горелый запах.  
Элис сказочно повезло: когда Тибериус добрался до "оружейной", ее там не было. Она не знала, было ли здесь замешано предательство, или же старый библиотекарь случайно обнаружил спрятанный в потайной двери рычажок, протирая книги от пыли. Запретная секция библиотеки продержалась долгих двадцать лет, с самой Великой Чистки, пока сегодня, накануне Бельтайна, ее не нашли люди короля.

Элис ровно туда и направлялась: все утренние часы она проводила в "оружейной", разучивая новые заклинания, а затем шла на поздний завтрак к королю и его сыну, где выслушивала долгие тирады об опасности магии для неокрепших умов современной молодежи.  
Сегодняшний день ничем особенным не отличался от остальных, у нее не было даже кошмаров. Только подходя к библиотеке, Элис услышала возню, громкие голоса, резкие, четкие приказы, исходящие от короля, и увидела, как стражники выносят стопки ее драгоценных книг о магических искусствах.   
Она не бросилась их спасать - поступок был бы бессмысленным и подписал бы ей самой смертный приговор. Она тщательно следила, чтобы не оставлять в "оружейной" никаких своих вещей: ни накидок, ни лент, ни пишущих перьев, ничего, что могло бы привести к ней. Простое поисковое заклинание Пенни могло бы, но придворного лекаря в этой суматохе она не видела, а по сожженным книгам ничего отследить уже нельзя.

Горящий факел поднесли к стопкам книг, расставленным на постаменте у столба, почерневшего от прошедших казней. Робко, будто стесняясь, язычок пламени лизнул переплет одной из книг, и тут же обратился голодным зверем, расползаясь и с рычанием пожирая кожаные переплеты, а за ними - сотни, многие тысячи страниц, хранящих в себе бесценные знания о самой магической природе и прикладном ее использовании. Среди бестиариев, гримуаров и дневников она заметила травник, который читал Квентин Колдуотер в их первую встречу, и сборник рыцарских легенд. "Чем, по мнению Тибериуса, провинились _эти_ книги?"  
Элис стояла на дворцовой площади и смотрела, как горит вся ее жизнь.

\- ...и теперь, когда уничтожен последний оплот чернокнижников в Камелоте, - заявлял Тибериус, - магия и все ее зловещие создания останутся там, где им и место - в сказках, которыми матери пугают непослушных детей. Во тьме и безвестности, где они не смогут навредить мирным и трудолюбивым людям нашего королевства.

Костер трещал, заглушая ее сердцебиение, король стоял всего в нескольких футов от нее, лицом к костру, потрясая факелом над головой, как боевым знаменем. Было бы легче ненавидеть его, если бы Тибериус был слаб, жалок или до кровожадности безумен. Он не был. Все его решения поддерживались некоторой частью подданных, а умелая внутренняя сеть шпионов позволяла убедить остальную, бóльшую часть в том, что это они в меньшинстве. Когда началась Великая Чистка, всего четверть жителей королевства поддерживали этот закон, но очень скоро магические адепты были убеждены, что их ненавидят и три оставшиеся четверти. 

Тибериус всегда держался с достоинством древних валлийских королей, но перенял от своего римского предка расчетливую холодность и умение держать лицо. Годы и эль ослабили его выдержку. Он исхудал, заработал проплешину и глубокие морщины в складках рта и на лбу, ястребиный профиль его заострился, но тяжелая парчовая мантия, расшитая гербовыми драконами и подбитая горностаем, не испортила его осанки.

О говорил еще что-то: о планах, урожае, величии королевства, уважении и трепете, которые, _безо всякого сомнения_ , династия - считай, он сам - внушала соседним правителям и вражеским племенам. Говорил о сети дорог, которые обещал построить поверх старых римских и налогах, которые для этого дела требовалось повысить.  
Король говорил и говорил, а книги все горели, горели и горели.

Элис больше не могла его слушать. Все знания, которые она не успела получить, все заклинания, которыми никогда уже не овладеет, все это сгорало в голодном оранжевом пламени, и черный дым поднимался к небу, едкий запах спаленной кожи наполнял легкие, а кровь ее пузырилась кипящим маслом. Магия рычала внутри смертельно раненным зверем - такие всегда сражались с отчаянной яростью, чувствуя свою близкую кончину. Она не могла колдовать на виду, не могла вызвать проливной дождь и ураганы, хотя ее магии на это бы хватило.

Маленький язычок пламени выбрался из костра и тихонько, незаметно для всех, кроме самой Элис, прополз вперед, к краешку горностаевой мантии Тибериуса. Крохотный и слабый, он вцепился в мех и парчу, и через несколько мгновений богато украшенный подол королевской мантии запылал. Тибериус заметил последним: сначала в толпе закричали, к нему бросились люди, кто-то путался в собственном плаще, чтобы набросить его на королевский. Тибериус вскрикнул, пламя ползло вверх, обжигая ему спину под мантией. Кто-то повалил его на землю, сбивая это пламя. Он упал с грохотом: под мантией были доспехи, он не выходил без них к народу.   
Он закричал снова, остатки мантии дымились, распространяя вонь от горелых мехов и тканей.

\- Доспехи! - крикнул он, хватаясь за воротник. - Горячие! Снимите их!

Элис отстраненно подумала, что могла бы раскалить их еще сильнее, но тут к Тибериусу бросились новые люди, кто-то тащил воду, кто-то толкнул Элис, продвигаясь вперед, и момент был упущен.

Тибериус вертелся на брусчатке неловким позолоченным жуком, и этот вид так рассмешил Элис, что она не выдержала.  
Неконтролируемый хохот рождался где-то в глубине ее груди и волнами рвался выше; она схватилась за живот и почти согнулась пополам.   
Короля полили водой, затушив последние язычки пламени и охладив доспехи. Железо издало шипящий звук и остыло, и все взгляды на площади обратились к Элис. Она смеялась и не могла остановиться. Она никогда не теряла над собой контроль настолько сильно, она _никогда_ не теряла над собой контроль в принципе.

Королю могли подняться. Элис держалась за живот и рыдала от смеха, и дело уже давно было не в подожженном короле. Она не пыталась ничего себе объяснить, она просто смеялась - громко, заливисто, на всю площадь.

\- Элис, какого черта? - требовательно спросил Тибериус. - Что смешного ты в этом нашла?

Она с трудом открыла глаза между двумя приступами смеха. Мокрый, покрытый сажей король прожигал ее вглядом, за ним догорали книги.  
Она рассмеялась с новой силой; боги милосердные, ей _никогда в жизни не было так смешно._ Перед глазами она видела слепящий белый свет и ничего более, словно ее глаза сами превратились в два солнца, и это тоже было очень смешно.  
На площади послышались крики, кто-то побежал - она слышала звон стальных башмаков и шпор, слышала, как чей-то меч стучит о набедренник.  
Прошло еще достаточно долго, прежде чем она перестала смеяться. Элис зажмурилась, вытерла слезы и открыла глаза. Опустошенная, обессиленная, она тяжело дышала, сложив руки на животе.

Никто не шевелился. Тибериус стоял в толпе рыцарей с написанным на лице ужасом. Выглядела она наверняка кошмарно, с красными пятнами на щеках и спутанными волосами, это правда, но что он ожидал? Часть толпы схлынула, и это удивило Элис - не каждый день жадные до зрелищ горожане получали возможность понаблюдать за истерикой такой знатной дамы, как она. Пять четвертований из десяти.

\- Леди Куинн, - позвал ее осторожный голос из-за спины.

Она обернулась, и тут же кто-то схватил ее руки - двое, рук точно было больше, чем две. Сзади на голову набросили плащ, скрывая лица и движения. Ткань была красной и пропахла потом. Что-то щелкнуло, она почуствовала под ладонями дерево.

\- Что... Что вы делаете?!

Руки исчезли. Она с досадой стряхнула с себя плащ и огляделась.

\- Кандалы? - спросила она Тибериуса. - Серьезно?

\- В этой женщине - магия, мы все только что это видели! - возвестил король, обращаясь к толпе. - А магия карается смертью в Камелоте, и я не делаю поблажек чернокнижницам, какое бы высокое положение они не занимали! Закон есть закон: он един для всех! Только вместе мы можем выстоять против черной магии, желающей поглотить наше королевство.

Элис выдохнула, расслабляясь. Если бы он на самом деле захотел ее казнить, то уже назвал бы время казни, и приказал бы расчистить место от догорающих книг. Громкие слова и призывы к единству, может быть, и подействовали на восторженную толпу, но ее не впечатлили.

Элис на пробу подергала руками, и тут поняла, почему король так бесстрашно себя вел. Кандалы были необычные, вытесанные из твердых пород дерева, и от них шел слабый травяной запах. Элис могла поклясться, что они были вымочены в выварке омелы, а значит, не позволяли ей использовать магию.

\- Скажи мне честно, Тибериус, - начала Элис, намеренно игнорируя этикет. - Во всем этом меня волнует всего один вопрос. Это ты приказал убить Чарли Куинна? 

Король сжал челюсти и сделал своим людям знак увести ее.

\- Ответь, и я признаюсь в любых заклятиях и преступлениях, твои пыточных дел мастера могут взять выходной, просто признайся, что это ты приказал убить его.

Сир Бедивер осторожно тронул ее за рукав, но Элис дернула плечом, сбросив его руку, и шагнула к Тибериусу. Ее глаза снова светились, магия искрила внутри нее и не находила выхода, запястья жгло от омеловых кандалов.

\- Признай, что это ты приказал убить Чарли! - повторила она еще громче.

К ней подошли двое. Тибериус стоял под защитой своих людей, молча, с насупленными бровями.

\- Признай, что это ты убил Чарли! Признай, что это ты убил Чарли! Признай это!

Она кричала эти слова снова и снова, а затем оказалась в темнице. Она не помнила, как добралась туда: может быть, ее несли, а может - шла сама. Тибериус не признался.

Камера, куда ее впихнули, насквозь пропахла омелой, но по уровню удобства была одной из лучших. Пол застилала свежая солома, на койке лежало выцветшее и старое, но даже по виду теплое покрывало из грубой овечьей шерсти. Полосы света, проникая сквозь решетку в маленьком окошке, стелились на полу, подсвечивая пыль.

Элис села на койку спиной к стене, обняла колени руками. Васильковая синева ее платья в этом освещении превратилась в чернильную. Если она выйдет отсюда, то обязательно раздобудет себе черное, как вороново крыло, платье. А может, просто приручит ворону. А что, птицы умные, с хорошей памятью. Точно, сначала приручить ворону, а потом бежать в Мерсию и предложить саксам соглашение. Ни Филлори, ни Лория Камелоту не враги, по крайней мере, открыто, а у пиктов-северян и своих магических адептов достаточно. Да в Мерсии ее с руками оторвут. Принца жалко, и Пенни тоже, но вина-то не ее: это плешивому старику нужно было подумать о последствиях перед тем, как отдавать приказ об убийстве Чарли.  
Полосы успели переместиться к дальней стене, когда в коридоре раздались голоса.

\- Вы не имеете права меня не пропускать! - ругался кто-то с голосом Элиота. - Да, я прекрасно осведомлен, в чем ее обвиняют! Мой отец узнает об этом, и у тебя лично будут большие неприятности, как, говоришь, твое имя?

В ответ раздалось недовольное бормотание, и в свете закрепленного на стене напротив факела она увидела Элиота, Пенни и Квентина. Неужели уже утро? Тогда почему все, кроме Пенни, выглядят, как будто только проснулись, непричесанные и одетые впопыхах?

\- Элис, ты в порядке? 

\- В полном. Не волнуйтесь, маловероятно, что Тибериус отдаст приказ об убийстве уже _второго_ наследника семьи Куинн, правда?

Пенни и Элиот переглянулись, оба невозможно высокие по сравнению с Квентином.

\- Король сейчас занят, - осторожно начал Пенни. - Готовится к приезду какой-то знатной дамы, чужестранки, и у нас есть время придумать, как вытащить тебя отсюда.

\- С удовольствием поучаствую в обсуждениях, - Элис звякнула цепью своих деревянных кандалов и сложила руки на коленях. - Когда услышу правду от вас двоих. Насчет моего брата.

Элиот сглотнул. Даже в слабом свете факела, Элис видела, как движется его адамово яблоко, и как Квентин оглядывает их с Пенни с непонимающим лицом, но молчит.

\- Это правда, - наконец сказал Пенни. - Все твои подозрения - правда.

\- Я должна была уже давно узнать это от вас, а не клянчить правду у Тибериуса. 

\- Отвратное оправдание, я знаю и прошу у тебя прощения, но Марго убедила нас не говорить, - Пенни встал ближе к решетке и перехватил ее холодный взгляд. - Подумай сама, вы с Марго - потрясающие и самые сильные духом и целеустремленные люди из всех, кого я знаю. И она сказала, что если бы оказалась в твоей шкуре, если бы это Элиота убили из-за какого-то вздорного мальчишки, из-за того, что одним своим существованием он создавал бы угрозу наследнику престола, она бы ни перед чем не остановилась, чтобы убить этого мальчишку из мести.

\- И вы боялись, что я буду мстить Элиоту? - насмешливо спросила Элис. 

Когда слова уже были произнесены, она задумалась о том, что предположение вовсе не было глупым. Она _могла бы..._  
Пенни придвинулся еще ближе к решетке, снял капюшон.

\- Если бы ты рассказала мне про свою магию, Элис...

\- То ты бы - что? Покрывал магическую адептку? Ты служишь королю, а не своим братьям и сестрам, это давно известно.

В разговор вступил Квентин:

\- Элис, ты многого не знаешь, и...

Его прервал шум в конце коридора, кто-то вскрикнул, чей-то меч с лязганием покинул ножны.

\- Что там происходит?

Элиот, до этого цепенеющий под ее презрительным взглядом, обнажил Эскалибур. Факелы по всему коридору потухли, и единственным источником света осталось маленькое окно у самого потолка камеры Элис. В темноте сбоку от них звенела сталь и кто-то звал на помощь, потом все стихло. Раздались шаги.  
На свет вышла женщина с мечом в руках.

\- Отступите, - прямо сказала она. 

Элис никогда ее не видела; одежда на ней намекала на наемную убийцу, но лицо было открытым, а капюшон - опущенным.

Пенни встал ближе к Элиоту, изо всех сил пытаясь рассмотреть ее, в его взгляде промелькнуло узнавание.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - отрезала женщина, указывая на лекаря острием меча. - И ты не сможешь прочитать мои мысли, не пытайся. А ты, - она кивнула на Элиота, - не сможешь победить меня. Можешь попробовать, конечно, но на шум сбежится стража и охрану Элис усилят. Исчезните отсюда, пока вас не начали подозревать в сговоре.

\- Идемте, - Пенни кивнул Квентину и потянул принца за рукав к выходу. - Я узнал ее, она не причинит Элис вреда. У нее лучше получится помочь ей, чем у нас.

Элиот салютовал Элис и спрятал Эскалибур в ножны, затем последовал за Пенни. Квентин метнулся к решетке.

\- Помни, что ты не одна, ладно? - взмолился он. - Ты не единственная волшебница в Камелоте. И у тебя есть друзья, и мы не допустим казни, хорошо? 

\- _Я_ не допущу казни, - оборвала его женщина, подходя к решетке и с впечатляющим умением вскрывая замок отмычкой. - Исчезни и не мешайся под ногами.

Когда коридор опустел, и Элис вышла из камеры, ее спасительница принялась за кандалы, вскрывая их с тем же умением.

\- Как твое имя? - спросила Элис. 

На лицо женщины падал слабый вечерний свет, и скулы казались острыми, как лезвие ее меча.

\- Асмодей. Нам нужно спешить.

***

Ночью Элиот до хрипоты ругался с Тибериусом. Квентин не присутствовал при споре, он ждал их с Пенни снаружи тронного зала, где рассеянно болтал с одним из стражников, чтобы скрыть нервозность и отвлечься. Эрик, рыжий высокий парень в красном плаще королевской гвардии, рассказал ему о приезде той самой гостьи Тибериуса, о которой вспоминал Пенни. Саму знатную даму он не видел, но Эрик уверял, что она из франков, белолицая, как луна, а волосы - черные и длинные - носит распущенными, как простолюдинка. И все же простолюдинкой она не была, куда верятнее - королевой в изгнании, жертвой какой-то загадочной истории, моментально возбудившей интерес Тибериуса.

Когда Элиот и Пенни вышли, на лицах обоих застыли уставшие, но торжествующие улыбки. Они отстояли Элис, и вынудили короля устроить полноценное судебное разбирательство, а до той поры выпустить герцогиню Куинн из темницы и обойтись всего лишь усиленной стражей у ее покоев во дворце. Этим радужным планам не суждено было воплотиться в жизнь: камера Элис была уже пуста, когда они пришли. Все это было придумано, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, и сработало блестяще.

Пенни ушел к себе, а Квентин с Элиотом вернулись в спальню только в третьем часу ночи и сразу же заснули, вымотанные: один - ссорой с отцом, а другой - тревогой за отца. Ему оставалось только дожидаться приезда Марго и следить за поисками Джулии, ничего больше волшебник сделать не мог.

Квентин проснулся, когда в комнате было темно, но прохладно. Утром кто-то открывал окна, чтобы проветрить спальню, но затем закрыл ставни, и тусклый дневной свет не резал глаза. 

На соседней подушке лежал Элиот. Он не спал, только смотрел на него, будто бы еще не встречал занятия интереснее. Квентин без слов подвинулся вперед, утыкаясь лицом в нагретое местечко между шеей и плечом Элиота. Принц дернулся, почувствовав прикосновение его замерзшего носа, но не жаловался. 

Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу в уютном молчании и темноте, горячее дыхание щекотало его кожу головы, и Квентин решил, что заснуть уже не сможет, но вставать с кровати и притворяться ответственным взрослым тоже как-то не хотелось.

\- Кью? - позвал Элиот, вырисовывая кончиками пальцев узоры на его плече.

\- Ммм?

\- Обещай, что не сочтешь меня ревнивым придурком, хорошо? Марго вчера вспомнила про твою подругу, подругу с привилегиями, если я правильно понял. И... ребенка?

Квентин вздохнул, расслабляясь под бережными касаниями, и собрал мысли в некое подобие порядка.

\- Ариэль. Дочь красильщика. Мы дружили, а потом - да, спали, когда никого не было на горизонте. В моем случае горизонт всегда был пустоват, - он хмыкнул, закрывая глаза. - Мы не виделись с прошлого лета, и я не знал, что она захочет оставить ребенка.

\- Ты расстроен из-за этого?

\- Нет, я расстроен из-за того, что потерял ее. И что могу потерять отца, если Джулия не сможет помочь. Ребенок... я просто не знаю, что должен делать по этому поводу, я ничего не смыслю в этом.

\- Найдем ему кормилицу, за счет короны, конечно. Я же обещал тебе титул придворного мага, так? Закажу для тебя плащ из индиговой парчи, шитый золотыми звездами, как тебе подобает. Ребенок может воспитываться при дворе, если захочешь. Ты ведь любил ее? Ариэль?

Квентин поднял голову, успев заметить промелькнувшую во взгляде Элиота все ту же уязвимость.

\- Очень давно. Но да, любил, и это такая же неизменная часть моего прошлого, как шрам, который я получил, упав с соседской яблони, или ностальгия, которую я всегда буду чувствовать к родительскому дому. Но я скорблю о подруге, а не о невесте, если тебя это интересует.

Элиот кивнул. Квентин закрыл глаза, пододвигаясь к нему еще ближе, и задумался о том, что не прошло и года, прежде чем он видел Ариэль в последний раз, а он уже не мог с первой попытки вспомнить ее голос. За все проведенное вместе время, ярче всего горело воспоминание о том, как он помогал ей с прокраской тканей однажды летом. Был синий понедельник*, и ее отец едва держался на ногах. Некрашенную ткань варили в больших котлах, добавляя квасцы и постоянно помешивая. Резеда давала желтый цвет, марена - красно-оранжевый, а чернильные орешки - наросты на дубовых листьях - глубокий коричневый. Голубой, светло-лиловый и розовый цвета можно было получить из сока различных ягод. Эти цвета быстро вымывались, зато пахло в такие дни у них дома прекрасно: сладко, пьяняще-терпко и свежо, так что рот сам наполнялся слюной. Квентин запомнил, как пахли в тот день ее руки, и какого цвета были испачканные ежевикой губы, как он вернулся домой, и Тед Колдуотер сразу же понял, чем они занимались на самом деле, по целой коллекции цветных пятен на его коже и одежде, но не ругался.

\- Кью, знаешь, о чем я подумал?

Квентин вынырнул из прошлого и посмотрел на кронпринца.

\- О чем?

\- Ты мог бы научить меня какому-нибудь заклинанию. Простенькому, только чтобы проверить вашу с Марго теорию.

Волшебник выбрался из-под одеяла и поежился от утреннего холода. Элиот убрал волосы со лба, но непокорный завиток вернулся на место, и это показалось Квентину таким необычайно милым, что он против воли улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя странно, проводя время с принцем вот так, не столько из-за интимности самой ситуации, а из-за неподходящего момента. Его отец мог умереть, а Квентин... рассматривал кудри наследного принца, как будто ничего не происходило. С другой стороны, он знал - если бы не присутствие Элиота, ничто не удержало бы его от того, чтобы зарыться в гору одеял и лежать там, наблюдая, как маленький отважный паучок раскидывает свои сети между железными прутьями его изголовья. Такое уже случалось, и Квентин не горел желанием переживать это снова.

\- Кью, может открыть ставни? Чтобы было лучше видно?

\- Нет, как раз оставь, - Квентин сел, скрестив ноги и поднял ладони перед собой. - Я покажу то заклинание маленькой сферы, которая светилась в лесу и пещере. Сможешь сделать такую же сам.

Элиот вытянул руки вперед, усевшись напротив. В полумраке Квентин не заметил его кольца и, дотронувшись до его ладони, вздрогнул от прикосновения теплого металла. Заклинание было несложным: две фигуры пальцами и слово на старом гэльском наречии, которое в эти дни редко можно было услышать к югу от Адрианова Вала.

С первого раза у него не получилось. Квентин показал еще раз, поправил положение пальцев Элиота, и тут волшебство началось.   
Его окутал запах меди и мёда. Пряный, теплый можжевельник, солнечный берег, пушок на персидском яблоке, горьковатый хмель. Между сложенных ладоней Элиота начало расти золотистое свечение, и скоро между ними появилось маленькое туманное солнце, не слепящее, а словно окутанное дымкой. Элиот левитировал сферу самостоятельно, осторожным движением среднего и указательного пальцев, остановив ее у балдахина ровно над их головами.

\- Теперь веришь? - Квентин склонил голову набок, прищуриваясь из-под ресниц.

Элиот рассматривал сферу, и свет отражался в его глазах большой сияющей каплей. Он перевел взгляд на Квентина и потянул его за воротник к себе, не говоря ни слова.   
Они столкнулись носами. Засмеялись, пробуя снова. Квентин закрыл глаза, в густой уютной темноте за его веками не было ничего: ни мыслей, ни переживаний, только объемные, яркие ощущения. Элиот скользил горячими ладонями по его бедрам, спине, плечам. Чужое дыхание обжигало шею. Дождь снаружи напоминал Квентину о шелесте морских волн: он и сам слово бы плыл куда-то, качаясь в волнах темного, чувственного предвкушения. 

За дверью с железным грохотом упала пика.

\- Как в прошлый раз, в гардеробную, - приказал Элиот, отстраняясь.

Квентин уже собирался встать, когда звон эха затих, и в коридоре послышались тяжелые быстрые шаги, все громче и громче, ближе и ближе. Тибериус бежал, а не шел, как обычно, но почему?   
Они ничего не успели сделать: в следующее мгновение дверь уже открывалась, Квентин почувствовал резкий толчок и упал с кровати. Овчиные шкуры скрыли звук падения, а балдахин и полумрак спальни спрятали упавшего Квентина от вошедшего.

\- Чего ты врываешься? - возмутился Элиот и вдруг запнулся. - Это что, кровь?

\- Эта мерзавка ударила меня ножом! Нужно срочно созвать совет, одевайся! Что это...

Тибериус тоже замолчал. Он увидел сферу, понял Квентин и похолодел от ужаса. Медленно и бесшумно, он попытался забраться под кровать - было бы верхом глупости выдать себя сейчас, когда Элиот так самоотверженно его спас, вытолкнув из постели. Короля он не видел, но мог физически почувствовать, как мечется его разум, как Тибериус изо всех сил пытается дать увиденному объяснение.

\- Кто совершил эту магию? - голос короля задрожал от гнева. - Кто это сделал?

\- Допустим, я, - Элиот свесил ноги с кровати, перина над Квентином заскрипела. Он видел узкую полоску комнаты: голые лодыжки Элиота, кусок стены, угол сундука, распахнутая дверь, стальные поножи Тибериуса и его башмаки, запачканные кровью. - Красиво, правда?

\- Это _магия_ , - выплюнул Тибериус, - в ней нет ничего красивого. Это мерзость, которой не место в моем королевстве! Ты не можешь...

\- Шокирует, понимаю. Расскажи про рану, кто это тебя так?

\- К дьяволу рану, ты... Ты не можешь быть волшебником. Это не ты. Тебя кто-то заколдовал, как тогда - сира Маккормака.

Квентин мог ошибаться, но в голосе Тибериуса проступили встревоженные, человеческие нотки. Предположение было ошибочным.

\- Не веришь - так я могу создать вторую такую же сферу, запру ее в бутылку и подарю тебе, как светильник, - спокойно предложил Элиот.

\- Слишком большая цена была уплачена за твою жизнь. Хочешь сказать, моя Эвелин умерла, чтобы ты занимался магией?!

С кровати не доносилось ни звука. Тибериус продолжал:

\- Я положил всего себя на эту борьбу! Долгие годы моего правления, все средства и все ресурсы, всё, чтобы защитить Камелот от тьмы, которая над ним нависла, и _ты!_... В твоем сердце такая же тьма.

\- Общую идею я понял, - сдержанно заметил Элиот. - Напомню, ты кровью истекаешь, на досуге тебе нужно поработать над приоритетами.

Тибериус то ли захрипел, то ли зарычал, без сомнения, приняв слова Элиота за оскорбление.

\- Стража! - закричал он. - В темницу его!

Ну да, вполне логично, что после побега Элис анти-магическая камера была свободна. Квентин с ужасом подумал, что если сюда сбежится половина дворца, его хватятся и рано или поздно обнаружат - под кроватью, в ночной рубашке. 

Элиота за магию вероятнее всего не казнят, а вот у него шансов не будет. Ночная рубашка делала ситуацию еще хуже. Он знал, что с точки зрения закона, Элиота нельзя было казнить или отправить в тюрьму. Здесь, в Камелоте, была ещё слишком сильна Старая Религия, строго осуждающая супружеские измены и насилие, и прямо не запрещающая всего остального. Но, как и в любом королевстве под властью тирана, в Камелоте были скользкие ступеньки и опасные дикие вепри, а яды иногда случайно просыпались над чьим-нибудь кубком - сами собой, по неосторожности.

\- Не надо стражи, я и сам дойду, только возьму халат, - Элиот поспешно поднялся, и в комнате стало темнее - это исчезла созданная им сфера. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы это недоразумение переросло в скандал? Представь, как посмеются над тобой враги и союзники, услышав, что сын самого ярого противника магии - волшебник? Уже вижу их лица.

Поток ругательств Тибериуса не прекращался ни на секунду, но стражу он больше не звал. Когда они с Элиотом вышли, Квентин подождал несколько минут и выбрался из-под кровати, отряхиваясь от пыли. Его одежда лежала в той же куче, что и одежда принца - чудо, что король ее не заметил.

Первым делом, он направился к Дракону. Они были в ссоре, но Квентин все равно ждал от него вразумительных ответов: что делать с открывшейся королю тайной Элиота, и почему Тибериус истекал кровью. 

Подходя ко входу в пещеру, он услышал женский голос. Великий Дракон отвечал гостье хрипящим, недовольным голосом. Квентин замедлил ход и дальше продвигался бесшумно, убрав маленькую луну, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие светом.

\- Давно пора, ты так не думаешь? - спрашивала женщина. 

Эхо пещеры усиливало ее голос, и Квентин не мог вспомнить, где слышал его раньше. Он выглянул из-за каменного выступа. Это была Адриана. Одежды на ней были жреческими, как в тот раз на Авалоне, волосы струились по плечам свободно, а всю ее фигуру окутывали алые всполохи.

\- Не понимаю, какая тебе от этого выгода, дорогая, - достаточно грубо ответил Дракон. - А ты ничего и никогда не делаешь без личной выгоды, так что прости мне мою подозрительность.

\- Все очень просто. Хочу, чтобы в последние часы жизни плешивый узурпатор увидел, как вся его власть рушится карточным домиком, - Адриана колдовала, не сбиваясь и не замедляясь ни на мгновение. Алый свет разрастался вокруг нее, как взрыв. Квентин не понимал сути заклинания, но оно, без сомнения, было очень мощным. - Твоя "смерть" была символом того, что магия в Камелоте побеждена. Хочу, чтобы люди увидели, как он врал им долгие двадцать лет.

\- Хочешь сказать, здесь нет никакого подвоха? Ты выпустишь меня попугать горожан без всякой задней мысли, а потом я могу делать, что захочу?

\- Ну, возможно, я попрошу немного твоей крови, на будущее. Ты же понимаешь, никто не устоит перед такой возможностью, когда сам Великий Дракон у тебя в долгу.

Фогг рыкнул пламенем в пустоту, но без цели навредить ей, а только чтобы выказать свое недовольство.

\- Не ожидал от тебя ничего другого, Марина Андриески, королева неупущенных возможностей.

Значит, никакой Адрианы никогда не существовало. Белолицая чужестранка и новопомазанная жрица на осторове Авалон всегда были одной и той же женщиной, и когда обряд Жизни и Смерти не убил Тибериуса, она взяла дело в свои руки. 

\- Мы, может быть, и были врагами, но Тибериусу - оцени всю иронию, Генри - удалось то, чего он всегда хотел достигнуть: единства среди своих подданных. И он получил это единство, только направлено оно против него. Но не сдерживай себя, когда окажешься наверху: этот город виновен почти так же, как и сам узурпатор.

Квентин не знал, что должен был сделать. Тибериусом и его раной сейчас наверняка занимался Пенни, а суть услуги, которую оказывала Марина Фоггу, он до сих пор не понимал.   
Алые всполохи разрастались, воздух пещеры дрожал. Когда магия Марины достигла стен, Квентина наконец увидел, в чем заключалось заклинание. 

Бледно-голубые и белые матовые камни, похожие на опал или селенит, вмурованные в стены пещеры, взрывались, стоило магии коснуться их. Осколки падали на глубину, повсюду стоял треск крошащихся минералов. Тяжелая цепь, охватывающая шею Фогга, тоже разорвалась. Марина смеялась, подняв руки к своду пещеры; он пошел трещинами и угрожал обвалиться в любой момент, а Дракон ревел и плевался огнем во все стороны, свободный после стольких лет заточения. Квентин бросился прочь.

Снаружи был полдень, но света в окна проникало неожиданно мало. Квентин выбрался из замка, вышел на площадь и обомлел.  
Над Камелотом, насколько хватало глаз, кружили вороны. Птиц были тысячи, должно быть, они слетелись со всего королевства. Крики горожан тонули в хлопанье крыльев и громком зловещем карканье.   
Затем раздался звук еще более ужасный: треск, хруст и грохот слились вместе; казалось, что задрожала сама земля, и кусок восточного крыла королевского дворца рухнул, от башни примерно до середины стены. Из-под обломков в клубах каменной пыли взлетел Великий Дракон, вызвав новые крики среди горожан. Он сделал круг над замком, распугивая ворон, сбив шпиль одной из башенок, тяжело опустился на площадь, продавливая собой мостовую. В дневном свете его чешуя казалась более теплой, почти кирпичной, с золотым блеском. Фогг извергнул пламя, и помост с позорным столбом, где вчера сгорели книги из "оружейной", загорелся сам.

Квентин отступил под галерею, в тень. Должен ли он вмешаться? Если огонь перекинется на замок, он вызовет дождь, но пока этого не произошло. Элиот - в темнице, Марго - в отъезде, Элис - в бегах. Пенни - неизвестно где прохлаждается. Башню, в которой располагались лекарские комнаты не задело, значит скоро он должен быть тут? 

На площади появились рыцари. Сир Бедивер и еще трое, их имен Квентин никак не мог запомнить. Они медлили, обнажив мечи и глядя на дракона с плохо скрытым парализующим ужасом.

\- Трусливые собаки! - крикнул им в спины появившийся Тибериус. Он держался за живот, алая ткань туники пропиталась засыхающей темной кровью. - Охотницу сюда, и скорее!

Дракон поджег королевское знамя под балконом, алый дракон на белом поле вспыхнул, а бронзовый - настоящий - остался, он ревел и хлопал огромными кожистыми крыльями, поднимая ветер. Вороны каркали и носились над площадью спиралью, но их было слишком много, чтобы сохранять строй надолго.

В такой суматохе никто не заметил бы Квентина, задумай он создать какое-нибудь заклинание, но он искренне не представлял, как исправить ситуацию. Он знал Дракона достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным, что Фогг не полетит сжигать город после своего освобождения. Вредить Тибериусу тоже не имело большого смысла: король бледнел с каждой минутой, пятно крови на животе расползалось шире, пачкая ткань.

С противоположных сторон на площадь выбежали две женщины. Алый плащ королевской гвардии и покрытые красной эмалью доспехи, блеснув на солнце, первыми привлекли внимание волшебника. Поппи на бегу скручивала свои ярко-рыжие волосы в жгут для удобства в бою, меч бряцал в ножнах на ее бедре.

\- Давай, девочка! - закричал Тибериус, обращаясь к Поппи. - Время оставить этих тварей на гербах и больше нигде! Давай, как обещала. Убей его!

Поппи Кляйн обнажила меч, и только тогда по-настоящему _увидела_ Великого Дракона. Она замерла, застыв с мечом, как изваяние. Квентин был далеко, но даже он заметил, как меняется выражение на ее лице, от решительного, даже жестокого - на потерянное. Это не было страхом, окутавшим королевскую гвардию, Дракона она не боялась, нет, это было что-то другое.

От западного крыла к ней и Фоггу бежала Элис, и один ее вид пугал сильнее любого дракона.   
Она была в черном. Волосы бледными змеями вились на ветру, от всей ее фигуры исходило голубоватое свечение, но глаза были страшнее всего: они сверкали так, что больно было смотреть, ослепляя площадь, ворон и рыцарей.

\- Поднимешь на него меч, и я уничтожу тебя! - голос Элис прозвенел над площадью, стократно усиленный ее магией.

Тибериус, потрясенный появлением своей воспитанницы, грохнулся в руки рыцарей.   
Поппи выронила меч и упала на колени. Она не смотрела на Элис, казалось, она ее даже не заметила. Она смотрела только на Дракона, и он говорил с ней так же, как говорил с Квентином, беззвучно для всех окружающих.

Когда Элис пересекла площадь и встала между Поппи и Драконом, ее помощь уже не требовалась: охотница плакала навзрыд, бормоча что-то себе под нос, забытый меч лежал у ее ног, отражая солнце и драконово пламя, охватившее знамена. 

Кто-то из рыцарей заметил этот меч, схватил его и попытался атаковать Великого Дракона, но раньше, чем он успел подобраться к нему достаточно близко - никто не успел и охнуть - Элис махнула рукой в его сторону. Легкий, едва различимый жест. Так маленькая волна, незаметная на глубине, у линии берега превращается в опасный бушующий вал. Рыцаря отшвырнуло к стене с невероятной силой, он сполз на землю. Там, где его тело ударилось о камни, остался красный след. 

Квентин кинулся к Элис. Женщина, которую они с Элиотом и Пенни видели в темнице, добралась до волшебницы первой. Она встряхнула Элис за плечи, не обращая внимания на бьющий от нее свет и волны магии.

Дракон захлопал крыльями, собираясь взлететь. Поппи поднялась с мостовой и, не отрывая взгляда от его огромных - со среднего размера блюдо - золотых глаз, подошла ближе,

Тибериус закричал, чтобы рыцари остановили Элис, и Дракона, и "хоть кого-нибудь, черт вас дери!", но, напуганные печальной гибелью своего собрата, они не двинулись с места. 

Женщина потянула Элис за собой, и она пошла, спотыкаясь, а сияние вокруг ее фигуры медленно, нехотя угасало. Поппи забралась на спину Великого Дракона. Она сидела между двумя бронзовыми шипами у основания его шеи и держалась за один из них. Свободной рукой охотница вытирала слезы с лица. Квентин мог ошибаться, но было похоже, что Поппи Кляйн здорово переосмыслила свою жизнь. Фогг снова захлопал крыльями, пугая птиц. Оттолкнулся. Взлетел. 

Вороны никуда не исчезли. Магия, вызвавшая их, принадлежала не Фоггу и не Элис, а Марине Андриески, которая осталась в разрушающейся пещере, и тем не менее, Квентин был убежден, что ей удалось спастись.

\- Твою ж налево, чего ты стоишь глазами хлопаешь?! - в него влетел Пенни, вооруженный корпией, примочками и парой своих травяных снадобий в маленьких бутылочках.

\- А что я должен был делать? - возмутился Квентин. - Все вроде неплохо идет?

Пенни окинул взглядом площадь. Птицы с карканьем носились и врезались в людей и постройки, знамена догорали, пепел кружился в воздухе, люди сбились в кучи у стен и неистово молились, кто-то кричал. Посреди всей этой неразберихи на мостовой сидел Тибериус, рассматривая кровь на своих пальцах с таким вниманием, как будто никогда не видел ее раньше.

\- Ты уверен в этом? Потому что я вижу немного другую картину. Стоило Марго выехать из города, а Элис - пуститься во все тяжкие, и все стремительно катится черт знает куда, а ты просто наблюдаешь со стороны, как будто так и надо!

Пенни потащил его за собой, к королю. Увидев лекаря, Тибериус встал, пошатнувшись и побледнев еще сильнее. 

\- Элиот! Ты знал про него?! Ты знал, кто он? - король вцепился испачканными кровью пальцами в плащ Пенни, дернул, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. - Ты должен был знать!

Пенни с тревогой оглянулся на Квентина.

\- Милорд, я... Я знал, но, пожалуйста, вспомните, что он все еще ваш сын. Тот же человек, которого вы хорошо знаете и любите. И вы, конечно, в праве расстраиваться, но, как ваш советник и лекарь, я... Старая Религия... - он мучительно подбирал слова. - Важно понимать, что пока все происходит по обоюдному согласию двух взрослых людей, то в глазах богов...

\- О чем ты говоришь?! - пренебрежительно прервал его Тибериус. - Я застал его колдующим, какое отношение магия...

Пенни откашлялся, бросив в сторону Квентина испепеляющий взгляд.

\- Я как раз об этом, - быстро исправился он. - Никакого отношения, но Элиот все еще ваш сын, и его магические способности могут быть успешно использованы на благо королевства. Враги Камелота трижды подумают над тем, чтобы объявлять нам войну, зная что на престоле сидит настоящий волшебник.

Лицо Тибериуса побагровело.

\- Мне нужно в тронный зал, сейчас же! 

\- Милорд, ваша рана...

\- Даже не пытайся, - мрачно ответил Тибериус, отбирая у Пенни припарки и бутылочки и швыряя их на мостовую с неожиданной силой для человека, уже некоторое время истекающего кровью. - Я узнал кинжал, которым она меня ударила, все бесполезно. Это Нож Девы, а мне нужно в тронный зал, слышишь? Твой король тебе приказывает.

Он оперся о плечо Пенни, бледность кожи правителя заставляла усомниться в том, осталось ли внутри него еще хоть сколько-нибудь крови.

\- Я приведу принца Элиота, - сказал Квентин, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

\- Не сметь! - рявкнул Тибериус. - Он остается в темнице, это мой приказ. Свободен, Квенни.

Квентин не поправлял его. Он потушил то, что осталось от полотнища, закрепленного под королевским балконом, наблюдая, как король опирается на Пенни при ходьбе и держится за живот. Вороны не успокаивались. Рыцари помогали горожанам покинуть дворцовую площадь, прикрывая их щитами от острых клювов и когтей, крики тонули в птичьем гомоне. Квентин оглядел руины восточного крыла, развороченную мостовую, плюнул и пошел к Элиоту.

***

Он лежал на кушеке наискосок, закинув ноги на каменную стену и свесив голову с края. Кусок коридора из такого положения выглядел перевернутым, факел коптил пол вместо потолка, пламя стекало вниз.  
Стражники играли в кости и отрывисто ругались; Элиот слышал их голоса как в тумане, все вокруг него было стертым по краям и мягким, должно быть, слишном много крови прилило к голове. Вино бы сейчас точно не помешало, но Тибериуса солдаты боялись больше, чем его сына.

Маленькое окошко анти-магической камеры, куда его посадили в этот раз, выходило во внутренний дворик, а не на площадь - он ничего не видел, только слышал крики птиц и людей, жуткий грохот, вопли короля и рокот кого-то покрупнее; все стихло достаточно быстро. Марго бы такой нелепости не допустила, все это оттого, что ее нет в Камелоте.  
К голосам стражи прибавился третий, новый. Все трое о чем-то спорили.

\- Ты знаешь протоколы, - говорил первый тюремщик. - Если мы его впустим, то обратно выпустить не сможем. Вдруг он попытается его освободить?

\- Но мы же его обыскали, - возражал ему второй, - Какой вред будет, если мы его пропустим? Не хочу, знаешь ли, беспричинно ссориться с... - он понизил голос. Третий говорил тихо, так что Элиот, как ни пытался, не мог разобрать ни слова.

Речь шла, конечно о нем. В темнице - слава богам, в других камерах - содержались еще двое: конекрад, пойманный на прошлой неделе и паж какого-то герцога - его подозревали в шпионаже.  
Должно быть, спор разрешился в пользу второго тюремщика, и в коридоре раздались шаги.

\- Эл? Кхм... Милорд? - в поле его зрения появился перевернутый вверх ногами Квентин. 

Элиот сел так резко, что закружилась голова. Развернулся, путаясь в ногах, и встал.

\- Отойдите к дальней стене, милорд, - приказал тюремщик, отпирая замок на решетке, - Таковы правила, - добавил он извиняющимся тоном.

Элиот выполнил требуемое. Он поднял руки перед собой и не двигался, пока камеру снова не заперли, и они с Квентином не остались наедине.

\- Привет, - Кью неуверенно помахал ему. - Ты как, нормально?

Все самообладание Элиота уходило на то, чтобы не вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой и не бормотать разнообразные глупости сорванным шепотом, вроде "я так сильно соскучился, и так рад, что тебя не поймали, и я так _сильно-пугающе-трагически-бессмысленно-глупо-нежно-отчаянно люблю тебя"_.

\- А ты здесь за что, Кью? - спросил он, освобождая Квентину место на кушетке. - В Камелоте наконец-то начали штрафовать за привлекательность? А может, у тебя вино с собой? Я бы не отказался.

Квентин в притворном раздражении закатил глаза, но улыбка его выдала. Волшебник сел, поджав под себя ноги; их колени соприкасались.

\- Марго не вернулась? - было странно сидеть вот так, почти не касаясь друг друга, особенно после густого сладкого тумана, в котором прошли последние двое суток.

\- Нет. Поппи улетела на спине Великого Дракона, если вдруг ты пропустил последние дворцовые сплетни.

\- Да быть не может! Серьезно? - Элиот рассмеялся, полубессознательно заправил прядь волос Квентину за ухо. Квентин наклонился, отвечая на прикосновение, как котенок. - Всегда знал, что в ее этой ненависти к драконам есть что-то личное. Ну знаешь, как говорят...

Квентин выпрямился, возвращая себе сосредоточенный вид.

\- Ты сказал "ненависть", и я вспомнил, зачем пришел. Тибериус. Ты знаешь, что с ним случилось?

\- Подозреваю, - медленно ответил Элиот. - Он сказал, его пырнула какая-то женщина, я не удивлюсь, если вино и дурной нрав ударили ему в голову, и он попытался сделать что-то недостойное...

\- Нет, - Квентин покачал головой, беря его за руку. - Не говорю, что это не в его характере, но именно в этом случае - нет. Я знаю, кто это сделала. Это волшебница, его старая неприятельница. Даже если бы она просто отбивалась, она бы не использовала _этот_ кинжал.

\- А что с кинжалом?

\- Она украла его у Пенни, он сразу не сказал, а я не спрашивал. Это Нож Девы, думаю, ты его отлично помнишь.

\- О да, - хмыкнул Элиот. - Забудешь тут.

Квентин сжал его ладонь в своей, выражая безмолвную поддержку. Элиоту потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять причину.

\- О! - выдохнул он. - Ох. Так значит... Выходит, это проклятие...

\- Да. Король сейчас с Пенни, наверное, они ищут, что можно сжечь, чтобы спасти его.

Элиот фыркнул.

\- Мое наивное дитя, Кью, ты и правда считаешь, что у него есть что-то, что он любит?

\- Может быть, это трон?

\- Слишком просто, - Элиот задумался. - Хотя... черт его знает. Мне всегда казалось, он не привязан к трону так, как требует этого проклятие. Попытайся кто-то отбрать его власть - и он вцепится в него, как борзая в дичь, и ни за что не отдаст, поскольку считает его своей собственностью, средством, которое может использовать только он сам. Я бы искал ответ в его браке. Не знаю про маму, но Тибериус ее любил - в своей странной, извращенной манере.

\- Значит, достаточно будет найти какую-нибудь вещь покойной королевы Эвелин?

\- Ага, удачи. Найдешь только статую в гробнице и портрет, может два. Пенни как-то проболтался, что после ее смерти, Тибериус сжег все, то есть, абсолютно все, что о ней напоминало, даже балдахин в ее спальне, ее платья, книги, _все._

\- Не уверен, что я растроен из-за этого, - очень тихо и очень осторожно сказал Квентин.

\- Из-за того, что моему коронованному родителю конец? - переспросил Элиот. Он собирался ответить что-то вроде "какое совпадение, я тоже нет", как вдруг понял, что не может этого сделать.

Он пропробовал более нейтральное "думаю, ты не один такой - он всем порядком надоел, за столько-то лет," - но не смог выговорить и этого. Единственным звуком, вырвавшимся из его горла, был всхлип.

\- Элиот? - мягко позвал его Квентин. - Эл, посмотри на меня.

Каменная стена напротив них помутнела, во рту чувствовался вкус соли и железа; Элиот не заметил, как прикусил щеку до крови. Он ведь мог это контролировать? Он не мог. Раздался еще один всхлип, громче предыдущего, Элиот не сразу понял, что сам его издал. Ладонь Квентина исчезла. Его прижали ближе к теплому боку, но поза показалась ему недостаточной. 

Все как будто происходило с кем-то другим. Иногда, видя чужие слезы - а в часы утреннего приема, когда в тронном зале толпились десятки просителей разных сословий со всего королевства, это было частым явлением - Элиот думал, что на месте этих людей, держал бы себя в руках не в пример лучше. Думал, что такое может произойти с ним только под действией вина или беладонны, но сейчас он был удручающе трезв, и тем не менее, рассыпался на кусочки. 

\- Эй, Эл. Это нормально - быть расстроенным из-за... Это все-таки твой отец.

"Глупое предположение, Кью, я совсем не расстроен," - хотел возразить Элиот, но голос снова не слушался. Силы оставили его, и он сполз на пол, обхватив колени Квентина обеими руками и спрятав лицо в грубой ткани его штанов.

\- Ну вот, вот, хорошо, - одна ладонь Квентина легла ему на макушку, путаясь в волосах, другая сжала плечо. Большой палец очертил под одеждой полукруг, вызывая волну мурашек и новый всхлип. - Ты можешь отпустить себя, никто из тюремщиков нас не услышит, а другие узники далеко.

Элиота не нужно было просить дважды. В груди болело, а нос, кажется, совершенно опух. Он чувствовал странное облегчение, такое сильное, что его можно было потрогать руками. Он разом вспомнил и того оленя со стрелой в боку, и Тейлора, и брошенные караульными пики - все их оглушительные удары об пол у его спальни слились в один непрекращающийся гул. 

За облегчением пришел страх. Он всегда избегал разговоров о том, что будет, когда престол перейдет к нему. С точки зрения формальностей: красивая коронация, клятвы, короны, мечи, желательно жена, наследник, лучше не один, но и не слишком много, чтобы они друг друга не поубивали.  
А дальше - черная пустота, в которой ему придется принимать решения за целую страну, и всегда, _всегда_ будут люди, недовольные его правлением. Слишком мягкий, слишком жесткий, слишком много перенимает у Империи: "а как же наши традиции?!", слишком сильно смотрит в прошлое: "помилуйте, мир ведь не стоит на месте!" Он и раньше чувствовал над собой тяжелую ношу ответственности, но тогда она была далекой, как грозовые тучи на горизонте - может, обойдут тебя стороной, а может и нет.

По какому-то странному недоразумению, он оплакивал даже самого Тибериуса. Нелогично, необъяснимо и попросту бессмысленно. Квентин сидел все на том же месте и гладил его по волосам, пока плечи его не перестали трястись, а слезы не иссякли.

\- Ну вот, Кью, - неловко сказал Элиот, приподнимая голову. Голос звучал хрипло, мокро. - Теперь ты на всю жизнь запомнишь этот позорный момент и никогда не захочешь меня снова.

\- Какой же ты дурак, - улыбнулся Квентин, глядя на него сверху вниз. - Тебе уже лучше? Может, попробуешь поспать?

\- Не хочу спать, - он шмыгнул носом, совсем не по-королевски, и прижался щекой к бедру Квентина, кожей чувствуя тепло сквозь одежду. Закрыл глаза, захлебываясь в знакомом запахе, текстуре ткани, звуке их с Квентином вдохов и выдохов, пульсации крови.

\- Хотя бы попробуй, - предложил Квентин, сдергивая покрывало с кушетки и заворачивая в него Элиота. - Что бы там наверху не происходило, тебе понадобятся силы.

От этой заботы, которую Квентин проявлял так легко, так же натурально, как дыхание, закономерно сжалось сердце. Элиот-до-Квентина изо всех сил отрицал бы то, что сейчас произошло в темнице. Он, наследный принц, расклеился как маленький ребенок? Плакал настоящими слезами? Да никогда. Новый же Элиот... Новый Элиот чувствовал, что должен хотя бы попытаться объяснить Квентину, что он на самом деле оплакивал и чего боялся.   
И он объяснил; сначала сбивчиво, с шутками и колкостями, не умея по-другому, а потом - ровнее, с честностью, удивившей его самого. 

Квентин перетянул его на кушетку с холодного пола камеры и лег сзади, неосознанно нарушая их сложившийся порядок вещей, но Элиот был совсем не против. Руки Квентина держали его, как в коконе, не давая распасться на мелкие несчастные кусочки, удерживая его _целым_ , а теплое дыхание щекотало шею.

***

\- Король умер, да здравствует король! - громкий голос Марго вырвал его из сна. - Шевелитесь, голубки, на выход.

Квентин поднял голову. Сквозь железные прутья анти-магической камеры на него смотрели несколько пар глаз. Марго, Джулия, Элис, Асмодей, Поппи и даже... Фен? Он не успел спросить, что они все здесь делают, как из-под покрывала высунулся кронпринц.

\- Как, уже?! Проклятие ведь действует медленнее!

Марго выбрала нужный ключ из связки и отперла их.

\- Да, Эл, мы ожидали, он будет громко стонать у себя в покоях, пока не превратится в терновый куст к концу недели, но твой папенька не шибко умный. Решил, что его уже ничего не спасет, и рухнул на меч, как древний - дьявол его забери - герой, представляешь? Полудурок, просто чокнутый, _при всем моем уважении._

\- И это правда? Его ничего не могло спасти?

\- Не знаю, как вы, а я его воскрешать не собираюсь, - Марго с торжествующей ухмылкой наблюдала, как Квентин и Элиот путались в покрывале, сонные и неловкие, пока наконец не выбрались из камеры. - Тела я не видела, мне твои рыцари сказали, этим занимается Пенни, а уж он-то сделал все, что мог, не сомневайся.

\- Он сжег трон, - в разговор вступила Элис. Она выглядела уже больше похожей на себя прежнюю. - Сейчас трон восстановлен, это не сработало, у Тибериуса не было шансов. Мы перебросились парой слов, но Пенни и сам не в лучшей форме, он снял магическую защиту и получил дикие мигрени. Он следит за приготовлениями к похоронам, но дальше мы сами.

\- И это приводит нас к вопросу, что делать дальше, - кивнул Квентин. - И... Джулия?

Он словно бы увидел ее впервые. Проснувшись, он скользнул по ней взглядом, не задержавшись, но сейчас до него дошло.

\- Ты... Что ты?...

\- Привет, Кью, - Джулия качнула головой, и в ее длинных золотых сережках блеснул свет факела. - Я знаю, что ты меня скорее всего ненавидишь, но я здесь, и я попытаюсь все исправить.

\- Было бы неплохо, - выдавил Квентин упавшим голосом. - Мой отец умирает.

\- Знаю, мы с Марго встретились в твоей деревне и... поговорили. 

По взгляду, брошенному Марго в сторону Джулии, Квентин мог судить, что разговор был не из приятных.

\- Он жив?

\- Жив, но очень плох. Моей магии не хватило, чтобы излечить его, путешествие тоже невозможно, но если мы с тобой сейчас отправимся на Авалон и найдем ту, кто совершила ритуал...

\- А ты что здесь делаешь? - Квентин услышал изумленный голос Элиота, он смотрел на Фен. - Разве ты не в Дамаске была?

\- Джулия позвала меня, - принцесса неловко улыбнулась ему. - И моя поддержка может быть полезна Камелоту, с той неразберихой, которая творится во дворце.

\- Какая неразбериха творится во дворце? - переспросил Элиот, оглядевшись.

\- Пугающе серьезная, милый, - мягко ответила Марго. Такой тон появлялся у нее очень редко, перед действительно плохими новостями. - Приехали все лорды, которые успели, сразу после того, как разошлась новость о его ранении. Подождем еще день - и приедут лорийцы, а за ними филлорианцы и прочие.

Элиот нахмурился, непонимающе глядя на подругу.

\- Даже при живом наследнике многие станут надеяться на трон, - пояснила Марго, - сеять смуту, бороться за власть. Я послала Бедивера собирать твоих рыцарей и пехотинцев по всему городу, потому что черт знает, что может случиться.

\- Ты считаешь, что принц в опасности? - спросил Квентин.

\- Первая ночь всегда самая тяжелая, - Марго пожевала губу, обдумывая план. - Титулы Элис и Фен сыграют нам на руку. Они публично поддержат Элиота, а вслед за ними - еще пара сановников. Лотиан проблем не создаст: мы - его единственный шанс выстоять против Берниции и Дейры, Филлори, вероятно, не станет лезть в конфликты без легитимного короля, а Лория... У нас будет еще часов двадцать, пока весть дойдет до Сегонтиума, нужно использовать их с умом. Трон - это символ, хорошо, что Пенни восстановил его. Нужно послать больше людей на ворота, приказать, чтобы пропускали только личную охрану прибывающих лордов, никаких армий в стенах города не должно быть.

\- Кью, - тихо напомнила ему Джулия. - Авалон. Мы должны отправиться прямо сейчас.

\- Но Элиот...

\- Они справятся. Элис и Марго - волшебницы, Асмодей и Поппи - первоклассные воительницы. Элиоту с ними ничего не угрожает.

\- Я тоже умею кинжалами пользоваться, - усмехнулась Фен. - Принц подтвердит.

Квентин покачал головой, все еще не убежденный до конца. Разве не его судьбой было возвести принца Элиота на трон? Разве Дракон не готовил его к этому? Он доверил бы Марго все, что угодно: королевство, своего ребенка, свою собственную жизнь, но...  
Во всем его теле жила нервная, кипучая энергия, острое - до границы боли - ожидание, какое чувствуешь на рассвете перед важной поездкой, когда тревожность и сонливость сливаются вместе.

\- Больше не сдерживай свою магию, Кью, и возвращайся на коронацию, - преувеличенно-жизнерадостно сказал Элиот, разворачиваясь и целуя его в висок, а затем взял Марго под руку. Сделав это, он сразу же выпрямил спину, царственный вид возвращался к нему с каждой секундой в ее присутствии. Вместе они выглядели так, словно могли покорить весь мир.

Асмодей подошла к ним, коротко кивнув Джулии; Поппи, Элис и Фен встали рядом. Джулия положила руку Квентину на плечо. Под одеждой на коже вспыхнули уже знакомые искры ее магии, раздался хлопок, и темный коридор королевской темницы исчез.

Они оказались на острове. Было темно, над озером поднимался туман, заслоняя звезды. Ночь была теплой, большая полная луна заливала светом безжизненные сосны и древние развалины Храма. Луна была красной, туман под ее мертвенным светом - тоже. Мрамор стен подсвечивался алым в темноте, как кусочки цветного стекла в мозаичном окне. Квентин чувствовал чье-то присутствие, призрачное и смутное, как видение. Его мучало предчувствие грозы, холодный воздух казался душным. Остров хранил торжественное, почти насмешливое молчание. 

\- Твой сын в Камелоте, если хочешь знать, - сказала Джулия, обняв себя руками и поежившись. Она создала светящуюся сферу цвета белого золота, похожую на ту, что получалась у Квентина, но все-таки неуловимо другую. - Семья моей сестры позаботится о нем, пока все это не закончится, и ты не сможешь его забрать.

\- А где Дракон? Я видел Поппи, она вернулась, выходит...

\- Улетел куда-то. Мало ли у него дел за двадцать лет накопилось, - она взяла Квентина за руку и потянула за собой, к алтарному камню. - Здорово, что мы с Марго успели остановить Элис и Асмодей, они хотели уехать из Камелота. Элис понятия не имела, что ты, принц и Марго - тоже магические адепты, тебе стоило ей сказать.

Квентин хотел возразить, что не ей, учитывая все происходящее, раздавать советы о дружбе между магическими адептами, но решил промолчать.   
Позади них высились сосны, скрытые туманом. Водная гладь пряталась в мутной дымке, лунная дорожка тоже была красной, как королевская мантия. Туман двигался, клубился призраком самой магии.

\- Джулс, как ты думаешь... Дракон сказал, что моя судьба - возвести Элиота на трон, а потом отпустить его, зная, что он не доживет и до сорока. Я изо всех сил старался этому помешать, но что, если это просто невозможно? Если провидение требует от меня стать жестоким, жертвовать дорогими мне людьми? Что, если болезнь отца каким-то образом подготовит меня к этому решению?

Джулия посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного.

\- Значит провидение совершило огромную ошибку, выбрав Квентина Колдуотера. Мы спасем Теодора, а потом - Элиота, столько раз, сколько потребуется, - она протянула руку и странно-знакомым жестом убрала упавшую ему на глаза челку. - В прошлом... и будущем, словом, в моих видениях - я отказывалась видеть, как твой принц важен для тебя. Теперь вижу.

Квентину захотелось сменить тему. Он не знал, что сейчас происходило в Камелоте, и это изводило его.

\- Как мы спасем моего отца, если здесь никого нет?

\- Ты знаешь, кем была та жрица, создавшая заклинание?

\- Она представилась Адрианой, дочерью одной из жриц, погибших в первые дни Великой Чистки. Но ее настоящее имя - Марина Андриески.

\- Я знала! - с досадой выкрикнула Джулия. Ночь зазвенела эхом, оно далеко разнеслось над зеркальной гладью озера. - Знала, что это она. Кью, ты должен знать, это она отравила кубок Элиота вместо кубка Тибериуса. Слабое оправдание, но я правда сожалею, что доверила это ей. Мы больше не работаем вместе.

\- И чья же это вина? - раздался хлопок, и на алтарном камне появилась Марина. 

Она сменила платье на черное, волосы собрала в высокий хвост и сидела там, откинув голову назад, безмятежная и холодная. Алый свет лился ей на лицо, добавляя щекам цвета, а глазам - пугающего красноватого блеска.

\- Исправь, если память меня подводит, но это ты меня бросила. Вижу, ты нашла своего маленького смертного друга. Надеюсь, - добавила она, зловеще улыбаясь Джулии, - это стоило того величия, которого ты могла со мной достигнуть?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты заключила новую сделку и спасла Теодора Колдуотера, - ровно сказала Джулия. - И отозвала воронов, это не смешно, люди пугаются, и я уже не говорю, что весь город покрыт птичьим дерьмом, а у нас скоро коронация.

\- Считаешь, я сделала это ради смеха? - Марина склонила голову набок, оглядывая жрицу почти с жалостью. - Ты правда так считаешь? Эти смертные плохо на тебя влияют. Джулс, дорогая, вспомни то милое пророчество, мы нашли его на третий год наших путешествий, у полубезумного отшельника в Альпах.

\- Я помню его, и что?

\- Ну как что? "Сперва придут птицы, взойдет кровавая луна, уйдет вода, но придут ветра, голод и черный мор, но будут благословенны те, в чьем сердце живут боги."

Джулия покачала головой.

\- Нет, ты не можешь... Такое не под силу никому.

\- Как видишь, у меня получилось. Бельтайн усиливает любую магию, даже твой грустноглазый питомец должен это знать. Птиц ты уже заметила, вот тебе луна, и советую запастись водой, потому что завтра к полудню воды Аска уйдут в залив, и жизнь в Камелоте наступит совсем невеселая.

\- О чем она говорит? - Квентин понимал, что Марина сделала что-то опасное, но что?

\- Это Темный цикл Кайлих,** - безжизненным голосом объяснила Джулия. - Его запускают, совершая человеческие жертвоприношения в определенные фазы луны. Давным-давно друиды пытались сделать что-то подобное, защищаясь от римлян, но просчитались, и сделали только хуже: этот цикл привел к массовым смертям немагических созданий, а это гораздо хуже римских завоеваний.

\- Послушай Джулию, мальчик, она умные вещи говорит. Все так, но я еще и закольцевала этот цикл на себе, чтобы ни ты, ни твой малахольный с блестящим мечом не остановили его. Взывайте к Богине сколько угодно, даже Она уже его не остановит.

\- Ты не имела права совершать ритуал Жизни и Смерти, потому что ты - не жрица Храма, и никогда ей не была, - отчеканила Джулия, голос ее звенел от напряжения. - И уж тем более ты не имела права запускать Темный цикл. Ты уничтожишь не только приспешников короля, ты уничтожишь почти всех в Камелоте и за его пределами. У магических адептов есть семьи и друзья, и они тоже постадают!

\- Упс, неловко выйдет, - Марина легко соскочила с алтарного камня и отряхнула платье. - Но ничего уже не поправить. Зато, подумай, какое прекрасное будущее ждет нас после: пустые замки и полные сокровищницы, чистый, блистающий мир. Царствованию людей наконец придет конец, а магические адепты... Ты представляешь, сколько племен фэйри прячется в холмах? Как мало осталось единорогов, как вымирают драконы? Все они будут свободны, и мы тоже.

Квентин метнул в ведьму заклинанием: Пенни не учил его боевой магии, оно пришло само. Она шутя отразила его, и в месте, куда оно попало, на мраморе стены поползла трещина.

\- Твои детские трюки бесполезны против меня, Квентин. Сделай себе отдолжение, погуляй и дай поговорить взрослым.

Джулия махнула рукой - Квентин едва заметил это движение - и теплый свет маленькой луны обратился слепящим пламенем. Она бросила в Марину огненный шар, но ведьма вовремя создала перед собой прозрачный щит, поглотивший магию. 

\- Подожди, - сказала Марина. - Мы слишком ценны, чтобы враждовать.

\- У меня не может быть ничего общего с той, кто отдала королевство на заклание Богине Смерти! - Джулия отступила, полы ее платья даже под кровавым светом луны сияли белизной. Поднялся ветер. 

Квентин атаковал ведьму столпом слепящего света; он удивился, не подозревая, что может такое. Марину отбросило на алтарь, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить ей настоящий вред. Уязвленная, ведьма выпрямилась и отступила на пустое пространство за алтарем. Он послал еще один огненный снаряд, но Марина действовала быстро: отраженный, он ударился в стену далеко от нее, камни брызнули во все стороны.  
Джулия колдовала сосредоточенно, тучи над Храмом сгущались, где-то в вышине над их головами раздались первые слабые вспышки молний, воздух врывался в легкие, свежий и соленый.

\- Ты считаешь, прицельная молния может убить меня? - Марина грустно улыбнулась. - Милая, я поражаюсь твоей наивности. Рассказать, в чем была моя Непреложная клятва? Время у нас есть, а ты так усердно создаешь эту молнию, даже не хочется отвлекать.

Она махнула рукой в сторону Квентина, и его отнесло к мраморной полукружной стене. Он стукнулся затылком и завис там, распластанный на камне в нескольких футах над землей. Магия Марины держала его, не позволяя шевельнуться.   
Джулия этого даже не заметила. Тяжелые свинцовые тучи клубились над Храмом, образовывая воронку, в которую просвечивала красная луна. Упали первые капли дождя.

\- Я поклялась, что не узнаю покоя, пока само имя Тибериуса не канет в лету, пока не сотрется память о его династии. Как видишь, срок достаточно долгий. Успею запустить не один, а несколько циклов Богини Кайлих: здесь как с крысами, за один раз смертных не вытравить.

Джулия стояла у самого камня, раскинув руки, ее глаза сверкали двумя солнцами. В темноте блеснула молния, обнажая излом облаков, раздался грохот, и огромный столп небесного огня ударил в алтарь. 

Жрица обернулась - ее фигура казалась маленькой и темной на слепящем белом фоне - затем протянула к нему руку, а второй указала на Марину. Мириады вспышек, заключенные в одну, молния всех молний, она потекла в тело Джулии через древний алтарь, усиленная стократно, и ударила в Марину. Раздался крик, а затем руины вздрогнули от прогремевшего взрыва. С тем же звуком взлетает на воздух пороховой склад, с тем же звуком греческий огонь*** пожирает корабли.

Квентин упал в траву, когда магия Марины перестала его держать. Вокруг алтаря клубился дым, догорали магические всполохи. Луна вернула себе натуральный цвет, и вокруг разом посветлело.

\- Джулия? - позвал он. - Джулия!

Первой он увидел Марину. Разряд молнии, усиленный алтарной магией и собственной магией Джулии, не оставил на ведьме живого места. Платье обожжеными лоскутами колыхалось на утихающем уже ветру, пепел носился в воздухе. Вокруг тела на десять футов во все стороны не осталось ни одной травинки, копоть и сажа покрывали землю. 

Джулия полулежала, опершись спиной о камень, алтарь был расколот, из трещины шел дым.

\- Джулия! - Квентин бросился к ней, холодея от ужаса. Если даже исполинский камень не выдержал _такой_ магии...

\- Проверь, мертва ли она, - выговорила Джулия, опираясь на его руку, но не двигаясь с места. - Если да, то баланс Жизни и Смерти восстановлен, Темный цикл сломан, и твой отец тоже поправится, я успела обо всем...

Она не договорила, что хотела сказать; из горла вырвался хрип, и на губах появилась кровь.

\- Нет-нет, это... Джулия, что... Что мне сделать? - кожа на запястьях жрицы под его ладонью обжигала холодом, ниточка пульса была слабой.

\- Попробуй вспомнить, Кью, - она улыбнулась уголком рта, - Твоя память - это шкатулка с двойным дном. В жизнях, которые мы с тобой прожили в других мирах, - ее голос упал до шепота, - магия... она не запрещена, и мы вместе творили _прекрасную_ магию.

\- Джулс, нет, нет, пожалуйста! Нужно заключить новую сделку, нельзя просто...

Пальцы Джулии сжали его ладонь.

\- Это бесконечный зеркальный лабиринт, Кью, и мы встретимся снова. Мы найдем другу друга и в следующей жизни, мы будем создавать _прекрасную магию_.

\- Я позову кого-нибудь, я перенесу нас в Камелот!

\- Нет, - отрезала Джулия, пальцы на его запястье разжались. - Я - Верховная Жрица Старой Религии и это мой Храм. Передай Асмодей, что вода всегда возвращается в... 

Из ее тела волнами рвалась магическая энергия, она расходилась, как круги на воде, и обжигала Квентина. Дрожь земли рождалась на грубине и поднималась к поверхности, древние руины ходили ходуном, словно колода разметавшихся ветром карт. На озере поднялись волны.

\- Уходи, сейчас же! - рвано выдохнула Джулия, отталкивая его.

\- Джулс, нет!

\- Уходи! - она закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад, но бурлящая вокруг нее магия никуда не исчезла.

Квентин отпустил ее безжизненную руку и перенесся на другой берег озера, к самой кромке леса. Водная гладь переливалась отстветами, а у самого острова неистово пенилась. Одна из стен Храма, с большой земли похожая на скалу, рухнула вниз, поднимая клубы дыма и сверкающей магии.   
В прохладном воздухе стоял запах сосен и мокрых камней. Солнце еще не взошло, но сквозь туман на острове горело свое собственное. Он знал, что Джулия была в эпицентре, но уже не мог ей помочь.

***

Трон выглядел совсем как старый. В известном смысле он и был старым. Магия Пенни восстановила его по предыдущему образцу, сохранив даже самые мелкие детали.  
Элиот, сонный и растрепанный, рассматривал королевское кресло, как диковинного зверя, хотя до этого видел его тысячи раз. Они сидели на ступенях у трона; Марго хотелось спать и драться. Элис что-то читала. Фен точила кинжал: она объяснила, что это занятие ее успокаивает. Поппи и загадочная Асмодей несли караул у дверей, поминутно прислушиваясь к пустоте коридора за ними.

Было бы ложью сказать, что за последние несколько часов никто не пытался убить Элиота, но так же было бы преувеличением заявлять, что принц чудом пережил эту ночь. Жадные до власти ублюдки существовали всегда и врядли перестанут, а задачей Марго в этот раз было проследить, чтобы они не победили, и она с этим справилась.

Квентин вернулся только к рассвету, когда все уже миновало, такой убитый, что ни она, ни Элиот не доставали его расспросами.   
Они сидели на ступенях перед троном и ждали, пока проснется замок.

\- Кью? - наконец не выдержала Марго. - Есть вести о твоем отце?

\- Он выздоровел, - бесцветным голосом ответил Квентин. - Я, оказывается, умею перемещаться как... Джулия. Я проверил его сам, он уже здоров.

Хоть одна хорошая новость за весь безумный, нелепый день. У Марго было смутное чувство, что спрашивать, где сейчас Джулия, не стоило.

\- Как думаете, кто такая Асмодей? - спросила она вполголоса. 

\- Защитница, - так же тихо ответила Элис, не отрывая глаз от книги, - из того древнего ордена, вы наверняка его знаете.

Марго не знала. Асмодей и Поппи были у двери и не слышали их разговора.

\- Здорово, что она вытащила тебя из темницы. Мальчики, конечно, пытались, но когда за дело берется настоящая Защитница - всегда лучше.

\- Я хочу есть, - пожаловалась Фен. 

\- Продержимся прием, и пойдем завтракать, - пообещал Элиот, отрываясь от созерцания трона.

\- А мы доверяем Джошу? - уточнила Марго. 

\- А у нас есть причины этого не делать? Все, что он для нас приготовит, будет есть и его невеста. И потом, Бэмби, я видел, как правит Тибериус. Когда ты никому не доверяешь, ты обречён жить в страхе. От этого страха рождается только ненависть, а не сила.

\- Очень глубокомысленно, Элиот, молодец, - Марго закатила глаза. - Но я пытаюсь просчитать все возможности. Джоша может одурачить любой ребенок, он может и не заметить подсыпанный в еду яд.

\- Сваренные вкрутую яйца, - вмешалась Элис. - Их никак нельзя отравить. Скорлупа не пропустит яд.

\- Отлично, - кивнула Марго. - С голоду не умрем, а после коронации можно будет успокоиться. Фен, расскажешь, как тебе понравился Дамаск?

Лотианская принцесса мечтательно вздохнула, откладывая точильный камень и возвращая кинжал в ножны.

\- Прекрасно. Ожившая мечта, Марго, но мне и так бы пришлось вернуться домой, - заметив ее вопросительный взгляд, Фен продолжила. - Двое моих старших братьев... два _идиота_ , боги, они всегда такими были... Не поделили титул наследника престола и, как итог, оба мертвы, а я теперь старший ребенок.

\- Боги, Фен... Это ведь ужасно, - Элис отложила книгу и пересела ближе к лотианке. 

Марго не понимала ее. Братьев у нее никогда не было, а что касалось поведения Элис, оно смущало Марго еще сильнее. В личном разговоре Элиот упомянул, что Элис узнала правду о произошедшем с Чарли. Марго на ее месте уже поджигала бы что-нибудь или кого-нибудь, но леди Куинн после той вспышки во дворе вела себя отстраненно, но не враждебно, словом, как обычно.

\- Ну да, хотя я даже не удивилась, - Фен пожала плечами. - К трону меня, разумеется, не подпустят, у меня аж двое младших братьев, но вернуться домой я должна.

\- Какой вздор! - вырвалось у Марго. - А если твои младшие тоже вырастут идиотами и перебьют друг друга в борьбе за трон? Знаешь, это так странно. Мы можем...

Она выразительно посмотрела на Элиота.

\- Мы могли бы... Эл, что если мы объявим, что все дипломатические отношения будем вести только с Фен? Ты ведь можешь это сделать, когда станешь королем? Подумай сам, даже если это не заставит Лота признать Фен своей полноправной наследницей, это даст ей больше свободы. Разве что ты предпочел бы иметь дело со старым королем и его избалованными отпрысками?

\- Нет-нет, мне нравится твоя идея, Бэмби, запомни ее. Можно будет сыграть на том, что молодые люди друг друга лучше поймут, и на нашей с Фен сорвавшейся помолвке. Вот бы у нас и в Филлори была такая союзница...

В зале воцарилось молчание. Взгляд Элиота вернулся к трону, Фен - к кинжалу, Элис - к книге. Квентин, почти не участвующий в разговоре, с несчастным видом спрятал лицо в коленях. Марго решила, что даст ему еще час на жалость к себе, а потом вместе с принцем начнет интервенцию.

\- Интересно, мне можно садиться на него до настоящей коронации? - Элиот вытянул свои бесконечные ноги перед собой и повернулся к ней.

\- Да, и это даже необходимо. Когда мы откроем двери и начнем принимать твоих вассалов, они должны увидеть на троне короля, а не мальчишку, который _возможно_ им станет.

Элиот покорно вздохнул и поднялся на две ступеньки. Вдруг в дверь забарабанили.

\- Кто желает видеть наследного принца? - хорошо поставленным голосом спросила Поппи.

\- Откройте, срочно! Это я, - Марго узнала голос Пенни.

Едва двери приоткрылись, он влетел в зал, чуть не сбив с ног Асмодей.

\- Отойди от трона! 

\- Что? - Элиот прищурился, разглядывая его через весь зал.

Марго мысленно выругалась. Она никогда не ожидала, что Пенни будет на стороне Тибериуса даже сейчас, после его смерти.

\- Отойди от чертового трона!

Элиот пожал плечами и спустился. Пенни перешел с бега на быструю ходьбу, пересекая зал. Все остальные тоже пришли в движение: Поппи осталась у дверей, а Асмодей последовала за лекарем. Марго, Квентин, Элис и Фен поднялись, подходя к принцу.

\- Может, объяснишь, что на тебя нашло? - спросил Элиот, поджав губы. - Или ты тоже считаешь, что на месте Тибериуса не может сидеть волшебник?

\- Как раз это, - Пенни отдышался и продолжил, - Король проклял трон. Ты не можешь... Если ты сядешь на него, то умрешь. Не могу точно сказать, сразу или через небольшой отрезок времени, может год или два, но это необратимо.

\- Тибериус не волшебник, - заметила Марго. - Проклятие наложил ты?

Пенни как-то разом потерялся под ее взглядом.

\- Да, но не все так просто, послушай. Он был.. совершенно безумен. Но при этом достаточно собран, чтобы заставить меня выпить мой же эликсир правды. Один из последних рецептов, очень непроверенный, и похмелье от него просто кошмарное.

\- Еще раз, - Элиот поднял вверх указательный палец. - Ты проклял трон, и если я на него сяду, то умру, я ничего не упускаю?

На мгновение Марго показалось, что Элиот сдуру воспользуется этим и побежит вверх по ступеням к трону, но это чувство быстро прошло.   
Пенни принялся объяснять:

\- Он знал, что мы с тобой друзья, и знал, что если бы не этот эликсир, я бы придумал что-то другое, я бы провел красивое гадание на хрустальных шариках и назвал бы это ритуалом! Элиот, я пытался его отговорить. Там была толпа стражников, и я не мог просто погрузить его в сон или еще каким-либо образом от него избавиться.

\- И мы ничего не сможем сделать? - Квентин переводил взгляд с Элиота на Пенни, глаза его были мокрыми и блестящими. - Я не справился?

\- Нет, Квентин, - Пенни покачал головой, смягчяясь. - Твоей вины здесь нет. Может быть, сверкающее будущее Альбиона еще достижимо, просто на троне будет не Элиот.

\- Как звучало проклятие? - спросила Элис, быстрее всех вернувшая себе самообладание. - Нужны точные слова, может быть, удастся его обойти.

"Умница, Элис." Марго пожалела, что в свое время не подружилась с Элис так близко, как она того заслуживала. А сейчас было уже поздно: их разделила тайна о смерти Чарли.

\- Проклятие было создано так, чтобы поразить любого волшебника, занявшего трон, - ответил Пенни. - Он несколько раз повторял имя Элиота, но я почти уверен, что если попробую сесть сам, оно тоже сработает.

\- А если сжечь трон? - предложила Элис. - Мы сделаем новый или восстановим его магией.

Пенни покачал головой.

\- Не выйдет, там есть условие, что проклятие больше привязано к титулу, чем к предмету. Текст составлял не я, но это хорошая работа, может Джулии, может Марины, другие талатливые магические адепты мне даже в голову не приходят. 

\- Там сказано, что на троне не может сидеть волшебник, но ни слова про волшебниц, - заметила Марго. - Если бы он сказал, что престол не могут занимать магические создания или адепты - это одно дело, но мне кажется, он даже не предположил, что Элис может занять трон.

\- Почему я? - возмущенно перебила ее Элис. - Откуда ты это взяла?

\- Ты волшебница и дальняя родственница Тибериуса, уж прости, если я предположила самый логичный вариант. Фен выше тебя в очереди престолонаследия, но она лотианка, а без брака с Элиотом чужестранку не поддержат. Элис - лучший вариант.

\- Но я не хочу! - упрямо повторила волшебница. - Я всегда надеялась избежать всей этой политической грязи, - она сверкнула в ее сторону льдисто-серыми глазами. - Моего брата убили из-за этого трона, как ты думаешь, Марго, насколько сильно мне хочется там сидеть?!

\- Ну я могла бы, если хорошо пропросите, - встряла Поппи, привлеченная их спором. - Корона мне пойдет. И если я смогу перестроить тронный зал так, чтобы туда с комфортом помещался дракон, а лучше два.

Элиот с силой выдохнул воздух и сбросил руку Марго с предплечья.

\- Ну это уже никуда не годится!

Прежде, чем Марго успела уточнить, куда подевалось его хваленое чувство юмора, Элиот развернулся и пошел к дверям, прочь из тронного зала. Квентин хотел догнать его, но она удержала его за рукав. Асмодей кивнула в сторону уходящего Элиота, без слов обещая Марго приглядеть за ним, и вышла следом.

\- Прием откладывается, - объявила Марго, - Фен, Элис, вы можете остаться здесь, разумеется, с многочисленной охраной? - она задумалась, что сказать придворным и гостям. Часть из них была бы рада видеть голову Элиота на пике, другая часть надеялась на него, как на глоток свежего воздуха спустя двадцать шесть лет правления Тибериуса.

\- Пенни, с тебя - собрать всех лояльных Элиоту сановников. Канцлера Пиквика, казначея, и обязательно притащи того с лисьим лицом, Хранителя королевской печати. Элис, подумай еще раз, ты точно не хочешь этот титул?

\- Нет, Марго, - ее тоном можно было резать стекло. - Я всегда надеялась, когда Элиот станет королем, он отпустит меня... в путешествие.

\- Куда? - Марго нахмурилась. Она знала, что Элис не была одной из тех девушек, которые с нетерпением ждут своей свадьбы и готовят приданное со дня первой крови, но путешествие?

\- На запад, - взгляд Элис просветлел, как всегда бывало, когда она говорила с Квентином о книгах. - В лесах острова Эрин еще жива магия: драконы, василиски, мантикоры, грифоны и единороги. А фэйри? Не те, что прячутся в наших холмах, напуганные и побежденные, а те, что властвуют в лесах, на горных перевалах, а озера!... У нас столько рыбы не живет, сколько там - ундин.

Боги милосердные, в конце рассказа она плакала. Марго всегда завораживали люди, настолько чем-то увлеченные.

\- Хорошо, ладно, - она закивала. Вид Элис Куинн, восхищенной, но плачущей, смутил ее. - Ты хочешь изучать их?

\- Да! Да, только этого, изучать и записывать, - Элис вытерла слезы тыльной стороной руки. - Я не хочу власти, Марго, только знаний.

\- Хорошо, договорились. Если нас всех не прикончат к концу недели, ты сможешь уехать.

Марго задумалась, не слишком ли быстро она дала свое обещание. Они не обсудили этого с Элиотом, но, с другой стороны, если Элиот не сядет на престол, то и мнение его в этом вопросе не учитывается.

\- Пока все действуем по намеченому плану. Кью, нам _срочно_ нужно поговорить.

***

В первую очередь он выяснил, что настоящее имя Асмодей - Кэдди. Она была из кельтов, далеко с севера, бессмертна из-за Непреложной клятвы, ловка и быстра в бою, как ему довелось убедиться ночью. Они совершили вылазку в подвал и выбрали самую запыленную бутылку вина - ее бы точно не успели отравить. Расположились в пустующем Охотничьем зале, поскольку, хоть Элиот терпеть его не мог, все двери тут легко запирались и просматривались с кресел у холодного камина.

\- Жаль, что так вышло, - сказала Кэдди, откидываясь на спинку стула. Меч она оставила под рукой, а Элиот отстегнул ножны с Эскалибуром, - Правда. Джулия всегда считала, ты станешь лучшим королем, чем Тибериус. Не знаю, считается ли это полноценным комплиментом, - она хмыкнула, передавая ему бутылку, - поскольку хуже уже некуда.

\- Я не злюсь на Поппи, - выдохнул Элиот. - Она ведь даже не задумывается, в каких ситуациях можно шутить, а в каких - нет. Просто все так... Неправильно?

Кабанья голова смотрела прямо на него, прибитая к стене над камином, безмолвная, но осуждающая. Элиот показал ей фигу и отвернулся.

\- Это странно, если я хочу, чтобы он снова был жив и со всем разобрался сам? 

Какая глупость. Элиот наконец-то был свободен, после стольких лет, когда он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Зачем сожалеть о смерти человека, до которого только пару лет назад дошло, что бить наследника престола в присутствии слуг или советников _несколько вредит_ авторитету этого самого наследника?

\- Это не странно, - ответила Кэдди. - Моя мать тоже была не подарок, но я скучаю по ней. У тебя не худшая ситуация. Я говорю о Марго и Квентине.

\- А ты сама... - Элиот усмехнулся, оглядывая ее. - Мне показалось, или у вас что-то с Джулией?

Он видел их вместе совсем недолго, перед тем, как Джулия потащила Квентина на Авалон, и мог ошибаться, но оказался прав. 

\- Не показалось, - спокойно ответила Защитница. - Она - моя вторая половина, но она мертва.

\- Что?! - Элиоту показалось, что он ослышался. 

\- Я почувствовала это ночью, перед тем, как Квентин вернулся один. Мне не нужно было спрашивать.

\- Но ты ничего не сказала!

\- Это бы не помогло всеобщей панике, - Кэдди сжала губы в тонкую линию, отводя глаза. - Ты, Марго, Квентин и Элис - тоже магические адепты, вам нужна моя помощь, а оплакать свою потерю я смогу позже.

Все слова, что Элиот собирался сказать, застряли у него в горле. Он даже не хотел думать, в какой жалкий воющий комок превратился бы сам, случись что с его близкими... Кэдди потянулась за вином, и тут в дверь забарабанил настойчивый маленький кулачок. Марго.

\- Эл? Ты здесь? - раздалось снаружи.

\- Не стучите, сейчас пол замка сбежится, - ответила Кэдди раздраженным тоном. 

Она забрала меч и бутылку с вином, поднялась с кресла. Впустив их, она стала у дверей, отстраненная, как мраморная статуя. Квентин и Марго зашли в комнату. В руках у волшебника был сверток, из которого доносились хныкающие звуки.

\- Эл, нам с Кью нужно кое о чем с тобой поговорить, - сказала Марго, садясь напротив. Она выглядела неуверенной, и это было так неправильно, что Элиота затошнило. Марго всегда излучала уверенность и делилась ею с другими, что в девять лет, когда они только встретились, что сейчас.

\- Ты тоже неожиданно беременна? - полушутя-полуиспуганно предположил Элиот.

\- Не смешно, - отозвалась Марго. - Сплюнь и постучи по дереву.

\- Вы притащили с собой ребенка? В замок, полный мятежных лордов, да? Блестящая мысль.

\- Мы подумали... Послушай, - Марго кивнула Квентину и он осторожно передал ей сверток. Она положила его на колени, поддерживая младенца под голову. - У нас есть идея, и ребенок отлично в нее вписывается. Его зовут Тэдди, не хочешь подержать?

Элиот шумно сглотнул. Тэдди, вероятно чувствуя его смятение, сочувственно захныкал. Он был почти смехотворно маленький, боги, как в таком малюсеньком тельце умещалась жизнь? А душа? Разум?

\- Боюсь уронить. Как-нибудь потом.

\- Ладно. Что касается престола, Элис действительно не собирается править, глупо настаивать, - Марго задержала дыхание, но Элиот уже знал, что она хочет предложить.

\- Да, Бэмби. Да будет долгим твое правление.

Оба они, Марго и Квентин, выдохнули с облегчением.

\- Эл, я... - снова начала она. - Я чувствую себя ужасной подругой.

\- Не стоит. Тебе я доверю королевство даже с большей охотой, чем Элис, - он откинулся на спинку кресла. Голова кружилась от бессонной ночи, потрясения, вина на голодный желудок, замешательства и... облегчения?

\- Спасибо, Эл, - у Марго задрожал подбородок. - Это очень много для меня значит.

\- Оставь за Квентином должность придворного мага, - попросил Элиот, не глядя на нее, - он творит невероятные вещи, а после отмены магии сделает еще больше.

\- Конечно, я оставлю! - спохватилась Марго. - Ты сам за этим проследишь. Но мы должны обсудить и ребенка.

\- А что с ним?

\- Будет лучше, если мы признаем его, как твоего, - прямо заявила она.

\- Эм.. Почему? 

\- Потому что я не в очереди на престол, Эл. Лорды не признают во мне королеву. Самозванку, захватившую трон - да, но не законную правительницу Камелота.

\- Почему это? Вспомни королеву Боудикку,**** например.

\- Эл! - нетерпеливо перебила его Марго. - Ты знаешь, что я могу быть жесткой, могу быть сильной, но ты говоришь о невозможном. У королевы Боудикки была поддержка всей нации, и то - ты помнишь, чем все закончилось. Ее оружием была месть, а у меня будет отпрыск Квентина. Если ты признаешь его, если мы вырастим его правильно, то и после его восемнадцатилетия реальная власть будет в моих руках. Красивая корона это хорошо, Эл, но мы с тобой оба хотим лучшего для Камелота, и оба сможем этого добиться, просто на разных местах.

Элиот нахмурился. Весь план звучал действительно неплохо. Вопросы чистоты крови его не смущали: Квентин сказал, матерью ребенка была его подруга детства, а не чужая незнакомая женщина. В этом было что-то пугающе-семейное - растить ребенка всем вместе здесь, во дворце.   
Он бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть лицо Тибериуса, узнай он, что наследником престола станет сын волшебника и дочери красильщика.

\- И подданные просто поверят, что моя _любовница_ , которую я по непонятной причине скрывал месяцами и никому о ней не рассказывал, родила бастарда - извини, Кью - и ничего не заподозрят?

\- Те, кто знают тебя близко - не поверят, - ответила Марго, - но в глазах народа ты - красивый молодой принц, прекрасно владеющий мечом, как бы двусмысленно это не звучало. Никто не удивится незаконнорожденному ребенку, а указом короля его запросто можно признать законным. Квентин с закрытыми глазами наколдует тебе такую бумажку с подписью Тибериуса. И у династии будет наследник, это успокоит лордов.

\- А ты?

\- А я - Королева-регент, что тоже неплохо для дочери кузнеца, знаешь ли.

\- Хорошо, тогда последний вопрос: я ведь не должен буду уехать из Камелота?

\- Только попробуй, - усмехнулась Марго. - Ты остаешься здесь и помогаешь мне не сойти с ума от непроходимой тупости советников твоего папаши.

\- Мы можем набрать новых? - предложил Элиот. - Мне дашь какой-нибудь титул?

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что хотел построить Круглый Стол и выслушивать жалобы своих рыцарей? Сделаем тебя Верховным Паладином Короны, будешь сидеть там, блестеть своим Эскалибуром и выслушивать этих напыщенных... кхм, благородных мужей Камелота хоть целые дни напролет.

\- Ладно, мне нравится. Военная тактика, много талантливых мужчин в доспехах и поиски Святого Грааля.

\- А если будет мало обязанностей, - добавила Марго, расмеявшись, - сброшу на тебя титул Лорда-распорядителя, будешь устраивать приемы, к этому у тебя точно талант. Титул сенешаля тоже свободен, так что придумаем что-нибудь, - она встала медленно, но ребенок в ее руках все равно решил подать голос. Затем он затих, но тут же снова залопотал что-то. - Вы, бездельники, оставайтесь, а у нас с Тэдди куча дел. Передам его кормилице, а сама пойду проинспектирую гардеробную Элис на предмет какого-нибудь платья понаряднее, я же королева, как-никак.

Кэдди ушла с ними, для безопасности. Квентин сел в освободившееся кресло, взгляд у него был жутко виноватым. Элиот не понимал, что, по его мнению, Квентин сделал не так.

\- Глупо спрашивать, но... как ты? Сильно злишься?

\- Боги, Кью, за что мне злиться? - Элиот начал загибать пальцы, - Камелот останется в надежных руках, у династии уже будет наследник, а значит с меня снимается необходимость искать жену, а с Марго - мужа. Не говорю, что она никогда его не найдет, просто она сможет сделать это на своих условиях. Твой ребенок получит блестящее образование и все необходимые навыки будущего правителя.

\- Мне так жаль, что я просто свалился с этим ребенком, привез его в Камелот, не спросив тебя, а теперь предлагаю признать его наследником, это так странно, боги...

\- Слушай, возможно, некоторые мужчины смотрели бы на это по-другому, но меня все устаивает, если всеми заботами будет заниматься кормилица, а когда он будет уже постарше... не знаю, может, он вырастет в интересного собеседника?

Элиот почему-то очень хорошо представил Марго, обсуждающую с подросшим Тэдди войну с соседним королевством: оба склонились над картой, и Марго, забывшись, обзывает какого-нибудь противника нехорошим словой, а Тэдди с радостным воплем несется рассказывать Квентину, что тетя Марго сквернословит. Упражнения с мечом в саду, поездки за город. Его, Элиота, отец, в качестве примера родительской любви точно не годился, а вот отец Квентина, судя по его рассказам, человек хороший.

\- Даже если забыть про Тэдди, - звенящий отчаянием голос Квентина вернул его в настоящее. - Я не выполнил свою судьбу. Тебе было предназначено объединить королевства Альбиона, а теперь...

\- Кью, - позвал Элиот. - Ты правда верил в это? _Судьба - это чушь собачья,_ уж прости мою прямоту. Это средство, которым неудачники оправдывают свои неудачи, а мошенники - свое благополучие. Заметил, что те, кто честным путем достиг успеха, говорят "я много трудился, и вот я здесь", а не "это звезды так сложились, а я совсем ни при чем"? И потом, как ты себе представляешь объединение _всех_ королевств Альбиона? Лорию, Лотиан и валлийских королей еще можно уломать, но саксонцы? Да они скорее себе сердца вырежут, чем встанут плечом к плечу с пиктами и бриттами. А идти на них силой - значит затопить их королевства в крови, даже если бы это было возможно, _великими королями_ так не становятся, только безумными тиранами. Не думаю, что твой дракон ждал от меня этого.

Квентин не отвечал. Он сидел, съежившись в своем кресле, въерошенный и сонный. Элиот пожалел, что Кэдди забрала вино с собой: волшебник выглядел так, словно отчаянно нуждался в выпивке.

\- Оставим это, - предложил Элиот. - Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло на острове?

\- Нет, не хочу, - его глаза в слабом освещении залы казались покрасневшими. - Ты можешь просто отвлечь меня от всех мыслей сразу? Пожалуйста.

Элиот мог попытаться. Он сполз с кресла на медвежью шкуру у камина и потянул Квентина за собой. Заправил за ухо _ужасно отвлекающую_ его прядку волос, провел пальцами по щеке, по линии рта, прежде чем поцеловать. 

Квентин отвечал с жаждой, какую ощущает потерявшийся в пустыне путник. Он отстранился, глядя на Элиота завороженно, не мигая, а потом потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть его пояс с ножнами. Он вздрогнул от холода и превкушения, Квентин притянул его лицо к себе и поцеловал так, словно мир заканчивался завтра.   
Дрова вспыхнули под рукой волшебника, заливая их лица оранжевым обжигающим светом, и с той же легкостью вспыхнул сам Элиот, разом проснувшись от нервного оцепенения последних часов. 

Квентин Колдуотер, с его неловкими жестами, ласковыми глазами и уязвимостью, которую он умело чередовал с совершенной бесстыдностью, с самого начала имел над ним слишком много власти.

***

_Вера моя  
Крепче каменных стен –  
Я вернусь к тебе в пору цветения_

(с) Немного Нервно - Яблочный остров.

На третий день после коронации Марго, предназначение вновь ее позвало. Кэдди проснулась посреди ночи и не могла понять, что изменилось на этот раз. Не было той воображаемой нити, ведущей ее к магическим адептам, которым требовалась ее помощь.   
Вместо этого был шепот, тихий, едва слышный, напоминающий журчание ручья и шелест листвы. Кэдди пришлось признать, что это было не предназначение. Ее звала вода в миске для умывания. Она подошла, в отражении на поверхности проскользнуло белое свечение, и все затихло.   
На улице ее позвала вода в луже. Замок еще спал, и Кэдди спустилась к реке. Река тоже позвала ее, шепот усиливался, нарастал волнами.

Она знала, что должна попасть на Авалон, но чтобы добраться туда, требовалось полдня пути. Квентин мог перенести ее магией, но его не было в городе, и ей пришлось подождать.

Волшебник вернулся только к прощальному завтраку; прощальному для всех, кто покидал Камелот в этот день. 

Элис отплывала на остров Эрин, к своим драгоценным драконам и мантикорам. Поппи увязалась за ней; они долго спорили, но бывшая охотница убедила ее, что встреча с Фоггом изменила все ее приоритеты, и теперь ей даже представить было сложно, как она могла когда-то желать этим магическим созданиям зла.

Фен возвращалась домой; стараниями Марго именно она была теперь первой в очереди престолонаследия в родном Лотиане. С севера ее стране грозили пикты, а с юга - саксонцы: Берниция и молодое, стремительно разрастающееся королевство Дейра. 

В самом Уэльсе коронацию Марго приняли благосклонно, хотя и не слишком. Лория прислала вежливые поздравления, а мелкие королевства центральной и западной части Уэльса прислали нервных, обильно потеющих послов.   
В этом регионе часто менялись границы, поскольку правители этих маленьких королевств, больше напоминающих княжества, не переставая воевали друг с другом. У Кэдди было ощущение, что их настолько перепугала весть о настоящей волшебнице на троне Камелота, что вскоре они сами предложат либо целый букет мирных договоров, либо объединение всего Южного Уэльса против саксонской угрозы и диких племен севера.

Вернувшись, Квентин рассказал, что был в Корнуолле, и там с помощью магии сотворил для филлорианских друидов новое место силы - исполинские валуны, поставленные кругом, по одному и по два, как стулья для давно исчезнувших с лица земли великанов.   
Он описал это так живо, что Кэдди могла видеть это место перед мысленным взором. Грубо обтесанные огромные столбы и плиты из камня, поставленные друг на друга в концентрических кругах, свистящий между ними ветер в долине. Святилище было подарком к совсем недавней коронации Джейн из рода Чатвинов. Вернувшись вместе с братом в родную страну, они быстро доказали свое родство с почившим королем Кристофером и получили трон.   
Королева-регент, уже вторая, филлорианская, со дня на день собиралась заключить мир с Камелотом - мир, которого безуспешно пытались добиться целые династии королей, удалось заключить двум королевам.

На Авалон она отправилась с Квентином и Пенни.   
Они стояли на берегу и смотрели на остров, не узнавая его. Там, где раньше были только руины, сверкал белоснежный Храм. Ни один из смертных не мог построить даже кусочек стены за такой маленький срок, и это означало, что на Остров Яблок вернулась магия.

Жриц не было видно, но постройки вокруг Храма выглядели обжитыми и ухоженными, от берега вверх вели ступени, которых не было раньше.

Кэдди чувствовала чье-то присутствие, знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Так, после многолетней разлуки встречаешь старого друга, которого помнишь лишь ребенком, и пытаешься разглядеть на лице взрослого эти детские, давно забытые черты.

Воды озера звали ее, и Кэдди, оставив меч на берегу, зашла по щиколотку.

\- Джулия? - крикнул Квентин. Значит, он тоже это чувствовал?

Ровное зеркало озера треснуло, круги на воде эхом шли к берегу, а в эпицентре из глубины поднимался столп подводного огня. Это была Джулия, вся - свет и миражи, белое холодное пламя. Ветер гнал водяные брызги, а волны, подбираясь к берегу, становились все выше. Она приближалась, великолепная, как сердце урагана.

Кэдди услышала, как Пенни тащит Квентина назад, но сама осталась стоять.

\- Ты позвала меня, и я вернулась к тебе, как вода возвращается в прилив! - Кэдди с трудом перекрикивала ветер.

Чем ближе Джулия подлетала к берегу, тем слабее становилось ее пламя и ветер, треплющий плащ Кэдди. Когда она ступила на холодный мокрый песок, она была просто Джулией. Белое платье и кувшинки в волосах, тонкий золотой ободок радужки глаз.

\- Ты жива! - Квентин бросился к ней, но у самой воды остановился, неуверенный. - Джулия?

\- Ты - Владычица Озера, - ахнул Пенни за их спинами. - Озерная королева, богиня ручьев Боанн.***** Та, кто была здесь еще до постройки Храма Триединой Матери. Боги...

Наконец, Джулия заговорила:

\- Подойди, Уильям.

Квентин и Кэдди непонимающе переглянусь, а Пенни выполнил требуемое. Она поднесла ладони к его голове, коснулась висков средними и указательными пальцами, и вокруг ее рук разлилось сияние. Ее магия благоухала, как вишневый сад в пору цветения.

\- Твою магию ничего не сдерживает, - сказала ему Джулия. - И мигрени не побеспокоят тебя больше.

\- Благодарю тебя, Озерная Королева, - серьезно ответил Пенни. Он вернулся к ним и встал рядом с Кэдди, торжественный и спокойный.

\- Мне тоже называть тебя Богиней? - уточнил Квентин, склонив голову набок.

\- Мы все еще дети одной магии, Кью, - Джулия улыбнулась, и он подался вперед, обнимая ее.

Пока они вполголоса говорили о чем-то, связанном с воспоминаниями и видениями, Кэдди бросила взгляд на Пенни.

\- Что ты будешь делать теперь? Когда можешь использовать весь свой магический потенциал?

\- Пойду по стопам Джулии, на восток. Искать новую магию, собирать книги взамен тем, что сжег Тибериус. Греки считают, что земля круглая, и может быть, в конце путешествия я встречу Элис и Поппи, раз они отправляются на запад.

\- Так странно, - заметила Кэдди, и ее голос дрогнул, - все разъезжаются.

\- А ты сама чего хочешь?

\- Защищать магических адептов. Думаю, работы станет меньше, когда Марго вернет магию в Камелот, но она не исчезнет совсем. А после хочу возвращаться сюда, _как вода возвращается в прилив._

Кэдди смотрела на Джулию и думала о том, что божественная сущность не изменила ее слишком сильно. Величественная осанка, ровный голос, холодное сияние ее глаз и кожи - все это накладывалось на прежнюю Джулию, как мазки новой краски, расцвечивая холст. 

Договорив, Квентин обнял подругу на прощание, и через мгновение ни его, ни Пенни на берегу не было - они вернулись в Камелот. 

Кэдди, улыбаясь так, что болели скулы, подошла к Джулии и обняла ее руками за шею. Прохладные пальцы Озерной Богини легли на ее щеки. Их поцелуй чувствовался, как первый. Чистый и прозрачный воздух звенел тонким хрусталем. В озере блестело солнце, а магия Джулии ласкала ее кожу, словно перышком. День расцветал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - В Средние века при крашении вайдой использовали мочу пьяного человека. Получившаяся синяя окраска была более стойкой. Краску готовили в воскресенье, и все красильщики напивались до бессознательного состояния. С тех пор и появились выражения: «быть синим» – напиться, «синий понедельник» – выход из пьяного состояния.
> 
> ** - Кайлих - богиня смерти у кельтов, ее символом считаются пауки. По преданиям, может обращаться одним из них.
> 
> *** - Греческий огонь — это горючая смесь, впервые примененная византийцами. Жидкий огонь выталкивался из медной трубы посредством сжатого воздуха либо мехов, действующих по тому же принципу, что и кузнечные. Точный состав греческого огня не известен и по сей день. В самых ранних источниках (424 г. до н. э.) упоминаются такие компоненты как нефть, сера, масло. Поздние рецепты включают дополнительно негашеную известь, смолу и селитру.
> 
> **** - Боудикка - легендарная королева кельтов, предводительница анти-римского восстания в 61 г. н.э.
> 
> ***** - Боанн (Бойнн, Боанд) - в мифологии ирландских кельтов богиня вод.


End file.
